The Risks We Take
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Thrill Pair xXx Many things have happened since Echizen moved away within a year after winning Nationals. It's been 13 years since then and nobody has given the past a thought...until Fuji gets a shock from Tezuka and takes a walk to the past...
1. Memories

A/N: I haven't written any fanfic in a long time…I thought I'd write one for TeniPuri since it's my new favorite show! Please read and review for me… there will be many OC characters too… but they aren't there just to annoy you, they play a part!

Disclaimer: Although I wished I own it, I don't own any of the PoT characters except for the OC ones

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Rated: M for some parts

Chapter 1: Memories

"Syuusuke… I think we better break up…" 

"_Kunimitsu…what's wrong? Why are we breaking up?"_

"_My parents want me to become a serious lawyer Syuusuke…They want me to excel with someone they…they approve of…"_

" _They never said they didn't approve of me!"_

"_But they never said they did either"_

"_I don't understand… why now, after more than 10 years…"_

"_My parents want me to become a serious lawyer Syuusuke…They want me to excel with someone they…they approve of…"_

"_They never said they didn't approve of me!"_

"_But they never said they did either"_

"_I don't understand… why now, after more than 10 years…"_

"_Give me some time Syuusuke…"_

"_Why Kunimitsu…why?"_

"_I…cheated on you…. a couple times…"_

Fuji shook his head from the burning memories of a few hours ago and pressed on the brakes parking his car. Locking the door behind him, he decided he didn't need a drive; he needed to walk.

Looking up he came to a halt and stared at the building in front of him. He had been driving to an unknown place… but to be stopping here was like instinct…it was a place where he had experience his greatest happiness…Seishu Gakuen Middle School.

"Seigaku…" Fuji whispered under his breath. Without hesitating he went through the front gates to get to the back where the tennis courts were located.

Placing his hand on the fence he went slowly into Court A and looked at the empty courts…It seemed as if practice for the day was already over since all the nets and people were gone.

Leaning against the fence Fuji thought about what all the members could be doing now…after high school it seemed the group was destined to split. Oishi and Eiji had gotten married and moved to Hokkaido after graduating from Seigaku High so Eiji could become a Vet and Oishi could finish his dream of being a teacher. Momoshiro and Kaidoh had taken a scholarship to train to become pro tennis athletes in France and Kawamura had trained under his father for taking over the Kawamura sushi shop. Tezuka, Inui, and himself had attended Tokyo University and majored in there own interest. Eventually upon graduating Inui became a professional Physical education teacher, Tezuka became a minor lawyer and was currently attending another school to finish up a major degree so he could legally practice by himself.

Fuji smiled a bit; he had majored in Photography and had a stable job working at his own photography studio/store…so why should he care if he lost his 10-year boyfriend? Why should he care? Fuji felt some tears prickle his eyes and blur his vision. He hadn't dare go back home for comfort, he hadn't contacted anyone, instead he ended up here…

Fuji muddled thoughts suddenly led to a person he hadn't thought of in a long time. Echizen….

Echizen had been buchou for half a year when his parents and Nanako suddenly left for the states and left instructions for Echizen to transfer after the rest of the year. Echizen had proven to be a good buchou as well and won Nationals for Seigaku for the second year straight before leaving. For two years after that Tezuka and he had heard from Atobe that the little Prince had gone on to win the world cup that his father had given up on and became a professional at the young age of 14. The only other news they received was his father's death and his retirement from being a professional at the age of 20. Echizen had never once on his own instigated a meeting nor even a phone call the any of the regulars. Eventually they also gave up trying to contact him since he moved around so much.

With a sigh he walked onto the courts where he had many times stood against his friends…turning round towards the door out he noticed a racquet lying against the fence. Reaching down to grasp it, he was surprised when a hand shot out and grabbed it before he could.

" Mada mada dane…"

Fuji lifted an eyebrow as he studied the person in front of him holding the racquet with his left hand, wearing a Seigaku jersey and a Fila cap upon his head. He only reached up to Fuji's shoulder and Fuji caught a glimpse of his golden eyes that focused on his with no fear.

'It can't be…' Fuji thought opening his blue eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I know it's not the best but please Review and tell me what you think… I apologize if they sound a little OOC but I thought maybe I'd try to write about my favorite PoT pairing

I'll post chapter 2 very soon and it'll be longer! PROMISE!!!

3


	2. Don't tell me, Show me

A/N: YAY! Thanks to those who replied

It always makes me happy to know someone read my story and critique/review it.

Read +Review Please!

Note: Same disclaimer applies

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Rated: M for some parts

Chapter 2: Don't Tell Me; Show Me

" Che!" The kid says and turns away to put his racquet away in his bag. Fuji watches intently.

'I'm hallucinating! This couldn't be the boy that left so many years ago!' Fuji thought. He looked just the same as if he hadn't aged a day in the last ten or so years!

"Konban wa Fuji-sempai"

Feeling a shiver run through his spine Fuji turned around to face a young man dressed in a t-shirt and shorts wearing the same Fila cap as the boy he had just seen.

"Scared?" The man said and flashed a cocky smirk towards Fuji before looking up at Fuji. Fuji just now realized that this Echizen's forehead actually came up to his nose and was more mature.

"Echizen…"

"Nice to see you too" Ryoma said throwing a grape Ponta to the younger version of him.

"That boy…. is he…" Fuji started

"He's mine" Ryoma confirmed before hearing more from Fuji.

"How old is he?"

"13" Ryoma said with another quick smirk.

"Hontou? (Really)" Fuji asked opening his eyes fully.

Ryoma nodded enjoying sadistic Fuji's expression at the moment. Yes, this expression of shock was definitely priceless.

"You're only twenty-five… that would make you a father at twelve!"

"So?" Ryoma said with a tiny smirk, " Got a problem with my life?"

"Cocky as ever Echizen-kun…" Fuji said seriously.

"Always Fuji-sempai"

"It's definitely impossible" Fuji said out loud.

"Nothing's impossible!" Ryoma said, " Let's go Ryo!"

"Usu" The boy said and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder casually.

"It can't be…" Fuji's mind worked hard to figure out age…he was pretty sure 25 subtract 13 was definitely 12!

"Fuji-sempai, you can stop looking so lost now…although it's a priceless face he isn't mine like that" Ryoma said heading towards the front school gates.

"Eh…." Fuji stopped before he suddenly smiled, " I see…"

Ryoma felt the familiar rush of Fuji's evil aura and was a bit afraid to turn around.

"Ne Fuji-sempai…want to walk home with Ryo and me?" Ryoma asked changing the subject.

Ryoma didn't know what to think of that smile that spread across Fuji's face.

"Saa…why don't we drive since my car is just right there…"

" Never mind then, see you around!" Ryoma said waving as he hurried out the front gate with Ryo.

" _Ryoma_, I'd love to see where you live though" Fuji said with a bright smile, " Unless we make a date for a later time…just you and me perhaps…"

"Iie" Ryoma said quickly feeling the evil aura around Fuji rise rapidly. " I believe we'll just take that ride"

"Ne Ryoma-Nii-san… are you scared of…."

" I'm not!" Ryoma said cockily covering Ryo's mouth before pushing him towards the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

During the car ride to the Echizen residence, Ryoma only spoke when giving directions. Fuji noted that his anti-social behavior was very much still intact.

"Interested in the whereabouts of everyone Echizen?"

Ryoma became less tense when his name once again became Echizen. "Iie, I have my sources telling me where everyone is at already Fuji-sempai"

"I see" Fuji said absently.

"Stop here… you can park here" Ryoma instructed absently as well.

Stopping the car he turned off the engine and watched as Ryo and Ryoma hopped out.

"Arigatou Fuji-sempai" Ryoma said.

"Ne Ryoma…not inviting me in?" Fuji asked.

"Of course not!" Ryoma said quickly feeling the evil aura crawl back into Fuji "happy" appearance. " Come right in"

"How nice of you" Fuji said with a usual smile and locked the car before stepping out.

"You live in the same place as you used to Echizen…"

"Usu" Ryoma said absently before ushering Ryo and Fuji inside.

Inside Fuji noted that everything was styled in a Japanese way. Fuji smiled in thought and remembered that Echizen had always liked the traditional style and food.

"Saa…" Fuji said in thought as he looked at a photo of the Echizen family.

"Fuji-sempai…want something to drink?" Ryoma asked.

"Tea" Fuji said. "Anything spicy?"

"I have some wasabi," Ryoma said slowly.

"Hontou?" Fuji said with a smile, " I guess I'll pass for today…although the spicy aftertaste is wonderful"

"Sure…" Ryoma said. " Ryo take a bath and get to bed if you got to be at school early"

"USU!" Ryo said from upstairs.

"So Echizen…where have you been after leaving Seigaku?" Fuji asked sitting next to Ryoma after he came with the tea.  
"America" Ryoma said bluntly.

Fuji chuckled, "That's something you'll never grow out of"

"What?" Ryoma questioned placing the oolong tea to his lips.

"Your bluntness Echizen" Fuji said picking up his own teacup.

"Aa" Ryoma agreed.

A moment of silence passed as they both quietly sipped their own tea and got lost in their own thoughts. After that Ryoma finally spoke.

"My parents had decided to get up and move as soon as possible when Nanako got raped ended up pregnant. They let me finish my year as Buchou and I immediately followed afterwards. When I got there, I remembered Ryo's birth…Because Nanako didn't make it…"

"Echizen… I'm sorry" Fuji said listening more closely now.

"So My mother, father, and I raised Ryo. I guess you can see why I'm like his aniki now."

"…" Fuji couldn't say anything so again a silence settled in.

Suddenly remembering that he was telling a story, Ryoma continued, " well as you probably thought, my father and I put a racquet in his hand as soon as he was two and my father took him to every single one of my games as I struggled to become a professional despite my young age."

"I could see that" Fuji said with a slight smile

Ryoma nodded, "That Oyaji…he was so happy when I became the youngest pro tennis player, he couldn't help telling everyone that I was Samurai Junior…"

"I'm sure he was very proud of you Ryoma" Fuji said.

"Yeah… So we stayed that way until my father died in a car accident when I was barely 18…I stayed pro for 2 years after that until my mother fell ill and I retired to help care for her and 8 year old Ryo."

"I see…yet you never called us…"

"Too many responsibilities and things to do…I never had time but Inui always kept me updated about you guys…"

"Inui?"

"Aa…We recently moved back last year and I enrolled Ryo into Seigaku halfway through the school year last year…"

"I see" Fuji said with a small nod.

"Will Ryo enter the tennis club then?" Fuji asked, " I haven't been keeping track but I do know that for the last few years they've been making it to Kantou only…"

"I know" Ryoma said with a smirk.

" So if you have been training Ryo then I believe he'll definitely make it pass Kantou this year…that's if he's joining tennis…"

"Fuji-sempai…I believe you should refer to Ryo as Echizen-buchou" Ryoma said with superior smirk on his face.

" Echizen-buchou huh…." Fuji said opening his eyes momentarily. " Seems he has surpassed my expectations, just as you had years ago."

"Che!" Ryoma said and poured himself some more oolong tea.

" When did they decide this?"

"We moved here a little before Kantou started and the coach thought it was best after they lost Kantou that Ryo take over as buchou and lead the team.

"He must be as good as you were back then," Fuji said with a small smile.

"Better" Ryoma said

Another silence settled between both of them. Each waiting for the other to say something else…

"Ne Fuji-sempai…Why are your smiles not as hyped as they used to be?"

"Saa…I was having a funny day…being dumped and all…" Fuji said looking at his tea.

" By Tezuka-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"How did you know?" Fuji asked a bit taken aback.

"I told you…Inui keeps me informed." Ryoma said standing to take the tea away.

Ryoma notices that Fuji had become very quiet now and returned back to the living room to look at him. Fuji's expression told Ryoma that this topic was still tender.

"Mada mada dane Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma said snapping Fuji out of his thoughts.

"Why?" Fuji asked

"It's not the end of the world," Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Thanks Ryoma…" Fuji said with a smile and stood.

Ryoma walked forward and tilted his head up towards his sempai.

"Don't tell me, show me…" Ryoma said.

Fuji lifted an eyebrow slightly. He didn't think, he just did the first thing that came into his head and that was to bend and meet his cocky kouhei's lips. Pressing his lips upon Ryoma's lips felt strangely nice and definitely not forbidden… after all he was free to choose whom he may have a relationship with now right?

He was slightly surprised when the younger man encouraged him by opening his mouth slightly underneath his. The cocky boy made no further move to encourage Fuji, Instead he merely stood his ground with slightly parted lips and half-closed eyes.

Fuji's eyes opened slightly at the silent challenge Ryoma was emitting. When he looked into the golden eyes that slowly opened to stare back at him he could see the challenge all right.

'Can you do it Fuji-sempai?'

The question was there in his eyes…it didn't need to be spoken…

Fuji merely smiled back at Ryoma and caressed his cheek gently. The sly boy slightly tilted his head into the caress and looked back at Fuji feeling his reaction through his trembling hand.

Ryoma merely lifted a brow and softly Fuji saw a corner of his mouth curve upward into his famous smirk.

Fuji decided to attack…sure he had always been one to tease but if a worthy challenge was proposed, he wasn't one to back down either…

"Mada mada da…"

Fuji closed his mouth fully over his kouhei's as his tongue invaded Ryoma's mouth. He wouldn't give Ryoma time at all to finish that line. Gently coaxing Ryoma to participate a bit more, he succeeded in making Ryoma grip his shirt softly when he trailed a hand down Ryoma's spine.

Ryoma breath slightly hitched when Fuji's hand trailed underneath his t-shirt to make contact with his bare skin.

"Saa…Echizen…giving up?" Fuji muttered into Ryoma's ear when he felt the younger man pull slightly back.

"Not at all…just merely adjusting Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma said boldly back.

Fuji merely smiled when Ryoma turned away from his embrace and headed upstairs. When Fuji didn't make a move to follow Ryoma turned around with a small smirk.

"Backing out Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji lifted a brow before following Ryoma up, " Never… I believe I'll win this…"

" Che!" Ryoma exclaimed and went to his room opening the door.

"You'll regret it" Fuji said entering the room after him and closing it with a slight thud.

"Or will you?" Ryoma asked flinging his t-shirt off and sliding his slippers off.

Fuji didn't answer as he pulled Ryoma into his embrace and claimed his mouth again.

" Stop calling me Fuji-sempai" Fuji murmured into Ryoma's mouth.

"Then what should I call you?" Ryoma asked slightly amused by his request.

" Syuusuke…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Yadda" Ryoma said moving out of his arms to sit on the bed.

"Doushite? (Why) " Fuji asked sitting next to Ryoma.

" Until you call me Ryoma why should I call you Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked.

"How about Ryo-kun"

Ryoma glared at him.

"Ryo-kun…" Fuji smiled patting Ryoma's head. " I like that" Fuji proclaimed.

Ryoma almost sneered before he smiled slightly, " Fine…Syuu-Kun"

"Eh…" Fuji asked before pushing Ryoma down onto the bed, " fine… you win this battle but the war is mine…"

Ryoma couldn't respond to that as Fuji mouth covered his mouth once more. Slyly Fuji slid his fingertip across Ryoma's nipples lightly and smiled as a soft moan came out of his parted lips.

"If you thought that felt good Ryo-kun…wait till you try this…"

Fuji head lowered and all that could be heard afterwards was Ryoma gasps and moans.

Fuji chuckled…Tonight wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Well insert your wildest imaginations in there and there u got it

LOLZ

I promise there will be a better one later… don't know when but that one will be detailed

I didn't want them to be OOC either so I tried my best to stick to their original personalities

Please Review and tell me if it's good so far.

I'm not sure how many people actually read the A/N at the end of a chapter but for those who do read it, I just wanted to say that in the next chapter A LOT of OC are going to be introduced. Not to steal the light from my main pairing but they will be around a lot and Ryo will be in here a lot as well.

6


	3. No Pressure

A/N: I'm so happy for everyone who read this story and commented It has really made me want to continue writing it

At first I was unsure if I could even do this but thanks to you guys I think I can!!!

**Shadowsteph- **Thanks for willing to read more

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune-** I hope you continue to stick around although I killed Nanjirou…I felt they needed to have a trauma in order to live as they live now. As for the thrill pair… they have a lot more coming LOL But this chapter will go off focus of them just for a little bit for others.

**Fierysaphire- **I also hope you stick around for this there's many more RyoXFuji moments coming

**Yoshikochan-** I hope Fuji won't be OOC for your sake then because he has a lot more ahead of him.

**Trumpet-Geek- **Isn't Ryo cute? XD Turning out just like his Ryoma-nii-san! Please continue to read ad review

**animegurl088- **Thanks! I hope you continue to read and review as well

**NBKitty- **The update comes as soon as you review -LOL-

**Insanechildfanfic- **Thanks for reading this fic and yes, we'll get a look at Tezuka this chapter but nothing to big till next chapter maybe….

**Darksaphire- **LOL I'm aware they moved pretty fast but it'll go at a slower pace from here…maybe :P

Read +Review Please!

Note: Same disclaimer applies

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Rated: M for some parts

Chapter 3: No pressure

Fuji rolled with a groan and looked at the ceiling. Focusing on the details, all the scenes from last night hit him suddenly.

Sitting up he rubbed his head slightly and looked to the side of the bed to see no one beside him. There was no one but the mussed sheets and wrinkled pillows indicated there had been someone there. Reaching over to graze his hand across the surface of the empty spot it was cool from the morning air.

"Saa…" Fuji muttered rolling out of the bed. That meant Ryoma had been up for a while now. He looked around the room and located the bathroom. Heading to the bathroom, he turned on the water and stood underneath the spray of warm water.

'What have you done Syuusuke?' Fuji thought silently. He watched the drops of water slide from his figure and remembered who had clung onto him as tightly and slippery as the water that traveled downwards now.

"Meow…"

Fuji shifted his gaze to rest on a cat standing by the slightly open door of the bathroom.

"Karupin…" Fuji said softly recalling the name from memory.

The cat cocked its head to the side as if questioning this new presence in his master's shower.

Fuji smiled, " I should've known Echizen would still have you around to peep"

Karupin meowed as if she was offended and marched out of the room with her head held high.

Finishing his shower quickly, he pulled on his clothes from last night and started to head downstairs. From the sounds and sell, it seemed Ryoma was cooking.

" Ohayo" Ryoma said absently dishing some chicken and rice onto the table when Fuji entered the kitchen.

"Hope you aren't picky" Ryoma said looking up to meet Fuji's stare briefly.

" I'm not…" Fuji said and sat down staring at the food. It was quite awkward after what had happened last night to be sitting here pretending everything was okay…

"Don't worry about it…"

"Eh?" Fuji asked looking up from the meal to see Ryoma's back.

"There's no pressure Fuji-sempai…I like you but…I'm not going to force you to return anything," Ryoma said pulling his cap over his face before going out the side door.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked feeling as if Ryoma ha only said that to break the awkwardness now.

"Get Ryo… unlike me he inherited a early button from his mother." Ryoma said with a small smirk.

"Aa…" Fuji acknowledged. He watched Ryoma walked away towards the temple and sighed. Although they hadn't brooch the topic too well, knowing Ryoma wasn't putting any pressure on him to make a move comforted him at the moment. Just leaving a ten-year relationship and getting a confrontation from a kouhei wasn't exactly how Fuji thought his week would be like at the beginning of it.

'Strange twist of fate?' Fuji thought silently.

"Ohayo" Ryo mumbled upon seeing Fuji seated at the table.

"Ohayo" Fuji said with a smile.

"Itadakimasu!" Ryo said and dug in without waiting for Ryoma to be seated.

Fuji on the other hand watched patiently for Ryoma to appear. When Ryoma came in and closed the door behind him, Ryoma adjusted his cap and came forward to join them. Fuji snapped his gaze back to his food when he realized he had been watching Ryoma's every move ever since he walked back into the dining room.

"Itadakimasu (said before a meal)" Ryoma and Fuji muttered at the same time. Both looked up at each other but Fuji was cleverer about hiding his surprise. Instead he was able to catch Ryoma's surprised look and a rising blush before Ryoma bent lower to eat.

'Kawaii' Fuji thought silently. Picking up his own chopsticks he bit into the chicken and approved of the rich taste immediately. Ryoma was a good cook…

"Gochisousamadeshita (said after a meal)" Ryo said and stood, " I have to go now… I'm already late as it is."

" I'll go as well" Ryoma said finishing soon afterwards, " Fuji-sempai… do you want to come to morning practice with Ryo and me?"

Fuji thought for a moment then nodded, " all right, let's take the car"

Ryoma nodded without disagreeing. Fuji was slightly disappointed he didn't make a big deal out of it like yesterday evening…only slightly.

Ryoma, on the other hand had figured that most likely Fuji wasn't planning on coming back with them. Grabbing his own tennis racquets he went to find his tennis shoes as Ryo impatiently waited at the door for Ryoma and Fuji.

"Hayaku! Hurry Up " Ryo said loudly.

"Usu" Fuji said with a smile sliding on his shoes. He figured Ryo would be rather impatient like Ryoma.

'That's what living with Ryoma for 13 years is like…' Fuji thought silently. His smile brightened a bit. It'd been a while since his smile had shown a brighter side.

Ryoma appears and they head to Fuji's car. As they quietly buckled up and headed to Seishun Gakuen Middle School Fuji had a sudden thought…Exactly how were Ryoma and Ryo living?

"Ne Echizen…"

Ryoma looked slightly pissed at what Fuji still called him but he finally allowed his golden eyes to rest on him. " What Fuji-_sempai_?" Ryoma said with emphasis on the sempai part.

Fuji merely gave a smile and continued concentrating on the road. " How are you and Ryo surviving?"

"I was a professional player at one point," Ryoma said after a moment.

"But it wasn't for too long…5-6 years only…" Fuji said calculating quickly.

" Che! I still made over 100K" Ryoma said gruffly.

" I see" Fuji said after a while and parked the car.

"Are you going to work?" Ryoma asked after getting out of the car.

"Not today" Fuji said absently and got out as well. " I don't have anything to do so I might as well see how Seigaku's doing."

Ryoma nodded and walked ahead with Ryo. Fuji followed closely behind but his gaze was on the various students that seemed to greet Ryo with smiles or blushes. It seemed despite is cool attitude and cockiness he had any admirers.

As the arrived at the tennis court, Fuji could see the tennis team already setting up and many members exiting the locker room. Shifting his gaze to Ryo, he noticed Ryo was already dressed in his Seigaku uniform.

"Let me introduce you" Ryo said briefly to Fuji without looking at him. Walking onto court A, Fuji saw a few people he could distinguish as regulars through their uniform. They seemed to be taking it easy until their gaze rested on their Buchou coming over.

"Buchou…Ohayo!" They chorused.

Ryo nodded and turned to face Ryoma and Fuji waiting for all the regulars and members to align.

" You've met my aniki… now meet his friend. Fuji, Syuusuke, former Tensai of Seigaku's tennis team." Ryo said.

"Yorushiku" Fuji said with a slight bow to everyone.

"Yorushiku!" the members all repeated back.  
Gesturing to the regulars he pointed them out one by one for Fuji.

"This is Matsuma, Jun" Ryo said indicating a 5'4", black haired boy who coolly acknowledged him. Fuji seemed a bit troubled when he couldn't read the emotions of this boy…his cloudy gray eyes seemed to hide more than an easy-going person.

" He's our 2nd year Tensai, and Fukubuchou"

" Saa… it's a pleasure to meet a Tensai…" Fuji said with a smile

"Same here" Matsuma said, "especially one who hides behind a smile"

Fuji's smiled widened and he tilted his head a little, " I could say the same to you who hides everything inside…"

"This is Aikawa, Shun Our 3rd year volley specialist," Ryo said interrupting the conversation between Matsuma and Fuji. Fuji turned to see a brown haired boy with a bright smile.

"Tokinawa, Naota…3rd year power/baseliner player" Ryo continued on to a more built dirty blond haired boy with eyes as blue as Fuji's.

" Interesting line up you have Ryo" Fuji commented.

"Aa" Ryo answered before walking to another player.

"Kitawaru, Kai…our 1st year all rounder" Ryo said monotonously pointing out a shorter guy with brown hair and deep red eyes. Fuji immediately felt a mysterious aura this person as well.

"Saa…" Fuji mumbled before focusing on the next two players.

"Kira, Shiro and Inui, Sano…3rd years, a all-rounder and strategist…our strongest doubles"

Fuji nodded at the dark green haired boy with easy going, happy brown eyes and black haired, brown-eyed boy that seemed to analyze Fuji…

"Inui?" Fuji all of a sudden said, " Inui, Sano?"

"That's my little cousin," A voice sounded behind Fuji. Turning he saw Inui walking over with a notebook and pushing his glasses up as usual.

" Inui… what are you doing here?" Fuji asked slightly amused that there looked to be a younger version of an Inui waiting for this group as well.

" It's only right I should be here Fuji" Inui said with the same data voice Fuji remembered.

"Ohayo Inui- Sensei…" The tennis team greeted warmly

"Sensei?" Fuji asked turning to Inui.

Inui nodded, " Yep you're looking at the coach of the Tennis Team and Physical Education teacher"

" Saa…" Fuji said with a smile, " I never thought you'd end up back here."

"I didn't think I would either…" Inui admitted. " So Echizen… since Fuji all ready knows you're back how about we have a reunion on Friday?"

"Yadda" Ryoma said turning his gaze to Ryo who was ordering freshman's to be ball boys and 2nd and 3rd years to court C and D.

" I think it's time Echizen" Inui interrupted.

Fuji smile widen as he turned Ryoma to face him, " We don't have to…but that means I just have to give them all a personal call about last night…"

"You… Fine!" Ryoma grumbled, clearly pissed at Fuji sadistic nature.

"Iie…data" Inui opened a notebook to write Ryoma's reaction to Fuji down.

" Arrange it then" Fuji said with a smile to Inui. Inui nodded and noted that Ryo was still standing there looking at all of them while everyone else was warming up.

"Something wrong Echizen Junior?" Inui asked with a raised brow.

'Yes" Ryo said, " You guys are in the way"

Inui nodded and moved to the side with Fuji and Ryoma. Ryo whipped out his racquet and swung it towards the three of them. Slowly it stopped at Ryoma and Ryo smirked.

"Aniki, play me"

Ryoma threw a similar smirk back at Ryo and looked away, "Yadda…I'd have to give you a handicap"

"Che! Afraid to lose?" Ryo taunted bouncing the tennis ball slowly against the floor. Ryo had Ryoma's look through and through; from the way he stood with his head slightly tilted to his golden eyes that held the challenge in the open.

" Matsuma!" Inui said

"Hai?" Matsuma answered turning from where he had been stretching.

"Want to see how well you can fare against a Tensai who has gone to nationals four times?" Inui asked flipping out his notebook again.

" Is this a friendly challenge or a way to measure my growth Inui?" Fuji asked with an "aura-filled" smile towards Inui.

"Both" Inui admitted, " Besides, I want to know Matsuma's limit as well."

" I'd gladly accept" Matsuma said picking up his racquet, walking towards the former Tensai of Seigaku.

"Then I will as well," Fuji said. He was never one to back out willingly of any challenge.

"There's a spare uniform in the locker room" Inui said, " It'd fit you to my estimation"

Fuji nodded and headed that way.

"Heh" Ryoma said with a smirk, " We'll play after this match Ryo"

"Usu" Ryo said and went to the sideline to watch this match as well.

Fuji exited the locker room and walked back to court A. He couldn't believe a grown adult like him will still fall prey to taunting from kids.

"Here" Ryoma tossed his racquet to Fuji. " As I remember you're able to adjust to any racquet"

"Sankyuu" Fuji said with a smile and met Matsuma on the court.

"Which?" Matsuma asked.

"Smooth" Fuji said without further thought.

"Rough" Matsuma said after the racquet fell. " Serve"

"Usu" Fuji said and went to his side to get ready to receive.

Matsuma didn't hesitate to serve, yet even now; Fuji could tell he was only testing Fuji's abilities.

'Two can play that game' Fuji smirked and aimed for the centerline. Fuji smiled a bit as Matsuma read that shot and returned it easily with a shot aimed for the corner.

'He's pretty good' Fuji decided and effortlessly returned the shot with a lob.

"Return it with your smash Matsuma!" Aikawa yelled from the sidelines.

Fuji merely smiled at the thought of that.

Recklessly that's exactly as Matsuma did. He pinpointed a smash to the far right of Fuji.

"Not good" Fuji said with a small smile and returned it effortlessly over the net with Higuma Otoshi.  
"2nd counter, Higuma Otoshi" Fuji said to Matsuma who was shocked that Fuji could do that.

"0-15" Inui called out

"That resembles yours Matsuma" Tokinawa mused aloud.

" I see, so you use counters as well?" Fuji asked

Matsuma didn't answer but went back to the serving line.

"Saa…" Fuji said with a small smile and returned to his side.

"Mada mada Dane, Fuji-sempai" Ryoma called out.

Fuji sent him a sidelong look. So Ryoma had also noticed that his 2nd counter was only partially serious.

"15-15"

"Saa…" Fuji said with a smile, "I shouldn't get careless as Tezuka always says"

It didn't take long after for Fuji to end the game 1-0.

"That's enough" Inui said. All that mattered was that he now knew Fuji was still a Tensai and Matsuma was still "mada mada" according to Ryo.

"Aniki!" Ryo said stepping onto the courts. Everyone hushed as their buchou and his brother stepped into the court. Never had they seen a match-up like this. Most of the time Ryoma just observed them unless he was helping Ryo train the regulars. The fact that their buchou rarely played or showed his true strength to them also excited the crowd into a silence as Ryo spun his racquet.

"Which?" Ryo called out halfway through the first turn of the racquet. Ryoma's eye connected with Fuji's briefly before he smirked and replied clearly.

"Smooth"

Fuji merely smiled back at him. So Ryoma had decided to imitate him…

"Smooth" Ryo said

"You serve" Ryoma said lazily making Ryo look at him in suspicion.

"I won't go easy," Ryoma said heading to the back to the receiver line.

"Usu" Ryo said smiled, "I won't go all easy either than"

"Please don't" Ryoma said and crouched into position.

Ryo smirked and tossed the ball into the air. He had practically mastered this serve and he was going to let Ryoma have the full force of it.

'Twist serve' Ryoma smirked with that thought. Bending his knee more he was impressed Ryo had perfected it to this level. Hitting back with pin pointed accuracy for the far corner from Ryo, Ryoma knew it'd be no problem for Ryo to return it.

"Split step huh?" Fuji said with a smile to Inui.

"Un" Inui answered writing as fast as he could on Ryo's data. " Ryo is more skilled than Echizen when we were a team"

"Really?"

"Un… He's a right handed player but his left handed swings are just as powerful…"

"Years of training?" Fuji asked watching the rally that was happening between the two Echizen's.

"Probably, although Ryoma says Ryo can successfully activate his State of Self Actualization and stay in that state for a long time, I have never seen Ryo activate it…"

"Would you like to see Inui-sensei?" Ryo yelled.

"I would" Inui said with a smile.

"Oh…" Ryoma said. He hit the ball over barely skimming the net. Ryo smirked and went to the net where it was suppose to drop.

"Wrong Ryo" Ryoma said as he turned to walk back to the receiving line. The ball that he thought would drop didn't drop like he expected it to…instead it slid more to the right and dropped into a little imitation of drive C.

"15-0" Inui called.

Fuji moved away from Inui and started to head towards the locker room.

"Shower?" Inui asked without looking up.

"Aa…and to grab drinks" Fuji said and walked away. Ryoma was ahead, 15-40. It was already clear that Ryoma was going to win since he started out merely playing and still wasn't even serious yet.

"Mada mada Ryoma" Fuji muttered with a small smile.

"1-0" Inui announced. " You didn't show me Ryo"

" I didn't allow him to" Ryoma said walking off the court. " I sped the game on purpose so you wouldn't get the data you wanted Inui-sempai"

"…"

"Catch"

Ryo and Ryoma turned and caught their own Grape Pontas.

"Sankyuu" They both said at the same time to Fuji and opened the Ponta downing it at the same pace.

" 10 laps everyone!" Ryo said after downing the last of his Ponta.

"20 laps Ryo" Ryoma said nudging him after the others.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"You lost…finish before them or else you get Inui special juice"

"Oh yes I recently developed a new brand!" Inui said.

Ryo was already running by then and weaving his way through the players trying to do 20 laps.

"So sadistic Echizen" Fuji said placing a hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"I only learn from the best Fuji-sempai" Ryoma said with a small smile.

"Oh…" Fuji asked. He turned his attention back to Inui who was explaining the ingredients to his newest drink.

Fuji smile faded all of a sudden. The car that had just parked was vaguely familiar… not only was it familiar he knew the person stepping out of the car.

"Ah… Tezuka" Inui said walking over to Tezuka to greet him.

Ryoma noticed the tension in Fuji instantly. The way he froze and tightened his grip on Ryoma's shoulder was a dead giveaway.

"O-chibi!!!!"

Ryo only had enough time to turn right into Kikumaru's HUGE glomp.

"Wahhh, Oishi…Look O-chibi didn't grow at all!" Kikumaru said excitedly pushing Ryo's words aside.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro said ruffling his hair after taking off his cap.

Fuji felt a bit sympathetic towards Ryo who was getting a major glomp by Kikumaru to being ruffled by Momoshiro. Fuji felt the urge to help him but within that urge was a bigger urge… and that was the happiness of seeing him in this position…

"Eiji…let him breathe!" Oishi said prying Kikumaru's arms off of Ryo.

"Nyah!" Kikumaru gave him one last glomp before letting go.

"Ah, Kikumaru-sempai, Momo- Sempai…That's not me"

Everyone turned to see a taller, mature version of the one they were glomping. Ryoma turned a sympathetic look to Ryo and helped Ryo up from where he fell trying to breathe after that glomp attack.

"O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked

"Echizen?" Momoshiro asked as well.

" Who's this?" Tezuka asked indicating Ryo.

Ryoma smirked and looked at all his sempai's, " My son"

"Eh?!?!?" They all said except for Tezuka, Inui and Fuji.

"His brother" Fuji clarified.

"Brother? O-chibi has a brother?" Kikumaru asked.

"Ne Echizen…"

"What?" Both answered.

"Never mind" Momoshiro said after seeing the similar looks of both Echizen.

" Anyone want to try my Healthy Fruit Drink?" Inui asked holding up a small cup and pitcher full.

"No!" Kikumaru said hiding behind Oishi who had also backed away with the rest of the group. Fuji merely smiled and held out a hand.

"Please Inui…"

Everyone stopped their laps to come watch as the original Tensai downed the content like it was nothing.

"Oishii (note: this one means delicious)" Fuji said and had Inui refill the small cup. After it filled to the top he handed the glass to Ryoma who refused politely.

" Eh…then should I mention what happened last night…."

Ryoma grabbed the glass and downed it bravely as well in one gulp. Ryoma noted Fuji's sadistic smile as he swallowed the last of it.

Ryoma merely smiles back at Fuji.

"It tastes very good"

"Wahh… Oishi…O-chibi's a Tensai against Inui Juice too?" Kikumaru asked in wonderment.

Inui looks shocked then pulls his notebook out. " Fruit blend #1 fails" Inui muttered.

"I want one!" Kikumaru says jumping to try it.

"Wahh… it's good!" Kikumaru said after a gulp.

" Ryoma-Sempai!"

Everyone turns to see a Black haired, gray eyed beauty land on Ryoma.

"Himiko-chan" Ryoma said after a while.

"Hoi hoi! O-chibi has a girlfriend!" Kikumaru announced bouncing around.

"Echizen! You little loser!" Momoshiro said with a huge grin.

While that entire ruckus was happening, Fuji was quiet. Although he has yet to identify this girl, Ryoma and her familiarity had given his chest a slight pain. Unable to maintain his fake smile for once, Fuji walks forward and pulls Ryoma back a little by putting a hand on Ryoma's shoulder quite possessively.

" Saa…Who is this Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked.

Everyone was still in shock that Fuji had went to jerk Ryoma out of the embrace like that. All, except for Ryo, the tennis members and Tezuka, Tezuka on the other hand had noticed the tone of familiarity in Fuji's words.

"This is Matsuma, Himiko" Ryoma introduced, " Matsuma, Jun's Onee-chan"

"Hai!" Himiko said with a smile, " I'm going to be Ryo's Sister-in-law"

Fuji's eyes flashed at Ryoma who seemed amused by this display Fuji was making.

"No pressure huh?" Fuji said to Ryoma.

" None at all" Ryoma muttered so that only Fuji heard.

­­­­­­­

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…I wanted to have everyone come together at least once near the beginning so here we are. I hope you all won't hate Himiko yet

Please review and I'll make sure to update ASAP!


	4. Who's More Sadistic?

A/N: I'm glad this story is turning out

With the added support of all you reviewers this next chapter was written fairly quickly

**Shadowsteph-** Yes the suspense! Suspense you shall see in this chapter!!!

**Trumpet-Geek- **It's good that you don't, it wasn't my intention to make you guys hate her… well that's up to you to decide after reading this chapter LOL and yes, little Ryo will, sadly, only get a few scenes in this chapter but he's definitely going to be hanging around next chapter!

**Tuli-Susi- **Yes! Ryo was in the state of shock About Ryo's birth was explained by Ryoma to Fuji in Chapter 2 but there will be a recap in this chapter towards the middle of who he actually is to Ryoma.

**EnzuruChan- **Glad you couldn't wait because here t is hopefully you'll be here to review and read the next chapter as well.

**1xmocha-** Your wish came true, here's an update thanks to you and many other reviewers

**insanechildfanfic- **Well I hope I went the right way then crosses fingers

Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune- I'm glad you'll be sticking around please continue to XD 

Read + Review Please!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Rated: M for some parts

Chapter 4: Who's More Sadistic?

Recap

"This is Matsuma, Himiko" Ryoma introduced, " Matsuma, Jun's Onee-chan"

"Hai!" Himiko said with a smile, " I'm going to be Ryo's Sister-in-law"

Fuji's eyes flashed at Ryoma who seemed amused by this display Fuji was making.

"No pressure huh?" Fuji said to Ryoma.

" None at all" Ryoma muttered so that only Fuji heard.

……………………………………………………………………………………….. 

A silence befell everyone at that announcement.

"Che!"

It was Ryo's loud "che" that awoke everyone to Himiko's announcement.

"O-chibi!" Kikumaru said in happiness. He reached for Ryo to glomp but Ryo was now clever enough to dodge and go behind Inui. Kikumaru pouted.

"Oishi! I can't tell which is O-chibi"

"The taller one Eiji" Oishi said with a small smile.

"Can't I just glomp both of them then?" Kikumaru asked.

"Yadda!" Ryo and Ryoma said simultaneously.

Momoshiro busted out laughing and Fuji even had to widen his smile at these two similarities.

"Are you really going to be Ryoma's bride?" Momoshiro asked the smiling beauty.

"No…Just kidding" Himiko said with a smile. " I love playing with Ryoma-san though"

"Why?" Fuji asked. In truth when she had said that, the jealously level inside him dropped rapidly as relief settled in. He was quite embarrassed for his possessive nature earlier; it was rather good no one had noticed overly much…besides Ryoma…who seemed superior at the moment.

"Himiko-chan, aren't you suppose to be at your school?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah…But I skipped that boring class to see you" Himiko said with a soft smile before turning to give her brother a hug.

" Ohayo Jun"

"You told me that this morning" Jun said with a slight scowl.

"Ryo-kun…don't you feel like I should be your sister-in-law sometimes?" Himiko asked ignoring Jun's answer.

"Nope!" Ryo said without another thought. " Back to your laps!" He announced to everyone before feeling a racquet push him from behind as well. He turned with a cute scowl on his face to see who had done that only to see Ryoma holding his racquet still in the position he had pushed Ryo with.

"What'd you do that for?" Ryo asked straightening.

"You lost…as I remember…20 laps," Ryoma said with a superior smirk.

"Usu" Ryo muttered before jogging off.

"Ne! Let's go see Kawamura and get sushi!!" Kikumaru said bouncing around.

Although Tezuka was no longer their Buchou most, except for Fuji and Ryoma looked to him for approval.

With Tezuka's nod they all got ready to go.

"O-chibi! I wanna ride with O-chibi!" Kikumaru sang out.

"Whatever" Ryoma said and turned to Himiko, " Go back to class"

With a pout Himiko nodded, " Okay…wouldn't want Takahiro looking for me" Himiko shuddered at the thought of Seigaku's late Fukubuchou following her even though she disliked him immensely.

Ryoma nodded and walked to the side where his tennis bag was.

"Ride with me?" Fuji asked following Ryoma.

"Un" Ryoma said absently as he zipped up his bag and slung it onto his shoulder.

"We'll follow in my car" Fuji announced.

"Mou! Fujiko! I wanna ride with O-chibi too!" Kikumaru said glomping Ryoma as he dragged Ryoma to Fuji's car.

"I guess so," Fuji said with a smile. He wasn't one to get jealous easy, but ever since that incident with Himiko he'd been rather "protective" of Ryoma.

'Setting up yourself to get hurt?' Fuji thought as he unlocked his car.

Fuji watched Kikumaru slide Ryoma into the back and Inui slip in the passenger seat beside him. Would Ryoma end up hurting him as well?

Shaking his head from thoughts he watched as Tezuka loaded his car with Oishi, Kaidoh and Momoshiro. Looking at Tezuka now he realized he was still nursing his hurt from yesterday as well. Ten years was a long time to be with one person…and Fuji had always thought they'd be with each other forever despite some of their differences…

"Fujiko?"

Fuji turned his gaze to Kikumaru. " What?"

"How long are you going to stare at Tezuka's car?" Kikumaru asked with a sly grin.

"Was I?" Fuji asked with a smile.

Kikumaru nodded and winked.

" Gomen" Fuji said and got in the car fastening his own seatbelt. Starting the engine he looked at his rear-view mirror and noted that Ryoma who had been looking at him looked away quickly and stared out the window instead. Fuji felt strangely bad now…He'd been jealous of how others acted to Ryoma despite his unwillingness to claim and return Ryoma's feelings, yet he had ignored Ryoma and stared after his ex who didn't even want him anymore. Fuji swallowed a personal sorry to Ryoma and concentrated on getting to Kawamura's Sushi shop.

"Ne! Ne! O-chibi… how have you been?" Kikumaru asked.

"Avoiding us like the plague" Fuji joked instead of letting Ryoma answer.

" Why O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked

"No reason to contact you Kikumaru-sempai" Ryoma said finally.

"Oh…"

"You seem distracted Fuji" Inui said observing how Fuji kept looking towards the back.

"Do I?" Fuji asked trying to focus.

"Yup Fujiko!" Kikumaru said, "Heh Heh…O-chibi wanna hear about how Fuji and Tezuka got kicked out of this one apartment?"

"No" Fuji said but was stunned when Ryoma said "sure" at the same time.

"Okay!" Kikumaru said and started explaining how Fuji had disliked the landlady who kept hitting on Tezuka so much he put wasabi in her food.

" Oh…I thought you could keep your temper under control Fuji-sempai…Whatever" Ryoma said sarcastically with a small smirk.  
"I thought you were going to surpass us all…whatever" Fuji replied.

"Che! I did" Ryoma said and turned away from Fuji.

"O-chibi… did you ever date anyone?" Kikumaru asked.

"No" Ryoma mumbled.

"Was it because they couldn't stand your cockiness?" Fuji asked slightly amused now.

" Iie, It's because I like smart-talking, cap-wearing guy like me." Ryoma shot back with a smirk.

" Aww… Well you could become Kiku's Pet!" Kikumaru volunteered. " I love O-chibi's!"

"Really?" Ryoma asked looking into the rear-view mirror to meet Fuji's gaze.

"Yup!" Kikumaru said nodding enthusiastically.

"I might take the offer Kikumaru-sempai" Ryoma said with a grin.

"Yay!" Kikumaru said bouncing in his seat chanting Kiku's Pet while glomping Ryoma.

"Stop Eiji!" Fuji said sternly.

"No!" Kikumaru said tightening his grip, " I love O-chibi!"

During all that commotion no one noticed the watchful Inui making notes on how Fuji's mood lifted after Ryoma started talking to him again and Ryoma's challenges to upset him.

'There's something going on' Inui decided as he wrote this interesting tidbit down.

'Jealous Fuji?' Inui wrote with a big question mark. As Fuji parked Inui shut his book. There was much more he needed to observe before concluding anything else.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inside the restaurant

The rowdy group was throwing questions left and right about what they had been up to. They all shared one big table; Ryoma sat between the wall and Fuji, due to Fuji placing him there. Next to Fuji sat Kikumaru then Oishi. On the other side sat Tezuka across from Ryoma, Kaidoh, Momoshiro then Inui. Kawamura on the other hand was making sushi happily.

"OKAY!!! Here's MORE!!!" Kawamura announced in English.

"Yes!" Momoshiro said getting ready for more.

"Wahhh!" Kikumaru said as Kawamura set the new ones in front of Fuji and him.

"Yay!!!"

Ryoma watched them scarf the food down as fast as they could…slowly he began to get bored and looked at Fuji who had a concentrated expression on. Glancing down he noted that Kikumaru was grabbing as fast as Momo-sempai was. Quickly he saw Fuji replace a regular sushi with a wasabi filled one.

"Yum!" Kikumaru said downing it in one gulp. Ryoma eyes opened slightly at what he had just witnessed from sadistic Fuji.

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!TEA!!!!!!" Kikumaru screamed breathing hard.

Momoshiro busted out laughing and Oishi tried to calm Kikumaru down while lecturing him about eating so fast he picked up one of Fuji's wasabi sushis.

"They should ban it!" Kikumaru said sadly.

"Psst" Kaidoh muttered, "So LOUD BAKA!"

"Eh? What did you say Mamushi?" Momoshiro said with a full mouth to Kaidoh. A piece of rice flew out and pinpointed itself onto Kaidoh's forehead and lip.

" Don't talk with your mouth full you idiot!" Kaidoh said angrily wiping the pieces of rice of his face.

While all this was happening the culprit of the ruckus continued looking innocent yet three people have definitely witness the switch. Inui had taken out his notebook to write this down as interesting, Tezuka seemed to be deep in thought over Fuji's action and Ryoma had a pretty good idea why Fuji was not to happy with Kikumaru-sempai.

With a smirk, Ryoma faced Fuji and said only loud enough for the two of them, "Jealous I might be his pet Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji turned around with a smile and happily sad, " extremely"

"Tsk!" Ryoma said with a smile, " Jealously doesn't suit you Fuji-sempai"

Before Fuji could respond Oishi interrupted their conversation.

"Say Echizen…how'd you get a brother?"

"Ryo?" Ryoma questioned picking up a sushi. Quietly he checked to make sure it was a normal sushi and chewed before he looked back up at all his sempais who wanted to know.

"He's Nanako's child but since my parents and I raised him, he's like my son/ brother"

"Ah!" echoed through the whole group.

"Where's Nanako?' Kawamura asked from the other side of the counter as he rolled new sushi.

"She died giving birth to him," Ryoma said after a moment.

"Sorry…" Everyone muttered one after another.

"The father?" Oishi asked.

"She was raped…" Ryoma said bluntly.

"OH!" echoed through the group again…

"Anyways!" Momoshiro said to lighten the mood; " Mamushi and I have been doing great in France, if everything goes right we'll be competing as professionals after summer."

Everyone turned their attention to congratulating those two and forgot about the questions of Ryo's birth.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Fuji said to whomever was listening and stood to go.

Strangely Tezuka stood as well and although Ryoma didn't say anything, he felt strangely jealous that they were going together.

"Echizen" Inui said snapping Ryoma from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Syuusuke, we need to talk about yesterday" Tezuka began when they got to the bathroom.

"There's nothing to talk about… you made yourself perfectly clear" Fuji said swallowing the hurt from his soft voice.

"There is… some things came out wrong… and…could we take a break until I sort out everything?" Tezuka asked looking directly at Fuji.

Fuji didn't answer and Tezuka slammed his mouth over Fuji's. Lost in hurt Fuji didn't refuse but he didn't participate either as Tezuka evaded. After a while Fuji finally realized what was happening and who could come see this. Pushing away roughly he wiped his mouth and turned away from Tezuka.

"Saa…Last time you said we were over I believe" Fuji finally spoke after a while

"I was rash…" Tezuka said

Fuji nodded abruptly, " You were…" Fuji walked back to join the others. He didn't want to talk anymore to Kunimitsu…it hurt to bring up yesterday's conversation… he couldn't allow himself to break down now…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji noticed everyone was standing now and talking randomly to each other while Ryoma stood nearest to where he came from. Stopping next to Ryoma he saw the boy look up with a bitter smirk, " Enjoy yourself?"

Obviously that meant he looked thoroughly ravished by Tezuka. Fuji covered the truth with a smile as he usually did. " Thoroughly, although I never thought you'd be interested"

Fuji felt like slapping himself when he saw Ryoma's eyes flash with a pain momentarily. Instead he watched as Ryoma tore his gaze away and pulled his cap lower to hide his hurt.

"Ne Fuji-sempai," Ryoma started, " isn't it about time you stopped hiding behind your smile?"

Without waiting for a reply from Fuji, Ryoma turned away and started to rejoin the group.

"Ryoma-kun… why are you running?" Fuji asked

" No reason" Ryoma muttered.

"Saa…" Fuji said softly, " Would you rather be alone with me?"

" Yadda" Ryoma said stopping next to Inui.

"Okay" Fuji said with the best smile he could muster.

"You're not allowed to do anything that makes the other sempais suspect about us," Ryoma instructed.

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"Tezuka sempai…" Ryoma started and stopped.

"Aa" Fuji said softly. Obviously Ryoma hadn't wanted to make it more awkward for him…but what if he wanted to…break away from Kunimitsu now…

"Ready to go?" Oishi asked when Tezuka finally rejoined them.

"Aa" Tezuka said and thanked Kawamura with the rest of them.

Fuji felt rather bad now at hiding it. Why should everyone still think Kunimitsu and he were still together when they weren't!

" Ne Ryoma-Kun!" Fuji announced " Still up to our date before picking up Ryo?"

The effect over the group was priceless. Everyone mouths hung wide open except for Inui and Tezuka. Tezuka had stopped searching for his keys and stared at Fuji while Inui was the first to make a movement by pulling out his notebook to jot this new information down.

Ryoma on the other hand was definitely not pleased as he jammed his cap lower after giving Fuji a good glare.

" You're together with O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked finally.

" I thought Tezuka-sempai and you were…" Momoshiro started

"We're not together anymore," Fuji said hoping to end the questions there.

"But…" Oishi started in on the topic as well.

"SANKYUU KAWAMURA-SEMPAI!" Ryoma announced and with a nod to the rest of them he dragged Fuji out of the shop. Ryoma didn't whip around to face Fuji until they were at his car.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do anything!" Ryoma said angrily.

"I didn't "do" anything" Fuji pointed out, " I merely "said" something"

Ryoma gave him a good glare before turning away.

"Coming?" Fuji asked unlocking the car.

"Sadistic Bastard!" Ryoma muttered loud enough for Fuji's sake.

Fuji merely smiled " Saa…I could always showcase this…"

Ryoma's eyes widened when his eyes connected with a picture of him sleeping naked last night.

"How…"

Fuji smile widened.

" Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma yelled

Fuji merely slid the photo back into his pocket and smiled wider, " It's cute ne Ryoma-Kun?"

"SYUUSUKE!!!" Ryoma yelled louder in anger.

Fuji took the opportunity to lean Ryoma against the car and pin him there.

"I was wondering when you'd ever call me that?" Fuji whispered.

Shocked, Ryoma stared dumbly back at him until a blush rose high enough and made him look away. " Mada mada dane" Ryoma announced shakily.

"Mada Mada su" Fuji said and captured Ryoma's lips after turning his face back towards him.

They didn't stay that way for long because they realized they had an audience.

"WAHHH! It is TRUE Oishi! O-chibi and our Tensai IS going out nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed loudly.

That's all it took for Ryoma to break away and pull his cap down while Fuji turned to face 6 pairs of ogling eyes.

" Data…" Inui muttered writing things down again.

Fuji merely smiles at the lot of them and ushers Ryoma into his car.

"Inui" Fuji said suddenly.

"Hm?" Inui said looking up to meet Fuji gaze.

"Don't you have to be at school?"

"I do" Inui said with a raised brow. Why was Fuji asking him such a thing?

"You're walking right?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"I…" Inui caught the dangerous aura of Fuji's question and nodded.

"Then we'll go on without you" Fuji announced with a small smile. He lowered his aura before stepping into the car.

" Fujiko scary Oishi" Kikumaru said after Fuji and Ryoma had gone far enough.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So many memories ne Ryoma-kun" Fuji said with a smile staring at the tennis court down below.

"Aa" Ryoma replied. It seemed like yesterday when they had stood in this stadium, and won Nationals many years ago together.

"So let's make more" Fuji said advancing towards Ryoma.

"Eh?" Ryoma managed to say before the Tensai's soft lips pressed against his own. Ryoma gave in immediately and tangled his fingers into Fuji's hair, threading it softly. They willingly gave the kiss their all as mouths opened and tongues danced wildly to their own needs. Ryoma felt the blood rush to his head like last night and vaguely felt Fuji push him against the wall. Not wanting Fuji to do all the work he clung on closer and twisted his own tongue with Fuji's.

Fuji fought back a moan as he felt Ryoma take over what had been his duty. He pulled Ryoma deeper into his embrace even thought Ryoma had already clung as close as they could get. He hadn't even begun his relationship with Ryoma yet and already they had the whole works, a kid Ryo , Jealousy, Anger, Happiness and who could forget this Lust?

" Cheating on Tezuka, Fuji?"

Fuji broke out of the hazy kiss to focus on the figures standing by the doorway. Recognizing the pose and haughtiness Fuji sighed.

"Atobe" Fuji greeted. He nodded slightly to Kabaji, Atobe's faithful man and looked back at what this "King" could want.

"Haven't changed at all monkey king?" Ryoma stated fixing himself.

Fuji decided then to give his "usual" smile. Ryoma felt his evil aura raise frighteningly high and couldn't figure out if it was for his cocky statement or the untimely interruption they suffered.

"Ore-sama was just passing by when Ore-sama saw Fuji's car" Atobe said with a wave of his hand to over express as he always did. " I thought it's be Tezuka and you, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu" Kabaji answered accordingly.

"Well it isn't…so run along Atobe" Fuji said clearly.

Atobe merely smiled and turned away with style, " Then Tezuka I can't make it tonight"

That last statement had Fuji's eyes opening in anger. Could it be what he thought it was?

Ryoma sensed Fuji's distress immediately and took over by standing between the cocky monkey king and Fuji

" Ne monkey king!" Ryoma said with a smirk, " Why don't you go tell him yourself, we aren't your messengers!"

"Oh?" Atobe said highly amused.

"Syuusuke quite busy with me" Ryoma added with a smile.

"Che!" Atobe said and with a wave to have Kabaji follow he disappeared through the doorway.

"Next time Monkey-king, I'll leave you bald!" Ryoma said bringing up the most humiliating moment of Atobe's life"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

After this incident they didn't talk as they headed to Ryoma's house. It was too early to pick up Ryo so they thought they'd hang around the house until it was time.

Ryoma glanced at Fuji a couple of time during the ride there and noted that his jaw was still clenched and he was in deep thought. Getting out of the car they entered the house in silence and Ryoma locked the door. Ryoma headed to the living room to relax and opened his eyes slightly when he felt Fuji sit next to him. Fuji still was in thought and seemed blind to the fact that Ryoma was next to him. Irritated at being ignored, Ryoma stood and faced Fuji.

"What's wrong?"

"Nandemonai (It's nothing)" Fuji answered with a small smile.

"That won't work Fuji-sempai… tell me!" Ryoma ordered.

"It's not important"

"It is" Ryoma said stubbornly refusing that.

"It isn't…it's just something Tezuka told me yesterday…"

"What did he tell you" Ryoma asked.

"…" Fuji didn't answer.

"What did he tell you" Ryoma repeated lifting his chin so they were looking at each other fully.

"He told me he had been cheating on me," Fuji said after a long time of just staring at Ryoma.

Another silenced past by them until Ryoma spoke again.

"Forget it"

"Hm?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma who seemed clearly pissed.

"I said forget about it, it's the past," Ryoma repeated sitting next to him.

"I…"

"Just do as I say" Ryoma commanded and lounged back onto sofa.

Fuji smiled. He finally understood what Ryoma was doing. Although Ryoma couldn't exactly say he was there for him, he had voiced it close enough. Fuji gradually relaxed and leaned his head against Ryoma. His head was still swimming with possibilities of why he couldn't love his kouhei…why he didn't…shouldn't get hurt again so fast.

Fuji was a bit surprised when Ryoma slid his hand through Fuji's and gripped it. Slowly Fuji gripped his hand back and smiled. Ryoma was here for him right? So it'd be okay…but Tezuka had been there for him as well in those ten years and look what happened to them…

"Ne…" Fuji said after a long time, "Will we break up someday?"

Ryoma readjusted till he looked Fuji full in the eyes. Fuji's eyes slowly opened when he saw Ryoma's cute smirk alight his face.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said.

Fuji didn't know how to react but stay silent. He searched those golden eyes for a reason, a answer but he saw nothing…just like Kunimitsu's last night…

Fuji refocused his attention on Ryoma when he heard Ryoma sigh.

"I don't know Syuusuke" Ryoma said honestly, " But it's a risk we can take… and it's one I want to take if you will with me…right?"

Fuji thought about it and nearly slapped himself. Here he was, Ryoma's sempai and not nearly as wise as him at the moment!

"Aa" Fuji said and nodded.

Ryoma gave a tiny smirk and took his hat off. "Stop hiding behind your smile just once Syuusuke" Ryoma muttered.

Fuji nodded and moved forward to meet Ryoma's lips. Instantly both parted their lips upon contact and tongues darted out to finish the duel it had started at the stadium. Both duel for control for what seemed hours yet both wouldn't back down from the challenge the other extended. Fuji slipped his hand underneath Ryoma's T-shirt, but Ryoma was the first to move his lips across Fuji's jaw and down his throat to where Fuji's pulse quickened. Fuji flicked his fingers lightly across Ryoma's nipple but Ryoma matched him by sucking slowly on Fuji neck. Fuji felt the excitement curl in his stomach and send spasms of pleasure riveting his whole body and knew Ryoma felt the same when his light touches had increased and he heard Ryoma's breath hitch with each touch. Fuji wanted the upper hand, and he wanted it now! Pulling Ryoma's shirt up to see his taunt stomach he skimmed his hand upward again to Ryoma's chest.

Quite suddenly the body he had been caressing disappeared. Fuji gaze snapped up in annoyance as he saw Ryoma pull his T-shirt back down and a smirk spread across Ryoma's face.

"I'm thirsty" Ryoma announced and walked towards the kitchen ignoring the evil filled aura behind him.

"Who's more sadistic now?" Fuji asked

"Don't know" Ryoma said with a grin as he came back drinking a grape Ponta.

"What do you do? Have a year's supply in that small fridge filled with Ponta?" Fuji asked

"Maybe" Ryoma grinned and set his Ponta down before sitting back down on Fuji's lap.

"Now… where were we?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

Fuji didn't respond as he closed his lips over Ryoma. Sliding his tongue between Ryoma's lips he gained the access he wanted and evaded quickly before Ryoma wanted the upper hand again. He tasted the grape flavored Ponta in Ryoma's mouth and twisted his tongue around Ryoma's lazy one. Thrusting his tongue into Ryoma's mouth he reminded Ryoma exactly what they had been doing last night. He smiled to himself as he heard an audible moan from Ryoma between their kiss. Wanting more of that cute sound, Fuji's hand slid down Ryoma's back to find the end of his shirt. Sliding his hand underneath, he slanted his mouth more closely to Ryoma's again suddenly felt Ryoma jerk back.

Fuji's eyes snapped open in annoyance.

"Want to go to practice with Ryo and me tomorrow as well?' Ryoma asked innocently

" Why are you continually interrupting this Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked with a strained smile.

" Well at first it was because I was thirsty and your breath tasted of wasabi, then I wanted to know if you'd go with me tomorrow," Ryoma answered with a slight smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Fuji suppressed a annoyed groan and smiled instead, " Saa… I wonder who wants to see my cute Ryoma naked first?"

Ryoma's smirk didn't fade as he leaned over and looked Fuji straight in the eye. " You'd share what belongs to you with another?"

Fuji was a bit shocked then for once in all the time they knew each other Fuji smiled a genuine smile. " Never…you are mine" Fuji added slipping his hand fully underneath Ryoma's shirt to caress his nipple.

"Sadistic…" Ryoma started but didn't finish as Fuji flipped him onto the sofa and climbed on top of him.

"Mine" Fuji finished and covered his lips again.

'No more interruptions' Fuji promised himself. The only sounds that would be heard was those cute moans…

Fuji smiled in thought…ah if he only had a voice recorder…hmm…yes, that's something he'd need to get now…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Okay

I've written and updated SUPER fast because of you adoring reviewers

Like I mentioned, you have the power to influence me to slow releases or speed them up XD

Hope you enjoyed the reunion and please review for more of the Thrill Pair


	5. Preliminaries

A/N: Interesting enough, this is already chapter 5! 00

To think I'd actually write so much.

But besides that, thanks for all your support 

WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER COMPARED TO THE OTHER 4 CHAPTERS 

**Gasanechi- **Thanks for reading and perhaps Tezuka will get his angst soon…

**Selyn- **Thanks! Usually people don't share what belongs to them… so I thought I'd throw a little comic relief at the end since the drama at the sushi shop and stadium heighten the angst and pain of Fuji. Just to say I am writing at my own pace since, as you can see, this chapter took a little longer XD but with all of you supporting me, it motivates me to continue to write and release. 

**Yoshikochan**- Yes, that was my point, because I don't believe break ups disappear in a night because there's someone else to support you emotionally now…

Tezuka's personality to me is one that I had a hard time expressing well because he's so stoic and I wasn't sure how to make him jealous but I'm thinking I must be portraying him good enough since no one has said he's too OOC yet 

**Whatevergurlx0x- **Here's the next update that u couldn't wait for XD

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**- well Tezuka was trying to make a point that they were definitely not over He was a bit rash in that move as well but I don't see Tezuka's personality as one to hesitate LOL

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though because there's more adorable scenes coming up  Shouldn't say anymore 

**Tuli-Susi**- LOL the question is, is what Fuji thinks really what's happening? Just something to think about… 

**Trumpet-Geek- **Oh yes there's more…lots more**  
**

**Itachisgurl93- **Thanks, but this chapter won't focus too much on the main pairing… there's more to it**  
**

**insanechildfanfic- **It's only set up to get better evil grin**  
**

**NBKitty –** Here's the update**  
**

**1xmocha- **it's been updated :3

**Shadowsteph-** Talking about tape recorders…it'll resurface sometime in the next chapters again

Kei-Chan- Here's the update you wanted 

Read + Review Please!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Rated: M for some parts

Chapter 5: Preliminaries

"Hurry" Ryoma said for the fifth time.

"Patience" Fuji said roaming through the section of recorders again.

"Why do you need this?" Ryoma asked.

"Because I do," Fuji said picking up a slim recorder that looked about right to slip into his pants pocket.

"This will do" Fuji said picking it up and headed to the register to pay. He ignored Ryoma's mumble about how he should've left with Ryo earlier; after all, Ryoma would be paying with his voice later.

Ryoma narrowed his gaze on Fuji's smiling face. His smile seemed to grow with aura and happiness as he stared at the tiny recorder in his hand. He seemed very suspicious…

"Ryoma-Kun?"

"Hm?" Ryoma looked up, snapping out of his observing possibilities.

"Let's go" Fuji said waiting by the door.

"Un" Ryoma said and walked passed Fuji towards the car without waiting. He had patiently waited as Fuji stopped by his apartment to grab a comfortable outfit and his tennis racquet to help train the members and he had even waited as Fuji insisted on getting this tape recorder…He more than ready to use his energy on training the tennis team now.

"Ready to go to Seigaku?" Fuji asked fastening his seatbelt.

"I had been" Ryoma grumbled and fastened his own seatbelt. Looking up he was unprepared for the soft kiss Fuji landed on his lips.

"What…" The questioned died on his lips as Fuji started the car and gave the usual smile.

"You were just so cute" Fuji said.

"Che!" Ryoma said looking out the window to rid himself of an annoying blush that didn't seem to want to retreat. Ever since he had confessed to Fuji, everything Fuji did seemed to either piss him off or make him blush. Ryoma almost wished for his normal life back at any time now.

Thinking back now, he didn't understand why he like Fuji…It had been Tezuka-buchou that showed him that he still had lots to learn, Momo-sempai that had been his best friend, Inui-sempai that had taught him to surpass his own data, and Fuji…well…Fuji didn't give him anything, didn't show him anything.

He had just been there, a Tensai that thrilled Ryoma into a game…but that was what caught him…the air of mystery, the smile that hides, the sadistic nature…Out of all his sempai's it was Fuji he couldn't figure out.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma looked up and saw Fuji already out of the car and leaning against it waiting for him with a smile.

"Coming? You seem to be daydreaming a lot today…is it about yesterday perhaps?" Fuji asked with a perfect smile.

"No!" Ryoma said giving him a glare before quickly pulling his cap lower to hide his blush. He couldn't deny that he wasn't thinking about Fuji, but the mention of yesterday stirred other thoughts of Fuji and his activities as well.

"The clubroom is a great place to be alone, Ryoma-kun want to…"

"Yadda" Ryoma said walking away.

Ryoma had learned that if he didn't walk away, Fuji would get him caught up in a sadistic little game. Games that seemed to run in that pretty little head all day…

"Finally!"

Both looked up to see Ryo and Inui standing there.

"Could you take any longer Aniki?" Ryo asked with a scowl.

"I could've" Ryoma said challenging Ryo to say more.

"Never mind about that, let's get to work!" Inui said.

"Line-up!" Matsuma yelled to the other members pushing his black hair back a bit.

"Sugoi (amazing) Matsuma!!!"

Matsuma ignored the girls. The increase in girls, fan clubs, and scouts from other teams had increased when they heard that the tennis team was going to be doing good this year. That was according to Inui-sempai and Inui-kun though.

"Looks like your girls are here" Aikawa teased Matsuma lightly, " Maybe if you give them a wink they'll die from a heart attack"

" Maybe if I smack you into your place, I'll feel better" Matsuma said with a smile and was surprised Aikawa-sempai actually went off to his spot.

'Perhaps hiding behind a smile is smart' Matsuma thought glancing over at the former Tensai.

"Listen up!" Ryo said loudly, " We have a limited time of almost a month before Kantou, we need to improve and congrats to our regulars chosen from two days ago. Because regulars are training for Kantou, Inui-sensei has volunteered to coach the first years and oversee any 2nd and 3rd years that aren't regulars. I've given my FULL permission for Inui-sensei to do as he pleases." Ryo scanned the members for any disagreement then continued although the 1st years look thoroughly scared and the leftover 2nd and 3rd years couldn't help but make sure Inui-sensei wasn't holding any latest concoctions.

"1st Years in Court D, 2nd and 3rd years will have practice matches in Court B and C, Regulars are in Court A!" Ryo said and turned away to have Matsuma finish.

"Dismissed" Matsuma said and everyone dispersed into his own group.

"Regulars" Inui said stepping up with a box.

He waited till all 8 members aligned before he set the box down.

"I'd like to increase your weights on your wrist and ankle"

Silently Ryoma watched as each of them lined up and waited for Inui to insert heavier weights into the wrist and ankle wraps.

"Increase to five each Inui-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Aa" Inui said working quickly.

"Brings back memories ne Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Usu" Ryoma said watching Ryo closely.

"Okay…now I'm off to train the others" Inui said and started to leave.

"Your cousin's weird" Tokinawa said. " He's always observing and making new things up to punish us"

"Maybe, but it helps" Inui-Junior said.

" So what do they call him?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Who?"

"That Inui…" Fuji asked indicating the younger one.

"The same as Inui refers to Ryo, Inui-Junior"

"So Ryo's Echizen-Junior?"

"Usu" Ryoma nodded and waited until the regulars looked focused again before pointing out of court A.

"What?" Ryo asked not understanding.

" 20 laps" Ryoma said strapping weights on his wrists and ankles as well.

"What?" Kitawaru said.

"You heard me" Ryoma said, "We gotta get you guys use to this…20 laps to start and by the end of the week you guys should be able to run 30+"

Fuji smiled as he put his own on.

"So dedicated Ryoma"

"Aren't you as well?" Ryoma asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to be with you" Fuji said with a smile and couldn't help but noticed the cute scowl Ryoma had replaced his emotionless face with.

"Let's go" Ryo said and started jogging with his regulars.

"Think you can still run Aniki?" Ryo yelled

"Better than you" Ryoma yelled back, " Come on Fuji-sempai…we can't lose out to these youngsters"

"Saa…Ryoma-kun… isn't it Syuusuke now"

"Whatever " Ryoma muttered and ran.

'Tonight' Fuji promised himself. Oh yes, tonight Ryoma would pay for every smart remark he gave today. Jogging, he stopped beside Ryoma and ran with him. It seemed Ryoma was going to prove Ryo wrong as he weaved through some regulars and took the lead from Ryo.

Fuji merely smiled and made sure he'd remember Ryoma ditching him like this for tonight…for now he sped up and in no time he had also weaved through the regulars to run beside Ryoma once more.

It was a while later when Fuji looked ahead and saw a group of boys passing Seigaku.

"Hmm? Who are those?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Who?" Ryoma asked looking at where he was staring off. "Don't know, don't care…not from here"

"Oh! It's Seigaku!" The boys jeered openly.

" Don't pay attention to Gyokurin!" Ryo announced to his regulars.

"Gyokurin?" Fuji asked slightly amused.

"I guess" Ryoma said and everyone ignored them.

Ignoring them seemed to piss them off more and they shouted only louder.

"Get ready to be trampled on this year again… consolation winners of last year!"

" They were?" Fuji asked Ryoma who nodded.

"Due to the Buchou, Fukubuchou, and some other ex-regulars." Ryoma replied.

"Hmm…wasn't it this same school that forfeited during our days?"

"Aa" Ryoma said focusing on how everyone was holding up.

" How many laps has it been?" Fuji asked.

"Almost 12" Ryoma said.

"Sugoi! (Amazing) They're stamina's not bad" Fuji commented.

Ryoma didn't answer but kept running. Fuji didn't mind that he wasn't too talkative, after all Fuji had a lot of planning to do tonight…

"Ne, Fuji-sempai…"

"Syuusuke" Fuji corrected

"_Syuusuke_" Ryoma said, " How about running the last 8 laps like we used to?"

"Sure" Fuji said and sped up a bit to keep in line with him. " Ready?"

"Aa" Ryoma said with a small smirk.

"Go!" Fuji said and both showed the extent of their training over the years. Sprinting and making a bigger gap between the regulars and themselves the regulars struggled to do just as good as well. Everyone sped their pace and tried to keep up so they wouldn't be humiliated.

"I'm tired!" Tokinawa complained.

"Just 8 more" Matsuma yelled to all of them.

"We can't keep up if we have 8 more" Kitawaru said trying to catch his breath now.

"Eh!" Kira said, " Look at Echizen-buchou go! He caught up!"

The regulars were amazed as Ryo closed the distance like it was nothing. He didn't look exhausted at all with the new weights… in fact he looked like he could do 20 more laps!

"Our buchou is too cool" Fukumachi said pushing his last ounces of strength to close a bit of the gap that seemed to grow between them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" You've all done well" Ryo said not even fazed that they had ran 20 laps with new weights attached to their wrists and ankles.

"How'd you keep up with them buchou?" Kitawaru asked from where he collapsed on the ground.

" I make Ryo run 40 laps with his regular weights each night" Ryoma answered for the sake of the other 7 members.

"40?" Kira asked in amazement.

Ryo nodded slightly.

"This year at preliminaries…we aren't going to play for consolation…we're going to be number one!" Ryo announced, " I won't take any less from all of you!"

Ryo paused to study their expressions for a bit before continuing. "I know Kitawaru, Aikawa, Matsuma and myself will be new to this tournament…but that is our greatest hope to win this year."

Smiles alighted the regulars' faces and knew they could count on their buchou to get them to nationals and reclaim the title, which hadn't been in Seigaku since Ryoma had been buchou.

"Why did this happen?" Fuji asked.

" What happened?" Inui-junior asked.

"This losing streak?" Fuji asked

"According to Ryuzaki-sensei, a lot of people wanted to join after Echizen-san had won the Nationals for the 2nd year straight but most knew nothing of tennis and when Echizen-san left without finishing his 3rd year here a lot of people were afraid. The new appointed Buchou at that time wasn't very good as well and they lost their 2nd round in Kantou." Inui-Junior said.

He sounded like a computer popping out data just like Inui….

"I see…what about the other 12 years?"

" After losing 3 years straight at Kantou, the tennis team just kind of gave up and elected random people to be buchou…the worst year was 2 years ago when I was a 1st year and Ryuzaki-sensei retired. A lot of people left the tennis club. My cousin Inui has been teaching since then and it improved a little but our buchou, who thankfully is in high school now believed we shouldn't stand out and purposely had Fukubuchou, doubles 2 and Tokinawa continually lose"

" I see" Fuji replied after a while.

"Thank god Echizen brought his otouto (little brother) back or else this last year we wouldn't have had such a solid buchou" Inui said walking over from Court D.

"Let's practice" Ryoma said, " It's been 5 minutes"

With a sigh each regular stood. Ryoma went to the other side of the net and ushered for all of them to stand on one side of the court.

"What's this?" Matsuma asked.

"All of you, come at me" Ryoma said, " Two at a time so we can see a potential doubles 2 since the only strong doubles team we have is Inui/ Kira"

"I shall go first then!" Kitawaru and Matsuma announced at the same time.

"Both of you then" Ryoma said with a smirk. " Give me your best!"

"Saa…" Fuji said observing this match, " It looks like fun, ne Ryo-kun…want to try your luck with me?"

Ryo smirked, "Gladly"

They stepped on the court farther from where Ryoma was training the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wahh! Oishi…O-chibi and Fujiko's training them!" Kikumaru said peering through the railing

"They are" Oishi agreed watching the dedication in Ryoma and Fuji features as they defended against their opponents. " It seems they haven't lost their touch at tennis at all"

"I thought Fujiko didn't like playing tennis much?" Kikumaru asked.

"Tezuka liked it Eiji…" Oishi reminded him.

"Oh yeah….Nya!" Kikumaru said with a smile, " Ne Oishi…isn't it weird that O-chibi and Fujiko are together now?"

"Aa…" Oishi said staring at both intense matches. From the looks of it, it seemed as if Fuji and Ryoma was only playing with their opponents.

" Higuma Otoshi!" Kikumaru said pulling Oishi inside to have a closer look, " That's a perfected Higuma Otoshi…that means Fujiko's being pressured."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" I expect nothing less from Ryoma-kun's otouto" Fuji said watching Ryo use split step to try to reach the ball.

"30-15" Fuji announced before walking back to the receiving line.

" Mada mada!" Ryo said with a smirk and served a twist.

Fuji returned it easily enough and smiled when Ryo decided to try another smash.

"You're just like your aniki" Fuji said, " You never learn!" Fuji finished by pulling out another Higuma Otoshi.

"No I don't" Ryo said standing where he was, " but I learn fairly quick" Ryo finished with a smirk as Fuji saw the ball drop out of bounds.

"30-30" Ryo said before turning away.

'Could it be he already figured out that he needed to graze the top of the net for me to miss my sweet spot?' Fuji thought. 'Of he did then he's much better than Ryoma…'

"Get ready, Fuji-sempai" Ryo said in a similar voice to Ryoma.

Fuji merely smiled back. The cockiness surely ran well between both siblings.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Game Set 6-2" Ryoma said. Kitawaru and Matsuma collapsed on the ground from fatigue immediately.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Yay! O-chibi!" Kikumaru yelled

Ryoma finally noticed that Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai were here.

Pulling his cap further down he ignore Kikumaru's Yays and O-chibi's.

Matsuma checked the time and yelled, " Line up!"

Everyone aligned and the regulars went to the front where Ryo, Inui-sensei and the guests stood.

" Hoi Hoi, Oishi…look at them!" Kikumaru said excitedly. He turned and reached to glomp either Ryo or Ryoma. Funnily Ryoma pulled Ryo away and Fuji pulled Ryoma away causing all three of them to rotate. Fuji aura rose dangerously when the glomp landed on him instead.

"Eiji let go!" Oishi said fearing for his lover's life.

"Hoi!" Kikumaru said and let go immediately after seeing Fuji evil smile alight his face.

"Attention!" Inui-sensei said and waited for Ryo to straighten.

" Our aim is Nationals as always" Inui-sensei started, " Thanks to Echizen-san and Fuji-san the regulars has been getting special training to overcome their difficulties. But I hope that with this, everyone will also continue to grow and try to win a regular spot for Kantou and Nationals…any one of you can be replaced…any one of you can become a regular!"

Inui stepped aside as Ryo stepped forward.

" I want to lead a strong team, but a team must be united as well." Ryo started, " I want all of you to become stronger…because next year or maybe next tournament, I want to see you stand in the front!"

"Yes!" Everyone echoed in full unity and support to their buchou.

"Amazing Inui, Echizen's otouto is a good buchou!" Oishi said with a smile.

"Aa…he is…he's what Seigaku needs now" Inui said with a smile as he opened his notebook and started writing.

"Eh? Inui! There are no matches going on! Why are you writing?" Kikumaru asked glancing over Inui's shoulder.

"Data" Inui mumbled and Oishi noted that the couple he was staring at was Fuji and Ryoma who was now holding hands slightly.

"They've come a long way I guess" Oishi said.

" The funny thing is…I think they just met a couple days ago after 13 years" Inui said. " And yet they're dating…and Fuji is playing tennis willingly"

"That's true nya!" Kikumaru said bouncing, " Hoi Hoi!"

"Do your assigned duties" Matsuma said and dismissed everyone.

At that, everyone dispersed into their own thing. Ryoma walked over with Fuji.

"Why are you two here?" Ryoma asked straightforwardly.

" Eiji and I were just wondering if you two wanted to spend some time with us before we leave to go home tomorrow morning" Oishi said.

"Oh…sure" Ryoma said with a shrug before moving to where his racquet was.

"Nya! O-chibi! Let's go hit some balls at the park!" Kikumaru said bouncing towards Ryoma.

"Usu" Ryoma agreed moving out of the way as Kikumaru's arms came dangerously close to glomping him.

"Kiku-Kun" Fuji said.

"I wasn't gonna do it" Kikumaru said hiding behind Oishi.

"Let's walk there," Oishi suggested getting Fuji's mind off of what Kikumaru almost did.

"Aa" Fuji agreed turning away.

"O-chibi!" Kikumaru ran after Ryoma who went in search of grape Ponta.

"Fuji… Oishi said hesitatingly.

"Hm?"

"Tell me he isn't a rebound…"

" Why do you say that?" Fuji asked sliding his racquet into its case.

"Because I see you still loving Tezuka" Oishi said truthfully. " I just don't want you to end up hurting yourself and Echizen…"

"Domo…for caring" Fuji said and stood slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"Think about it Fuji" Oishi said after a while.

"Saa…no matter how far I push Ryoma, he pushes right back…he's an independent person."

"It doesn't matter how independent or mature the person is…nothing matters when it's about love"

Fuji merely nodded and turned away.

What Oishi was saying made perfect sense…but to be stuck in the middle is a different story. With Ryoma, he felt he could express himself freely and Ryoma neither suggested nor forced him to do anything. With Tezuka, he felt compelled to do read something Tezuka likes, or continue to train in tennis with him…because if he didn't make the effort to breech Tezuka's walls, Tezuka never opened. Tezuka merely suggested what he should do to be able to fit more into Tezuka life and for the last ten years he'd done so. He'd gone into his love of photography and made sure he worked close to home so he could be there around the same time Tezuka was. He made an effort to play tennis every week so he could just be with Tezuka…

Ryoma on the other hand…never suggested anything…If Syuusuke wanted to get up late then Ryoma allowed it, if Fuji didn't want to play tennis Ryoma would suggests he watch Ryoma's form instead and tell him if he was doing anything wrong…

So who did he truly want…the stable life of a ten-year relationship liked he always dreamed or take this unsteady road offered to him all of a sudden?

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji glanced up and noted that they were waiting for him.

" Gomen…I was thinking"

Ryoma merely nodded and walked ahead.

""Oishi! Ice cream!" Kikumaru said bouncing and pointing at a nearby ice cream stand.

" All right!" Oishi said pulling out his wallet.

"Yay!" Kikumaru cheered and watched as Oishi walked towards the stand while Kikumaru went towards the car to grab their racquets.

"Want some?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Yadda" Ryoma merely said.

"You guys go on today without me" Inui said, " I got a class to teach!"

Fuji and Ryoma nodded.

"I'll get one for us," Fuji said with a smile before heading where Oishi was standing.

"Che!" Ryoma said, " I told you I don't want one!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Whether Ryoma liked it or not, Fuji still got one. As they walked to the park, Kikumaru was telling tales of Hokkaido and Oishi was walking quietly beside him. Ryoma was off in his own world as well but Fuji didn't feel like just walking.

"Ryoma you have no idea what you're missing" Fuji said with a smile.

"Che!" Ryoma merely said before he kept walking.

"Saa…" Fuji said and grabbed Ryoma's upper arm turning Ryoma to face him. Quickly he kissed Ryoma and forced the ice cream he had liked earlier to melt into Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma was stunned by this display and could see Kikumaru's mouth hanging open behind Fuji's head as well. Ryoma struggled to break free but soon it was starting to feel good… that was until the numbing ice cream turn deliciously hot!

"Wahh!" Ryoma said pushing away fanning at his mouth. "What kind of ice cream is that?"

"Wasabi ice cream" Fuji said widen his smile as Ryoma ran to the nearest soda machine for some Ponta.

"Kawaii" Fuji says softly watching Ryoma dig for change from his pocket.

"Fujiko's so cruel!" Kikumaru whispered to Oishi loudly.

"Kiku-kun wants some as well?" Fuji asked facing Kikumaru.

"No!' Kikumaru said turning away in fright.

" Are you sure?" Fuji asked coming closer.

"Wahh! Oishi!" Kikumaru said bouncing behind him.

"Saa…" Fuji merely muttered as he caught the dark glare from Ryoma who was coming back.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Baka mamushi!!"

"Who's the baka!"

"Momo-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai" Ryo said with a smirk, " Mada mada dane"

" Oh, you two here already?" Oishi asked

Momoshiro nodded and nudged Ryoma on the head.

"I wouldn't do that," Kikumaru warned looking at Fuji.

Momoshiro stopped and decided Fuji's smile was a little too suspicious after all.

"Should we play?" Momoshiro said instead.

"Usu" Ryoma said and went to stand on his side with a smirk. " I want to play professional wannabe's"

"Eh!" Momoshiro said stepping up, " I'll show you why I'm going pro!"

"Pssst" Kaidoh merely said looking away. It was obvious Momoshiro's ego was shining too big at the moment.

" Show me," Ryoma taunted.

" I guess we won't be waiting for Tezuka" Oishi said and went to the next court.

" Come one Fujiko!" Kikumaru said happily, " Kaidoh and you can pair up against Oishi and me"

Fuji nodded and followed the three to the next court but his eyes didn't leave the smirking, golden-eyed boy who was very confident he'd show Momoshiro exactly why he wasn't pro yet.

" Fujiko!" Kikumaru yelled.

" Coming" Fuji said with a smile. Unwillingly he tore his eyes away from the boy that was serving and went to stand by Kaidoh.

"15-0"

The foursome could hear Ryoma call the first point already.

"O-chibi is good" Kikumaru said bouncing, " Okay! Let's see what you two still got against the golden pair nya!"

"Saa…" Fuji said and went to his position. He couldn't be thinking of Ryoma now, he had to concentrate on this match.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

They played a full set with Kaidoh and Fuji winning 6-3.

"It's expected of you two who still play regularly," Oishi said

"Mou! Oishi… we need to practice too!" Kikumaru complained, " To be trashed like this by two who aren't even double partners is bad!"

Fuji smiled and left the court to go see where Ryoma had wandered off too with Momoshiro. They had finished a lot earlier and Ryoma had won.

"Syuusuke…"

Fuji stiffened and turned around with a smile, " Tezuka… nice to see you could make it…"

"Aa" Tezuka said and a silence settled between the two of them, " about last time…I'm sorry I was impulsive," Tezuka, said monotonously with no feeling in the words.

Fuji felt his hand tightened on the grip of his racquet. He merely nodded and turned away before he said something he might regret here. Fuji heart was very confused…but when Tezuka had said that so unfeeling as usual it seemed to bother him more than during those ten years…perhaps it was because the last two days, he had been with Ryoma who was unemotional and definitely not social but when it was just the two of them…Ryoma had made it clear he was wanted next to him.

Forcing a smile on his face he approached Momoshiro who was sitting on the grass.

"Saa... Momoshiro…where's Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

"He went in search of Ponta" Momoshiro said falling back against the cool grass.

" Aa…" Fuji said and glanced up to see Ryoma coming around the corner with a can of grape Ponta.

"Fond it?" Fuji asked approaching him.

"Aa…" Ryoma said and suddenly grabbed Fuji wrist searching his face.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji lifted a eyebrow slightly, " Nothing…why?"

"Your smile is slightly different and you seem tense" Ryoma said and let go of his wrist.

"Saa…" Fuji merely mumbled and tried to compose himself. If Ryoma could tell then he'd better do better to hide his discomfort.

"Tezuka-sempai" Ryoma greeted his ex-buchou coolly.

"Echizen" Tezuka said just as coolly.

" Tezuka!" Oishi said and came over, " you're not dressed to play?"

" Gomen… I had to stop by the office to check on some thing," Tezuka said adjusting his tie.

Oishi nodded in understanding.

"Let's go to the café across the street nya!" Kikumaru said glomping Momoshiro.

"Aa" Tezuka replied and everyone followed his lead. Ryoma merely faced Fuji and looked at him.

" Ike! (Let's go)" Ryoma commanded and Fuji smiled a genuine smile at his forceful nature. He quickly hid that smile into a regular one but he wasn't quick enough to cover it before Tezuka's wandering eyes saw it.

Tezuka frowned slightly…Fuji was taking this stay away to far… Concentrating on crossing the street and Oishi's small talk he mentally stuck a note to have another talk with Fuji later. It was unlike Fuji to be hiding behind someone.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji sighed staring out the café window again…The topics were getting old as questions of what they were doing now to how they were doing was bugging Fuji. Especially if they tried to pry into his Ryoma's life…

His?

'Since when was Ryoma mine?' Fuji thought

"Fuijiko!!!!"

"Hm?" Fuji said snapping out of his thoughts.

" I said how's your photography shop?" Kikumaru said with a pout.

"It's going okay, the boss is coming in soon though" Fuji said.

" I thought you were the boss," Oishi said sipping his tea.

" Only when the boss isn't here, usually I'm just the manager" Fuji said with a smile. He avoided looking over because Tezuka was staring openly at him and he felt uncomfortable.

"Let's go baka!" Kaidoh announced all of a sudden after looking at his watch.

"Eh? Mamushi!" Momoshiro said

" I said let's go, we fly out early tomorrow," Kaidoh said with a glare to Momo.

"That's right" Momoshiro said with a laugh to everyone else. " We better head out and catch some sleep before our flight tomorrow"

"Oishi and I are going home to" Kikumaru said, " We have to leave in the afternoon…how early are you guys leaving?"

"Around 4 in the morning"

"Wahh! So early!" Kikumaru said with a frown.

" It's okay… we can make it without you guys dropping us off" Momoshiro said." Ne mamushi?"

"Psst" Kaidoh said.

Both excused themselves and left with Kikumaru and Oishi leaving next. Ryoma noted the tension between the other two and himself immediately. He stood as well and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here as well unless there's some other talking you'd like to do" Ryoma said straightforwardly. Although Tezuka hadn't voiced it, Ryoma knew they needed to talk and Fuji was being impossibly distant.

" Would you mind Echizen?" Tezuka asked standing as well.

"Iie (no)" Ryoma said. He waited as Fuji and Tezuka followed him out of the café as well after paying their bills.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ryoma**

The cool air had picked up and Ryoma crossed the street back towards the park. He noted that Tezuka and Fuji also followed and decided he'd let them walk and talk amongst themselves. He picked up his pace ahead of them and entered the park path towards the tennis courts. He might as well hit some balls while they talked…anything to occupy his mind so he wouldn't have to think about what they were talking about.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Fuji**

Fuji saw Ryoma pick up his pace and his heart quickened.

Was he mad?

Fuji picked up his pace as well but felt Tezuka's hand on his shoulder.

" Syuusuke" Tezuka said softly.

"What?" Fuji asked facing him.

" Let's talk now," Tezuka stated clearly.

Fuji took a deep breath and looked as Ryoma also stopped ahead at the first court. Seemed like the players had caught Ryoma's attention.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ryoma**

" Mada Mada Ryo!" Ryoma called out when an easy shot passed him. Ryoma was extremely happy that school was already out and Ryo was here practicing with Matsuma and Kitawaru, it'd give him something to do.

" Kitawaru, I'll play you" Ryoma announced and walked onto the court.

" Aniki what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

" Just chatting with old friends" Ryoma mumbled. He pulled out his racquet and started to warm up a little.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Fuji**

" What else is there to talk of Tezuka?" Fuji asked adverting his gaze to Ryoma who was behind Tezuka warming up.

"Look at me Syuusuke" Tezuka commanded.

Fuji sighed and looked up dropping his smiling façade. " I don't want to talk Tezuka"

" I thought we were past these formalities?" Tezuka said monotonously.

"I thought so too… before," Fuji said bitterly.

"I do love you Syuusuke…come home" Tezuka said after a while.

"I don't want to" Fuji said stubbornly. " You've been cheating with Atobe"

It was a while before Tezuka's eyebrow quirked slightly upward at that outburst from Fuji. " Why do you say this?"

" You don't need to hide it, Atobe all but flaunted it to me yesterday…did you warm his bed as well?" Fuji asked torn between anger and jealousy.

" Jealously doesn't suit you Syuusuke" Tezuka said without showing a bare slight of emotion in his tone or face.

" I don't care!" Fuji whispered furiously, " You have no idea the hell I was going through because you wanted to break up!"

" The quit playing with Echizen and come home" Tezuka said flatly laying it all before Fuji.

" I'm not playing!" Fuji insisted

" You are, you think playing around with Echizen will get me back for messing around with someone else?" Tezuka asked.

" What makes you think it's to get back at you?" Fuji shot back. His eyes had opened by now and his ice-cold glare was focused on Tezuka now.

" Because it's quite obvious Syuusuke" Tezuka said with a small sigh.

" Well I'm not, we're going to have the best relationsh-"

Fuji words were cut off as Tezuka's lips covered his own and Tezuka expressed what he couldn't say in that kiss. Fuji was not up to fighting either as he opened willingly against Tezuka's insistent tongue. Twisting his head to allow Tezuka more access he tangled his hands into Tezuka's hair. Opening his eyes slightly through the hazy kiss, it connected with Ryoma's blank golden eyes. Ryoma turned away after seeing Fuji's look and Fuji saw him pull his hat down further as he missed that point.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"15-15" Ryo called out, " Mada mada Aniki!"

Ryo had a notorious smirk alighted on his face. It seemed his Aniki was also distracted. Glancing to the side He could see 2 people who had been talking were now kissing. It seemed the former Tensai had a lover as well.

" Che!" Ryo muttered pulling his own Fila hat lower.

Fuji pulled away immediately and stepped away from Tezuka just for good measures. Fuji was disgusted with himself for a moment. He'd betrayed Ryoma right in front of him with no second thoughts…he'd lost himself to lust for Tezuka…

" Syuusuke…I'll give you some more time if you need it but stop staying with him" Tezuka said flatly and turned to go to his car parked just a few feet away.

Fuji resisted the urge to slap him and himself. He glanced back at Ryoma but he could see him busy fixing Kitawaru's grip with his own grip tape.

" Thanks Echizen-san!" Kitawaru said with Matsuma as they packed up to leave. Fuji could see both Echizen's doing the same as well and waited for them. Fuji nodded to Kitawaru and Matsuma as they passed. As soon as Ryo and Ryoma were done Ryo went ahead and Ryoma followed until Fuji intercepted.

" Ryoma…I'm-"

" Don't say it" Ryoma said with a smirk spreading on his lips.

"But…" Fuji started again…He couldn't see Ryoma's eyes from underneath the cap and he was seriously worried…after seeing that blank expression earlier he couldn't help but want to make sure Ryoma would be okay.

" No need" Ryoma said being his usual anti-social self. He started to walk and Fuji had no choice but to follow silently. They walked pass Seigaku to where his car was and was quite surprised Ryo kept walking while Ryoma stopped.

"Shouldn't you tell Ryo…" Fuji words faded as Ryoma adjusted his tennis bag and looked at him silently. Fuji knew he was going to say something…Fuji stuffed his hand into his pocket ignoring how he jammed his fist into the recorder he had put into his pocket earlier today.

"I think you need some time Syuusuke…" Ryoma said softly.

'I hurt him!' Fuji knew instantly as soon as those words passed to him. He couldn't say anything…because he had no right to…he had no reason to comfort him…he had used Ryoma and betrayed him ruthlessly.

"I don't want to be a replacement," Ryoma added before turning away slowly.

Fuji could do nothing but watch as he walked away.

"Ryoma…I…"

"I'll see you tomorrow at preliminaries" Ryoma called out before disappearing behind the corner.

Fuji almost protested but stopped himself. He had no reason to stop Ryoma from walking right now…Ryoma had been willing to make a commitment but he hadn't…

With a sigh Fuji turned to his car and thought of returning to Tezuka and his apartment. Pausing for a bit Fuji thought about that…would it really be wise to go back to Tezuka? To forget about the 2 days with Ryoma and continue his life like it had been for 10 years?

'Damn' Fuji thought silently and entered his car… the only other place to go was…home.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ryoma**

Ryoma felt his carefree nature fall to pieces as soon as he turned that corner. He hated this feeling! Before he admitted to himself that he liked Fuji he had never had to experience these confusing situations! Better yet, he never had this pain aching in his chest until these past two days! Breathing deeply he kept his eyes focused on Ryo's back and continued on home…today was proof enough that he needed to give Fuji time. Closing his eyes momentarily, he wondered if this was going to be worth it in the long run…

'Saa…' Ryoma thought

Snapping his eyes open he scowled to himself…it hadn't even been five minutes yet and he was already thinking of Fuji…

'Addiction' ran through Ryoma's mind.

Ryoma sighed; well at least he knew how addiction felt like now…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ryo**

Seeing his aniki like this was unsettling to Ryo. He didn't expect to see his aniki so hung up over something like this…come to think of it…Ryoma had never seemed to ever date a girl…

"So he's like that…" Ryo mumbled underneath his breath. He'd never had guessed his aniki liked it _like _that!

"Hurry Ryo!" Ryoma muttered, " I don't want you to get raped"

"Che!" Ryo smirked after his aniki. Although Ryo had given his usual smirk, Ryoma hadn't returned _his _smirk as usual to Ryo. With a slight frown, Ryo hoped his aniki would snap out of this state soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Fuji**

"Tadaima" Fuji said quietly when he entered the house.

"Ah, Syuusuke…Okaeri" Yumiko said with a smile, " I had a feeling you were coming over today…it seems the cards were reading very troublesome for you in the last two days"

"Aa" Fuji said taking off his shoes and slipping on his extra pair of slippers he left here.

"Ne Syuusuke…onee-chan is here to listen" Yumiko reminded as she went into the kitchen.

" I know…" Fuji said and followed her in there.

" Tea?" Yumiko asked pouring some tea

"Aa…onee-chan…" Fuji started.

"Hm?"

"I don't know what to do…" Fuji said taking the tea from her.

"Syuusuke…you have to make a choice…"

"How much do you know onee-chan?"

"I know that you're confused between two people" Yumiko said with a smile, " that's about it"

"oh…"

"But knowing all that, I know you need to make a choice before hurting anyone"

Fuji merely nodded and stood to stretch, from his pants pocket fell a recorder and he picked it up.

"Hmm…what do you need a recorder for?" Yumiko asked confused.

"Nandemonai (it's nothing)" Fuji said quickly. He noticed the recorder had been recording for quite a while now.

"Mou…so much for the recorder tonight" Fuji mumbled.

"Going to sleep on it Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked clearing his tea he didn't drink and her cup to the sink.

"Aa" Fuji said and headed down the hall to go sleep. Playing the recorder from the beginning he thought how ironic it'd be if it had been on the whole day since he put it in his pocket.

_"I think you need some time Syuusuke…" _

"_I don't want to be a replacement," _

"_Ryoma…I…"_

"I'll see you tomorrow at preliminaries" 

Fuji stopped the recorder…so it wasn't on till this scene…

Closing his eyes he fell onto his old bed and closed his eyes.

'What do I do?' Fuji asked himself staring at the recorder…suddenly he missed Ryoma terribly. Right about now yesterday they were cuddled closely on Ryoma's bed just content lying next to each other…tonight he's have to bear the coldness by himself…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Next Day 

" Here are the orders against Gyokurin" Inui announced snapping Ryoma out of his thoughts. Fuji hadn't showed up in the last half hour…but why should he care? Right?

" Doubles 2, Inui/Kita pair; Doubles 1, Tokinawa/Fukumachi pair; Singles 3, Kitawaru; Singles 2, Aikawa; and Singles 1, Matsuma"

"Go win this" Ryo said to the regulars before Inui had a chance to say so.

"Aa" they all said and with Ryo leading them, they stepped into the court to greet the cocky Gyokurin who had taunted them yesterday.

"Gomen…"

Ryoma whipped around to see Fuji…_and _Tezuka apologizing to Inui for being late.

Ryoma felt an immense pull of jealously but he masked it well. He had no right to be mad if Fuji went back to Tezuka last night, after all where else was he to go when he shared an apartment with Tezuka. Ryoma focused back on the Doubles 2 pair warming up to play in five minutes.

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma merely glanced to look at Fuji and nodded his greeting silently to both Fuji and Tezuka.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji felt disappointed as Ryoma barely acknowledged him; he had spent all night worrying about what happened that he forgot about getting up early to attend district preliminaries with Ryoma and Ryo. He had arrived late to see Tezuka also arriving a bit late and they had walked in silence to where Seigaku was.

Fuji focused his attention onto the match until he heard people whispering about 3 buchou's… Fuji finally realized that people were realizing that Tezuka, Ryoma and Ryo were all watching Seigaku carefully…Many reporters were surprised to see legendary people back here watching district preliminaries again.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Seigaku wins 5 out of 5 matches" The judge said after an hour of play. Everyone was as shocked as the next at Seigaku's performance this year. Not one of their matches went pass 15 minutes. To make it more humiliating Gyokurin's buchou who had played Singles 1 lost to Matsuma who was usually a Singles 2. Ryo cockily reminded him of that with a " mada mada" as he shook hands with him.

They had a 15 minutes wait until their matchup with Kakinoki next.

"You did well," Inui-sensei announced to them. " Kitawaru, your form was better today… did you correct it?"

" Echizen-san was helpful enough to help me get it right" Kitawaru said with a smile.

Inui nodded and turned to Ryoma to see what his opinion was but found him missing. Turning to the other side he saw Ryoma buried with coaches and buchou's who wanted to know if he was truly the tennis prodigy who became pro.

"No interviews or comments" Ryoma said in English after a while of being irritated and followed.

"Quite a crowd you captured" Fuji said with a smile.

"I hate it" Ryoma muttered and handed a Ponta to Ryo who stood on the other side of Fuji.

"Anything you wanted to add Echizen?" Inui asked both Echizen's. Ryo didn't say anything but Ryoma stepped forward.

"Tokinawa… you swung recklessly at the last minute in the last game" Ryoma said, " hold your power down more, we're at preliminaries, not at national yet"

Tokinawa nodded in response.

" Otherwise you are all doing good, nice form and concentration Matsuma… although you didn't have to be quite so secretive"

Matsuma nodded.

"Are Tensai's all like this?" Ryoma muttered.

"Perhaps" Fuji said with a smile.

" It's almost time for the next matches, don't get careless" Tezuka said sternly to all of them.

"Wow! To have so many coaches for such losers!" Kakinoki said as they walked by to prepare for their matches as well.

" They need that many to make sure they win one match!" another regular laughed.

Aikawa hardened his gaze and was surprised when Tezuka put a hand on his shoulder, " don't fall prey to such carelessness"

" True" Inui said and pulled out a sheet.

"Echizen –san and I have made the next list…we are still trying to find the best doubles 2 team" Inui reminded them.

"Doubles 2, Fukumachi/Kitawaru pair; Doubles 1, Inui/Kira pair; Singles 3 Matsuma…we are hoping to finish off the school here" Inui said. " If we fail however, Singles 2 is Tokinawa and Singles 1 is Aikawa"

"Questions?" Ryoma asked

"Where's me?" Ryo asked

"The point is that we are trying to see how far Seigaku can go without sending out the buchou," Inui said " I'm sure you don't oppose?"

"Not at all" Ryo said and sat back.

"Tezuka!"

Everyone turned and saw Atobe walking over as mighty as ever.

"Atobe" Tezuka greeted coolly.

" I figured you'd be here when I stopped by the apartment and you weren't there," Atobe said.

"You're interrupting us Monkey-King!" Ryoma said quite annoyed…however he voice that only after seeing the brief sign of pain pass Fuji's face as well.

"You should be glad Ore-sama is even attending in your favor!" Atobe said haughtily.

"Ore-sama shouldn't even be here," Ryoma challenged back.

"Ore-sama will go where he please chibisuke!" Atobe said with a smirk, "Don't be so awed by my prowess"

"Was never awed monkey-king" Ryoma said and turned away to ignore him.

"Let's go!" Ryo said leading his team into the court to greet Kakinoki.

Fuji slid farther away from all of them and pretended to concentrate on the game. That action seemed to piss Ryoma off more than usual. With a loud clank! He set his Ponta down. Everyone around him looked at him but he only looked at Tezuka.

" Tezuka-sempai… I need to talk to you" Ryoma said coolly.

"Aa" Tezuka said and pried his arm away from Atobe.

Both got up to go elsewhere as Inui wrote furiously about this new revelation.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji brows knotted instantly after hearing that. Ryoma's expression wasn't very happy and he knew it had to do about Atobe's appearance for sure. Ryoma must've noticed he wasn't very comfortable with Atobe at the moment.

'Mou Ryoma…you didn't have to…for me…' Fuji thought silently. He felt utterly helpless to Ryoma helping him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'll get to the point" Ryoma said immediately, " What's the deal of you wanting Fuji when you're flaunting your lover?"

"You shouldn't be concerned with my life and things that doesn't concern you" Tezuka merely replied with equal measure.

" I shouldn't but…I like Syuusuke" Ryoma said looking at Tezuka straight in the eye.

"…" Tezuka couldn't respond to that challenge at all.

Ryoma decided he got his point across so he walked away back to the game that had already started. Tezuka didn't say anything…only followed after Ryoma and wonder exactly what was going on…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

After the matches 

" I'm extremely proud of all of you" Inui said, " I'm glad we were able to clear this match with 3 straight wins and each match taking no more than 30 minutes."

The regulars looked pleased.

"But!" Inui added at the end, " Ryo had a few things to say."

Ryo looked at all of them and started, " Our final match to decide if we'll be first seed is tomorrow against Fudoumine" With that he stepped off and looked at Ryoma.

Everyone suffered momentarily sweatdrops at their buchou's short and to the point words.

Ryoma on the other hand took over.

" I observed all your performance for both games each of you played today." Ryoma began, " and I noticed things you'll need to correct."

Everyone looked at each other then back at Ryoma.

" Tokinawa, you have a tendency to lose your temper if they provoke you, therefore you lose teamwork in doubles, plus your pinpointing is off due to not controlling your power right."

Everyone silently assessed Ryoma's words and Fuji was mildly impressed of Ryoma ability to pinpoint exactly what they were doing wrong and tell them straight-forwardly.

"Inui" Inui-sensei said, " Your last match, you lagged behind and made Kira work about 5.6 harder than he had to…"

"Matsuma" Ryoma said turning to the tensai. " Your play definitely has less wandering then it use to but you still need to perfect some techniques…"

"Aa" Matsuma nodded.

"If all of you succeed, tomorrow we'll go to Kawamura Sushi shop and I'll pay" Ryoma announced. The regulars brightened at that!

" Let's go train more!" Inui-sensei said.

" Eh?" all the regulars said.

"Practice makes perfect!" Ryo said and picked up his tennis bag.

"Hai!" They eventually chorused and followed their buchou. Ryoma glanced back and saw Tezuka leaving with Atobe already. He figured Fuji had left as well…although it hurt that Fuji didn't say anything to him he brushed it off and turned to follow them.

"Ryoma"

Ryoma saw Fuji standing in front of him all of a sudden.

" What?" Ryoma asked.

"About yesterday…  
" Don't worry" Ryoma said, "It's fine if you need to think about it"

"Aa…" Fuji said and followed Ryoma.

"Ike!" Ryoma mumbled and quickly took his hand in his dragging him towards the exit.

Fuji smiled a little. It seemed they were going to be okay…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: WOW! I know it was long but hey…that's why it took a few days to think and write it out…next chapter will focus a bit more on Tezuka/Ryoma/Fuji triangle.

Please review and I'll see you all next chapter:3


	6. One Set Match

A/N: The lateness of the last chapter was due to me not being able to NOT upload it onto Fanfic until late last night when the server FINALLY let me…so I'm sorry for the long wait…Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews and your helpful hints of where this chapter going to focus more on…due to your begging LOLZ

Although the OC's will still play a part in this chapter because it is they're school year and Ryo plays quite a role as the story goes on…and Ryo will tell his POV a bit here and there…

**Gasanechi- **that will eventually come…soomer than you think! Hint Fuji making up his mind though… that may take a while… the course of love never did run easy

**Yoshikochan**- Okay! I will focus a bit more on them right now…after all just be thankful I don't go into detailed tennis matches. I'm just sliding this in because Ryoma with no tennis is like killing him LOL

I promise to focus more on them though…if not a lot they'll get more development in this chapter

**Selyn- **well… I'm not sure if it'll be thrill pair anymore…LOL

They will most likely be the pairing though… maybe we'll take a vote later…that recorder will most definitely resurface in cough cough later chapters…

--; Ryoma's gonna hate me…

**1xmocha- **True… the triangle grows though

**Itachisgurl93- **Updated!

Empress Satori- Yes it took a blow at Ryoma…but they'll be okay…maybe…glad you liked the drama… some people were dying from the angst going back and forth LOLZ 

**Tuli-Susi**- Your right, I never stated it so it could go any way right now

LOL so you like that Ryoma? XD and there Ryoma was wishing to be the same anti-social guy he was before confessing. Overall he's still Ryoma right? So don't expect him to get OOC and be mushy… I'm trying to stick with their original personalities.

Read + Review Please!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Rated: This is a regular chapter, just some angst and jealously…

Chapter 6: One Set Match

Fuji smiled as he saw Ryoma talking to Inui as the Seigaku members were talking amongst themselves. Yesterday, although nothing had been resolved yet, Ryoma hadn't treated him any differently than he had before. There was some hesitation when Ryoma thought he was forcing his feelings on him but besides that Fuji felt happy. They had gone they're separate ways at night but Ryoma had promised to see him today for the preliminaries finals.

" Ryoma" Fuji said when Inui walked away.

"Ohayo" Ryoma said with a half-smile. Immediately he turned away and picked up his tennis bag.

"Syuusuke, do you mind warming some of the players up?"

"Not at all" Fuji said and Ryoma handed his spare to Fuji.

"Then warm up Matsuma and Kitawaru while I warm up Kira and Inui"

"Aa" Fuji said softly. He was a bit disappointed he wouldn't get to be next to Ryoma till later but since it was Ryoma's request he'd do it.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fudoumine was good…

So far Seigaku best doubles pair had lost 6-3 and doubles one pair Matsuma/ Kitawaru had barely won with 7-6. Matsuma had won Singles 3 with 6-2 and what they had hoped to keep under 30 minutes for the 3rd and final win with Tokinawa as their power player was backfiring all at once. Tokinawa was down a game and it wasn't looking to good since it seemed the opposing opponent chuckled and was making Tokinawa lose concentration and act impulsive.

"Che!" Ryoma muttered.

"Another lecture for him?" Fuji asked sliding his hand into Ryoma's

"Aa" Ryoma said and gripped Fuji's hand a bit. Turning just a bit, Ryoma leaned against Fuji shoulder. Although Fuji knew Ryoma was still focused on the game, his tiny gesture was enough to let Fuji know that Ryoma hadn't completely blocked him out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo 

Although he was quite disappointed in this match, he knew this was the Preliminaries final so it was bound to be hard…but more than that he was focused on the pair that sat not to far from his right. He noted his Aniki was definitely focused on the game with Fuji-sempai but they're hands entwining was definitely entertaining them as well. Ryo smirked and turned back to the game… he didn't understand the whole situation but he was sure glad his Aniki was okay again.

"Pay attention" Matsuma poked Ryo.

Ryo scowled and gave him a look, " Quit poking your buchou!"

Matsuma merely smiled and focused back onto the game.

Ryo purposely turned back to observe his Aniki to spite Matsuma and noticed his Aniki was kissing Fuji and getting up.

"Want Ponta?" Ryoma yelled to Ryo after breaking the kiss. Ryo merely nodded and hoped his cap was keeping his face mostly hidden since he was caught looking.

Ryoma turned away to go find a vending machine but Fuji's smile towards Ryo was definitely one who knew what he saw.

" Che!" Ryo muttered and turned away to face the entrance of the park instead. His eyes slightly widen as he recognized that person. Trouble would be brewing all right….

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji happily awaited Ryoma's return. The lingering kiss was still on his mind when he caught Ryo peeking and asked Ryoma to grab a Ponta for Ryo since he looked "thirsty" as well. Focusing back on the match Fuji thought about yesterday…the team had gone to practice but Ryoma and he had spent an evening together at his house just lounging around. Although they hadn't talked about the problem that night, Ryoma made sure he knew Ryoma wasn't giving up. The little gestures he made were brief and cute but above all helpful. Fuji caught his smile widening too much and replaced it with a usual smile.

"Saa…" Fuji said shaking his thoughts clear of his problems. He needed to concentrate on the last part of this match…

"Syuusuke"

Fuji froze at that tone…why today…

"Tezuka…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma smirked slightly as he grabbed two bottle of Ponta from the vending machine. Obviously Ryo had seen something he wasn't suppose to see from the looks of how he merely nodded and kept his head down. Walking back his eyes narrowed when he noticed that someone was sitting where he had been sitting _and_ had his arm around Fuji. As he neared he noted that person was Tezuka and he didn't say anything… Fuji's tense shoulder was all he had to see to see that Fuji was highly uncomfortable.

"Tezuka-sempai" Ryoma greeted as coolly as ever as he handed Ryo his drink and sat a bit away from Tezuka and Fuji.

"Echizen" Tezuka nodded his greeting.

" Glad to see you here" Ryoma said and opened his Ponta. He moved to the front when Fudoumine won Singles 2.

" We'll talk later" Ryoma said to Tokinawa and as Fukumachi stood to go play Singles 1 Ryoma signaled for him to sit.

"We have to end this quick since I can tell where we are lagging already" Ryoma said.

" Ryo, go" Ryoma said.

"Usu" Ryo said and stood with his racquet.

"But Echizen…" Inui said.

"Ryo will do it in less than 10 minutes if need be" Ryoma said, " I just want them to know a bit of our power"

Inui finally nodded and resorted to telling himself the wonderful data he'd get.

"They're sending in their buchou!" Everyone said gathering around…with Seigaku's power the last two days they were curious of the buchou's strength.

Ryo merely walked over, shook hands and asked which.

"I'm Shinsu, Kita…Buchou for Fudoumine"

"Echizen Ryo…" Ryo said and looked at him, " Which?" Ryo asked again.

"For a puny guy like you, you sure talk big" Shinsu said with a grin, " smooth"

" It's needed to be a Buchou" Ryo merely informed, " Rough" Ryoma said when his racquet fell.

" Prepare to lose?" Shinsu asked going towards the receiving line.

"Mada mada!" Ryo merely said and bounced the tennis ball.

"Hold it at 30 percent" Inui said loudly for everyone.

"Usu!" Ryo said and threw the tennis ball up.

" I didn't know you'd get cocky Inui-sempai" Ryoma said with a smirk to Inui.

"It rubs off from Ryo and you" Inui admitted and watched Ryo's amazing form, as he got ready to attack with the twisted serve.

"0-15"

" A no-touch serve" Matsuma said, " so like our Buchou"

During this period, Ryoma had gone back to sit near where Fuji and Tezuka were sitting only to see a new addition that had an arm wrapped around Tezuka, who no longer had an arm around Fuji. Ryoma didn't say anything as he refocused on Ryo's game.

"0-30"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji moved away from Atobe and Tezuka slightly. He wanted to go to Ryoma but Tezuka was insistent on not letting his hand go at all. Today Tezuka was actually dressed in a regular t-shirt and khaki pants, a side of him that Fuji rarely saw although they were together for 10 years…

"Let go" Fuji whispered to Tezuka who merely stared back at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" 6-1, Seigaku wins"

Ryo walked off the courts without sweating a bit… he merely fooled around till Ryoma had said he was counting…afterwards he sped the game up and won easily.

Although the whole team was happy they were first seeded for Prefectuals, Ryo could see the tension in the back…it wasn't looking good.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Syuusuke… about this…" Tezuka started.

"Are you going to be serious about me or not?" Fuji raised his voice slightly.

" Syuusuke"

"Are you or are you not?" Fuji demanded

"You might as well leave Tezuka alone Fuji, Ever since Ore-sama has been here you were out of the picture," Atobe said looking away from Fuji.

Nothing was spoken for a while between those three. During that time Ryoma had moved towards them and Inui had taken the team's attention away from the quarreling. As the ceremony of giving the trophy to Seigaku and Fudoumine for advancing to Prefectuals, the four seemed to be tense in the background.

"Is that true?" Fuji asked quietly

Tezuka doesn't say anything but takes Fuji's hand in his. Jerking his hand away Fuji looked at him with ice-cold eyes, " Did you only stay with me for ten year because I appeared devoted to you?"

Tezuka lips tightened and he said " Syuusuke we'll talk about this later"

Fuji turned away and attempted to rejoin the group to congratulate them since the ceremony had just ended and everyone was packing to go home and spreading out again.

Fuji didn't even have to take another step when he felt Ryoma hold him in place.

"Tezuka-sempai" Ryoma stated loud and clear to all those that stood near, " if you no longer need Fuji-sempai then I won't hesitate"

"Please don't hesitate" Atobe said with a smirk.

" We'll talk of this when you have calmed down" Tezuka merely said to Fuji and turned to walk away with Atobe.

Ryoma scowled clearly when he saw the painful expression that crossed Fuji's face. And he stepped forward toward Tezuka and Atobe retreating figures.

"Tezuka-sempai! Let's decide this over a match ne?"

A hush befell the spectators as Tezuka stopped and looked at Ryoma who looked dead serious at the moment.

"Iie" Tezuka merely said.

Obviously the people had wanted to see this match because they had all paused to stare and looked slightly excited to be seeing this match-up.

"Scared to lose Tezuka-sempai?" Ryoma taunted.

Tezuka's gaze hardened for a second before he walked back and took a racquet from Ryo who was standing near.

" Fine then"

A roar of excitement went through the crowd as they took their seats. Reporters stood in the front and Ryo merely smiled before telling this team to enjoy themselves.

"Ryoma's and Tezuka's true strength" Inui muttered flipping through his book and finding a blank page to record this all down.

" Ryoma…" Fuji whispered as he watched them step onto the courts.

"So… will he go all out?" Matsuma asked Ryo.

"He will" Ryo said confidently…It wasn't like his Aniki to not go all out if it concerned a certain Tensai…

" Best of one set match" Inui announced

He had been waiting for such a match as this. Ryoma a ex-professional tennis player against Tezuka, a famous tennis player who had led Seigaku to their first nationals and his high school team to national 2 times as well.

The match started with Tezuka serving… it seemed he was going to go all out as well since his serve was the zero-shiki serve. Ryoma didn't give it a chance to let it properly execute onto the ground as he lobbed it across the net. It seemed they didn't underestimate one another at all since Tezuka was ready for his return shot and hit a cross shot opposite of where Ryoma was recovering from his lob. Ryoma was ale to make it there anyways and hit it back…

Tezuka had no expression as he lowered his racquet and hit a zero-shiki drop shot. Ryoma used to the lowering of his racquet had already rushed forward and slid underneath to bump it over the net before Tezuka could activate Tezuka Zone.

"15-Love" Inui announced with excitement. It was only the first point and they were already going all out!

" Mada Mada dane" Ryoma said returning to the receiving line with a smirk.

"Sugoi!!!!" the crowd said in awe at the performance…the first point had been taken before five minutes!

"Your Aniki is serious" Matsuma said in observation.

"Mada mada…that's barely his strength" Ryo said observing his Aniki as well…perhaps later his Aniki would so something that he needed to be able to do to surpass his Aniki.

The next point was taken just as fast when Tezuka faked a cross shot and sent it down the center.

" Let's not get careless Echizen" Tezuka warns when Inui calls " 15-all"

"Che!" Ryoma merely replies, as he gets ready to receive again.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" 7 games to 6" Inui called breathlessly…" Echizen…"

The entire set had taken almost two hours with Echizen using his experience and Tezuka using his endurance to fight it off to the very last point.

The crowd was in awe but more than that they were focused on both players emotionless face.

Ryo felt strangely compelled to say something to break the silence… for the last half of the battle his Aniki had used at least 70 percent to defeat his former buchou in anger…

"Mada mada Aniki!" Ryo announced.

" Uresai (Shut up) Ryo" Ryoma finally said and tore his gaze way from Tezuka's impassive face.

"He's mine" Ryoma said as they walked off the courts. Tezuka didn't reply, only handed Ryo his racquet and left with Atobe quietly.

Ryo turned and threw a grape Ponta at his Aniki and took a look at his racquet.

" Your cool drive ruined my gut" Ryo complained.

" Che!" Ryoma merely said and drank the Ponta down.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Through the whole ordeal, Fuji was surprised how hard Ryoma attacked and defended against Tezuka for him. He felt strangely angry that Ryoma had done so without his consent yet happy that Ryoma would come to his defense as well. Walking up to Ryoma he didn't know what to expect but there was turning back right?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sushi?" Ryoma asked all of them and they cheered. Ryoma ignored all the stares and whispers of people who wanted to come talk to him. Instead he put his racquet away and grabbed Fuji's hand.

" Let's go" Ryoma commanded.

Fuji wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this shorty dragging him to eat sushi. He was having a mixed heart at the moment anyways… he wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh, he just wanted to be next to the one who would love him for himself…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone seemed to be stuffing their face with food at the moment while Inui recapped matches to Kawamura who missed it all. Meanwhile Fuji and Ryoma were at their own table having their own whispered conversation.

"Are you mad at me?" Ryoma asked so bluntly that Fuji looked at him with apparent amusement.

"Yes"

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji smiled before brushing his lips across Ryoma's forehead lightly. " I'm mad at you and myself"

"Why?" Ryoma asked again, only this time, in a softer tone.

"Because we're dumb," Fuji said leaning his forehead against Ryoma's.

Ryoma didn't say anything…he merely closed his eyes and was content to stay there like this… Suddenly his eyes snapped open, remembering the place they were at he pulled back and pulled his hat on that he had earlier discarded. Looking around he was relieved everyone seemed to be to busy eating to notice what they were doing.

" Scared?" Fuji asked

"Yes" Ryoma mumbled.

"Why?" Fuji asked softly. Ryoma wanting to keep their relationship under cover was like when he was Tezuka… they couldn't do anything but in the privacy of their own apartment. Fuji felt disappointed sink in as he questioned if Ryoma would be like Tezuka one day?

" I don't want anyone to see this side of me," Ryoma mumbled.

"Why not?" Fuji asked surprised.

"Because it's the side I show you…only!" Ryoma said sticking a sushi into his mouth.

Fuji thought about it or a second before he smiled and slipped a wasabi sushi into his mouth to chew thoughtfully. Ryoma hadn't been afraid to hide their relationship at all; instead he wanted to reserve just those expressions to Fuji…

Fuji felt a burst of happiness as he looked at Ryoma who seemed focus on Inui's recap of his match now.

"You should've seen how Echizen used Pinnacle of Perfection against Tezuka's Pinnacle of Hard work and Wisdom!" Inui said flipping through his pages of notes.

"Truly amazing ne Inui-sempai" Ryoma called out cockily. " You'll probably never see that again"

"That's true" Inui said before turning back to Kawamura.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Your aniki was truly amazing" Matsuma commented to Ryo whose attention was on the table across from theirs.

"Aa…I've never pushed him that far before" Ryo muttered. All his life, as far as he could remember, he'd never seen Ryoma play seriously at all. Ryoma had always toyed with his opponent…let his opponent ha"ve the winning end before he took over.

"Worried?" Matsuma asked snapping Ryo out of his thoughts once more.

"No" Ryo said before picking up another piece of sushi to eat.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sumimasen! (Excuse me)" a women's voice called out as three people entered the sushi shop.

Ryoma merely smiled and stood to greet one of them.

"Ryuzaki-sensei…" Ryoma said with an all-to-familiar smirk.

"Ryoma" Sumire greeted, " Finally back to marry Sakuno ne?"

"Obaa-san!" Sakuno stuttered from behind.

"Yadda" Ryoma said and turned away to feel Fuji arms wrap around him.

"Echizen, Ryoma…I recorded you impromptu match with Tezuka Kunimitsu today!"

Ryoma turned and stared at the women who just said that then it clicked.

"Shiba-san?"

"Hai!" Shiba said with a smile. " I'm here to cover Seigaku's surprising recovery after more than eight years if never going back to nationals."

"We're not accepting any" Ryo said loudly.

"Any what?" Shiba asked

"Interviews" Ryo said standing to walk over to where the rest we standing.

"Eh? So cocky! I heard the greatest recovery started from a dedicated coach and captain with a bit of help from an ex-professional!" Shiba said excitedly ignoring Ryo's earlier statement.

Ryo doesn't answer but turns away instead.

"Chotto!" Shiba said planting her hands on her hips with a pout. " Your exactly like that prince over there!" Shiba said pointing accusingly at Ryoma's head. " Just how are you two related?"

Ryo turns back with a grin, " I'm his son"

Most of the people were left with their mouths hanging open at that statement. His teammates because their Buchou rarely joked. Shiba and the Ryuzaki's because they had no idea of the relation between Ryoma and Ryo.

"It can't be!" Shiba exclaimed, "He'd have to be a father since he was 12 to have a son your age…who's your mother?" Shiba demanded.

Ryo merely smiled and pointed behind her, " him" Ryo announced pointing to Fuji.

Obviously everyone but the three newcomers wanted to burst up laughing from the absurdity of that statement to the annoyed look on Ryoma's face.

Shiba wasn't thinking that far as she started panicking from all that information. She looked at Fuji who merely smiled at her sweetly to Ryo whose notorious smirk was still present on his smug face. This boy was definitely not cute!

" Since when can guys give birth? Oh God! Oh…wait a minute! Guys can't give birth! You bratty liar!"

Everyone chose this time to laugh at Shiba's outrage and the Ryuzaki's expression.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji chuckled lightly. Ryo in his own way had acknowledge Fuji as a worthy person for Ryoma…although Fuji hadn't quite pictured the acceptance quite like this…

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma tighter when he saw Ryoma's pissed expression.

" Saa…Ryoma, do you think we can be together?"

"Why not?" Ryoma mumbled, " Ryo's already more sadistic thanks to his 'mother'."

Fuji merely smiled at that… yes…perhaps this was a life he truly wanted…not the sheltered stable lie with Tezuka but one filled with excitement and amusement…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later

"Night Ryo" Fuji called up as Ryo trudged up the stairs slowly.

"Usu" Ryo called down and disappeared behind the corner.

" Saa…he's just like you" Fuji murmured as he pulled Ryoma into his embrace.

" Are you going to stay tonight?" Ryoma asked softly taking of his Fila hat.

" If you want me too" Fuji said in a teasing voice as he brushed Ryoma's hair back.

"If YOU want to" Ryoma shot back and turned to look at Fuji.

"Aa" Fuji nodded before bending to press his lips against Ryoma's softly.

Fuji smiled genuinely when he saw the sweet smile that spread across Ryoma's face…a face that never smiled this kind of smile before.

"You're right Ryoma" Fuji whispered.

"About what?" Ryoma asked closing his eyes in peacefulness.

" These expressions should only be mine" Fuji said softly touching Ryoma's lip where the sincere smile had been earlier.

" Che!" Ryoma said softly and kissed Fuji's fingertip softly, " Baka"

Fuji merely smiled. He'd forgive Ryoma for this insult just because he was feeling too happy at the moment. Although Ryoma wasn't a person to confess his love and devotion, this was enough… to know he was needed here was enough…

"What are you thinking about now?" Ryoma asked opening his golden eyes to focus on Fuji.

"Nandemonai (It's nothing)" Fuji said and smiled at Ryoma gently. " Well, I guess I'll have to move back home tomorrow"

Ryoma sat up with a smirk and looked at Fuji. " Or you could move in with Ryo and me…"

Fuji eyebrow rose slightly in suspicion.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: not as long as the other chapter but oh well…It was still eventful! Hopefully enough to keep all of you satisfied till next time! LOL

SO let's take a VOTE!

Should Fuji…

GO home to live with Yumiko….

OR

Go live with Ryo and Ryoma and make their lives more interesting?

Will update as soon as I get more than five votes to determine how the next chapter will turn out 


	7. Side Story: For a Kiss

A/N: Because I have an essay due tomorrow, I spent a lot of time on that and couldn't get the chapter finished like I wanted to so I hope you'll all indulge yourself with Ryo's side story instead to await Friday's release of chapter 7!

Reviews are always wanted XD

* * *

**For A Kiss **

* * *

_February 14_

_Valentine's Day._

"How'd you make it in?" Aikawa asked with a grin when Matsuma walked in unscathed from any fans.

"I'm a Tensai" Matsuma merely said and ducked into the classroom.

"I couldn't even make it out of the clubroom without being ambushed" Kitawaru said with a sigh leaning against his desk.

"Why do people like Valentine's day?" Aikawa groaned seeing more girls gathering up their courage to approach.

"I wonder hw buchou's doing?" Kitawaru said all of a sudden.

"That blunt, mean buchou? No one would bug him!" Aikawa said with a laugh.

"His own fan club is scared of him" Tokinawa joined in, walking into the classroom.

They all nodded in agreement at that.

"So let's make people bug him"

"Eh?" Inui asked from where he had been counting his chocolates.

"Let's make people bug him," Matsuma said again with a grin.

"How?" Kira asked.

"He does have a fan club" Fukumachi put in.

" That he does…anyone know the president of that club?" Matsuma asked.

"Nope!" sounded throughout the group.

" But I can find out!" Kitawaru said with a smile.

Looking out in the hall he spotted two girls he knew. Searching his mind for their names he approached them.

" Murasato-chan, Nansako-chan!" Kitawaru called out. As expected the girls froze up and blushed as they both gave a small greeting.

"Have any idea if there's a fan club for Echizen?" Kitawaru asked with a smile.

"There is…and one for you too" Nansako-chan said boldly.

"Thanks" Kitawaru said with a smile, " any idea who's the president?"

" Morizamu, Shina, class 3-B, 3rd year"

" Thanks girls… see you around" Kitawaru said with a smile and wave

" Kitawaru-Kun! Onegai!" They both held out chocolates and since Kitawaru had burdened them he took the chocolates with a smile.

" Sugoi, Kai" Kira said with a wink to his Kohai (lower classman).

"Let's go" Matsuma said and led the way to class 3-B, " Class is going to start soon"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The door to class 3-B slid open to reveal 7 hot boys looking into the classroom. Aikawa gave little winks to girls as they walked to the front of the room and looked around.

"Morizamu, Shina… are you in here?" Matsuma asked

" Hai…"

All 7 boys focused their gaze on the short black haired girl in the front. Her brown eyes stared at them through her glasses that sat perked on her nose.

"We'd like a word with you about your fan club" Matsuma said with a smile.

"Please" Kitawaru said with a hand gestured to the door.

"Wahh!" The girls said as Morizamu stood and was escorted by all seven out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" You want me to inform them that Echizen, Ryo is accepting volunteers for his first kiss, but only if they can catch him off guard enough by the end of the school day?"

"Yes" Matsuma said with a smile. " We weren't suppose to say anything but we thought we'd give you a hint"

"I see" she said and grew quiet. It seemed she was thinking quick since class would be beginning soon.

"Will you spread the word quietly so he won't hear?" Matsuma asked

Morizamu nodded and they led her back to her room.

"Thanks" All seven said with a wink to her.

"No problem" She said with a slight blush and slid into class.

Kitawaru whistled lightly. " Good Luck Ryo-kun!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Morizamu

" What did they want?" the girls asked crowding around her desk.

"A very strange request for me"

"Like what?"

"They wanted me to tell everyone that Echizen, Ryo was giving away his first kiss to any girl who could give it to him while he's unguarded…"

" EH?!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lunch

" So Ryo…" Matsuma asked when he has made his way to the roof. " Anything eventful happen today?"

"Yeah" all six chorused along with him.

" Not much" Ryo said being his usual anti-social self. " Just a lot or chocolate like I get in America…although…"

"Although…" Kitawaru asked prompting him to go on.

"It was strange how girls kept confessing to me and handing me chocolates…then…"

"Then…" Everyone prompted.

Ryo gave them a strange look before taking another bite from his bento. " I kept having instances where a girl would trip in front of me and I caught them… but it seemed like they weren't needing my help but just wanting to cling onto me."

"And…" Kitawaru said excitedly, " Did anyone get too close?"

" Who do you think I am?" Ryo asked with a scowl, " as if I'd let them get within an inch of my face…"

" Oh…" Aikawa said in near disappointment.

" Did I mention how they kept dropping things for me to pick up ad hand back to them?"

" No, you didn't " Matsuma said.

" They must've been really thankful because each time I looked up to hand it back to them their face was a few inches away from mine"

" Really?" Aikawa asked in excitement.

"It was annoying" Ryo said with a scowl. " I never had this much trouble in America"

"Oh…" they all said with smiles threatening to come forth.

"Yeah…well it's time for class… see you all at tennis practice…try to come I one piece," Ryo warned.

"Hai!" they all chorused.

"It failed" Aikawa said

"Iie" Matsuma said with a smile, " the game has just begun…with the time drawing close…the girls will get desperate…"

" Ahh…." They all said. Truly Matsuma was a Tensai to be able to foresee that before all of them.

" This data is working good," Inui-junior said

" I have no problem with you playing Data tennis" Kira, his doubles partner said, " as long as you don't start making strange concoctions like your cousin"

"Aa" Inui answered, writing down data on Matsuma.

Ever since he had met the former Tensai of Seigaku, he had been more sadistic…

"Data…" Inui-junior mumbled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside the clubroom

" Strange" Tokinawa said, "Buchou's not here yet"

" It's not strange at all," Matsuma said pointing to a crowd of girls.

"That must be him," Kitawaru said feeling sorry for his buchou.

Luckily for Ryo, he was very good at running and dodging as girls flew towards him like a magnet. What he didn't expect was the audacity of his regulars smirking at this sight. Dodging yet another hand he felt the mob grab his cap but was too afraid to turn back to see where it had gone, instead he decided it'd be fun to run straight at his regulars and let them feel the pressure of this crowd of girls! With a smirk he kept running towards the clubroom.

"Is he going to make it in?" Kitawaru asked with a grin.

" Who knows" Matsuma said with a returning grin.

Ryo felt someone step on his shoe and turned to see who did it causing him to slow down and trip forward. Turning his head, he whipped back to see where he was going to hit… surely flat-faced on the ground and be made a fool. Shutting his eyes he fell forward…

SMACK!

Ryo felt a person under him and something opening underneath his mouth. Snapping his eyes open he realized he was on top of Matsuma… with his lips attached to Matsuma's.

All in one motion the girls ceased their screams to stare and the remaining regular looked at both of them in awe. Ryo immediately straightened up and looked away from Matsuma… who, in a similar state of shock, had finally straightened as well.

" MATSUMA-KUN YOU LIAR! YOU SAID WE COULD HAVE HIS FIRST KISS!" the girls cried angrily.

"My first what?" Ryo asked. He glared at his regulars who couldn't look at him and he could tell each was guilty since they couldn't look at him.

"You…" Ryo started.

"KAWAII!!!"

The cry came from the back as she held out a photo of Ryo and Matsuma kissing on the ground.

" Get out of here!" Ryo said to all the girls and they willingly obeyed after seeing his expression. After they had run off and the regulars looked ready to bolt as well they heard Ryo.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

They all froze in fear and Ryo advanced pissed.

"40 Laps!" Ryo said in a more controlled voice.

"All of us?" Kitawaru asked in shock

"All of you…except Matsuma…50!" he said

"Why?" Matsuma asked, " Because I stole your first kiss?"

"55" Ryo bit out and they all went running. Ryo on the other hand was still suffering from such an embarrassment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was never the same again… oh no…not after that picture was posted and officially a fan club opened… for Matsuma/Echizen fans!

(Somewhere in the distance)

"Matsuma you're dead!"

* * *

A/N: short little side story to get all of you settled because the next chapter won't be released till Friday hope you enjoyed Ryo's tale! 

Review!


	8. Take The Risk?

A/n: Thanks to all the ones who voted…and at a landslide Fuji will go live with O-chibi and O-chibi junior

Read + Review Please!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Rated: maybe M for the slight lemons XX;

Chapter 7: Take the risk?

**Recap**

"What are you thinking about now?" Ryoma asked opening his golden eyes to focus on Fuji.

"Nademonai (It's nothing)" Fuji said and smiled at Ryoma gently. "Well, I guess I'll have to move back home tomorrow"

Ryoma sat up with a smirk and looked at Fuji. "Or you could move in with Ryo and me…"

Fuji eyebrow rose slightly in suspicion.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji didn't answer as he wondered about his. His gaze traveled to Ryoma who had closed his eyes again with a cocky smile plastered on his face he said loudly.

"Mada mada dane"

Fuji smiled, and when Ryoma's eyes opened Fuji looked at him and tilted his chin so that their eyes connected. Opening his own eyes, Fuji stared at Ryoma and spoke softly, "I'm not afraid Ryoma…but you might be…"

"Che!" Ryoma scoffed.

"…Of me seducing you" Fuji finished.

"Afraid Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked getting up and leaning forward with challenges written in his golden eyes.

Fuji felt the faintest genuine smile touch his lips as went the extra distance and pressed his lips against Ryoma's. "Never Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma merely straightened and turned away. "Well if you're afraid of me then my offer is impossible" Ryoma said smugly.

"You're sure persistent" Fuji said with a chuckle standing as well. Wrapping an arm around him, he rested his head against Ryoma's. "Fine… I will"

"Okay" Ryoma agreed, "So do you want the guest room or Karupin's bed?"

"Eh?" Fuji was quite shocked until he understood what Ryoma was saying.

"I want Karupin's bed" Fuji said.

"Okay" Ryoma said with a smile, "But where will Karupin sleep?"

"With Ryo" Fuji said with a smile ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"I suppose so Fuji-sempai" Ryoma said getting Fuji's hand out of his hair with a scowl.

Fuji frowned. "Why is it Fuji-sempai again?"

"Because you haven't admitted that we were going out yet." Ryoma said cockily.

Surprisingly, Fuji didn't say anything as he pondered that statement. Slowly he reached into his pocket and withdrew a stick of gum.

"Want some?" Fuji asked handing one to Ryoma.

"Che!" Ryoma muttered and took one just to spite Syuusuke. With a grin that Fuji didn't have a comeback he pushed the gum into his mouth and chewed…it tasted familiar…and the taste hit him when the gum got extremely hot and he had to run for Ponta. Seeing Ryoma spit the gum out in the nearest trash bin Fuji sighed.

"Saa, My wasabi gum is the best Ryoma, and you wasted it"

"BAKA!" Ryoma yelled from the kitchen. When he entered the living room again, it was with a cross expression on his face. Fuji advanced and captured his lips pushing his tongue through Ryoma's frown. Deepening it he tasted the aftertaste of wasabi and Ryoma pulled away with a scowl directed towards him.

"The aftertaste of wasabi is great isn't it?" Fuji asked

"No…" Ryoma grumbled staring at him with evil eyes.

"You can't blame me Ryoma…I merely offered and you took it" Fuji said brimming with innocence.

"Che!" Ryoma said taking another long drink of his Ponta.

Fuji smiled and wrapped him in a tight embrace pushing his lips against Ryoma's forehead. "Ne…Ryoma…let's be official"

"I thought we were" Ryoma said with a grin.

"We kind of were… but now…let's make it official"

"Are you admitting it?" Ryoma asked.

"I am" Fuji countered softly.

"Syuusuke…"

"Hmm…"

"Your so out of character when admitting things"

Fuji smiled his confusing smile and poked Ryoma in the cheek hard.

"Saa… maybe a little"

"Itai (Ouch)" Ryoma complained

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Elsewhere**

"This is Hajimoto, Sasaki"

"Hajimoto-san…recently a certain contact of mine has informed me the legendary Samurai Junior is retiring in Tokyo"

"I see"

"I'd like you to get an exclusive interview on him since his retirement from professional tennis was quite abrupt."

"I see…but what does this…"

"It'll be big news once everyone knows where he is right… it's our goal to get the first scoop"

"So what will I get out of this?"

"Millions if we can get him to play for Japan in the next Asia Open Tennis Tournament"

"I understand… I shall search Tokyo immediately"

"I knew I could count on you…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Your form is wrong" Ryoma called from the sidelines to Tokinawa.

"Your slouching Ryo, Fix your grip Matsuma, stop groaning Aikawa…eye on the ball Fukumachi!"

"What does your Aniki have? A million eyes?" Aikawa asked.

"I heard that?" Ryoma said loudly.

"And super hearing" Fukumachi whispered as he kept his eye on the ball Kira was serving him.

"Killing the team?"

Ryoma glanced to the side to see an amused Fuji walking towards him.

"Done with work?"

"Aa" Fuji said looking at the regulars. "Where's Inui?"

"Watching the rest of them" Ryoma said with a sigh. "Get me some Ponta?"

Fuji handed it to him.

"Domo" Ryoma said and opened it without taking his eyes off the practice matches.

"Mou…Ryoma…after all the time I sat at work thinking about you, your eyes are on others" Fuji said amusingly. He didn't have a chance to react as Ryoma moved to press a kiss against his lips and turn back to watching the game.

"That's not a proper kiss," Fuji said tempting Ryoma.

"You'll get your proper one later" Ryoma said with a smirk. He wasn't going to fall for Fuji's temptation!

"And if I don't want to wait till later?" Fuji asked.

"Too bad" Ryoma mumbled against the pop can.

"Cruel Ryoma…" Fuji sighed.

"Only to match your Sadistic nature," Ryoma countered. "Ryo… you're still slouching, Tokinawa you're falling behind on your timing, Aikawa do 2 laps for stamina!"

"Mou! Buchou… are you really our Buchou!" Aikawa groaned.

"Sometimes it seems like his Aniki is" Inui-junior said with a grin.

"Aa!" they all agreed…surprisingly Ryo also had agreed.

"Ne! Aniki! Why don't you give mom a hello kiss and ignore us for a long time!" Ryo complained loudly.

Ryoma choked on his Ponta and coughed as he gasped for air. The guts of that boy! To suggest such a thing!

"I like Ryo a lot!" Fuji decided then and there.

"You would…" Ryoma muttered, "He's so damn cocky and sadistic now!"

"He's just like our child" Fuji said with a smile.

Ryoma just turned away and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked

"To give you your kiss since they want me to leave them alone for a while!" Ryoma said and kept walking.

"But I'm right here!" Fuji said amused.

"But I'm not going to give you one there!" Ryoma informed walking into the clubroom.

'Saa…my Ryoma's very naughty' Fuji thought amusingly as he entered the clubroom as well.

Ryoma threw his Ponta can into the bin for soda cans and turned around to face Fuji. Slowly he advanced and tilted his head up a bit as his lips opened upon contact with Fuji's lips.

'Kawaii' Fuji thought as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue deep into Ryoma's mouth roughly. Ryoma was just as rash as he twisted his hands into Fuji's hair and pressed himself closer to Fuji making Fuji back himself against a wall.

"Ryoma…" Fuji muttered as he trailed his lips against Ryoma's jaw. Ryoma obviously wasn't paying attention, as he was busy caressing Fuji chest and breathing with cute hitches in between.

Their lips met once more and another long kiss happened as both fought for control. Fuji admitted defeat when his hand slid underneath Ryoma's shirt first. Losing in this game was one Fuji could live with as he lightly caressed Ryoma nipples making him groan. Ryoma wasn't helping much since he clung on so tight and Fuji's erection was getting painfully hard where Ryoma was pressed.

"I think you two should wait"

Both pulled apart from their hazy dream when they saw Inui standing by the door of the clubroom.

"Peeping is bad Inui" Fuji said dangerously from where he was trying to calm himself.

"I wasn't peeping… just passing by"

"I see" Fuji said with a mysterious smile upon his lips. One thing Inui knew as he turned to leave the clubroom was that his name was being etched on 'the next victim' list.

"You okay Ryoma?" Fuji asked pressing a kiss against Ryoma's forehead.

"Of course" Ryoma muttered, "You're the one that's hard!"

"Are you going to take care of it?" Fuji asked

"Maybe later" Ryoma muttered and started out the door. "Come on, those brats need to train more!"

With a sigh Fuji followed obediently behind Ryoma.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Later**

"Domo" Ryo muttered as he stepped out of Fuji's car. Ryoma looked at Fuji…

"Are you staying?" Ryoma asked.

"No" Fuji said with a smile.

"Oh…" Ryoma merely said and started to open the door only to be jerked against Fuji.

Looking up, Ryoma felt Fuji's lips on his immediately and he parted his own to let Fuji gain access. Twisting his head to the side to accommodate Fuji, Ryoma twisted his own tongue against Fuji's to duel for the upper hand. He felt Fuji's hand caressing his hair gently and felt himself leaning into the soft hands that threaded through his hair. He had no idea where his hat had ended up but the overpowering sensations that vibrated through them were enough to make them both forget anything else but each other.

"I have to go get my stuff" Fuji muttered against Ryoma's lips when they broke apart.

"Will you come back here tonight then?" Ryoma asked softly leaning his forehead against Fuji's.

"I'll go to my Sisters' house" Fuji said with regret, "I don't know how long it'll take and I don't want you to wait up all night for me."

"It's fine" Ryoma said softly.

Fuji smiled and was distracted when a drop of water landed on his windshield.

"It's raining Ryoma… get inside" Fuji prompted and Ryoma nodded reaching for his hat that had fell. Placing it back on his head he grabbed his bag and went inside.

Fuji smiled softly and sighed. Tezuka should be out for the night at his usual gathering with his co-workers. Fuji drove towards his apartment…well it wasn't going to be anymore after this…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji stepped into the apartment and took off his shoes grabbing his slippers he had left in the same spot days ago.

"Okaeri"

Fuji looked up surprisingly to see Tezuka at home.

"I knew if I was patient you'd come home" Tezuka said softly coming forward.

"I came to get my things" Fuji said and turned towards "their" bedroom.

"Syuusuke, we need to have that talk right now" Tezuka said roughly.

"We've said all we needed to say… we're through" Fuji said coldly.

"Look I made a mistake… I should've told you from the beginning"

"That all you wanted was an affair?" Fuji asked taking his clothes from the drawer to a few suitcases he owned.

"Will you stop packing and listen" Tezuka said. For once he sounded highly irritated.

"I told you, I came to get my stuff and leave" Fuji stated again.

"Syuusuke"

"Fuji!" Fuji corrected as he finished packing that one bag and began to take another one out to pack.

Tezuka let out a frustrated breath and pinned Syuusuke to the bed kissing him roughly. Fuji, shocked at his actions was stunned at first then started to struggle as he felt Tezuka's tongue forcing its way through his lips. Fuji panicked at the thought of being raped! He pushed Tezuka but Tezuka only came on stronger as he ripped Fuji buttons off then forcefully removed the shirt off of him. Unable to forcefully get Tezuka off Fuji laid still with his eyes tightly closed.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked with a ragged breath

All he saw was Fuji tears streaming down from his tightly shut eyes.

"Do you hate me that much?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji didn't answer, nor did he move until Tezuka sat beside him cursing.

Fuji didn't say anything as he pulled his shirt on with no buttons on. He stood and walked out of the room.

"Syuusuke…listen to me" Tezuka said following him. All Tezuka heard was the shutting of the front door.

"Damn it!" Tezuka shouted at the empty apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma stared out at the darkening sky that continued to rain.

"Mou! Why is it raining so hard?" Ryoma muttered, annoyed with the weather. He threw the tiny bouncing ball to the side and watched lovingly as Karupin went dashing after it. He smiled at Karupin and went back to staring out at the window till he heard Karupin meow loudly.

"Karupin? What's wrong?" Ryoma asked from where he sat in the kitchen.

"Meow!"

Ryoma sighed and got up from his chair. Padding out of the kitchen he saw Karupin scratching the front door.

"It's raining Karupin" Ryoma stated bluntly, "Why do you want to go out?"

"Meow!" Karupin said insistently.

"Fine!" Ryoma said opening the front door for Karupin. Karupin dashed towards the gate and scratched it insistently as well looking at Ryoma for his help.

"Karupin are you crazy?" Ryoma muttered changing into his tennis shoes and grabbing an umbrella. Walking over he opened the gate widely and Karupin dashed out meowing to sit next to door with a purr. Ryoma sighed and bent down and pick Karupin up only to be shocked when he saw someone soaking wet next to Karupin.

"Syuusuke?" Ryoma said softly. He forgot about Karupin and the umbrella as he bent and wrapped an arm around Fuji.

"Syuusuke?" Ryoma said louder and Fuji looked up.

"What happened… why are you sitting out here? You could've rang the doorbell" Ryoma chided helping him up.

"I forgot" Fuji muttered and Ryoma knew something was wrong. For a tensai to forget that a doorbell existed was too much!

Ignoring how we they were getting he ordered Karupin to come in as he locked the gate and forced Karupin, and Fuji into the house. Fuji removed his shoes quietly as Ryoma set the umbrella aside and removed his own tennis shoes. Slipping on his slippers and finding the slippers Fuji had been using he set it out for Fuji who stuffed his feet into them. Leading Fuji by the hand, they went to his room where he pulled out a towel to dry Fuji softly. Ryoma frowned when he noticed that Fuji had a red marks on his chest and the buttons on his shirt was missing. Peeling the wet shirt off of Fuji he wrapped the towel around Fuji and went to find some pajamas for Fuji. After locating his big pair, he handed them to Fuji and pointed to the bathroom.

"Take your bath now" Ryoma ordered. Fuji obliged without a word and went in.

Ryoma felt extremely worried. It was unlike Fuji to be like this… but most of all he was afraid that Fuji was going to get sick. Preparing a heating blanket, he set it on his bed and waited for Fuji to come out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji felt numb…even if he was sitting in a hot bath right now. He hadn't even realized he ended up at Ryoma's house until Ryoma had open the gate and called out to him. He should be thankful and happy to see Ryoma but all he could do was feel the fear of almost being raped by Tezuka. He got out of the hot shower and dried himself up fast. He needed to do something to get his mind off of the incident…Slipping on the pair of pajamas he stepped out of the bathroom to see Ryoma sitting on the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Syuusuke… what happened?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji couldn't say anything…all he did was hold Ryoma close.

"Who did this to you?" Ryoma asked quietly as he held his boyfriend close as well.

"Can we not talk about it?" Fuji finally said softly.

Although Ryoma hadn't wanted to drop it at all, he nodded. He didn't want Fuji to close up even more right now.

"Get in the bed…I don't want you to get sick" Ryoma whispered opening the blanket for Fuji.

"Will you stay with me?" Fuji asked

"Aa" Ryoma said. He went to turn out the lights and crawl in bed next to Fuji. Slipping an arm around Fuji he pressed against him in worry and comfort. Hoping his closeness was comforting Fuji Ryoma rested his head against Fuji's chest and listened to his heart beating rhythmically until he fell asleep.

Fuji was content to feel Ryoma's head rest softly against his chest as he thought about everything. Although he hadn't voice it, he was scared…scared that Ryoma and he would end up like Tezuka and himself one day. Tezuka had been this secure, this understanding once… but as years passed by, their understanding was through spending time doing things Tezuka enjoyed.

'Will we be like that one day?' Fuji thought closing his eyes tight.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**3 days later**

"Pick me and Ryo up after work?" Ryoma asked Fuji as he dropped them off at Seigaku.

"Aa" Fuji said with a smile.

"See you then" Ryoma said with a chaste kiss on Fuji's lip and got out of the car to where Ryo was waiting.

Watching Fuji drive away Ryoma frowned slightly. Ever since that night 3 days ago, Fuji hasn't spoke of that night once. Although he hated to admit it, he was really worried for him and wished Fuji would open up a little more. With a sigh, he headed to the tennis court.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Fuji…"

"Hm?" Fuji asked looking at his boss.

"Our photographer at the Osaka branch broke his arm, would you mind going there for a couple weeks?"

"A couple weeks? Now?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure I'll do it" Fuji said with a smile at his boss. Perhaps this break would clear his mind of Tezuka so he can focus on Ryoma. Although Ryoma hadn't said anything, Fuji could see the worry clearly in his eyes.

"Thanks Fuji!"

"No problem" Fuji said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" So you're leaving for a while tomorrow?" Ryoma asked as they walked to Fuji's car.

" Aa…so will you miss me?" Fuji asked with a smile.

" I promise I won't" Ryoma said stubbornly and looked away.

By now Fuji was used to Ryoma trying to keep his cockiness up. Fuji merely pulled him into and embrace and took his hat off to kiss his forehead gently. Pressing his own forehead against Ryoma's he looked into Ryoma's annoyed eyes and saw the worry clearly reflected from his golden eyes.

"I'll be back before Preliminaries" Fuji promised.

" That's in two weeks," Ryoma reminded him.

" Then I'll finish whatever I have to by then!" Fuji swore.

Ryoma broke away with a sigh and put his hat back on when he saw Ryo coming.

"Do as you wish" Ryoma muttered and opened the car door to drop his stuff in the car.

As they all filed into the car Ryoma turned towards Fuji.

" Before you go why don't we swing by your apartment and grab your things?" Ryoma suggested.

" …Okay" Fuji said and headed towards his old apartment with Tezuka. Although he hadn't wanted to go back there at all, it'd be safe if Ryo and Ryoma were with him… that and the fact that Tezuka should be at work about now…

Ryoma reached over and placed his hand into Fuji with a tight squeeze. Fuji smiled and squeezed a bit back. Ryoma knew he didn't want to go there when he hesitated before agreeing…but Ryoma's assurance made him feel a lot better. Yes… everything was going to be okay…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" This is heavy!" Ryo complained as they finally got all his clothes and most of his possessions into the car, " Where will I sit?"

"You could walk" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Humph!" Ryo scowled. " What's left?"

" My cactuses" Fuji said

Ryo groaned and pulled his cap down, " Can't we leave those behind."

" No" Ryoma said making a rare stand for Fuji.

" Fine!" Ryo mumbled and headed back up with them to get the prickly plant collection.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**That Night**

Ryoma watched as Fuji arranged his cactuses in a certain way. Fuji seemed most concentrated when he was taking photos or taking care of his cactuses.

"Meow!"

Ryoma turned to see an angered Karupin who had just learned cactuses were not to play with.

"Did it get her?" Fuji asked glancing up at Ryoma and Karupin.

"Aa" Ryoma mumbled looking to make sure none of the thorns were in Karupin's' paw before letting her down. Karupin had now learned her lesson and decided it was time to go bug Ryo upstairs.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

" Aa" Ryoma said through a yawn and waited till Fuji shut off the lights and both headed up at the same time.

"You think Ryo minds that we sleep in the same room?"

" Ryo minds his own business" Ryoma said shutting off the lights and climbed in bed next to Fuji.

Fuji chuckled lightly and pulled Ryoma towards him.

"I'm tired" Ryoma complained.

"Were you expecting more?" Fuji asked when he settled Ryoma against him.

" No" Ryoma denied and sighed. Closing his eyes he felt Fuji lips touch his softly yet hard enough to demand response. Cracking his eyes open he opened his lips and evaded first to Fuji's surprise. Fuji responded swiftly and loved the feeling of Ryoma hands threading into his hair to pull him closer. Reaching lower, Fuji pulled Ryoma's boxers lower and caressed the length gently. He got the response he wanted when Ryoma bucked up lightly and moaned in desire. With a smile he trailed his lips to the side of Ryoma's neck and bit lightly against his pulse.

"Vampire" Ryoma accused but gasped when Fuji's hand wrapped around his penis.

Fuji continued his assault and was extremely happy how responsive Ryoma was being tonight.

"Mou…" Ryoma mumbled and tilted Fuji's head back up to meet his in a hot kiss. He evaded quickly and wrapped Fuji's tongue in a battle as he rolled Fuji underneath and rubbed lightly against Fuji's rising erection as well. Both groaned as the sensation shot through both of them at contact. Trailing Fuji's chest lightly Ryoma gasped when Fuji's hands trailed their way up Ryoma's leg and up the curve of his ass. Ryoma pushed back wantonly as he felt Fuji trace the crack a bit roughly near his entrance.

Ryoma moaned and when Fuji flipped him on bottom he didn't resist. Suddenly the weight disappeared and Ryoma opened his eyes to see Fuji's amused one as Fuji lay next to him.

" I'm tired" Fuji announced and Ryoma scowled into the darkness of the room.

"Sadistic bastard!" Ryoma muttered.

Fuji merely chuckled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Next morning**

"You're not going to even kiss me goodbye?" Fuji asked.

Ryo had left earlier to go to practice but Ryoma had stayed behind with Fuji.

"Yadda, not after yesterday" Ryoma said with a scowl.

"Still mad about that? We could finish up right now," Fuji suggested with a smile.

"Yadda" Ryoma repeated.

"No last words?" Fuji asked.

"You're not dying" Ryoma pointed out.

Although Ryoma was being very cocky this morning Fuji was only spiting him because the worry behind the golden eyes of his wouldn't disappear… it was as if Ryoma feared he was leaving because of him.

" Okay…" Fuji said and stepped towards his car. Opening the car door, he was getting ready to go when Ryoma came forward and gave him a soft kiss.

Fuji returned it but Ryoma pulled away with a grin.

"Mada mada desu…"

Fuji couldn't help but smile back at him. " See you soon"

Ryoma nodded and watched him buckle up ad start the car. As Fuji waved at him, Ryoma refused to return the wave.

" I'm not lowering myself to that…" Ryoma said with a mutter and watched him drive off.

Although Ryoma hated to admit it, he already missed Fuji… and it seemed he better go mess with Ryo and the others so he would have something to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Osaka**

Fuji liked the view from his rented room in the hotel, it gave a good view of everything and that's what Fuji liked best. Fuji sighed and decided to go check out the Osaka branch immediately. The faster he got done, the faster he'd be able to go home…

The hop resembled the one stationed in Tokyo…only a lot smaller in size. Looking at the photos of various people hanging around the shop Fuji didn't realize someone had entered the shop until he nearly bumped into him,

"Gomen…" Fuji said and froze when he looked up.

"Tezuka…" Fuji greeted coolly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Oh no! What's Tezuka doing in Osaka? I'll update surely by the weekend or Monday for sure! Until then indulge me in your reviews!

Okay another vote…. it'll be the last vote for a while

During the time away… would you rather see Ryoma interacting with…

a. Kikumaru/Oishi visit

b. Himself and thoughts/ maybe a little re-bonding with Karupin

c. Making himself Buchou over Ryo and the other regulars/ Minor Atobe VS Ryoma moments

12


	9. Did you Miss Me?

A/n: This speedy update is because…You all voted super fast LOL Thanks to all the ones who reviewed and voted…I've never seen a more divided crowd…so to satisfy all our desires…read and see what was the outcome Do you really expect me to tell you when you can just scroll down and read to find out? XD enjoy the chapter and just to warn you

WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER --; I DIDN'T REALIZE I WROTE OVER 20+ PAGES UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE

I truly tried to cut down on all the matches since its just Prefectuals…

But the scenes were pretty long as well --; Then again, you'd rather have scenes than just tennis right?

Read + Review Please!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The Risks We Take**

**Rated: M- Definite explicit scene I'll warn you later…**

**Chapter 8: Did You Miss Me?**

**Recap**

The shop resembled the one stationed in Tokyo…only a lot smaller in size. Looking at the photos of various people hanging around the shop Fuji didn't realize someone had entered the shop until he nearly bumped into him,

"Gomen…" Fuji said and froze when he looked up.

"Tezuka…" Fuji greeted coolly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Syuusuke" Tezuka returned

"Did you need something?" Fuji asked walking away to observe other things in the store.

"To talk," Tezuka stated bluntly.

"I thought we had finished that," Fuji countered.

"We haven't because I haven't told you how much you mean to me"

"…" Fuji didn't answer, he only continued to look around until he found the list of photos he had to finish before he could go home.

'Where is that photographer who's suppose to tell me what to do?' Fuji wondered with a frown.

"Syuusuke… will you pay attention?"

"I am" Fuji said, " My ears are listening very clearly"

"I would like you to sit down and talk with me, eye to eye first!"

With a sigh, Fuji sat and looked at Tezuka who was straightening his glasses.

"Well?" Fuji said after a long moment of silence passed without either saying anything.

"Ten years is a long time Syuusuke"

"I know that" Fuji interrupted.

" So I see no reason for this misunderstanding and…slight break-up to break us up." Tezuka stated.

"Slight break-up?" Fuji repeated.

" I already told you, I was under a lot of stress and I just wanted a break from everything… the words came out wrong…"

"Okay…" Fuji said. For the first time since they broke up, Fuji felt as if he didn't care for whatever Tezuka was saying… his thoughts were of Ryoma…

"I'm serious"

"You're always serious" Fuji stated bluntly.

Tezuka raised a brow slightly, "You've become so blunt…"

"Ryoma's rubbing off a bit…" Fuji said with a slight smile in thought.

"Syuusuke…"

"Look Tezuka, if you want me to accept your apology, it's been accepted however… I think we both need to move on now…"

"We don't have to! The stress was just getting to me…"

"What stress Tezuka?" Fuji asked slightly irritated now, " I gave you no stress whatsoever…I cooked, made an effort to spend time with you…I worked my whole schedule around yours so how could stress be a cause of it?"

" My parents"

"Oh yes…they don't approve of me"

"Of us" Tezuka said, "they were pressuring me to finish graduate school and marry this girl who's a doctor…"

"Yet you couldn't tell me this so we could stand together?" Fuji asked.

"It was private…"

"Not when it has to do about us!" Fuji said angrily.

"Hanging out with Ryoma has given you unlikable traits," Tezuka said with a frown.

"Don't call him that!" Fuji said

"Syuusuke..."

"Don't call me that!" Fuji bit out.

"Syuusuke…stop testing my nerves!" Tezuka said with a sigh.

"I'm not" Fuji said more calmly, "You're just to distant!"

"Aren't you the same with Echizen?" Tezuka shot back and Fuji paused.

It was true… he'd been so scarred with Tezuka that he had deliberately gotten into a relationship with Ryoma, had used him as a barrier to his hurt, then to make it worse, he never truly opened up to Ryoma…even when Tezuka had done that to him the other day he had selfishly kept it to himself and called it "private"…

Oh god…he had been putting Ryoma in his position while he unknowingly had become Tezuka…

'I've continually hurt Ryoma…' Fuji thought sadly. He had noticed the worried looks in Ryoma's eyes and the gestures of strength from Ryoma but he never thought he could hurt Ryoma so much by not opening up a little past the smile…

"Syuusuke… I did sleep with Atobe… but that was just one night and I was angry at everything… Atobe is just elaborating to get you jealous" Tezuka said snapping Fuji out of his own thoughts.

"Oh…" was all Fuji could think to say at that moment.

"I didn't think I'd hurt you so much…" Tezuka finished reaching over to grasp Fuji's hand in his own.

Fuji jerked his hand back quickly as he thought of Ryoma giving him the same gesture flashed through his head.

"Syuusuke…"

Fuji merely sighed, standing up to look at Tezuka. " Ganbatte Kuni, but I can't leave Ryoma…or else I'd be just like you…"

No emotion passed through Tezuka's face at that, he merely stood with a sigh.

"Won't you please think about it?" Tezuka asked.

Although Fuji believed he had already reached his conclusion he nodded anyways, " I will"

"Thank you Syuusuke" Tezuka said turned to leave.

"You came to Osaka to tell me that?" Fuji called out.

"Kind of… Atobe just informed me you'd be here as well when I came here for a client…I guess he wanted me to be clear with you as well… although he doesn't like it."

"He really likes you huh?" Fuji asked.

"As much as Ryoma likes you" Tezuka pointed out and left without a backward glance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miss mom?" Ryo asked walking up to his Aniki after their laps.

"Stop calling him that" Ryoma said with a frown.

"Why not? If you're like my dad and he's your partner than he's got to be mom right?"

Ryoma couldn't respond to that since Ryo was right.

"Go do another lap Ryo" Ryoma said instead.

"Why?" Ryo asked with a suspicious look.

"As buchou you need to work twice as hard"

"But…"

"Go!" Ryoma commanded.

With a sigh, Ryo jogged off to do another lap.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Buchou's Aniki is a hard coach" Kitawaru said still breathless from the 25 laps Ryoma had assigned.

"True" Kira said standing from where he had been sprawled. " But if you think about it, buchou works harder than us…look"

All 7 regulars looked as Ryo was doing another round.

"Dedication" Matsuma said.

"Matsuma-kun!!!"

"Your fan club is here," Aikawa said slyly, jabbing Matsuma slightly as well.

"Not to include an increase on scouters everyday" Inui-junior said as the nearby bushes moved completely to a different location.

"How wonder Echizen-san and buchou only made us do 25 laps then the usual 35!" Kitawaru exclaimed.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Matsuma-kun… are you resting?" His fan club said as they inched closer.

Matsuma had the biggest urge to groan but instead smiled at them, " Yes"

A sigh went through the group and the regulars all wanted to cringe.

"No outsiders!" Ryoma's voice rang out to the girls who scurried off.

" Echizen-san's not that bad" Matsuma said and straightened as well. Although he hadn't noticed till now, his stamina and recovery rate was getting better.

"Sugoi!" Matsuma said softly.

"That we're improving?" Tokinawa asked still breathing hard.

"Naota…It's because you are a power player that you recover a lot slower than us all-rounder right, Shiro?" Kitawaru said looking at Kira for agreement.

"Don't call your sempai by his name unless you're going to add a –san to it" Kira said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Tokinawa said, " Know you're place Kouhei!"

(A/N: Kouhei: Lower classman… remember Matsuma, Ryo, Fukumachi, and Kitawaru are 2nd years)

" Ganbatte Matsuma!" his fan club screamed from outside the fence as they all began to get up for practice matches.

"You should be cocky like Buchou for once and give them a smirk while flipping your hair back and say "mada mada dane"" Kitawaru said showing them in his emphasized movements.

To all the regulars surprise Matsuma did smile and pose for his fan girls who squealed louder.

"Man… I didn't think he would do it" Aikawa said in shock.

"It's not everyday our Fukubuchou shows this side of him," Inui-junior said writing the data down.

"Where do you put that thing?" His doubles partner, Kira asked with a raised brow.

"In my pocket… I got a mini notebook just for times like these" Inui-junior declared.

"We see" Fukumachi said with a sweat drop. His sempai's were sometimes so eccentric.

"You know Kira…you never talk much…what are you thinking of?" Aikawa asked looking at him.

"I think of a lot of stuff…but more than that, I know a lot of stuff" Kira said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Aikawa said

"Yes" Kira said with a nod, " I know what you did last night at the park"

"Wha?" Aikawa said in shock.

"Tell us!" Kitawaru said excitedly.

"He was with a certain girl from here," Kira said.

"Whoa!" Tokinawa said, " Shun-kun! You were out with a girl?"

"I…" Aikawa was speechless.

"Kira-sempai has got you trapped" Kitawaru said enthusiastically.

"Don't worry Kitawaru-kun…I have lots more interesting things about all of you…"

"Are you a spy?" Fukumachi asked in wonder.

"No, but if I was, you'd all be busted for the information I have on all of you" Kira said with a shrug, " I'm going to go practice my swings since Echizen-san doesn't look to happy"

They all rushed to grab their racquets when they noticed that Ryoma was indeed coming straight towards them with unreadable eyes.

"Scary…" Kitawaru mumbled.

"Oi (hey)" Ryoma said, " You slackers better start practice matches now!"

"Hai!" they all echoed and started to warm up.

"Matsuma…"

"Yeah?" Matsuma said facing Ryoma.

"That was "mada mada,"" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Aa…you mean the pose?" Matsuma said more quietly.

"Aa" Ryoma agreed, " Your Onee-chan would be disappointed that her Outouto can't pose as beautiful as her"

"I wasn't aiming for beautiful," Matsuma said.

"Well it certainly didn't look like a manly pose either" Ryoma said bluntly.

Kitawaru busted out laughing and the others had grins on their faces as Matsuma gave them evil looks.

"ANIKI!!!!"

All of them turned to where Ryo's voice sounded. It sounded very desperate…for air…

Suspicious, they all ran towards the side where Ryo should've appeared if he was still jogging.

Ryoma groaned aloud when he saw what was wrong…

"O-CHIBI! O-CHIBI! KIKU'S BACK! KIKU'S BACK! NYA!"

" Eiji… that's not Echizen…that's Echizen-junior and give him air before he faints!" Oishi said removing Kikumaru's arms from Ryo's neck.

Second afterwards, Ryo gasped with happiness of being able to breathe again.

"Mou! They look the same from behind!" Kikumaru said with a pout.

"O-chibi!" Kikumaru said in happiness. " Ne O-chibi-Junior let's try the glomp again with different words Nya?" Kikumaru said happily and reached for Ryo again only to find him running away.

"Oh well… O-chibi! come here!" Kikumaru came forward with a bound but Ryoma grabbed Matsuma's racquet and held it in front to mark the distance between them

"No thanks, Kikumaru-sempai" Ryoma said.

"Mou!" Kikumaru pouted.

"Is Fuji here?" Oishi asked glancing around, fearing for his lover's life.

"He's in Osaka…he just left today… Ne Oishi-sempai, what are you two doing back here?"

"Just for vacation… you see we're all done with everything we need to do in Hokkaido for now so we thought we'd come see you guys" Oishi said. " Why is Fuji in Osaka?"

"To visit?" Kikumaru asked.

"No, he has business" Ryoma said, " Don't know when he'll be back" Ryoma finished before Oishi could say it. Oishi closed his mouth since Ryoma had told them already.

" Wahh… Could O-chibi be doing synchro with you Oishi?" Kikumaru asked, " he answered you before you even said it"

"I just thought ahead a little Kikumaru-Sempai" Ryoma said and walked away.

"O-chibi could we stay with you?" Kikumaru asked following Ryoma.

" Aa" Ryoma said, "Back to your matches!" He shouted to the regulars.

" HAI!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**That Night**

" Wahh… you have so many cactuses!" Kikumaru said, " Fuji give them to you?"

"No, they are his…"

"Then why is it here?" Kikumaru asked thoroughly confused.

"He lives with me," Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Oh…" Kikumaru said turning to Oishi, " I didn't know that Oishi"

"Me neither" Oishi admitted.

"Share a room or separate?" Ryoma asked walking down a hall.

"Share O-chibi!" Kikumaru announced happily glomping him.

"Eiji!" Oishi chided softly and pulled him off. " How many rooms are there?"

"About 6…why?" Ryoma asked.

"What are they used for?" Kikumaru asked looking at the neat hall.

"The last one is just storage, I sleep in one, Ryo sleeps in one, one's a study, and the other two are guest room… Which do you want?" Ryoma asked pointing to two rooms.

"The bigger one!" Kikumaru said happily peeking in both rooms to decide on the one with a bathroom.

"This is a big room"

"My parent's old room" Ryoma said.

"Oh…you said there were only two guest rooms, so Fuji sleeps in the other one?" Oishi asked.

"He sleeps with me" Ryoma said bluntly.

"Oh" Oishi stammered. His face flushed at the thought.

" So ka?" Kikumaru asked in happiness.

(A/n: So Ka- Really?)

"Aa" Ryoma said and continued to give them a tour of the house.

"So you sleep in your old room?" Oishi asked,

"No, Ryo does… I sleep in Nanako's old room because there's a bathroom connected in there as well."

"Oh…how many bathrooms are there?"

"4" Ryoma replied. " One downstairs, one in the guest room you guys stay in, one in my room and one upstairs that Ryo uses"

"Oh…"

"Oishi-sempai…can you please stop say Oh… if you have to say something to me just say it…" Ryoma said turning around to face Oishi.

"…Echizen…Do you know about Tezuka and Fuji?"

"I do" Ryoma confirmed.

"Do you…feel anything about it…" Oishi prompted

"Of course not, I trust Syuusuke" Ryoma announced.

"I see…" Oishi said but somewhere behind that announcement, Oishi felt as if there was some doubt or uncertainty in Ryoma…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A Week Later**

" Prefectuals is only a week away! We're doubling the work amount for Regulars and upping the standards for the rest" Ryo announced.

"They are working really hard…" Oishi commented to Ryoma.

"Aa…"

"O-chibi seems so distant after spending a week with him" Kikumaru said with a slight frown.

"Don't mind Aniki" Ryo said, " he's just cranky because Okaa-san hasn't called in a week"

(A/N: Okaa-san mother)

"O…kaa…san…?" Oishi asked Ryo.

"Aa…" Ryo said

" Fujiko's already a Okaa-san!" Kikumaru said with a slight frown, " I want a kid to call me Otou-san!"

"Eiji!" Oishi chided, " You can't just order a kid…"

"But O-chibi did" Kikumaru said with a pout.

"No he didn't" Oishi argued.

"He told me he ordered Ryo yesterday!" Kikumaru said with a pout.

"He was just playing " Oishi said.

"Out of the way peasants"

All three turned around when they heard that and saw Ore-sama himself with his faithful servant walking towards them.

"Eh? Monkey-king…so far from home?" Ryoma said from behind the three of them.

"I will go as I please brat," Atobe said with a superior smirk to match Ryoma's.

"Why aren't you with Tezuka-sempai?"

"He's in Osaka settling matters with Fuji" Atobe said with a wave as if it didn't matter.

Ryo noticed how his Aniki's superior smirk had been replaced with sharpened eyes and an emotionless mask.

"My Aniki trusts Fuji-sempai" Ryo stated to Atobe in Ryoma's defense.

"Mind your own business Junior!" Atobe said with smirk to Ryo.

"Ryo! Back to practice!" Ryoma said.

"Usu" Ryo said after a while.

"We'll just go as well," Oishi said prompting an openly staring Kikumaru away from the scene.

"But Oishi I wanna see" Kikumaru complained.

"Not today" Oishi said and continued dragging him away.

"What exactly are you here for" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"Can't Ore-sama just do as he pleases without explaining it to you?"

" Not if it's near me," Ryoma stated.

" Ore-sama… has never had to explain himself unless he wanted to, so Ore-sama will not start now."

"If you have nothing better to do, go mess with other people who _will _enjoy _Ore-sama's_ Company" Ryoma said before turning away.

"We're going to settle this brat! Especially after the "tip" I threw certain people"

"Your tips are useless" Ryoma said walking away.

"Not if it will affect your life" Atobe said softly with a smile.

"Oh well, Come Kabaji…Ore-sama has much better things to do!" Atobe said snapping his fingers.

"Usu" Kabaji said and followed after his master.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma wasn't in a good mood at all after hearing that… What exactly was Syuusuke doing? Had Atobe only come to insert doubt between them in jealousy? Why was his life going in this direction?

Ryoma sighed and leaned against the fence. When did life complicate itself so much? Wasn't it hard enough just trying to escape the professional world to live a peaceful life with Ryo?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Night Before Prefectuals**

Ryoma stared at the cactus as he was watering it. Syuusuke hadn't called at all in the two weeks that he had been gone. In his mind, he had been fighting to make excuses of why Syuusuke couldn't possibly call him… yet none of them seem to be making any sense as the second week was ending and the third week was beginning. He had said he'd be back by tomorrow but that utterly impossible now if he were still busy.

The only thing that seems to settle Ryoma's mind a little was that Inui had informed him Tezuka had been home since last weekend.

"Eto (Ummm)… Aniki…"

"What?" Ryoma said snapping out of his thoughts to see Ryo standing next to him.

"How much more are you going to overfill the cactus?"

" Eh?" Ryoma finally notice the puddle that was creating underneath the pot.

"Kuso" Ryoma swore and put the watering pot aside at he looked for a towel to mop up the mess.

"You're really out of it huh?" Ryo asked slightly amused at Ryoma's mistakes these past few days. Just yesterday he had locked Karupin out of the house…

"Uresai (shut up) Ryo" Ryoma mumbled while cleaning up the mess.

"Are you disappointed Fuji can't make it tomorrow?" Ryo asked sitting on the sofa.

"None of your business" Ryoma muttered

"They're worried about you"

"Who are they?" Ryoma asked facing Ryo.

Ryo made a motion towards upstairs for Ryoma's sake.

Ryoma sighed, "I'll be okay, tomorrow I'll be concentrated on your performances"

Ryo nodded and stood to go upstairs. " You might want to get enough sleep as well Aniki"

"Aa"

Ryoma sighed and turned off the lights to go upstairs.

"Mada Mada" Ryoma chided himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Doubles 2: 6-0, Doubles 1: 6-2, Singles 3: 6-1, Singles 2: 6-3, Singles 1: 6-2…Seigaku advances!" The referee called and the crowd cheered. The only ones who seemed a bit displeased were Ryoma and Inui-sensei.

Matsuma sighed. " What did we do?"

"I thought I told all of you to hold it to about 30 percent" Inui-sensei chided.

"All of you were at least 40- 50 percent instead," Ryoma said.

"Gomen" They chorused.

"Either way it still gave us a good idea of how weak they were," Ryo concluded.

"Hai!" They chorused.

"O-chibi!" Kikumaru said pouncing on Ryo, " Why didn't you go out?"

"There's no need to send Ryo just yet," Inui concluded.

"All of you did well," Oishi said with a smile.

Ryoma had noticed that over the span of these 2 weeks, if he coached them ruthlessly and Oishi praised them, then they would feel better.

"Oishi always makes it better nya!" Kikumaru said to the team and glomped all of them in one go.

"It's too bad Kadioh and Momoshiro are in France" Oishi said.

"Aa" Inui said, " it could be just like the old days if we were all here right?"

"What about Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked, " didn't we ask him to join us as well?"

" We did" Oishi agreed, " but he has an appointment today with a client"

"Oh!" Kikumaru said with a smile anyways.

" Next time we'll win" Ginka said as they passed by Seigaku.

"We look forward to that day" Ryo said with a smirk to Ginka's buchou.

"I was a bit angered that you were so confident in your team ability you didn't even put yourself in the line-up"

"Were you" Ryo asked amused by this.

"I was"

"Isn't it the buchou's job to trust his team though?" Ryo questioned.

It seemed Ginka's buchou had decided not to like Ryo from that moment on. He reluctantly nodded at Ryo and excused himself and his team.

"To cocky Ryo," Ryoma stated bluntly to Ryo.

"You'd have done the same," Ryo said with a grin. Both Echizen's shared a grin before Ryo turned away and gave his team a "Ryoma" look and said " Mada mada dane!"

Matsuma couldn't help but grin at the absurdity of that and Aikawa busted out laughing.

"To lunch!" Kitawaru said pointing towards the food court.

"You're a millions year to early to be leading" Ryo and Ryoma said at the same time.

Everyone laughed as Kikumaru tried to glomp Ryoma only to glomp Ryo instead as Ryoma moved back. The team, in high spirits walked towards the food court and Ryoma followed behind lazily. Although they had cleared the first round under two hours Ryoma felt they could've been less competitive since they had round two after lunch.

In Ryoma's mind he was already working out a warm-up program in his mind. Looking ahead, he saw the team turn the corner to the tables set up and suddenly his vision faded to black as slim hands covered his eyes.

"Win it all Ryoma?"

" Aa" Ryoma said on a softer tone. He didn't need to see to recognize the voice. Leaning back a little he felt Fuji's hands move to wrap around him and he turned to meet Fuji's lips for a quick kiss.

"Did you miss me?" Fuji asked taking Ryoma's hand in his to begin walking towards where the others had gathered.

"Che!" Ryoma said pulling his hat lower, " not at all"

"Really?"

"Aa" Ryoma replied cockily.

" I wonder how long I was gone…" Fuji said aloud.

"2 weeks and a day" Ryoma said without thinking.

"So you did miss me…"

"…Che!" Ryoma said finally realizing his mistake.

"You wouldn't have known unless you counted" Fuji said removing his hat to press a kiss on his forehead before replacing the cap back onto his head.

Ryoma didn't reply since they had reached the group by now. Ryo was the first to spot them.

" Okaeri!" Ryo called out to Fuji.

Fuji smiled and turned to Ryoma. " Mou Ryoma…Ryo's so much nicer than you… maybe I should date him"

"YADDA!" Both Echizen's chorused aloud.

Fuji merely smiled wider and sat down next to Ryo.

" Fujiko! O-chibi missed you so much he overfed your cactus!" Kikumaru said from across the table.

"Eiji… you can't overfeed plants" Oishi gently explained.

"Saa…" Fuji said with a grin and turned to look at Ryoma who was busy muttering about killing "bouncing" sempai's.

"Are you scheduled for another match?" Fuji asked to change the subject. He gently rubbed Ryoma's arm unconsciously as he waited for someone to answer him.

"Yamabuki" Inui-junior said coming from another court. " They just advanced."

"Ah Ryoma… we must definitely watch out if you and your friends are coaching Seigaku"

Ryoma turned to see who was talking to him and saw an old man with a smiling face.

"You still coach, Banji-sensei?"

"Aa" Banji said with a smile. " I'm sorry to hear Ryuzaki-sensei retired… so who's the real coach?"

"I am" Inui said standing, " This is Seigaku's Buchou, Echizen, Ryo" Inui said with pride.

"Dozo Yoroshiku (It's nice to meet you)" Ryo said absently

"Ah…Little Ryoma's following his father's footsteps Ne?"

" Hai!" Ryo said haughtily.

"I'm his Mom" Fuji said with a sadistic smile wanting to be part of the conversation.

" He is" Ryo said patting Fuji's shoulder next to him, " he loves me" Ryo added with a smirk.

Everyone else was having better time watching the glare on Ryoma's face become murderous with each line Ryo and Fuji spouted out.

"I see" Banji said with a smile before turning away. " Then I must beware that your "child" is a half Tensai as well, ne Ryoma?"

" You bet!" Ryo said with a superior smirk written all over his face. It seems that Ryo was getting cocky again.

As soon as Banji left Ryoma glared at both Fuji and Ryo who looked perfectly innocent at the moment.

" What did I ever do to deserve the both of you?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Open Ryoma" Fuji said holding a sushi up to Ryoma's mouth in front of Seigaku and the surrounding people. It seemed the regulars were staring because they wanted to see their coach melt with softness against his lover…

" Yadda!" Ryoma said turning away.

" Open…" Fuji said patiently but Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, and Ryoma knew better as the aura flared up extra high.

" O-chibi… open" Kikumaru said hiding behind Oishi slightly.

Ryoma let Fuji know he didn't want to do this with a good glare before opening his mouth.

What happened next would scare Kikumaru, make Inui twitch in sympathy, choke Ryo and shock the regulars. While Ryoma had finally opened his mouth to receive the sushi, Fuji, angered by Ryoma's refusal at first grabbed his wasabi filled one and jammed it into Ryoma's mouth instead.

Instantly Ryoma bolted for the nearest drinking fountain while searching for coins in his pocket for Ponta.

" Wahh… Oishi…" Kikumaru said in fear.

"Saa…I hope none of you will refuse me the first time around right?" Fuji asked with a smile to everyone.

"Never!" they all chorused in fear.

"I thought so" Fuji said with a nod and bent to eat his sushi.

"Would anyone like one?" Fuji asked offering his wasabi-filled sushi.

"Iie!" They all said turning back to their own food.

" So this is what happens when your mother gets mad?" Aikawa whispered to Ryo who sat next to him.

" Aa" Ryo said. It had been quite amazing to see his Aniki dash off like that but to be the one running later would suck. Ryo made a mental note not to push his " mother" to the limit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Seigaku VS Yamabuki; Doubles 2," the referee announced to the crowd "Hongo/Shidan pair VS Kitawaru/Matsuma pair, Seigaku to serve!"

"Hold it at 30 percent" Inui yelled.

" Usu!" Kitawaru said tossing the tennis ball up. Watching it drop back down he hit a slice serve sending the ball pinpointed to the far corner.

"15-love"

"Great start ne Ryoma?" Fuji asked, " No touch, service ace…"

"It's still to early to tell" Ryoma muttered.

"30-0" the referee called.

"Something's strange ne Ryoma?"

"Aa… they aren't even trying to stop Kitawaru's slice." Ryoma said with a frown.

"Kai-kun" Matsuma said

"Hm?"

Matsuma motioned his hand to the right more and Kitawaru nodded in understanding. His next serve, he aimed more towards the right instead of pinpointing it to the corner, like Matsuma had thought, the guy went towards the corner and missed the shot.

"40-love"

" Do you think we have this one?" Fuji asked

"Aa…I trust the Tensai" Ryoma said with a grin.

" You should… tensai's are good" Fuji said

"Che!' Ryoma said and concentrated back on the game.

Although the game ended 6-2, Ryoma was dissatisfied that they had to use eventually 75 percent just to hold them off.

"Expecting a lower percentage?" Fuji asked Inui and Ryoma.

"Aa" They both replied at the same time.

"Never mind that now," Ryoma said, " Inui/ Kira get out there and don't increase unless you have to…"

"You will have to" Banji called out with a smile.

" I dislike people who smile!" Ryo said with a frown.

"Do you?" Fuji asked

" Just him on second thought" Ryo clarified after feeling the aura next to him rise tenfold.

"Saa," Fuji said and turned away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The matches continued and everything went well until Singles 3 where Tokinawa slipped up and couldn't regain ground again. They had lost the tiebreak but Fukumachi came back with 6-0 to win and make up the loss.

"It was a good game to learn from" Banji said shaking Inui's hand.

"Aa… we gained good data on what we have to work on as well" Inui said.

" I hope so…" Banji said, " Would you mind if I borrowed Ryoma once in a while"

"Well… I can't say… you had better ask him yourself," Inui said.

Banji nodded, " You're all very balanced out compared to last year… your group last year wasn't so enthusiastic"

"Aa…with Ryo as buchou this year, the spirit has risen" Inui said with a smile.

"Good luck against St. Rudolph… I heard Fuji, Yuuta is helping them coach this year as well"

"Oh…" Inui said and nodded.

Seigaku departed and Yamabuki went their way, aiming for the consolation if possible.

"The best 8 is?" Inui asked his cousin.

"Almost the same line up as last year," Inui acknowledged. " St. Rudolph, Hyoutei, Hojo, Minova, Fudoumine, Gyokurin, Mizuhohuchi and us."

" I see" Ryo said, " Since we don't have any matches until tomorrow, I hope all of you won't slack off but increase your stamina and reaction speed."

"Aa" They all said and each split to go their own way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**That Night**

**LEMON**

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma groaned.

Ryoma couldn't suppress the groan when Syuusuke's lips skimmed over his nipple slightly. Just when Ryoma thought he was pulling away he gently flicked his tongue over it and his breath caught as his left hand dug into Syuusuke's hair in need.

" Miss me now?" Fuji asked softly.

" Aa…" Ryoma whispered with his eyes shut in pleasure. His legs were wrapped tightly around Fuji who hovered over him on their bed.

"Keep it down Ryoma or else Ryo will hear"

"He's busy playing that game you got him," Ryoma mumbled pulling Fuji in for a kiss.

Ryoma watched as Syuusuke's finger inserted more pressure against his erection.

" Quit fooling around" Ryoma muttered before his breath hitched at the slightest touch from Fuji.

"Then lift your hips a little" Fuji coaxed pulling gently on his erection.

Ryoma relented and before another second passed Fuji had taken Ryoma all the way in making Ryoma almost come right then and there.

"Mou Syuusuke!" Ryoma gasped.

Fuji didn't say anything as he let go of Ryoma's erection with a slight pop. Teasing the little indent of the head with his tongue he was rewarded when the pre-cum dripped and pooled there.

Ryoma groaned and dug his fingers into Fuji's hair to keep him there.

Fuji chuckled lightly as he pulled away to breathe. Ryoma took that chance to return the favor and traced his hardening nipples with one finger making a shudder run through Syuusuke lightly.

Syuusuke breathed deeply feeling his own erection press against Ryoma. Grinding it closer they both moaned their approval and Ryoma caught Fuji's hand. Bringing it to his mouth he licked it teasingly before sucking fully on Fuji's index and middle finger. Fuji watched in fascination at Ryoma's willingness tonight. Oh yes… this moment was going to be forever embedded in memory…

"You've gotten tight again" Fuji commented when he had taken his fingers out of Ryoma's mouth to probe the tight ring. He felt Ryoma shift from the usual discomfort but Fuji patiently waited till he was used to it before adding another finger to play scissors to get Ryoma ready and Ryoma gladly allowed him that since he was busily sucking on Syuusuke neck and fondling Syuusuke hard erection. Ryoma suddenly gasped when he felt Syuusuke's fingers hit his prostate over and over. The world flashed and Ryoma saw white as Syuusuke continued to hit the right spots. He positioned himself at Ryoma's entrance and Ryoma opened his legs willingly for him.

Ryoma felt him enter and hit his prostate instantly. Groaning aloud, Ryoma felt him angle himself to hit it better and better each time. By now Ryoma was moaning loudly and clinging onto him wantonly as his legs wrapped around Syuusuke to draw him deeper within. Syuusuke hand reached over to pump Ryoma roughly to the hard rhythm he set. Suddenly the burst of white all melted in And Ryoma came making Syuusuke follow and filled him with his essence… Syuusuke collapsed sweaty against Ryoma fighting for control.

Ryoma, although still trying to clam his heartbeat had resorted to playing with Syuusuke's hair as he slowly withdrew from Ryoma and led a trail of his seed out. Syuusuke crushed his lips against Ryoma's harshly and Ryoma returned it willingly.

**End of LEMON**

"Next time you be Uke" Ryoma said rolling away with a groan… He was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Perhaps" Fuji said with a smile and reached under his pillow.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked

"Just adjusting it to my liking" Fuji said with a small smile. " Say Ryoma…"

There was no answer…Ryoma was deep in sleep and Fuji was well satisfied.

"You're in for a surprise" Fuji promised Ryoma and pulled his lover's naked body beside him closer. Kissing his forehead softly Fuji shut his eyes as well and for the first time in two weeks, he felt the sleep overtake him immediately.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Matsuma!!!"

"Kitawaru!!!"

"Aikawa!!!!"

" Your fan girls!" all three said to one another and stopped.

"Correction… all your fan girls" Inui-junior said from where he sat with his doubles partner Kira.

"They're annoying" Matsuma said with a sigh.

"You know what's annoying?" Kitawaru said, " Our Buchou being late!"

"You'll wait if I say so"

"Buchou!" They all said and turned to find Ryo carrying his tennis bag with red eyes. Not one dared to comment on that except Matsuma after they had signed in.

" What did you do all night to deserve red eyes? A girl?" Matsuma teased.

Obviously Ryo was not in the mood for jokes as he turned around and pointed in a direction, " 10 laps!"

" Eh?" Matsuma frowned, " Why?"

"20"Ryo bit out and sat down at the bench.

"Can't I do it later?" Matsuma asked.

"25" Ryo bit out.

"You might as well give me 30" Matsuma muttered setting his tennis bag down.

"Fine!" Ryo said.

Matsuma jaw dropped open in surprise but he didn't say anything else as he jogged slowly away. Ryo, not satisfied with his speed turned towards the girl's holding love signs for Matsuma and called out loudly.

" First one to catch Matsuma gets his cell number!"

"KyaAAA!!!" The female population went running and Matsuma had no choice but to speed up and run for his life.

" Mou…Oishi… O-chibi junior is pretty sadistic as well," Kikumaru said as Oishi and he arrived with Fuji and Ryoma following them.

Inui could tell something was up by the redness in Oishi's face, Fuji smile and Ryoma's glare.

"Stop it already Ryoma" Fuji said with a softer smile, "It truly wasn't my fault it fell"

" You shouldn't be carrying that in the first place!" Ryoma snapped back.

"Carrying what?" Inui asked.

"A recorder" Fuji said

"What was on there?" Inui asked

"Private activities" Oishi said with another blush rushing up from his neck.

"Of last night" Kikumaru finished happily.

"Enough!" Ryoma said and walked away from them to join Ryo.

" He's super mad because I dropped it on the floor this morning and it hit the play button" Fuji said with a smile.

" Why were you carrying it?" Inui asked.

" Because I might want to listen to it," Fuji said simply.

Oishi coughed loudly and Kikumaru grinned.

"Hee Hee, " Kikumaru said, " Fujiko's too sadistic!"

Before Fuji could reply a voice sounded in the background,

"Aniki!"

Everyone turned and saw Yuuta coming over.

"Yuuta… what are you doing here?" Fuji asked in surprise.

" I'm a part-time coach for St. Rudolph." Yuuta said proudly.

"Where's Tezuka?" Yuuta asked looking around. Yuuta raised a brow when he saw his brother's smile fade and stiffen.

" We're not together anymore…"

"Oh…" Yuuta said.

"Are you confident this year St. Rudolph will win?"

"We beat them every year," Yuuta said with a sigh." Although I a curious of the new buchou and the rumors flying around that they are strong this year."

"They are…" Fuji nodded.

It was as if Yuuta remembered and began looking at the surrounding players.

"Are you helping Seigaku Aniki?"

Fuji nodded, " I have to my cute Yuuta…their buchou is my son"

" What…how can you have a son?" Yuuta asked thoroughly confused.

"Buchou, can you have Matsuma stop running around with the girls now… he's embarrassing Seigaku!"

"Fine!" Ryo said and sent a glare the girl's way and they straightened up again. Matsuma came by and collapsed in fatigue.

"That boy in the Fila cap is the buchou?" Yuuta asked, " He's so small"

Ryo was in the middle of telling them to stretch and Yuuta shook his head, " That Echizen Ryoma?"

" Syuusuke…. this way"

Suddenly Fuji forgot about his confused brother and followed Ryoma. If Ryoma was once again calling him Syuusuke then he wasn't SO mad anymore.

"Eh? Why are they're two Echizen's…" Yuuta asked confused. Noticing his brother had left him there he shrugged and returned back to where St. Rudolph was warming up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Ryoma-san!"

Ryoma turned to feel someone run smack into him.

"Himiko-chan!"

"Ryoma!" Himiko said with a smile as she hugged him tightly them let go.

"I came to watch today…"

"Ah… couldn't miss Matsuma's match huh?"

"Iie! I'm his Onee-chan… Have to support my Outouto!"

"Jun!" Himiko said and went running towards her brother.

"Go home!" Matsuma said avoiding his sister's glomp.

" Mou! That's no way to treat you're Onee-chan!" Himiko said angrily.

"Himiko-chan" Ryoma said, " It's time for the match so why don't you come sit over here with me"

"Hai! Ganbatte Jun-kun!"

Matsuma cringed at that but walked onto the court with the rest of team. Looking at the other team he bowed and watched Ryo shake their buchou's hand.

" I hope your team has improved" St. Rudolph's buchou said with a grin to Ryo. " They were horrible last year…except for your doubles there," he said indicating Inui and Kira.

Ryo merely smiled at him, " Domo… actually I'm so certain we'll win, I didn't feel the need to put myself in the line-up"

"You'll regret that shorty"

"I believe you'll be" Ryo said cockily back and walked off with his team.

"Yosh!" Inui said and turned to the team. " We'll start with the obvious and send Inui/Kira pair first"

"Hai!" hey chorused and took their seats with Ryoma and Fuji.

" Jun-chan! When are you playing?" Himiko asked.

"Later" Matsuma mumbled.

"Ne Ryoma-san, is it true Ryo's on reserve?"

"Aa" Ryoma confirmed without looking at her. He was more concentrated on if Inui/Kira would be receivers or servers.

"Why? Is he hurt?"

"I'm not!" Ryo voiced loudly for her sake, " I'm merely confident in the team's ability!"

"Aww" Himiko said and reached passed Kitawaru to push Ryo's hat off and ruffle his head.

Ryo merely pulled away with a glare and pick up his hat to place back on his head.

Ryoma watched as Kira and Inui stationed themselves in their respectful places and got ready to receive the serve.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Inui-Junior watched how carefully how the person's form was and with precision he bent his knees and waited.

" 75 percent that it's a top-spin serve" Inui-junior mumbled.

Sure enough what landed next to him was a topspin serve, which he easily returned thanks to Ryo making all of them learn how to hit twist and top-spin serves back the right way.

"He caught it!" someone watching the game said excitedly. " Seigaku's awesome!"

"Kira to the left a bit, it's a cross-shot" Inui-junior yelled out.

It seemed the person panicked and instead of hitting the predicted cross-shot he hit it down the middle where Inui was already waiting. Purposely hitting a lob he went back to the base line and awaited Kira's part.

"Chance ball!" People shouted.

Like Inui predicted, they immediately went for a smash. Kira on the other hand was ready and counter it with a perfected Higuma Otoshi.

"0-15" The referee called out.

"Nice one" Inui said and Kira nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Sugoi!" Fuji said, " That Kira kid who doesn't talk a lot is good… and is Inui-junior better at data then Inui?"

"Iie" Ryoma said, " Over the two weeks you were gone, I trained personally with all of them at least once. It seems that Inui is good at predicting and data tennis but above all he's best at tricking the opponent. Whatever he says affects them so much that they think that's where they were going to hit resulting in either the predicted path, a mess-up or an alternate route where Inui will be waiting."

"I see… he's more of a trickster, data tennis person…. what about Kira…" Fuji asked, "I never really thought anything significant of him but his Higuma Otoshi was a perfect imitation of mine"

"That's exactly what he is," Ryoma said with a smile.

"0-30" sounded in the back of their conversation.

"I don't understand…" Fuji said.

" That's what Kira is…He's very effective in learning moves and picking up on it quickly."

"A copycat?" Fuji asked.

"Something like that" Ryoma said finally. " He only had to play someone once to grasp the basic form and style…with his skills and quick eyes he's like on SOSA (State of Self Actualization) when he's absolutely serious"

"He's good then…"Fuji said with a smile.

"Aa… enough to rival our Tensai, Matsuma" Ryoma agreed

Fuji turned to the side to see Matsuma concentrated on the match… it seemed rivalry was common on the team as well…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Seigaku wins, 6-0" The referee called out.

The cheers went up and Inui stood to tell Inui and Kira how well they did.

"Both of you managed to keep your power under 70 percent" Inui said with a smile.

"Next!" Ryoma said to cut Inui short.

" Matsuma/ Fukumachi pair" Inui said and watched them come out.

"Oh-ho" St Rudolph buchou said, " They are sending their Tensai out against me…"

The other team consisted of the buchou and another member.

"Be careful" Kira shouted to them, " Their buchou was specially trained by Fuji-sempai's Outouto!"

Not far from there Yuuta was cursing his Aniki. It seemed no matter how old he got he would always be "Fuji-sempai's Outouto"

"Show them what we got buchou!"

"Hai!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The worst humiliation was that the proud buchou was beaten out of his twist spin shot by Matsuma's version of the drive B…. other than that the game ended 6-3 with neither Matsuma nor Fukumachi going over 75 percent…which was pushing it according to Inui.

In single 3, Kitawaru finished up in 30 minutes using only 30 percent, which seemed to please Inui but make Ryoma frown.

" What's with that face… we won right?" Fuji asked.

" Iie…I just feel as if they cheated us out of a good game by placing such a weak person for singles 3" Ryoma announced loudly so that St. Rudolph could hear.

" Saa… Ryoma getting cocky…" Fuji asked.

" Iie…Ryo is" Kikumaru said with a grin.

" I can only say one thing to you" Ryo said to St Rudolph buchou as they went to shake hands for a good game.

" Mada Mada dane!" All eight members of Seigaku's regulars said to their opponents. Although slightly irritated that his line was taken, Ryo walked off superior.

"Seigaku…They're no joke" Fudoumine regulars said. They had just advanced earlier and now they would have to go against Seigaku again.

" We have to show them we grew as well since Preliminaries right?" Shinsu, Kita, Fudoumine's buchou said.

"Aa" they chorused, " Come on… our match with them is in an hour"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" I'm impressed by them this year," Yuuta said to Syuusuke.

"Aa" Fuji said with a grin.

"Last year, they didn't have at least four of those people on their team…" Yuuta said with a smile, " I can see that their buchou is good as well"

"How would you know?" Fuji asked his brother.

"I have a feeling… I have to train Fujitaka harder" Yuuta said." That's all"

" Well, they aren't perfect…"

"What do you mean?" Yuuta asked in surprise…" Seigaku captured the win so easily from us and we went to nationals last year!"

" What round did you guys lose at nationals?" Fuji asked

"First" Yuuta admitted.

"See…you are still mada mada too," Fuji said.

" You must stop hanging around Echizen" Yuuta said with a grin, " you're starting to talk like him."

"Can't help it… I live with him"

"You WHAT?" Yuuta asked.

"Look at that Yuuta… you see they're getting yelled at? They weren't perfect at all," Fuji said watching Ryoma tear into them.

" Although you won and kept your strength at 30 percent, you let down your guard a lot and let the game run to 30 minutes Kitawaru" Ryoma said bluntly. " Fukumachi, you depended a bit too much on Matsuma to figure out how to defeat the twist spin shot… next time, use your brain as well since you may play singles too"

They all nodded and turned to look at Yuuta who was in shock.

"It looks like I need to be a better coach as well since Echizen-san is doing so well at critiquing them" Yuuta said with a laugh.

" Mada mada!" Ryo and Ryoma both told him and led the team to the food court…they needed to reenergize for their next match.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Fudoumine" Inui-junior said after coming back from looking at the board.

"Does everyone remember what happened last time?" Ryoma asked.

They all nodded. Everyone remembered preliminaries all right and how many losses they suffered. They also knew that if it weren't for their buchou… they would've lost during preliminaries…

"A lot has changed since then!" Inui announced, " Inui/Kira pair lost because of stamina… I trust you two have come a long way from there?"

"Aa" they both nodded.

" Tokinawa" Inui said turning to him next, "You've learned to control your power a bit better and pinpoint your attack right?"

"Aa" Tokinawa agreed

"And Matsuma if need be…you'll increase from 80 percent right?"

"Aa" Matsuma agreed, " If I feel like it"

Inui sighed, " Tensai…you think they'd like to show off but they don't"

Fuji laughed softly.

"Remember they must've gotten better as well" Ryoma said.

"Aa" They all said.

"Ryo…" Inui asked.

"Hm?"

"Want in as Singles 1?" Inui asked.

Ryo smirked, "Iie…Matsuma will do"

"Then who'll play singles 2?" Aikawa asked.

Ryo shrugged, " You! The rest of the orders are up to Inui-sensei" Ryo finished.

They nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" I don't have to explain why you lost right?" Ryoma asked Tokinawa and Fukumachi when they walked out of the courts to sit.

"Ii… we knew what we did wrong" Tokinawa said regretfully.

"Sorry guys" Fukumachi said.

"Don't mind!" Kitawaru said, " I'll go get out second win"

Everyone nodded. The doubles 2 pair Kira/ Inui had won 6-1 but their defeat in doubles 1 with Tokinawa/ Fukumachi pair with only 3-6 worried them. Both teams were at one loss, one win each now… Kitawaru would decide the turn around.

"Confident?" Ryo asked

"I am" Kitawaru said with a grin.

"Go out there then" Ryo said, " and prove it!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" One of our worse games" Ryoma muttered after seeing the stunning defeat of Kitawaru. He had lost during the tiebreaker because his concentration broke halfway through…

" I agree" Fuji said as he watched Aikawa's game right now. Aikawa was ahead by a game but that could change anytime…he pressure was definitely on Aikawa since he would decide the outcome of the game…if he lost Seigaku would lose here…if he won Matsuma would decide their fates.

"Come on Aikawa!" Matsuma called, " I'll take over after this!"

Ryoma and Ryo both looked at Matsuma…Usually Matsuma was calm and didn't like to flaunt his moves at all… but today it seemed he was a bit fired up.

"Advantage server!" the referee called when Aikawa scored another point.

'Just a little more' Aikawa thought and looked at Inui-sensei. Aikawa gave him a sign and waited for permission.

Inui seemed to consider it then nodded giving the okay. This was semi-finals and they couldn't afford to lose here. With the approval Aikawa smiled. Yes… now he could use over 70 percent if he wanted to… he could even go 100 percent now! Dropping his wristbands they dropped with a thud that shocked the crowd.

This whole time Aikawa had been playing with lead-inserted wristbands?

Aikawa smiled and served his bullet serve that he had learned from Inui-sensei.

"Sugoi!" the crowd cheered seeing a no-touch ace.

" We've won this" Ryoma said with a smile and lay against Fuji.

"Confident?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Aa" Ryoma said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" I congratulate you guys" Shinsu said shaking Ryo's hand.

"Your team is strong to be able to make it this far without you ever being in the lie-up" Shinsu commented.

"It's trust…" Ryo said with a smile.

Shinsu nodded. " Good look against Hyoutei in 20 minutes then"

"Aa…"

"I'll make you be the first to be in a line-up for Prefectuals then!"

Ryo turned to where the voice came from clearly mad that someone was sounding cockier than him.

"You'll be awed by my power!" A boy said striking a pose in front of 7 others. They wore the distinct colors of Hyoutei all right. From the black pants to the white t-shirt with gray stripes, they stood proudly as the 10-year winners of Tokyo Prefectuals.

"Atobe, Kei… the former Atobe, Keigo's cousin" Inui said

"Monkey king junior?" Ryoma said with a smile.

"Then let samurai junior teach you a lesson," Ryo said cockily in English.

"Che! We'll see chibisuke," Atobe-junior said with a smile.

"Prepared to be awed!"

"There's one in every generation" Fuji said with a smile.

"Aa" Ryoma muttered.

"We won't fall for that trick! Right Ryo?" Inui said

"Put me in for singles 1" Ryo said with a smile.

"He fell for it" Matsuma said, " This might be interesting…"

" If Atobe-junior is here then…" Ryoma started.

" Brat"

"Talking about him…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Who was talking about Ore-sama?" Atobe asked walking over.

" I should've known Monkey king would be here to see Monkey king junior!" Ryoma said with a smirk.

" I came to watch "ore-sama" junior beat up a brat only" Atobe corrected with a smile, " To be graced with even a talk from Ore-sama is the best already… what more do u expect from Ore-sama…"

" We better go" Fuji said, " Unless you want to hear him speak in 3rd person for thirty minutes…"

"Let's go" Ryoma decided.

"Oi!" Atobe said angrily, " Did Ore-sama excuse you yet?"

" You'll regret your words" Ryoma merely said and walked off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The match up was indeed tense…it'd been least a good hour now and the tiebreaker looked like it was never going to end. Inui/Kira looked very tired as well as the pair from Hyoutei.

"I'll replace you two if you lose!" Atobe junior said seriously.

That was all it took for them to score the last game.

"6-7, Hyoutei" the referee said. Indeed it had turned fierce.

The crowd consisted of everyone who was curious about Seigaku's buchou's strength…within the lunch…everyone had spread around that Ryo was in singles 1.

"You two did well," Ryoma said as they walked in. they nodded, out of all the ones that trained them, it was hardest to get close to a compliment from Echizen-san.

"Kitawaru/ Fukumachi pair… I trust you'll try to turn this around?" Ryoma asked

"Aa" they both said.

"Take off your wrist and ankle weights" Inui said, " We can't underestimate them at all"

As soon as they were off Kitawaru noticed the difference immediately.

"How is it?" Ryo asked with a grin.

"I feel good" Kitawaru said and grabbed his racquet.

"Let's go win this!" Fukumachi said and both went to greet their opponents.

" It seems everyone is here just to measure your strength ne buchou?" Matsuma asked Ryo.

"Then outshine me," Ryo said cockily to Matsuma.

As if inspired to do well on his match Matsuma nodded, " I will… and you won't get to play"

"Dozo (please)" Ryo said with a smirk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/n: I know you all wanna get to the main pairing so yeah.. I'm cutting out a lot of the matches and just sticking in how it turned out :P PROMISE YOU'LL GET MORE OF HYOUTEI'S BUCHOU AND RYO LATER)

Ryoma was quite pleased at the moment…besides the fact that Fuji was seducing him in front of everyone very quietly, Seigaku was leading and would win if Matsuma won this round.

The only loss Seigaku had suffered was doubles 2 and that was something Ryoma could take. A jolt o pleasure flooded his thoughts as Fuji's hands wandered.

" Syuusuke!" Ryoma whispered

"Yadda" Fuji said with a smile as his gaze was on Matsuma serving his 6th game.

"Yamete Kudasai…(please stop)" Ryoma said sweetly, "or else I'll make sure you won't be able to sit for two weeks tonight"

Fuji felt a rush of anticipation at that promise.

"Really?" Fuji asked.

"Aa" Ryoma said.

Fuji chuckled; he definitely wanted that punishment…

"Fujiko!"

"Hm?" Fuji asked looking at Kikumaru.

"I want ice cream… wanna go with Oishi and me to grab some for the team?"

"Fine" Fuji said and used that as an excuse to take Ryoma's hat off and kiss him deeply.

After breaking the tongue battle he looked at Ryoma's hazy golden eyes and smiled.

"I'll be back" Fuji stated and took his hat as well wearing it.

" What are you doing with my hat?" Ryoma demanded.

" I'm wearing it to keep you near" Fuji stated and walked off with Oishi and Kikumaru.

(A/N: I couldn't help picturing a Fuji in Ryoma's cap )

"He doesn't look so bad in the hat," Ryo commented from farther down. "Ne Aniki… I hope you don't mind being on the front page tomorrow on the sports page…"

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

" Lots of reporters got that kiss" Ryo said and turned back to the game.

"Shitteru (I know)" Ryoma said although he wanted to kill Fuji now.

(A/N: Most of what Ryoma speaks is slang in Japanese so I recommend not saying things he says in regular Japanese conversations --; It 's his cockiness at work only…  
His " Yadda" is also slang --;)

"6-0 Seigaku wins"

Ryoma jerked his head up to see Matsuma walking forward to shake hands with his opponent.

"Baka Syuusuke! Made me miss the entire 6 game!" Ryoma grumbled.

" You did well Matsuma" Ryo said with a smile.

" Did I outshine you?" Matsuma teased.

"Yadda…I just didn't get to play so they'll have to wait for Kantou to see me in action" Ryo indicated all the people.

"Come on" Ryo said to his team. They walked into the court to shake hands for the last time with Hyoutei."

"We'll kill you at Kantou" Atobe-junior promised.

"Dozo (please)" Ryo said tempting him. Remembering what he rehearsed during lunch break with Fuji, Ryo pointed at Atobe, Kei haughtily and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the fan clubs of the Seigaku regulars started chanting.

"The winner is Seigaku, the loser is Hyoutei!"

After getting his fill of glory Ryo snapped again and looked at his regulars. Suddenly they all walked away only to all turn back and say " Mada mada dane!"

"That's a cheer" Ryo finished pointing to Atobe who was sneering at him from the bleachers.

"Did you see that Kabaji? Echizen's brat is trying to imitate me! Ore-sama!" Atobe said angrily.

" Ryo!" Ryoma said as soon as they stepped off, " When did you get a cheering squad like that for Seigaku?" Ryoma asked crossly.

"Okaa-san designed it" Ryo merely said.

Ryoma sighed, " I should've known Fuji would tempt Atobe."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

With honor, although he did nothing but sit at then bench through all the matches, Ryo led Seigaku to receive their first place medals of winning the Tokyo Prefectuals.

" Smile Ryo!" Shiba said

Instead Ryo posed and the other 7 followed.

On the sidelines Ryoma groaned, " Don't tell me you had a hand in that pose to?" Ryoma said accusingly to Fuji who was happily licking his wasabi ice cream.

"Aa… don't you like it"

Ryoma didn't answer until the wasabi ice cream was in front of him, " don't you" Fuji prompted.

"Aa" Ryoma said quickly.

"Good" Fuji said with a smile.

The other four schools that would also go to Kantou were St. Rudolph, Hyoutei, Yamabuki and Fudoumine.

" Now that we have approximately 2 weeks or so to train I hope you'll all continue to do better" Ryoma said.

"Aa" All 7 said except Ryo.

"Right Ryo?" Fuji asked

"Aa" Ryo answered

Ryoma glared at Ryo. To listen to Fuji but not him was treason!

"Anata…" Fuji started

(A/n: this means, "honey"…usually used for spouses)

" Don't call me that," Ryoma said quickly to make sure no one heard that.

"ANATA?" Kikumaru announced staring at Fuji and Ryoma. " Sugoi Oishi… they are that far into their relationship already"

"Kikumaru-sempai…" Ryoma started with a glare.

"Sankyuu for noticing" Fuji said instead and placed Ryoma's hat back on his head. " But Kiku-kun… that was only for Ryoma and me…"

"Really? Gomen" Kikumaru said pushing Oishi between them in case Fuji tried anything.

"Yosh!" Ryo said interrupting, " Aniki's paying for a celebration at Kawamura's!"

" Chotto matte (Wait a second)" Ryoma said, " I never…"

" I'll help" Fuji said and shushed Ryoma.

" But…"

"It's okay Echizen" Oishi said, " They deserved it"

"Yeah O-chibi!" Kikumaru said glomping Ryo out of the blue " Right O-chibi junior? Right? Nya!"

"Let go of him" Fuji said with a smile.

" Okay Fujiko" Kikumaru said after another glomp.

"Ike!" Ryo said leading the team out victorious…

Little did they know that there were bigger plans being made that included a certain someone…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I can't believe I wrote so much… in such a short time… I realized that and cut down the matches to a mere 23 pages out of the 25 pages I originally had --; Hope that doesn't bug you guys…

Yes! Because of so much indecision I had to put a little of everything in…Tezuka and Atobe are set to make appearances in chapter nine and Hajimoto (the reporter) will reappear stay tune and Reviews would be lovely for such a long chapter that came out so quick XD


	10. Side Story: Nice Ryoma?

A/N: Okay people…it sees my teacher has decided we need to write another argumentive essay that has at least 4+ work that I cite so I'm gonna be busy all week TT

To make up for it though… here's a cute little side story of Ryoma and Fuji

The story is kind of based off of a mini drama starring my fave pair in DBSK… It's Dangerous Love (If u have time watch it on youtube… it's hilarious! XD

Anyways, Read and review to show me your support for a boring week of writing my essay TT…if everything turns out right, I'll have the next update by Friday of this week

**Knightedlioness- **I know how you feel (TT) I can't tell when people review or add to stories I'm reading. Just make sure you check often

**bLoodY vEngEfUl soul- **I thought it'd throw some of Ryo's arrogance in just for comic relief XD

**Cheska- ** I hope you'll continue to love and read it then

**Insanechildfanfic- **Thanks, that's all I needed to know

**NBKitty- **The update comes as soon as you review -LOL- j/k till Friday

Or sooner…

**Dagravityx- **okay XD I'll take that as a good sign

**Empress Satori**- well yes… it was interesting how I was sure it'd only be 15 pages at the most but turned out to be so much more 0-0 what was I thinking? I don't know XD

But as long as you all enjoyed it, that's all that matters

**Selyn- **well that recorder definitely came back to …much more use than Ryoma would've liked but it cam back…perhaps it'll be back in a later chapter as well…(evil laugh)

**Trumpet-Geek- **Yup I updated and now you'll have to wait for the next update --; but no matter I hope you'll continue to support the Thrill Pair as they enter another roll of thrills and problems

**1xmocha- **Thanks for your support

**Tuli-Susi**- I'm sorry for so many OC --;

It just had to be that way because Ryo's generation is different from Ryoma's and Syuusuke's. But I hope you'll look forward to more interaction from both generations

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The Risks We Take**

Rated: T for implied things…I suppose XD

Side Story: Nice Ryoma?

Ryoma was bored! Fuji had volunteered to send Ryo to Matsuma's house this morning and go shopping…which was taking a long time… It's been thirty minutes! What could he be doing? people weren't suppose to shop so long!

" Meow!!!" Karupin meowed insistently. Ryoma sighed and looked at Karupin for the fifth time in thirty minutes. Karupin seemed agitated this morning as well and wanted attention.

" What is it?" Ryoma asked looking at Karupin. Suddenly Karupin bolted upstairs only pausing to beckon her master.

"Karupin!" Ryoma sighed following her until he walked into Fuji and his bedroom.

"What do you want from here?"

"Meow!" Karupin purred scratching a drawer at the bottom of the desk he shared with Fuji. Ryoma arched a brow slightly and walked to the drawer to open it.

Pulling it open, he noted Karupin's toy was within the drawer. Ryoma gave Karupin her toy and was about to shut it when he saw Fuji's camera. Ryoma didn't even think twice as he picked up the digital and turned it on. He may not know much about cameras but he sure knew how to turn it on!

'I wonder what he'd think if I fooled around with his camera?' Ryoma thought with a smirk. Suddenly the screen flashed on and Ryoma went to look at the pictures only to be shocked. These pictures…were of him! Naked, sleeping, everything!

"Syuusuke you pervert!" Ryoma muttered.

"I'll just delete it all!" Ryoma announced to the empty room and started fiddling with the camera trying to find the "delete" button.

"Ah!" Ryoma said, discovering the button…suddenly the camera came loose in his hands and Ryoma dived to save it…

Thud!

Ryoma landed on the floor with the camera safely in tact…

"Thank god!" Ryoma whispered and looked at the camera to see a broken lens and the stupid camera wouldn't turn back on! With a groan Ryoma sat up holding the camera.

"There is no god!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma had never shopped so fast in his life before… he had purposely avoided going to the photo shop Fuji worked and will own as soon as the boss handed it over to him completely. He went to the one that was a bit further and demanded they fix it.

"We can't fix a broken lens… you just have to throw it away or replace the lens."

"Replace it!" Ryoma snapped at that young man.

"If you leave it here we can have it fixed by tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"We have to order the part sir"

Ryoma glared at the young man and nodded reluctantly.

"It had better be early tomorrow"

"Of course! Here's your camera back… just bring it back tomorrow"

"Yeah" Ryoma muttered heading home. He had to get there and hide the camera before Fuji got home.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was too late!

Fuji was definitely home since the car was back. Creeping through the back door, he carefully passed the living room successfully before running into Karupin.

"Shh!" Ryoma said softly and Karupin tilted her head letting out a loud meow.

"Betrayer" Ryoma hissed and started to run upstairs only to bump into Fuji who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Tadaima, Ryoma" Fuji said.

Ryoma felt his heart jump a hundred feet as he whirled around with the camera to his back.

"Uh… hey…"

Fuji lifted a brow suspiciously. " Something wrong Ryoma?"

" Nademonai! (It's nothing)" Ryoma managed to get out without stuttering. He was a terrible liar…especially since he had started to back up now…

"Ryoma…" Fuji said coming closer to Ryoma.

"Here!" Ryoma said thrusting the nearest magazine at Fuji from the table next to the stairs and him.

"What is it?" Fuji asked looking at what he held out.

"A very interesting…magazine!" Ryoma declared with a blush, " Indulge yourself while I change!"

Ryoma raced up the stairs and disappeared behind the corner. Fuji shook his head slightly at Ryoma's odd behavior and looked at the magazine cover.

"How to Seduce Your Lover in 5 easy steps?" Fuji whispered aloud." Since when was Ryoma into this?"

Curiosity got the best out of Fuji as he opened the magazine and read the five easy steps…

Act innocent and stutter to spike interest

Treat them nicely, preferably with blushes

Do things for them voluntarily

Take the initiative and tempt them

You should be in bed with them by now

"Ryoma actually thinks this is interesting?" Fuji said aloud. "But…it seemed like he was already doing step one…"

Fuji thought of his stuttering and how his hands were hiding from Fuji, which caused him to be…_interested_…

"Am I rubbing off too much on him?" Fuji asked himself. There was no way Ryoma would become sadistic…right?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**That Night**

Fuji walked into their room tired. He had just went to pick up Ryo and just wanted to relax his aching muscles from playing Tennis with Ryoma most of the day.

"Want a massage Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked softly when Fuji laid on the bed next to him.

"You're joking" Fuji said with a smile and buried his head into the pillow.

Suddenly Fuji felt soft yet strong hands massaging him from behind. His head shot up from the pillows in shock.

"What?" Ryoma asked suddenly, " Did I do it wrong?"

"N-No" Fuji said…suddenly he wanted to smack himself for stuttering. This was weird of Ryoma…yet amusing.

" I'm going to get some water" Fuji announced and sat up.

" No need" Ryoma said reaching to the nightstand withdrawing a bottle of cold water.

" I brought one up for you earlier."

Fuji examined Ryoma thoroughly…surely he _was_ Ryoma…right?

"_Che! Go get it yourself, I'm not your slave!"_

That's what Ryoma would normally say and pay later that night for…today…

"Thanks" Fuji mumbled and turned to the desk getting up to go towards it.

"Where are you going?" Ryoma asked suddenly sounding a bit terrified.

"I'm not leaving you" Fuji assured him, " I just wanted to…" Fuji bent to the drawers and Ryoma tackled him with wide eyes and a blush.

"I want to do something else" Ryoma said looking away.

"Something else?" Fuji asked. Usually he tempted Ryoma…is Ryoma tempting him?

"I…" the blush rose higher on Ryoma's face before he lowered his lips to Fuji's.

Too cute to resist Fuji attacked and rolled Ryoma underneath him. He lifted Ryoma easily and pushed him on the bed taking the simple kiss a step further. He saw Ryoma's half-closed eyes and blush, making him so tempting at the moment with cute little breaths coming out short and choppy and….

Thinking about it… wasn't Ryoma following all those steps he read about…what was step 5? It was…in bed? And they happened to be…in bed.

Fuji got off Ryoma and stood up looking at Ryoma weirdly.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"You're acting very weird Ryoma" Fuji said.

"What do you mean!" Ryoma demanded. " I'm finally in the mood and you say this?"

"Are you in the mood Ryoma?" Fuji asked. For some reason, this wasn't amusing anymore…he just wanted his cocky, bratty Ryoma back.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room until _Ryoma _comes home" Fuji stated and left the room.

"What are you talking about Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked shutting the door that Fuji had just attempted to exit out of.

"You aren't yourself today…either you tell me what's up or I'm walking out!" Fuji said seriously.

"Okay! Okay…" Ryoma muttered, " I'll just say it…"

" I love you Ryoma…just the way you are"

"Okay…" Ryoma said quite confused himself at Fuji's words.

"There's no need to seduce me…"

"Seduce you?" Ryoma gave him a weird look now.

"You were practically saying screw me!"

Ryoma gave him a wide-eyed look and scowled, " I was not! All I did was break your stupid camera and didn't want to tell you!"

"And you offered me things…what?"

"You heard me!" Ryoma said with a scowl.

"You broke my camera?"

"Aa" Ryoma said with challenge in his eyes for Fuji to do something about it.

"Oh thank god… I thought you were getting sadistic…" Fuji muttered.

Ryoma turned back to the bed and climbed underneath the blankets turning out the lights, " Che!" he announced only to feel Fuji slip in with him and pinned him underneath.

"But… you'll have to pay for that…"

" You were the pervert taking pictures of me…" Ryoma accused.

" Invasion of privacy as well… tsk tsk… Ryoma…you're going to really regret it" Fuji promised as he lowered himself on top of Ryoma.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Next morning**

"Mou" Ryoma muttered coming downstairs. His backside ached horribly bad today thanks to Fuji!

"Ne Aniki…you look a bit stiff… did mom go too deep?" Ryo joked.

"20 Laps!" Ryoma yelled limping off to the kitchen.

" I don't want to" Ryo said

" 25!" Ryoma bit out, " no breakfast if you don't finish!"

"Usu!" Ryo said with a scowl and went running off.

" Prefect!" Fuji said happily as he viewed his pictures from last night and this morning added to his original collection of Ryoma. He couldn't very well tell Ryoma now that he had an extra pair of lens for it and all Ryoma did was lose knock the battery dead…after all he liked Ryoma doing what he did to try to pacify him…

" I'll let him suffer a while longer" Fuji decided.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: And that is the end of this side story

Hoped you all enjoyed it because you all need to await Friday's release

Review please and maybe the release will happen on Thursday

Oh! And if you do have time, do check out Dangerous Love on youtube or so… it's entertaining XD


	11. When The Best Align

A/N: This can only mean one thing… I updated! YAY!

So please read and review!

Thank Q's

Because the last release was a side story, I'll reply back next chapter to all your reviews to the main story…Just to say though… they're** may** be " many" side stories to make up for my lack of release on the main story line (stupid essay writing class)

But I'm sure you'll all enjoy the side stories rather than no release at all right?

Or do you find it annoying?

Tell me what you think

Because if you rather not have them then you'll all just have to wait it out from here on…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Rated: hmmm…nothing bad in this chapter…really

Chapter 9: When the Best Align…

"This is going to be interesting right?" Fuji said with a smile to Ryoma.

"…"Ryoma didn't respond as he continued to walk beside Ryo.

"Aniki" Ryo said, "You know, Matsuma and I can handle this… it's not like I'm going to pre-school"

"I know… I just want to know the results," Ryoma stated.

Ryo was still uncomfortable though; Matsuma and him were going to the Kantou drawings to find out whom they would go against and Ryoma had decided this morning that Fuji and he would come along as well since they had nothing better to do on a Sunday morning.

"You'll wait outside right?" Ryo asked

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure no other school has their Aniki walking them to this" Ryo muttered aloud.

"But you're so cute Ryo" Fuji said with a smile.

Ryo ignored the comment and pulled down his hat, " Hurry Jun!"

"Hai" Matsuma said. He had been enjoying the torture of his Buchou for a while now quietly.

When the building came into sight Ryo noted that they're were some people standing outside the door with Inui-sensei. Two he knew because they always came to bug Fuji and his Aniki… the other two he had no idea of…

"Oi…Echizen…" Inui said waving at the four of them.

"Inui" Fuji greeted, " Atobe, Tezuka, Yukimura, Sanada" He said acknowledging the rest of them. Ryoma merely nodded his greeting at all of them.

"What got all of you to gather here?" Fuji asked.

"Sanada and I were just curious if Echizen really was back," Yukimura said with a soft smile.

Fuji merely nodded. He knew those smiles hid a lot… because he had the tendency to give those soft smiles as well…

"What importance is it now that I'm back?" Ryoma asked all of them.

"A lot…especially since we heard you brought junior back as well" Sanada said.

"The name's Ryo! Not junior!" Ryo said.

"Could it be this kid doesn't know how to respect his sempai's just like his brother?" Sanada asked viewing the shorty in front of him.

"I only respect the ones who respect me back" Ryo replied haughtily back. " Ike Matsuma…we have no time to waste on these people"

"True!" Inui said ushering them both in, " You two are over a minute late"

"Che! I love grand entrances!" Ryo replied back and walked in.

Ryoma smiled at the cockiness Ryo displayed but Tezuka staring at Fuji unnerved him to the point where he grabbed hold of Fuji's hand to show him who he was with now.

(A/n: don't you just love it when they get possessive?)

Tezuka adverted his gaze and Atobe began to speak.

"Ore-sama decided that we'd all meet here and maybe see why such a brat went professional with such skills as yours"

"For _Ore-sama's_ information" Ryoma began, " I had a lot more skills then you're money could buy so I made it further"

"If Ore-sama wanted to, he could've been a professional before you… but being the heir to a DYNATSY…I just couldn't" Atobe emphasized with his upturned face to a light that didn't seem to shine on him.

"Since Monkey King is so delicate, he better just stay here and talk third person to everyone who will listen here" Ryoma said and turned towards Syuusuke.

"Syuusuke, perhaps we should wait inside in the back"

" A very good idea" Inui said, " I'd like to see the interaction between the schools for data"

Agreeing on that, all seven of them entered quietly and stood against the back wall in silence as each school was called up to draw their place.

" Number 6 will be Hyoutei" the man announced when Atobe-Junior pulled out the number.

"Pity our duel will have to wait Echizen… that's if you make it that far" Kei said haughtily brushing back his hair that didn't even inch out of place due to perfection.

"Could you look anymore like that retard of a cousin" Ryo said loud enough for him.

" Did you hear that!" Atobe demanded to the other six.

"Be quiet Keigo" Tezuka said adjusting his glasses in embarrassment.

"Echizen! If your brat…"

"If my brat did that again, I would openly applaud him" Ryoma said cutting him off with his infamous smirk.

Throughout that though Fuji noted that Tezuka was calling Atobe by first name basis…

'I shouldn't care!' Fuji chided himself and focused on the man holding his hand. He smiled when Ryoma gave him a small smile and turned back to the drawing. Ryoma's soft smile were his and his genuine smiles were Ryoma's…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo wanted to groan inwardly when he heard the older Atobe from the back. It was then Matsuma said they all stood in the back like they were waiting for their kids to exit.

"They look like parent's waiting for this kids at graduation" Matsuma teased lightly.

"It's not funny Matsuma…"

"No it isn't just that… It's entertaining to have them here"

"Seishun Gakuen?"

"Hai" Ryo said and stood to go to the front.

At that moment all the people except for Atobe Kei started whispering about Ryo's hidden potential that they had yet to see.

"15" Ryo said and could hear some sigh with relief.

He walked off the platform and gave then all an "Atobe" disdainful look.

"Either way you're all mada mada"

It made Ryo smile when he hard the loud gasp from the back as Atobe tried to explain how Ryo had ruined his pose and look for life.

"Couldn't you tell your brat to copy you?" Atobe said angrily to Ryoma.

"He is copying me Monkey King… and he's very successful if he offended you" Ryoma merely replied with a smile and ignored Atobe. " Ne Syuusuke, they're against your Outouto again"

"Aa" Syuusuke agreed.

"Ne Inui… give me the run-down of last year" Ryoma sad after the students had taken their seats and the announcer was making some announcements about Kantou.

"Last year Hyoutei won and lost at nationals to Shitenhouji from Osaka right before Semi-finals. Rikkai came in as second in Kantou and made it to semi-finals but lost to Ikari from Yamanishi. Jyousei Shonan came in as 3rd in Kantou and lost their first round at Nationals. 4th was Midoriyama who lost their second round at Nationals, and 5th place was St. Rudolph who lost their first round at Nationals as well."

"I see" Ryoma said softly and watched as the students rose and thanked then before heading out.

"Ready to go home as losers Seigaku?" Midoriyama said with a grin as they were excused to leave.

"Yes" Ryo said with a smile, "As winners"

" He's too cocky for you" Fudoumine's buchou said with a grin to Midoriyama's Fukubuchou.

"For you as well" Ryo said with a smirk and snapped as Atobe would just to provoke Atobe a little more. "Come Matsuma" Ryo said in his best imitation of Atobe calling Kabaji to follow.

"Usu" Matsuma said with a grin playing along.

"No Matsuma… Monkey King's servant doesn't grin!" Ryo said loudly.

"That is it!"

"Keigo!" Tezuka said.

"…Fine!" Atobe said crossing his arms childishly, " But if I ever catch hi along he's dead!"

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Syuusuke and Ryoma said at the same time.

"Protective ne Genichrou?" Yukimura said with a smile to Sanada.

"Aa" Sanada said with a little blush. No one could resists the former buchou of Rikkaidai's smile…

"Don't insult Seigaku" St Rudolph's buchou said with a smile, "This year they made it through Preliminaries and Prefectuals only sending their buchou out once."

"Domo" Ryo said to St. Rudolph's buchou.

"Mada Mada Ryo!" Ryoma called out, "Can't stand up for your own team?"

"Its all the better when rivals acknowledge your strength Aniki"

"He got you Ryoma" Syuusuke said with a small smile.

Ryoma smirked, " Aa…he's getting better with his comebacks ne?"

"Aa" Syuusuke said.

"You two act so proud of him like you're his parents" Inui said with a raised brow.

"We are," They both said with a grin to each other.

Tezuka chose that time to clear his throat.

"Ne… I heard Seigaku's buchou has a tennis professional as a brother…"

"You don't know? He's Echizen, Ryoma… that one with the cap to the left! He's the youngest to ever become pro!"

" Serious? How old was he?"

" 14"

" Cool…do you think he'd give me his autograph?"

" Looks like you have fans Ryoma" Fuji said with a smile.

"…" Ryoma didn't reply as he headed out.

"Ore-sama doesn't like your brat!" Atobe announced to Ryoma.

"I don't like yours either, we're even" Ryoma said leaving the room.

"He's not my brat" Atobe said haughtily.

"No he's not… but he could be!" Syuusuke said with a smile and patted Ryo on the head as he and Matsuma joined them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That Night

"Karupin!" Ryo groaned as Karupin purred against him wanting to be pet again.

" Just pet her," Ryoma said from where he sat on the sofa with Fuji. They were all enjoying a Sunday night movie together for once. Ryoma and Fuji chose to cuddle on the sofa while Ryo sat on the floor with Karupin.

DING DONG

"Could you get that Ryo?" Fuji asked.

" Usu" Ryo said and stood to go get the door. With Karupin by his side he pressed the button for the intercom, " Who is it?"

"It's me," Matsuma said.

"Hold on" Ryo said and let go of the intercom. He slipped out of his slippers into his tennis shoes and ran outside to the gate to unlock it. When he opened the gate he was surprised to see more than just Matsuma… instead all the regulars were here with their gears and uniform.

"Up for practice buchou?" Kitawaru asked.

"It's 7 PM," Ryo said bluntly.

"Not up for it?" Kira asked a bit disappointed. Matsuma had promised them a through tour of Ryo's home.

"The courts are just down the block!" Aikawa said with a slight frown.

Ryo sighed and stepped aside, " Come in"

"Got to ask permission first?" Inui asked.

"Iie" Ryo said and ushered them inside. " I suppose you guys should stay the night"

"Is that all right with your Aniki?" Kira asked.

"He won't care" Ryo said, "He's otherwise occupied anyways"

"Is his lover over?" Kitawaru asked with a grin.

"Over?" Matsuma said with a smile, "He lives with them"

"Eh!" the others looked at Ryo to get his agreement.

"Aa" Ryo merely said and walked back into the living room with the others dropping their tennis gear in the hallway and taking off their shoes.

" Aniki…" Ryo voice trailed away as he saw the scene and tried to usher the other s our but the stood frozen in place at the display of affection.

"Oishi" Fuji said after Ryoma inserted the sushi into his mouth. Ryoma didn't dare look at him as he ate his won sushi. He felt like his face was flaming red from being force to feed Syuusuke like that.

Fuji glanced up and caught the team's look of surprise.

'Hmm… I'll make it more interesting' Fuji decided and leaned Ryoma's face up to meet his as he kissed Ryoma passionately. Like always Ryoma responded cutely back and Fuji saw the blood rush to everyone's face.

Ryo coughed extra loud for the sake of whatever pride his brother could have left after that display of softness.

Ryoma broke away super fast and was greeted with a red-faced tennis team. He whipped back around to see Fuji trying to hide a spreading smile.

" Syuusuke you knew!" Ryoma accused.

" And if I did?" Fuji said with a smile.

Ryoma mumbled a curse and stood to face them.

"Can I use the courts?" Ryo asked.

"Aa" Ryoma said and turned walked over to the wall to turn on some lights. " I guess they are staying over as well?"

"Aa" Ryo said before leaving the room to grab his stuff.

"What courts?" Aikawa asked.

"Theirs of course" Matsuma said with a smile.

"Buchou has a tennis court in the back?" Kitawaru asked.

"Aa" Ryoma said, " 2"

"2!" they all exclaimed and Ryoma nodded.

"With lights" Matsuma added.

"With lights?"

Ryoma sighed and nodded again.

"Ike!" Ryo said walking towards the back with his racquet.

"Hai!" They all scrambled for their things and followed Ryo.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/n: If you guys are curious about Seigaku's tennis teams sleepover…I might write a side story about it )

" Ne Ryoma…I thought you guys only had one court in the back?"

"We installed another one after we moved back in" Ryoma said and stood to turn off the movie.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked.

"To get futons for them" Ryoma said, " coming?"

"Aa" Fuji said and stood as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Morning

To their fan clubs surprise, the regulars all arrived to school together for practice. Ryo immediately spotted the scouters from different schools and the fan clubs immediately.

"Be careful today!" Ryo announced to his members.

"Aa" they all echoed. They were all quiet this morning…

"Regular 2 laps!" Ryo said to the tennis members.

"Hai!" everyone agreed and went running.

Ryo sighed watching scouters pull out their cameras and notebooks.

'It's going to be a long day…'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but it picks up later… they're might be another side story after this chapter since I don't have the next part even thought out yet --

But you could all tell m if you'd like to see Sanada and Yukimura show up for a while more next chapter … Tezuka and Atobe will definitely be back though!


	12. Mada Mada Ryo

A/N: Well thanks for all your support as usual it's given me inspiration to actually sit and write XD

**Cheska- **Well, Ryoma didn't like it He's not a type to be all showy to everyone! _LOL_

**Empress Satori**- I'm glad you liked Ryo cockiness; I thought I'd give a relaxing chapter for once without any hardships since that's coming…

**LadyHiwatari1412- **Watch for the side stories then… most likely they'll be featured more in there…but for sure you might see hints of RyoXMatsuma if you examine the next few chapters…many people have asked for more of them but I haven't decided if they should or should not yet…for sure the next side story is the sleepover so watch closely for that release!

**Gasanechi- **Right now I won't explain exactly why he's quite close to Atobe yet  As for bashing on them…leave that to Ryoma and Syuusuke (Smile)

"How would you like to see him trashed?" Fuji asks with a small smile…

**Yoshikochan**- Well just to tell you…I have absolutely NO IDEA how Yukimura acts like, partly because Konomi hasn't had a part focused on Yukimura to get a good feeling on him yet…. I'm basing his character on what little parts of him I've seen so far and Sanada's words of mention towards him. So it's just speculation from my part that thinks he's like Fuji As for the '7 in the back' that "look like parent's waiting for this kids at graduation" according to Matsuma…I just felt I needed to reinforce the relationship of squared relationship by adding mixed feelings and Ryo's interaction with them was just pure irritation from Ryo. As for Tezuka…right now that's the point I'm trying to make…he's a character that'll make you want to strangle him sometimes because he won't reveal much XD

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **You have no idea how much some people want Atobe and Ryo to have a face-off, whether in tennis or in words XD

Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune- Yes, they are blossoming and learning how to trust each other gradually and Ryo has a bad habit of picking up on everything fast…AND twisting it to his delight Poor Atobe 

**Selyn- **I'm glad you don't dislike side stories because they will always make up for my lack of releases Whether I'm feeling to lazy to write on the main storyline or can't. There's a whole lot of time left to readjust to everyone…trust me, Syuusuke and Ryoma hasn't even tasted half of what I have coming… LOLZ

**Trumpet-Geek- **Thanks I know you've been with me through every chapter..LOLZ

**NBKitty- **The update comes as soon as you review or sooner…check back often because it seems the system's still not working exactly right yet.

**Nyankochan-52- **You may be pleased then to hear that the sleepover side story is now a 'MUST' for the next side story due to people wanting to bond more with the Seigaku regulars…or maybe just Ryo and Matsuma LOL

**NdebN**- You don't know how many times the paring of Matsuma/Ryo came up as well _LOL_ Promise you'll get to see more of them together …maybe as a couple later…maybe just as good friends I promise nothing:P Ivan's Kitsune- Thanks for loving Ryo Usually people tend to hate OC with a passion

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Chapter 10: Mada Mada Ryo

" I think we have the wrong data," some scouters mumbled to each other.

"You're right! These losers couldn't possibly have won Preliminaries and Prefectuals!"

The negativity of the scouters brought a smirk to Ryo's lips.

"Are we doing bad enough?" Matsuma asked

"Aa" Ryo nodded. So far they had done 20 laps and rested for fifteen minutes. Then did practice matches using as little energy as possible.

"All of you are keeping t under 20 percent today," Inui said

" For the sake of those people" Matsuma said with a grin.

Inui nodded, " A couple of professionals and experts that are here in Tokyo for the week have heard of your potential and your brother's Ryo"

"Your point?" Ryo asked observing the headshakes and frowns the scouters were making with happiness.

"They will be observing Seigaku today… so when they arrive I hope you'll all be back around 60 to 75 percent if not more"

"What does their interest have to do with me" Ryo asked annoyed at being ordered.

"These people will be able to put in a good words for you and the regulars who may go on to prestigious high schools and universities"

"And if I don't care…" Ryo challenged.

"Others might" Inui said with a smile. Ryo was as hardheaded as Ryoma.

"Whatever" Ryo mumbled. "I'll see if I allow myself to pull off a move or so"

"Seigaku is a prestigious private middle school," Inui reminded before going the other way to supervise the freshman and their swings.

" What do you think Jun" Ryo asked after a while.

"Depends on my mood later" Matsuma said after a while.

Ryo smiled, "Yeah…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Elsewhere**

"Kawaii" Fuji said softly as he moved to a different angel to capture this moment. Ryoma had wanted to see how Fuji works every day only to find out how much it bored him and had fallen asleep.

"It was worth letting him come" Fuji said with a chuckle. Ryoma had used his arms as a pillow and was resting peacefully on the counter.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What a waste of our time!" the scouters said. Since the beginning of practice scouters had been slowly leaving due to their performances and horrible forms.

"Let's get out of here" others mumbled to the delight of Ryo.

"This is the number one seeded team?"

Ryo turned his head to see about 4-5 older men's around Inui-sensei.

"Yes" Inui nodded.

" They look like they should go back to basics with those forms!" An older man said with a laugh. "Is this some kind of joke?"

" I don't think it's a joke at all…"

Inui turned towards the voice. " Ryuzaki-san…it's good to see you here…Sakuno-chan"

They both nodded back and looked at the men before them.

"Oh…are you the one who trained the original Samurai?" One of the men asked.

"Aa" Ryuzaki said, " And he is also a powerful samurai…" She said looking at Ryo who was arguing with Shiba who wanted a picture.

"He hasn't done anything and his team sucks" Another man said with a grin.

" I wouldn't say that"

Inui turned once more to see four people also joining them.

"Tezuka, Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura…"

They all nodded their greeting and looked at Ryo.

" I'm interested in his level" Yukimura said with a soft smile, " The aura around him is hidden…"

"If you want to see truly great tennis you should go to Hyoutei" Atobe said advertising to the tennis professionals.

"Anyways!" Inui said butting in, "You professionals should understand this is just for the scouters…now that most of them are gone and only a few remain, this is the real Seigaku and Echizen, Ryo…"

"Ryo…Inui-sensei is giving the signal" Matsuma said.

"Then do your thing" Ryo said getting more comfortable at his bench and ignoring Shiba's avid comments.

"Why are you even here?"

" Because Pro Monthly Tennis…."

Ryo blurred out the rest of her speech and nodded to the rest to practice as usual now.

To the amazement of the leftover scouts and professionals, they're performance increased rapidly. Suddenly Aikawa was able to move from the baseline to the front with ease and actually have a rally with Fukumachi. Matsuma actually countered with 85 percent accuracy and Tokinawa was able to catch its path and return it with a lob.

"Sugoi… a minute ago these kids didn't even look like they knew what they were doing!" The professionals said in awe.

"I'm glad we stayed" the leftover scouters said as they gathered NEW data on the Seigaku players.

" Yet Echizen Ryo… is he just going to sit there?" One professional asked.

"Unless he's provoked," Inui said with a smile.

"True tennis players will show their skills with no fear!" Atobe announced.

"But good tennis players shouldn't reveal their trump card unless absolutely necessary ne Sanada?" Yukimura said

"Aa" Sanada agreed readily.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ryoma…"

"Ryoma…"

"What!" Ryoma answered irritated.

"Are you going to go check on Ryo or not?"

Ryoma cracked his eyes open to see Fuji standing over him. " What?"

"Are you going to sleep here and allow me to do as I please or visit Ryo?" Fuji asked again.

Suddenly Ryoma sat up and looked around.

'When did I fall asleep?' Ryoma wondered before getting off the stool and stretching.

"Are you going?" Fuji asked.

"Aa" Ryoma said through a yawn. Turning to give Fuji a goodbye kiss, he walked out the door…it was a good thing Seishun Gakuen was only three blocks away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hajimoto Sasaki looked at the private school in front of him. Supposedly if he hung out here he would meet Echizen Ryoma. Climbing the wall, he spotted someone with the similar description of how Echizen would dress.

"At the tennis court huh?" Hajimoto said softly. Getting down, he headed towards the tennis courts in hope.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What's going on?"

Inui turned to face Ryoma who had just walked over.

"Ah, perfect timing Echizen… I need a favor," Inui said pulling Ryoma with him to the side.

Everyone watched as Inui talked and Ryoma's face change expression.

"Yadda!"

Everyone looked at each other and knew Ryoma didn't want to do whatever Inui had suggested.

Another series of cross expressions appeared on Ryoma's face before he attempted to walk away.

"So you admit you're not the best!" Inui asked.

That attack was meant for Ryoma's pride and it hit gold since he backtracked and accepted immediately.

" What was that about Inui?" Tezuka asked with a raised brow.

"A showcase" Inui said with a smile and opened his notebook. " Please come closer to the fence" Inui invited all of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Everyone out!" Ryoma shouted to the regulars playing. They all hesitated by looking at their buchou before leaving.

"Matsuma!" Ryoma said.

"Yes?" Matsuma asked coming forward.

"Give me your racquet…and if you want to see professional tennis, I suggest you watch closely.

"…Aa…" Matsuma said handing his racquet over.

"What' d he say?" Aikawa asked.

" He asked if we wanted to see Professional Tennis" Matsuma said with a smile, gather the tennis club here to block the court from the leftover scouters"

"All right!" Aikawa said and went running to court B, C, and D.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo looked at his approaching Aniki and looked up slowly.

"What's the deal Aniki?" Ryo asked not even intimidated by Ryoma's expression.

"It's time to test your limit Ryo" Ryoma said with a grin. "Let's make it a one-point match"

Ryo smiled. He wasn't one to let an opportunity like this go; the faster he beat his Aniki… the faster he can be the best.

"All right, let's go!" Ryo said standing. He picked up his racquet and walked to the other side.

"Serve" Ryoma offered. " Let's see how far you can push me"

Ryo smirked and held out his hands to Matsuma who threw a tennis ball at his buchou.

" You'll regret it Aniki… you're getting old"

"Mada Mada Ryo!" Ryoma said.

"Say that after you won!" Ryo shouted and bounced the tennis ball a few times before tossing it up. If his Aniki were going to play easy then he'd start easy as well…with his specialty.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"They will have a match?" the professionals asked excited.

"Aa" Inui said. Already the anticipation of this match was making him sweat with happiness at the data he'd finally be able to collect from the two Echizen's!

"Who will come out victorious?" Atobe asked with a grin to Tezuka.

"The older one" Yukimura said with a smile, " the experience will make all the difference in this match."

"Aa" Sanada and Tezuka both answered at the same time. Atobe sighed and looked at Tezuka. He wanted to hold Tezuka's hand but Tezuka had been very strict about their "relationship" that was just starting…he also knew Tezuka would call off their relationship if Fuji came back… and that was something Atobe couldn't afford.

'If it was as easy as being rich' Atobe thought refocusing his attention back to the match.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Twisted" Ryoma said with a smile, as he got ready to receive Ryo's polished twisted serve. Giving Ryo time to predict a path he could hit it to, he hit it opposite of Ryo on purpose. Ryoma waited knowing Ryo could reach it with his split-step. As expected Ryo hit a cross-shot and Ryoma merely hit it back down the center. The rally started immediately afterwards and the scouters that managed to see were highly impressed by Ryo's performance this far. Everyone else was quiet, mesmerized by the intensity that both seems to be emitting.

"The aura is intensifying around junior" Sanada remarked. "Reminds me of when Echizen went against me years ago at Kantou."

"I see…" Yukimura said, " So this is the scene you told me about"

"Somewhat…"Sanada said in thought. "The pressure got this high when we started as well…"

Tezuka jaw unexpectedly flexed when he saw Ryoma hit a zero-shiki. Was it over?

"Eh?" Atobe said when Ryo slid and bounced it back over. Instead of watching it go over, he stood and got ready to receive again. The next was a lob to the back…

"So intense" One of the professionals said in awe. " I didn't know junior high kids could play like this"

"Not many" Inui agreed, " But this one can…Samurai Junior"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Brings back memories huh?" Ryoma said aloud. None knew whom he was talking to until he hit Sanada's Fuu Rin Ka Zan " Wind".

"Mada mada Aniki… I only have to see it a couple times to catch this move!" Ryo said as he hit a Drive B sending it flying back towards Ryoma.

Ryoma merely smiled and hit it straight back. Ryo smiled as it headed towards him and got ready to swing only to see the ball hop upward. Ryo was confused…he'd never seen his Aniki use this move before…

"It's Hakugei!"

Everyone stared at Tezuka. It was unlikely for the stoic man to even speak…let along yell!

"Hakugei?" Ryo questioned watching the ball drop back down. His eyes widen as he realized it would fall in the court if he didn't get to the baseline!

Hitting it back just barely he looked at his Aniki.

" Who's move was that…"

"Triple counter…" Ryoma yelled over and attempted another drop shot while Ryo was in the back.

"Is this the best you can do?" Ryoma asked watching the ball head downwards.

"Yadda!" Ryo said using the last of his strength to propel himself forwards and hit his own drop shot back to Ryoma's side while standing.

"You'll lose" Ryoma said hitting it back with a lob to the back again.

" That one is pinpointed for the middle of the center line… will you make it?"

Ro rushed back to the back and felt himself growing more tired of this entire run he had to do around the court…

"Never!" Ryo said gathering himself with desperation.

'So close' Ryo urged himself. Suddenly he felt strange, as his body seemed to float it's way towards the back to where the ball would land.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" He's entered the State Of Self Actualization… pretty impressive" Yukimura said. No longer was he smiling but was now watching the match with his own intensity.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

" Sugoi Ryo!" Ryoma said with a smile when the ball came flying back over the net.

"But still…" Ryoma hit a cross- shot and Ryo sliced the ball expertly back.

Ryoma smiled a bit and tried to pinpoint the next shot to the far corner…Ryo caught it and sent it back with the snake.

"Getting better," Ryoma said returning the snake with ease.

Ryo didn't answer as he returned the ball using " Fuu" of Sanada's Fuu Rin Ka Zan.

" Mada Mada Ryo!" Ryoma said, " this will be your lesson!" Ryoma executed his cool drive and watched it slide past Ryo.

"Game Echizen-san!" Matsuma called from the sidelines.

Ryo collapsed on the court breathing hard.

" Next time Aniki" Ryo said between breathing.

"Next time!" Ryoma agreed and ushered Matsuma to grab two Pontas for them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Amazing!" Hajimoto whispered. Echizen Ryoma was as fearsome as they said he was. So all I have to do is make him join the Asia open tennis tournament, win and compete in the US Open for them…

"Echizen Ryoma…you will…" Hajimoto said with a grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A week later**

St. Rudolph couldn't believe that Seigaku might not show for their schedule match.

"They still have 10 minutes," Yuuta said.

" We do!"

Yuuta turned and watched the big commotion Seigaku made as they entered the park courts where Kantou was being held.

"Registration for 8, Seigaku" Ryo said handing the paperwork over.

" Ah Seigaku…we heard some positive reviews about your team…we hope you do well"

"Domo" Ryo said with a smile and turned with his team to head to their court.

" Ike!" Matsuma said.

Slowly the crowd parted and watched as Seigaku passed by them. The opening match with St. Rudolph would start soon.

Ryo smirk…

"Let's do our best!"

" Aa" they chorused.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n: I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter but I promise it get longer again after this chapter and a side story.

The next side story HAS been decided that it'll be the Seigaku sleepover at the Echizen residence…Ryoma and Fuji will be in there as well…get ready for fluff or more!

Please review as always… even if it's just a line


	13. Side Story: It Was Just A Joke

A/N: I have to write an argumentive essay so I'm in a dilemma…this side story is going to have to pacify you all until Monday night at the earliest 

Unless you all give me some argumentive topic…the sooner I find one the sooner I can finish and get back to this story

Although if you give me ideas on the topic do NOT pick, Gay Marriages, Gun Control, Abortion, Drinking Age…

Thank you 

Note: Some people have e-mailed me personally or via MSN that they didn't understand why Atobe speaks in 3rd person and calls himself Ore-sama…

Atobe being the rich, handsome, KING of Hyoutei speaks 3rd person because he loves talking about himself and pushing others lower…as for Ore-sama…Ore-sama is what a person who thinks highly of himself and arrogant since it roughly translates to " My Honorable self" or " My Esteem self

Another Note: Some Japanese words are used in here because I think it brings out the character better if I let them use their words that fans are used to.

Ex:

Ryoma uses "Yadda" and " Mada Mada" a lot

Atobe and his "Ore-sama"

And so forth…

**Yoshikochan**- Yes, I base their relationship due to the 'close' interactions I've seen in the both the manga and anime between them. XD My greatest hope is to have the original charcters not go OOC in any way

I know It's a bad habit of FF writers to tease and flaunt but it's so much fun XD. I know for a fact that although, Atobe is the way he is, he has cared deeply about Hyoutei in the manga and I felt that extended to anything he felt passionate about. Including Tezuka since everyone knows he had a strange obsession with Tezuka throughout the anime/manga Rival-wise but the open-minded person can see more right? 

**Nyankochan-52- **Well I do hope you'll soon understand Tezuka as well… I never meant to bash on Tezuka….okay I did But soon maybe I'll stop… As for this Side story…PLEASE enjoy it and tell me via Review how great it was XD

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **Well, I can see you're a hardcore Ryo fan now no matter, I'm glad you like him as for his smart-comments…he's not done yet…it's barely the beginning of his fun torturing the ones around him…for this side chapter though…umm just read XP I'll ruin it if I say more!

**Trumpet-Geek- **I thought it was only right that Ryoma raised him the way he was raised since people tend to raise their kids exactly as they were raised or the total opposite 

I thought it was time Ryo "advance" a bit more since it is Kantou and he'll have to make a debut into the courts since he has a duel to work out with Atobe, Kei 

Atobe nagged me into giving in-sight on his POV as well since it seemed I was bashing Ore-sama a bit too much.

**Ivan's Kitsune**- Most people think Hajimoto is going to be the "evil man" in my story but I assure you, his character will only seem like for now… there's more behind this man…but that's later…

**NBKitty- **It's been updated…

**Empress Satori**- It was due to Ryo that they did that but I believe knowing to hide your trump cards is part of being a good buchou as well

As for the pictures… Ryoma is so adorable and Fuji just loves taking advantage of cute things :3

Tezuka shouting…. for some reason I didn't plan to have that in there then a thought hit me…how would people react to a Tezuka that shouted his thoughts for once and not a command. I'm so evil… Although… next chapter Atobe will have something to say about this…and of course so will Ryoma

About this sidestory… trust me…. there's a lot more than just yourself who wants to see more of Ryo and Jun…this chapter will focus, of course on them and more…

God forbid I write a Mary-sue or Gary Stu into this story…It'd ruin everything…I believe in balancing a character out. People have seen the relation of Fuji Matsuma and RyoRyoma but I can assure you all now that it's definitely not that way.

Matsuma does/will NOT hide behind smiles no matter how much he likes to see Ryo provoked and tortured. He also is not the perfect Tensai everyone thinks he is. He will NOT excel in everything nor will he have a love for Photography. He also loves Tennis.

Ryo on the other hand, has to be kind of like Ryoma because he's an Echizen and Ryoma raised him after Nanjiroh died along with Rinko so the attitude is intact. There are distinct differences and I hope that's what you all see after Ryo becomes more developed

**Cheska- **Yes! This chapter is the sleepover so what are u waiting for? 

**Kira- **I'm glad you found this story! It's always nice to have another reviewer and your English is adequate enough and understandable to me

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It Was Only A Joke 

Seigaku Regulars Side Story

Echizen Household 

_8:45PM_

_Sunday Night_

The regulars came in exhausted from their workout.

" Hungry?" Fuji asked popping his head in from the kitchen.

"Aa" The all echoed and Fuji chuckled.

'It's so much fun to have guests' Fuji thought as he went back into the kitchen to see Ryoma finish reheating the Teriyaki chicken they had earlier for dinner.

"They're hungry" Fuji said wrapping his arms around Ryoma.

" I figured" Ryoma said grabbing the dishes and handing them to Fuji.

Fuji didn't make an attempt to remove his hand from around Ryoma but merely stared at him with a smile.

"Are you going to set the table or not?" Ryoma asked with a sigh.

"Are you going to say please or not?" Fuji asked.

"Please" Ryoma muttered. Fuji chose that time to capture his unsuspecting lips for a kiss and take the plates.

" Okay" Fuji merely replied and turned away to go set the table. What he hadn't planned or expected was the pairs of eyes that ogled that scene…

'Oh well…' Fuji thought with a smile, 'It plays right into my hands'

"Will you all be seated at the table?" Fuji asked with a normal smile.

"Aa" They all said heading over to the dining room to be seated.

"Ryo…are you eating?" Fuji asked turning to Ryo who stood near the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room.

"Iie" Ryo said turning away. Although he looked thoroughly superior his embarrassment at catching his aniki and Fuji shone through.

"There's no need to be shy Ryo…you hear it every night…"

Fuji was satisfied when he heard the loud coughs behind him. It seemed he had said it loud enough to capture everyone's attention. It was Matsuma's grin that made his eyes slightly open. Could it be this boy was so used to him already that he knew Fuji would try something like this?  
" What is wrong with you?" Aikawa whispered over to Matsuma.

"What do you mean?" Matsuma asked turning to Aikawa looking lost.

"You don't…. feel anything when he announced that? Even Ryo scowled!"

"And I smiled" Matsuma concluded, " It was funny and Ryo's expression made me want to laugh"

Aikawa just stared at him for a while. His Kouhai was definitely weird… then again the Fukubuchou did hang out too much with the buchou…

"Do you think they're like that too?" Kitawaru asked Kira and Inui.

"Like what?" Inui asked

"Like Fuji and Echizen-san…" Kitawaru said with a grin tilting his head to where Ryo stood drinking his Ponta and Matsuma who had joined him recently to talk.

"They did kiss" Fukumachi reminisced the Valentine day blunder…

"They did" All of them admitted.

" Here you go" Ryoma said announcing his arrival and carrying a platter full of Teriyaki with one hand and another with Tempura vegetables.

" It's only a matter of time" Both Inui and Kira assessed immediately.

"Eh?" Kitawaru looked at both of them in a weird way.

"Eat" Fuji said softly yet firmly. They all heeded Fuji with no hesitation.

"Che!" Ryo said finding a chair to sit around the table with them but not eating.

"Well _children _" Fuji said with a smile as he ushered Ryoma out the dining room to the stairs. " Try to be good and get some sleep all right and if you need anything Ryo is more than glad to help because I…rather WE hate to be disturbed…especially if it's during our…_nocturnal _activities." Fuji added with his eyes wide open to show them how displease he'd be if he didn't have a long, peaceful night with Ryoma.

"Aa!" They all agreed

"Oyasumi nasai then" Fuji said with a smile and headed up with a grumbling Ryoma muttering about how he stated his sentence.

"Well it's true" Fuji said to Ryoma. " Unless of course you'd like them to see how adorable you are when you…"

"Yadda!" Ryoma yelled walking ahead of him.

"Or how about when you're on top and dominating over me with that cute…"

" Syuusuke!" Ryoma yelled in frustration. Surely the tensai was doing this on purpose.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After Eating-

" Should we head to bed?' Aikawa asked stretching.

"You want to sleep with all your sweat?" Ryo asked.  
"Not really" Aikawa admitted. " But I didn't bring any spare clothes besides my tennis outfit and uniform."

The others agreed as well.

Ryo sighed, " I guess I can lend you all spare pajamas or t-shirt and shorts.

"Aww…we love you buchou" The said coming towards Ryo to glomp him.  
Ryo lifted a brow as he back away from them. "Refrain from doing that!"

Matsuma suddenly asked if he could use the bath first.

"Aa" Ryo said.

"Eh…Matsuma…how come you have your pajamas and everything?"

"I was planning on staying over anyways," Matsuma informed then.

"Oh!" Kitawaru said with a smile. He gently nudged Kira and Inui with a grin.

" Two others can bathe in the guest room you guys are staying in." Ryo announced.

"Me!" Everyone seemed to chorus at once.

"Well someone could bathe with Matsuma" Ryo suggested.

"You will" Kitawaru said with a huge smile, " Right guys?"

Tokinawa sighed and nodded his agreement. He out of all of them didn't think the Fukubuchou and buchou were like that. Even if there had been incidents when it seemed like they were together…like Valentine's Day and they day in the student council room… but those were other stories….

(A/N: There was a time there was a side story for the student council one but I decided not to release it since some people said it hinted to much Ryo X Jun --; But if you guys want I could put it up since the next chapter won't be up till at least Monday night. There's also been some people who wants Bio's for the regulars and what they like to do because it seems they get confused who's who a lot --; I'll do a bio for all of them at the end of this side story )

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"That felt good!" Kitawaru exclaimed and noticed that Kira seemed strangely quiet. Kira had always been quiet…but not THIS quiet.

"What's wrong?" Kitawaru asked.

"Nothing much…just wondering how the sleeping arrangement is going to go" Kira said with a smile.

" That's right!" Aikawa said entering the guest room where everyone was gathering, " We have the use of this room and Ryo's room. This room could definitely fit 2 on the bed and four people on the futons…whereas Ryo's room only has a twin-sized bed…"

Kitawaru grinned and chuckled.

"Well isn't it obvious Kira and Inui are already eyeing the bed Tokinawa, Fukumachi, you and I get the futon!" Kitawaru said indication Aikawa and him.

"What about Matsuma?" Tokinawa asked innocently.

"He'll fit nicely in Ryo's bed" Aikawa said with a grin.

"Aa" Kitawaru said with a smile.

Out of all the regulars, Kitawaru loved to fool around the most and Aikawa loved to tease his Fukubuchou the most since he was a Tensai…it was better then messing with the buchou who could give him endless laps…

" Are you guys sure?" Tokinawa said, " I could trade with Matsuma…"

"Are you crazy!" Aikawa said glomping Tokinawa, "You're his sempai! You should be comfortable!"

"But as sempai's we should look out for our Kouhai's" Tokinawa protested.

" Don't worry!" Kitawaru said, " You can watch over me! Matsuma will be comfty!"

Tokinawa sighed, " I guess so…"

Aikawa and Kitawaru shared a grin.

Suddenly they heard a thump and groans coming from the bedroom down the hall. Tokinawa flushed while the others didn't know how to react…

Was this what Ryo heard every night?

"Deeper Ryoma…" 

"_Yadda…"_

"_ahhh…"_

All the regulars turned back to what they were doing in embrassament…the Tensai had purposely said they weren't to disturb them…

"Are you guys okay?" Ryo asked coming into the room.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Well then. Matsuma wanted to play poker for a while…"  
"What?" Aikawa said with a grin, " the Student body secretary playing poker?"

"Tsk tsk!" Kitawaru added.

"Are you in or not?" Ryo asked irritated.

"I don't see why the student body president of the 2nd year and the student body secretary is telling us to do bad things," Kira said with a smile from his place in the bed.

"It's for fun… it's not like we're gambling with anything!" Ryo said.

"Does your aniki keep beer?" Fukumachi asked.

"Ponta" Ryo said, " he's not into destroying or distorting your brain"

"Did you tell him sugar was bad as well?" Inui asked.

"Okaa-san tells him that…besides he's been drinking tea a lot in the morning, afternoon, and night…he only drinks Ponta after he practices now."

"Oh…" Kitawaru asked. " Well I'm in"

" Me too" Aikawa said with a grin.

"I guess I'll take a peek," Fukumachi said standing from where he sat.

" I'm out" Tokinawa said. " I'm tired"

"Me too" Kira said with a smile.

"Inui?" They all asked.

" As much as I'd like to see all your data at poker I'm a lot more tired then I expected to be…"

"Is that a no?" Ryo asked.

"Well I'm approximately 45 percent tired and another 15 percent just restless, but it isn't my house so it's to be expected the other 45 percent is-"

"That's a no" Ryo said cutting him short on his data. " Let's play in my room."

"Aa" they said and followed Ryo to the end of the hall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

They played poker until it was 2 in the morning…by then they had lost Fukumachi who had wandered to bed at 1 and now Aikawa was yawning non-stop.

"Let's go Kitawaru" Aikawa said. " We're out already anyways…let's leave these two zombies to duel it out…"

They both stood the leave the room.

"Night!" they both said but the other two didn't answer at all…  
" You're bluffing" Ryo said to Matsuma who was dealing.

"I don't know?" Matsuma said with a smile and looked at Ryo.

"What will it be?" Ryo asked

"What will YOURS be?" Matsuma asked with a smile.

"Beat this!" Ryo said laying down a full house.

Matsuma laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Fuji smiled at Ryoma as he cooked beside Ryoma for the regulars. Last night Ryoma had dominated him completely…the fact that he wanted to sit but couldn't was already agonizing enough…yet he felt strangely happy as well…It was rarely Ryoma did as he pleases with him…unless he was extremely mad…provoking him was worth it though.

Glancing at Ryoma, he saw the faint marks of yesterday on Ryoma's neck.

'Picture…later' Fuji said to himself.

"Should I wake Ryo or will you?" Fuji asked.

" I will" Ryoma said and headed upstairs.

"Ryo!" Ryoma called irritated…usually Ryo was up by now…he wasn't like Ryoma who liked to sleep in!

"Echizen-san…"

Ryoma turned to see Fukumachi, Tokinawa, Kitawaru, Aikawa, Kira and Inui dressed in uniform since there was no morning practice today.

"Ohayo" They greeted.

"Ohayo!" Fuji greeted before Ryoma could. " Where's our cute Ryo this morning?"

" I don't know but he's getting 15 laps!" Ryoma muttered opening Ryo's door without knocking.

"Ryo!" Ryoma announced before he got quiet.

" Saa…it seems Ryo DOES learn something from you every night…" Fuji said with a smile at the clothes laying in a heap on the ground and two very naked teenagers were fast asleep tangled in each other's limbs.

Ryoma flushed at the thought of what Ryo could be learning…

" RYO!!!"

The golden eyes pried open very slowly to see his angry aniki and an amused crowd in the back.

" Am I late?" Ryo asked sitting up only to feel some weight on him.

"And in trouble" Fuji said with a grin.

"For what?' Ryo scowled sleepily.

" Umm…" Ryo felt extremely irritated that he couldn't move right. Whipping his head to the side he yelled, " Karupin, you're heavy!!!"

"Uh…that's definitely NOT Karupin" Inui said from the back.

Ryo jumped out of bed in shock at seeing Matsuma asleep next to him naked.

"What the hell?" Ryo said then noted that he himself had no clothes on…

Flushing with embarrassment, he managed to pull the blanket to cover him completely.

"Ryo you only need to cover you're bottom…you're not a girl" Fuji reminded him with a grin.

"What's going on?" Matsuma asked sitting up in bed when he felt the chill after Ryo pulled the blanket.

" Here" Fuji said with a smile handing Matsuma the spare blanket from the futon on the floor.

Matsuma eyes bulged out as well when he found himself naked and a glaring Ryo staring at him.

"So…who raped who?" Kira asked

"Or did they both want it?" Kitawaru said withholding a grin.

"Rapist!" Ryo and Matsuma said at the same time to each other.

Fuji shook his head with a smile. 'Kids these days…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was damn hilarious!" Kitawaru laughed.

"I can't believe they actually thought they did it with each other!"

"Well you did set it up like that" Kira said coming out of the clubroom after school.

" Aikawa-sempai helped with the clothes too," Kitawaru said.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Kitawaru said but Kira had disappeared.

" Kira-sempai?"

"What else do you have to say?"

Kitawaru turned to see a very angry buchou…

"Ummm…" Kitawaru gulped

"Sup Kitawaru?" Aikawa said coming out of the clubroom.

" 50 laps Aikawa," Ryo bit out. A deadly glare directed at Aikawa.

"Ha-Hai!" Aikawa went jogging off. Their buchou had never looked scarier.

" You as well Kitawaru" Ryo said.

"It was only a joke," Kitawaru said.

"Well the laps aren't" Ryo said with a sneer that didn't distort his face but seemed superior only.

" Why do I have a feeling those aren't all the accomplices?' Ryo wondered aloud to Matsuma after they made up.

"Because maybe there's more to it," Matsuma said looking toward Kira.

" Maybe…but didn't you think that was too much!" Ryo said with a glower.

" Maybe..." Matsuma said wrapping an arm around Ryo.

" Stop it! That's why they keep setting us up!" Ryo scowled.

Matsuma didn't answer he only smiled lightly and let go of Ryo…

'Kawaii' Matsuma thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Thus that ends their sleepover…

Like I promised here are their bios

Name: Echizen, Ryo

Year: 2nd

Class: 2-D

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Golden

Birthday: May 19

Favorite subject: English

In Tennis: All rounder

Positions: Student Body president for the 2nd years due to his fan club and supportive people who respects their buchou 

Buchou of the Tennis club

Name: Matsuma, Jun

Year: 2nd

Class: 2-D

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Grey

Birthday: June 9

Favorite subject: Math

In Tennis: Baseliner (Tensai)

Positions: Student Body Secretary due to his fan club 

Fukubuchou for Tennis club

Name: Aikawa, Shun

Year: 3rd

Class: 3-A

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Birthday: November 3

Favorite subject: Science

In Tennis: Volley Specialist

Positions: Class Rep

Name: Tokinawa, Naota

Year: 3rd

Class: 3-D

Hair color: Dirty Blond

Eye color: Blue

Birthday: December 16

Favorite subject: History

In Tennis: baseliner (Power)

Positions: none

Name: Fukumachi, Koichi

Year: 2nd

Class: 2-A

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Violet

Birthday: September 25

Favorite subject: Math

In Tennis: Net player

Positions: none

Name: Kira, Shiro

Year: 3rd

Class: 3-D

Hair color: Dark green

Eye color: Amber

Birthday: March 15

Favorite subject: World History

In Tennis: All rounder

Positions: None

Name: Inui, Sano

Year: 3rd

Class: 3-A

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Birthday: July 31

Favorite subject: Science

In Tennis: All-rounder (strategist)

Positions: Class Rep

Name: Kitawaru, Kai

Year: 2nd

Class: 2-B

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Red

Birthday: October 10

Favorite subject: Art

In Tennis: All rounder

Positions: None

Hope that helps


	14. Side Story: The Problem With Broadcast

A/N: Okay… I've been working on that darn paper so I haven't posted the student council side story until now… forgive me but the good news is that for sure by Tuesday night the 1/3 finished chapter 11 will be up! So whatever review you guys have to say about this side story will have to last till Tuesday :P

**Cheska-** Well, all we can say is what Fuji would say, " Kids these days"

LOLZ

Likes and dislikes… I'll add on to that to their bio in this one as well XD

That paper… I just started this weekend on actually because being a slacker, knowing the first draft isn't due till Thursday causes procrastination -

Anyways! Enjoy!

**Kira- **Yes, I hope to keep the team well-balanced like it had been years ago but these regulars also have minds of their own so they will continue to grow and expand at their own pace. The trouble with Ryo is that living with a sadistic "mom" and cocky "dad" for the last few chapters has made him unconsciously become more like them XD… then again he grew up with Ryoma and Ryoma's parents so sometimes you may see Nanjiroh's laziness and Rinko's energy that allows Ryo to get up in the morning without being late like Ryoma was. But if you noticed Ryoma has also grown and has become more responsible so he gets up earlier now too :3 aren't you proud of the lazy samurai?

**KoichiGurl- **I hinted lightly at the thought that they're may be some attraction between Matsuma to Ryo but only time will tell right? Or maybe this chapter will give out a lot more than that…after all I warned you guys that this side story had too much Jun X Ryo -

**Selyn- **Well to many they seem like the 2nd generation of prodigy X prince but I assure you Jun has his differences as well as Ryo… or else where would the fun come from? And like I said, because this is based on their school year, I'll try to have as much interaction with the regulars to get reader to be more comfortable with them and just to add a little sugar or spice to our main pairing. XD

As for their nocturnal activities, who could live without adding a little of our favorite pairing? Especially after Fuji's strict orders to not be bothered while they were having fun :3

**Golden Typhoon- **With your comment, I'm not sure how to answer XD

**DarkWolfYingFa- **In a way that's true but after Nanjiroh died, Ryoma was upgraded to carry on the legend which he did and therefore Samurai Junior passed on to the next-one-in-training XD. The question is how does Ryo feel about Tennis? Is it just to beat Ryoma or is it more?

**Tuli-Susi**- Yes, don't we all love it when some play innoncent… but the truth has it's way of coming out… as Kitawaru and Aikawa found out in the end. Trust me, you'll found out everyone who had a hand in this scheme and who were the innoncent's in chapter 11! Plus a little insight on the two victims thoughts?

**abhishek20- **Thanks for reading and reviewing -

**knighted lioness- **Well it is my job to keep you all entertained, whether it's through OC's or the PoT Characters. I know you all fear I was going to create an all-powerful team that was going to win Nationals without a sweat thanks to a powerful ex-professional coach, and their samurai of a buchou, but I promise it won't be an easy climb, I haven't decided if I was going to break everyone's heart or make them cry with joy over nationals yet…although with a lot of reviews, it's swaying me towards only one ending. As for Ryo and Ryoma… who know if he'll ever surpass Ryoma… but if he does, I promise you it'll be a damn good reason why he did… It won't be an "I super-powered up and got that shot through" moment.

**Trumpet-Geek- **Thanks Get ready for this chapter then…the absurdity jumps tenfold -

**Nyankochan-52- **Well they had a whirl trying to figure out what happened after the last game XD but more than that who knows if they'll end up together… I hinted that Matsuma didn't really mind but what if little Ryo likes someone else?

**NdebN- **It could only mean I updated if I'm writing this now huh? But I hope you'll review and tell me what you think about this new chapter.

**NBKitty- **Well I hope you were looking forward to this chapter then!

**Ivan's Kitsune- **I'm glad you haven't judged Hajimoto yet, there's still a lot of time to hate and love him -

**Shadowsteph- **This is what this chapter is about -

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **You got your wish!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Problem With Fangirls, Summer Festivals and Broadcasting**

**_Jun/Ryo centered Side Story_**

**_Seishun Gakuen Jr. High Seigaku _**

**_9:45AM_**

**_Wednesday_**

"This is interesting isn't it Ryo?" Matsuma asked as they walked out of class.

"What?" Ryo muttered, " The fact that I have to escort this giggly class rep and fumbling class rep from our class or the fact that I have the same class as you?"

"Ryo…that wasn't nice" Matsuma said with a slight frown.

"It's buchou to you" Ryo muttered

"Only during club time" Matsuma reminded him.

"Ano…Ryo-kun" The girl started.

"What?" Ryo said in the nicest tone he could muster at the moment.

"It's always nice to have a student council meeting with you"

"Thanks" Ryo said before moving ahead of her to join Jun.

" She's having little heart attacks at your blunt reply" Matsuma said observing the giddy girl.

"So…"

" It's about walking with you now huh?"

Ryo turned to see 1st year student body representative Mitsukake, Miko. She was famous for confessing her love to Ryo as soon as she saw him during the opening ceremony where the student council was present and she was chosen as student body rep for all the 1st years.

"How are you Ryo sweet?" Miko asked slipping her left arm through his right that was tucked loosely in his pocket. Matsuma noticed her charm and charisma increased 50 points in that few seconds. Her brown eyes lowered slightly and right hand brushing her hair back. They seemed to make the perfect couple…

"Why are we having a meeting with all the class reps from each class?" Ryo asked Matsuma, ignoring the extra baggage he had on his arm and the negative aura from the girl behind him.

"To talk of the summer festival" Matsuma said and patted the girl to show his support of how Miko was overtaking Ryo.

"I know how you must feel" The girl said taking advantage of Matsuma's show of support now. "I heard you and Ryo-kun were dating ever since Valentine's Day when you two kissed…"

"Rumors!" Miko said rudely to her sempai. She was beautiful and popular so she didn't respect her seniors much unless they were more superior to her. " Ryo would never become homo as long as I'm here."

" I suggest you remove your hands from Echizen, Mitsukake"

Miko didn't dare disagree with the newcomer.

Minamoto, Ashura opened the student council room and watched as they all stepped through. Perfection was the only way to describe her. Piercing gray eyes behind glasses, tidied black hair, and perfectly ironed school uniform to fit her perfectly formed body. Part-time model for a local magazine, she was also the only 3rd year who seemed to have a chance at highest honors. She was a 3rd year Student Body President.

Slowly the rest of the people trickled in. They had almost an even amount of boys and girls who were class representatives and part of the student council.

" We shouldn't take it easy this year" Inui said pulling out a different notebook.

"My sources tell me that last year was a success by very little but this year I took a pole and if we have a host club with Ryo, Matsuma, and Aikawa we would have overfilling girls."

"Why only the mention of those three?" Yamazaki, Sho. The vice president asked.

"Well, according to the in-school and out-of-school poll, they are the most wanted guys in this school, therefore they'd attract a lot of attention which we could use to our advantage." Inui said with a smile, " if we do, I guarantee at least 75 percent success!"

"Are you suggesting ideas or trying to see me?' Ryo asked.

" Honestly, both" Inui admitted.

" Next" Ryo said without another thought.

"It might be fun Ryo" Matsuma said.

" To be mobbed by girls? Not my thing" Ryo said.

"We can have the yearly dance," Miko said. " But let's make it more interesting this year…"

"How?" Minamoto asked. She put her full attention on the 1st year. It seemed ever since those two crossed paths they seemed to dislike each other immensely.

" With a game… at the end, we'll gather all the boys and girls, turn out the lights and whomever they are destined to be with will be the one they end up kissing. When the lights turn back on they'll know!"

"That's interesting?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yes!" Miko said with a grin, "As a matter of fact, let's try it right now!"

All the excited people stood to go to the clearing. Only some still sat which included, Minamoto, Echizen, and Yamazaki.

" I suppose we could try" Minamoto said finally and ordered her vice-president and the 2nd year Rep to stand and go to the middle.

" I don't like this kind of thing!" Ryo complained to only be ignored.

" It'll be fun to know who you end up with!" Matsuma said

" No it won't…my first kiss was already stolen, I don't think…" Ryo trailed off as Matsuma looked away as well.

" Was it yours as well?" Inui asked Matsuma regarding their Valentine's Day kiss.

"No" Matsuma said, " But it was my first unexpected one, I'm sorry your first kiss was taken horribly by me…"

Ryo turned away pulling his cap down. " Che!"

"Buchou…" Aikawa said with a grin coming over to Ryo. " You should take your cap off if you don't want people to find you" Aikawa indicated the crowd of girl class that seemed to be eyeing Matsuma and Ryo's whereabouts.

" I believe they are looking at you too," Matsuma pointed out to Aikawa.

Although Ryo's face held a scowl, he took off his cap he was only permitted to wear during practice.

Suddenly the lights went off and shuffling was heard as everyone went to who they seemed to want to be with.

Ryo was definitely not falling for this and immediately threw Aikawa and Matsuma in front of him with a smile.

"Aahhh!" girls screamed

With that scream of multiple people falling, Ryo laughed and suddenly felt lips land on his. Too stunned to react Ryo felt the lips move over his and actually coax a small response from him unwillingly. He felt a warm tongue dart dangerously around in his mouth and was surprised he dueled with this person as well. Before he knew it the kiss reverted back to a press of the lips against his and the blinding light flashed back on.

Gasps of despair in happiness went up in the room as girls and boys were either happy or disgusted with whom they had just kissed. But that didn't result in the overall girls who were stoned.

"Data…" Inui said before the girls gasped for air again. To see Matsuma with his lips against Ryo's again since Valentine's Day was shocking… perhaps the rumors that they were seeing each other was true.

"What are you two doing?" Minamoto said. Even she, the straight, perfect 3rd year student council president was feeling the blush rise against her.

Ryo had long snapped out and backed away from Matsuma but Matsuma advanced only to be sidetracked by Minamoto.

" Matsuma… you aren't really like that are you…" Minamoto asked without looking at him.

"She likes him?" Whispers in the back rose and only made Minamoto more nervous.

"If everyone agrees then let's get it on the list!" Ryo interrupted and went back to his seat without looking at Matsuma again.

" Matsuma and Echizen kissing was hot!" the girls whispered, " Even if I didn't get to kiss Ryo-kun… the scene was beautiful!"

"KYAAA!!!"

Ryo jammed his hat back on and turned his attention to Sanoyuki, who was talking and calming the girls down.

'Kill Matsuma at practice tomorrow' Ryo drilled into his head for the rest of the meeting. So intent on doing just that, Minamoto had to say his name twice before he answered.

"You'll be the DJ at the party right?"

" Me?" Ryo asked.

"They voted you to do it" Inui said. " Well to be more accurate the boys did"

Currently the girls were moaning that if Ryo accepted they wouldn't get to kiss him let along dance with him.

"I'll do it!" Ryo agreed immediately. To avoid his fan girls, he'd even be a DJ.

"We've also been voted to stay after and clan up the room and broadcast the news," Matsuma informed.

"Aa" Ryo said without looking at him.

'Damn that Jun' Ryo muttered. He never felt this humiliated since Valentine's Day when the one person who planned his downfall stole his first kiss so swiftly!

"Good luck lovebirds!" Aikawa said as the class rep stood to go back to class.

" One word on what happened here and I'll stalk all of you down!" Ryo declared to the retreating figures.

Most boys and girls nodded but others looked unsure. This topic was hot and who could resist talking about it.

"Inui…I'll hurt you…"

"I can't see why you're pinpointing me Buchou…" Inui started

" I'll remove Kira and tell them who kissed you" Ryo said seriously.

"Mouth and notebook shut and erased" Inui said immediately and left the room before Ryo came up with anything else to torture him with.

"That was a bit harsh on Inui" Matsuma commented.

Ryo didn't answer as he went to switch on the microphone to announce the spring festival.

" Do you want to talk or should I?" Ryo asked.

" You, the girls think your voice is hotter." Matsuma said sitting next to him.

" Ryo are you mad at me because I kissed you?"

"What time? Last time or just now?" Ryo asked angrily.

"This time"

"Yes!"

" Why?"

" Because you did it without my permission!"

"That was the point!"

" Well I don't care, you shouldn't have anyways! What have I ever done to you?" Ryo asked looking at Matsuma fully since the kiss.

Matisuma skimmed his face and saw a rising blush. Biting back a smile Matsuma stared at him.

"You responded when I deepened the kiss"

"It was reflex!" Ryo argued.

"But you were the one complaining your first kiss sucked, I just wanted to make it up!"

"Did I ask you to?"

'I took it upon myself to correct it" Matsuma said smugly back.

" Shut up Matsuma and announce it!" Ryo muttered, " You put me in a bad mood"

"Aren't you always in a bad mood"

" Now!" Ryo said, " I'll make you run extra laps"

"We aren't in club Ryo"

"…"

"Ryo…" Matsuma whispered.

"What?" Ryo said irritated now.

"I'm sorry…"

"Whatever… just leave it… I just don't want you to come over today…"

"But you said we could play today!" Matsuma said in a protest.

" I don't feel like it anymore… especially with you…Aniki will know something's up and ask…you'll definitely tell him."

" But it'd only be the truth!" Matsuma argued.

"Look I know you want to score more but I'm not up for it, I'm sore from yesterday"

"But we didn't even go all out yesterday… we just fooled around…"

"I was tired"

KNOCK KNOCK

" What?" Ryo yelled, " Come in, the door's unlocked"

Ryo and Matsuma watched Inui walk back into the room.

"Well there's nothing left to tell Buchou" Inui admitted.

"You went and told?" Ryo asked in shock.

"No… you both did…"

"We didn't!" Matsuma said

" Next time you two want to talk turn off the mic" Inui suggested with a slight blush himself. "Not everyone wants to know what you two were doing yesterday…"

"Yesterday?" Ryo asked then looked down to see the button pushed ON.

" Then everyone heard us?" Matsuma asked.

"Aa" Inui said.

Ryo let out a curse in English before shutting it off and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Matsuma asked

"Hiding" Ryo, said " Until my pride returns"

"Me too" Matsuma said running after him.

" Don't follow me… they're will be more rumors!" Ryo said irritated

"It's not like it's all untrue!" Matsuma countered.

Ryo didn't say anything else but turned to leave.

"Then the broadcast…" Inui said.

"You do it and lock up" Matsuma said handing the keys to Inui.

"I…"

Both disappeared down the hall…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: And THAT was what happened in the student council room…poor Ryo… although Matsuma doesn't seem to mind at all XD

How wonder Aikawa and Kitawaru got such a great idea huh? Broadcasted to the whole school….


	15. Odds Are

A/N: Well thanks for all your support as usual - it's given me inspiration to actually sit and write XD **It's A day early!!!**

* * *

**Cheska-** I thought the "redone" kiss wasn't enough torture so I threw in a little more spice. Plus if everyone had the imagination we do I'm sure the images don't result in a tennis match, as it's perceived in Ryo's 

LOL

I've realized how precious this little team is becoming to me too… maybe if I feel like it in the future I'll give a little walk into the future for all of them… I usually don't mind if people ask to use my characters but I'll have a real problem if they take my character without permission or make them into a mary-sue/gary stu - (shudders)

**Shadowsteph- **The sad thing is Ryo doesn't want to ever admit it… then again that's his character…

**Ivan's Kitsune- **I'm sure you saw it coming… after all what else can go wrong in the student council room?

**Empress Satori**- For sure this chapter goes with the main story… I try to never write 2 side stories back to back… the only exception was that people wanted to know what happened before the sleepover so I posted it. Otherwise, two side stories back to back will never happen again. :p

**Tuli-Susi**- would you see the trouble in Ryo and Jun fighting for who gets to be dominate? Then again, why is Fuji content to be mom? That may be explained in a different side story… a long time from now …

LOL

As for them ending up together… many others wish this also but only time will tell right?

**KoichiGurl- **I was inspired so I wrote the story you so wanted!

It's called **Waiting For You **

Depending on how good the first two chapters turn out will determine if it will be five chapters long or three

**Nyankochan-52- **Yes, a lot of people loved the sleepover, and I'm glad you liked it as well. I must admit that idea popped in my head during class and I had to jot it down :p

Not the best thin to think about in class but there it was

LOL

As for whom Ryo likes… maybe it'll become clear later…and the fan art, I'd love to see it! After all they live in my head I want to see how they live in your head as well :3

Other people have also wanted to contribute fan art of Ryo and the regulars and I've allowed them. As long as I get to see too (evil laugh)

**Kira- **Yes, Ryoma has grown and learned responsibility. As for being nice… who knows LOL as for more pairings or hints…t hat's bound to happen whether you all want it or not -

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **You got your wish! I updated! I updated! A day early!

-_pats myself on the back-_

**Selyn- **What can you say? Jun's a Tensai and Ryo did choose to hide behind him and Aikawa… the worst that could happen is Jun kissing Aikawa (Ryo wouldn't like that …Having evil thoughts of new side stories….)

**NdebN- **You and a million others want this pairing - If I was one of their fans sitting in class I would definitely have fainted from blood loss due to the Hot scene I saw

LOLZ

* * *

**Okay Here's the complete Bio of our Seigaku Regulars**

**Name: **Echizen, Ryo

**Year:** 2nd

**Class: **2-D

**Hair color**: Black

**Eye color:** Golden

**Birthday:** May 19

**Favorite subject: **English

**In Tennis**: All rounder

**Positions:** Student Body president for the 2nd years _due to his fan club and supportive people who respects their buchou_

Buchou of the Tennis club

**Likes:** Ponta, His 'Parents' although he'll never admit that, Tennis, Karupin, and Being cocky

**Dislikes: **People such as Atobe, Meddling people like Aikawa, People who do more bad than good like Matsuma, and Wasabi

**Name**: Matsuma, Jun

**Year:** 2nd

**Class**: 2-D

**Hair color**: Black

**Eye color: **Grey

**Birthday: **June 9

**Favorite subject**: Math

**In Tennis:** Baseliner (Tensai)

**Positions**: Student Body Secretary _due to his fan club_

Fukubuchou for Tennis club

**Likes:** Teasing his Buchou and fan club, Torturing the regulars, reading, tennis, and dancing this will definitely be showcased in another side story

**Dislikes:** When people get to close, Demand more than he's willing to give, Wasabi, bowling

**Name: **Aikawa, Shun

**Year: **3rd

**Class: **3-A

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color:** Brown

**Birthday: **November 3

**Favorite subject**: Science

**In Tennis:** Volley Specialist

**Positions:** Class Rep

**Likes:** Bowling, Hiking, Billiards, Dogs, and Girls

**Dislikes:** Reading, History, Music, and Cooking

**Name:** Tokinawa, Naota

**Year:** 3rd

**Class:** 3-D

**Hair color:** Dirty Blond

**Eye color:** Blue

**Birthday: **December 16

**Favorite subject:** History

**In Tennis:** baseliner (Power)

**Positions:** none

**Likes:** Plushies **Naota definition:** Cute, fluffy, soft things , Cooking, Sewing, Video games, and Eating

**Dislikes:** Football, Running, and sour food.

**Name: **Fukumachi, Koichi

**Year:** 2nd

**Class:** 2-A

**Hair color:** Brown

**Eye color: **Violet

**Birthday: **September 25

**Favorite subject:** Math

**In Tennis:** Net player

**Positions:** none

**Likes:** reading, watching movies, and trying new things

**Dislikes: **Art, Music, and English

**Name:** Kira, Shiro

**Year:** 3rd

**Class:** 3-D

**Hair color:** Dark green

**Eye color:** Amber

**Birthday:** March 15

**Favorite subject: **World History

**In Tennis:** All rounder

**Positions: **None

**Likes:** Almost everything, including blackmail

**Dislikes:** People who may have the upper had over him

**Name:** Inui, Sano

**Year:** 3rd

**Class:** 3-A

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Brown

**Birthday:** July 31

**Favorite subject**: Science

**In Tennis:** All-rounder (strategist)

**Positions**: Class Rep

**Likes:** Data, His Cousin, Reading, studying, math, and unexplainable things

**Dislikes:** Emotional people, swimming, calligraphy, and paintings

**Name: **Kitawaru, Kai

**Year**: 2nd

Class: 2-B

**Hair color**: Brown

**Eye color:** Red

**Birthday**: October 10

**Favorite subject:** Art

**In Tennis:** All rounder

**Positions**: None

**Likes**: Interesting things, and Pretty girls

**Dislikes:** Perverts, and cooking.

Hope that helps

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

Chapter 11: Odds are…

Recap it seems like it's been a while since the main storyline

"Registration for 8, Seigaku" Ryo said handing the paperwork over.

" Ah Seigaku…we heard some positive reviews about your team…we hope you do well"

"Domo" Ryo said with a smile and turned with his team to head to their court.

" Ike!" Matsuma said.

Slowly the crowd parted and watched as Seigaku passed by them. The opening match with St. Rudolph would start soon.

Ryo smirk…

"Let's do our best!"

" Aa" they chorused.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" If any of you slack off," Ryo warned.

" We know" the replied monotonously. Ryo, Inui-sensei and Echizen-san had drilled into heir heads that this was Kantou and they weren't allowed to go under 45 percent of their true strength, even in the first round.

"Good…so let's go and make me proud!" Ryo said with a lop-sided grin.

"Are you proud of us?" Matsuma asked probing Ryo for more praise.

Ryo didn't reply only walk out onto the court to greet St Rudolph once more.

"We've improved" Fujitaka, St Rudolph's buchou announced to Ryo.

" Good, I wouldn't want my team to not work up a sweat at all" Ryo said with a small smile.

Fujitaka didn't reply. Something about the arrogance and bluntness of Seigaku's buchou always made his speechless.

"Get out there Aikawa and Tokinawa!" Ryo said.

"Usu" They both replied and grabbed their racquets.

"Make it quick" Ryoma called from where he and Fuji was cuddling.

"Hai!" They answered more politely to Echizen-san.

"I have your data" Inui warned and both nodded to their coach.

Shaking hands with thy opponents quickly Aikawa ushered Tokinawa to the baseline as soon as it was decided they were serving.

"Thirty minutes!" Ryo called out.

"Usu!" They both said and Aikawa crouched while Tokinawa gave the ball a good few bounces to build suspense. Without anyone telling them they knew how many school were scouting them and how many knew what 'thirty minutes' meant.

As soon as the sliced serve reached the other side Ryo was about to frown when he saw the player start to return the serve until the racquet flew from his hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Power player"

Ryoma turned slightly at that voice and saw Monkey king and Tezuka standing near the bleachers where Syuusuke and he were seated.

"Ryo!" Ryoma called. Ryo tore his gaze away for the match that was in a rally now for the next point and looked at his Aniki.

Ryoma turned his head slightly to the side to indicate the person standing to the side and Ryo smiled. He turned back to the match when 30-15 was called and smiled. If monkey king was here then he'd be honored Aikawa and Tokinawa had mastered a technique that would "honor" him.

"Aikawa!" Ryo called out. He made a few signals and Aikawa nodded before looking at Tokinawa to see if he also got the signal. Tokinawa nodded and did a service dash. Quickly, it seemed Aikawa and Tokinawa switched places as Aikawa retreated and Tokinawa came towards the front. There quick change caused confusion in their opponents and in a desperate attempt to find a spot to hit to; the boy hit a lob to go over Tokinawa. Sadly the position change was just a distraction and Tokinawa pinpointed the ball to the opponents' racquet knocking it out of hands. The ball bounced back towards Tokinawa but Aikawa took over and scored with a smash right afterwards.

"That's mine!" Atobe said with a loud gasp.

"Yours?" Tezuka asked without even looking at him.

"That's it! That brat… and his brat ruined my Rondo to Destruction! It's a _single's_ move Kuni… SINGLE'S!"

" Mada Mada monkey King" Ryoma said loudly. " Keep your voice down"

" Shut up you little…"

"Keigo…" Tezuka said sternly, " I don not wish you to humiliate yourself further by lowering yourself to their child play!"

"Aa" Atobe said after a while and gave a good glare at Ryoma. But Ryoma's glare and frown was on Tezuka.

'Child play huh?' Ryoma thought. He felt Syuusuke nudging him to pay attention to the match and he did. Atobe and Tezuka shouldn't matter to him; HE had better things to do!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Match with St. Rudolph was clearly Seigaku's victory. Not once in all five games did they surpass 30 minutes nor lose.

" Seems like you guys are still Mada Mada" Ryo said with a smile to Fujitaka.

"It would seem so… or is there more you are hiding form us?"

" I don't know" Ryo said, " Why don't you watch our matches with Nashigari Gakuen."

Fujiwaru merely nodded at that. He wasn't sure what caused the transformation from one of the weakest teams to be one of the most feared this year, but maybe the next match will show…

"I look forward to seeing you play a match" Fujiwaru said to Ryo.

"If you're lucky you might see me in semi-final or finals!" Ryo said.

" You think you'll make it that far?"

"Aa" Ryo said with a half-smile, " I don't think, I know!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Congratulation Aniki…" Yuuta said with a smile, "Seigaku won fairly… I'm just a bit disappointed we weren't even prepared enough to make you guys play longer than thirty minutes each."

"Mada Mada" Ryoma said nonchalantly manner and walked away, " Ike Syuusuke, I'm hungry"

"Excuse us Yuuta" Fuji said and walked after Ryoma. Yuuta was more surprised that his brother was carrying a bento and looking more sadistic than usual.

"This isn't going to be a regular lunch break," Yuuta muttered…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Say Ah!"

"Do I have to?" Ryoma whispered looking at the crowd that was ogling Seigaku. Because they were they're as well, there was no question as to whether or not they would see the invincible Echizen, Ryoma being chop stick fed by his lover"

"Open Brat! Your lover commands it!" Atobe said with a laugh as he and Hyoutei passed by to their lunch break.

"Took so long for Hyoutei to finish, we already finished half our lunches" Ryo said rubbing it in Atobe's face.

"There's no need to overexert ourselves," Atobe pointed out with a look of superiority.

" Monkey-prince… you better make it to finals if you wanna go against me" Ryo said.

"Whatever!" Kei said turning away.

" Let's go Kei" Atobe said.

" Aa" Kei answered and both walked away with the rest of their followers.

"Ah, Seigaku…"

"Who are you?" Ryo asked

"Your next opponents…Nashigari Gakuen" The blond boy said with a smile.

"Oh…" Ryo merely said and turned back to his bento.

"We have you guys figured out…we won't lose"

"Okay" Ryo merely replied.

"We're ready for your Doubles pair…Inui/Kira pair isn't it…. Then you'll send out a random pairing Tokinawa and someone else… singles three would be Aikawa and if that doesn't do it the Tensai will huh?"

Ryo turned to the blond with a raised brow.

" And what if it's like that?"

"Then we're so ready!" The blond stated with a smile. " Ta Ta losers!"

" He almost guessed all the pairings…" Inui said with a frown.

"Inui-sempai… I want to make the order this time" Ryoma said to Inui.

"But…"

Inui took one look at Ryoma's serious face and nodded.

" Okay…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cutting down matches because this fanfic wasn't supposed to be centered on just tennis

" I didn't learn a thing," Fujitaka admitted to Ryo as he and the other regulars walked off the courts. Again Seigaku had swept over Nashigari Gakuen without losing any game or taking longer than thirty minutes. Ryoma had, at the last minutes, switched everything around and paired Kira with Aikawa who won 6-0 and Fukumachi with Kitawaru who won with 7-5. For singles 3, he put Inui in and Inui won the match with 6-3 and time to spare from the thirty.

"You weren't supposed to" Ryo said with a grin to Fujitaka.

"But you said…"

"If you were watching you would've picked up some strategies we used… now if you excuse us our matches for the day is over and we want to go" Ryo said bluntly and reached to pick up his tennis bag.

" Aa…" Fujitaka merely said and watched as Seigaku walked out as grand as when they walked in…they were the first to finish both matches of the day and head home…

"They're good" Fujitaka said with a grin, "They lead people on and lose them through the forest"

"What forest?" A regular asked.

"It's an expression" Fujitaka said with a slight frown. " It's a disgrace to lose so easily this year…we have to work harder next year and beat Seigaku!"

"AA!" the regulars echoed in union.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We're up against Midoriyama tomorrow" Ryo said to Ryoma as Ryoma was frying eggs for the friend rice they'd be having tonight.

" I see…and Hyoutei?"

"Against Rikkaidai…whoever wins will be out opponent" Ryo said chewing on his apple.

" Confident you're going to win?" Fuji asked for where he was pouring them juice.

"Aa" Ryo said.

"Even if Midoriyama coaches are all famous ex-professional tennis players and smart coaches?" Fuji asked setting the table.

"Aa…" Ryo replied, " We have Inui-sensei, Aniki and you right? That's all we need!"

Fuji smiled and went to pat Ryo on the head. " You're absolutely right!"

"Besides… Aniki retired not to long ago… he still got moves," Ryo said with a grin.

"That he does" Fuji said fondly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hajimoto sighed…His only chance would be tomorrow to get close enough to talk to Echizen Ryoma. Today he couldn't even get near him due to the constant flow of people that he couldn't bypass…

"Tomorrow… tomorrow for sure…then we wouldn't have to worry about money for a while…" Hajimoto said looking at the picture on his desk. The brown haired women with her big smile and the little girl with a toothy grin merely smile back at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That Night

"You still like him…" Ryoma stated after a while.

Fuji didn't answer.

"Do you still love him despite everything?" Ryoma asked afterwards.

"I don't know anymore," Fuji finally admitted. He pulled Ryoma into a tight hug and rested his chin lightly on Ryoma's shoulder. " Perhaps it isn't love anymore… perhaps it's just an attachment now…"

Ryoma didn't respond for a long time, so long that Fuji tightened his hug in fear that Ryoma would throw him off. As if sensing the fear, Ryoma put his hand over Fuji's tightly and faced him. Brushing his lips softly against Fuji's he looked at Fuji with a small smile.

" That answer is okay for now…"

Fuji nodded, " for now…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Next Day.

Instead of making a grand entrance like they did on the first day of the Kantou tournament, Seigaku arrived early.

"Brat"

"Monkey-king," Ryo and Ryoma greeted without turning to face him. They both shared a smile when they heard him fume about their rudeness to Ore-sama.

" Eight regulars form Seishun Gakuen" Ryo said to the registration man.

" Ah Seigaku… We expect a lot from a team who ran to the top with no sweat"

" Of course" Ryo said and turned away snapping for his regulars to follow.

Behind the regulars the Seigaku tennis team and fan girls followed excitedly.

"That is how you lead an army," Ryoma said with a smile.

" Ryo seems born into it" Fuji commented slipping his hand through Ryoma's, all the while ignoring Atobe's and Tezuka's presence.

"Aa…some arrogance he picked up from dad" Ryoma said with a small smile.

Fuji squeezed Ryoma's hand softly. It must've been hard the last couple of years with just him and Ryo…

'I have to be here for him from now on' Fuji decided. 'He was there for me… it's my turn…'

Ryoma pulled away slightly. " I have to talk to Inui and Ryo… Be right back"

Fuji nodded and watched Ryoma catch up with Ryo and Inui.

"Syuusuke…"

Fuji turned and looked at Tezuka.

"Tezuka" Fuji greeted coolly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji knew this talk was bound to come sooner of later… and it seemed to have come earlier.

"About what we talked about in Osaka…" Tezuka started

"I really don't know Tezuka… My feelings are not what they used to be yet I feel something there for you still and Atobe just seems to like you a lot and…"

This isn't about them… it's about us" Tezuka stated bluntly, " Will you be with me or him?"

Fuji felt the pressure build up again… he had to make a clean break one way or another.

He looked at Ryoma who seemed to be concentrating on what the regulars were talking about. His golden eyes were cast downwards towards Fukumachi who was talking happily and showing his slice serve while his left hand hung loosely in one on his pockets. Glancing at Tezuka, he was taken aback that the hard stare was still on him. Tezuka stoic face gave no emotion away, only the fact that his blue eyes glistened a bit with hope.

"I'm sorry" Fuji said suddenly tearing his gaze away from Tezuka to rest back on Ryoma. He felt like smiling when Ryoma's lips started curving into one of his famous smirks. Instead he snapped back and looked at Tezuka full in the eyes again, "I'm going to stay with Ryoma…"

Tezuka facial expression didn't change. The only change that occurred was the tightening of Tezuka's jaw for a millisecond and him shifting his weight to his left foot.

"Why?" He asked.

Fuji smiled a genuine smile that stopped even Tezuka's heart for a second. Tezuka's gaze followed his to where Ryoma stood casually talking and joking with kids much younger than him.

"Because…"

Tezuka's gaze snapped back to Fuji's who still had his eyes glued to the golden eyes samurai.

"Because although he hates to admit it, he always makes sure I know he needs me"

"And I didn't?" Tezuka asked eyeing Fuji.

Fuji didn't answer but watch Ryoma ruffle the regulars' hair and push them into the court to greet Midoriyama.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Take the first win!" Ryo said to Kira and Inui as they stepped out greet their doubles 2 opponents.

" Usu!" they both said and Ryo watched as both slipped off their wrists and ankle weights with a plop. The gasps heard were like music to Ryo's ears as they gossiped about the weights those two were carrying.

"Keep it at 50 percent for the first games!" Inui yelled to his little cousin and Kira.

"Aa!" They both said and stepped forward to shake hands with their opponents.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Echizen Ryoma right?"

Ryoma turned around to see a big guy with a bushy moustache.

"Aa" Ryoma replied.

" I knew your dad" he said after a pause. " You remember me right?"

"No" Ryoma admitted bluntly,

"You played against my son 13 years ago I this park during Kantou as well" he reminded.

"Okay" Ryoma agreed.

"He's a professional now… but I heard you quit… injury?" the man asked.

" No, responsibility" Ryoma said looking at that rally that ended quickly

"30-15" sounded in the back of their conversation.

"What kinds of problems can a young man like you have?"

" My mother got sick not long after my father passed away and I needed to raise my son."  
Ryo replied as if announcing all this was normal…

" Son?"

"There" Ryoma pointed to Ryo who was drinking a can of Ponta and looking intently at the latch.

"Well I wish Seigaku luck… although we'll win"

"I doubt it" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"You will…we set up the matches predicting how you guys would set it up… it seems you all but followed the reasoning we thought you'd take.

"Oh?" Ryoma asked

Midoriyama's coach nodded with a smile. He walked back to his side and Ryoma was silent for a while before he went straight to Inui.

" Change of plans Inui…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

They hadn't lied when they said they were preparing to destroy Seigaku…but it was thanks to Ryoma that it was a success.

Kira/Inui pair barely won with 7-6.

Doubles one was the greatest surprise and Midoriyama had a Kodak moment when Matsuma, Seigaku's Tensai stepped out with Seigaku's buchou… a debut match. They easily won 6-0. After that they lost Singles 3 with Kitawaru by 6-3 and won singles 2 and the matches with Aikawa with the score of 4-6.

" It's a good thing you switched Aikawa/ Matsuma pair with Ryo" Inui said to Ryoma.

" Aa" Ryoma said with a slight from. They needed to work harder… it was only semi-final and they had to be struggling through long matches already?

"Mada mada" Ryoma muttered watching Ryo lead Seigaku in the handshake with Midoriyama. Ryoma also stepped out there with them to shake hands with Midoriyama coach that had been talking to him.

"You got us Echizen… just like our dad did to me…" He said with a smile, " I'd never expected you to throw your son in doubles…"

Ryoma and Ryo grinned at their trickery "Mada mada Dane!" Ryo and Ryoma said in unison.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter WILL be LONG because it's finals and I will walk you through Finals with no big skips! Enjoy and review - reviews make me happy! 


	16. Stand By Me

A/N: Well…Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter 

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE 2 CHAPTERS IN THAT SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!!!! MOSTLY BECAUSE IT'S SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY -**

**SO THAT CALLS FOR DOUBLE RELEASES! ONE CHAPTER HERE AND _WAITING FOR YOU_ HAS A NEW CHAPTER TOO :3**

**NdebN- **Then you definitely love the Thrill pair as much as I do -

I'm so biased but oh well…please enjoy this update then!

**Nyankochan-52- **Well I for one can't wait to see my characters!

**KoichiGurl- **I'm glad you missed it! I did to -

**Ivan's Kitsune- **There's going to be more of a focus on Ryoma and Ryo this chapter with a bit of everyone else…This chapter is going to explain a bit more on Hajimoto though.

**Shadowsteph- **Well it'll be revealed soon… Whispers: Towards the end of this chapter

**Empress Satori**- Well you don't live with a prodigy and learn nothing… or make it to professional tennis and not a thing or two… The Rondo to Destruction move had been bugging me lately because I recently re-watched the episode where Atobe uses it against Tezuka again :P I thought, what the heck! And decided how fun it'd be to see Ryo and Ryoma tease Atobe…expect more this chapter!!!

**Selyn- HAPPY B-DAY!!! This chapter update is for you!!!**

**Trumpet-Geek- **Well get ready for some more bonding from Ryo and Ryoma -

**RuByMoOn17-**You'll get just that -

**Kira- **What can you say, cockiness runs in the line -

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Risks We Take

Chapter 12: Stand By Me

Fuji walked towards the Seigaku regulars as they were celebrating their latest victory over Midoriyama.

He ruffles Ryo's head in happiness and looks around for Ryoma. He frowned slightly when he didn't see his lover amongst them.

"Ryo, where Ryoma?" Fuji asked still scanning the crowd.

"Ponta!" Ryo said and pushed Jun's arm off his waist,

"Stop being clingy" Ryo complained

"I'm not" Jun insisted and let go after clucking Ryo's chin lightly with his index finger.

Ryo frowned but didn't make a bigger fuss since Kitawaru seemed to be having the time of his life seeing the Tensai tease the Buchou.

"Wanna do laps Kitawaru-kun?" Ryo asked with a scowl.

"No" Kitawaru answered immediately.

"Then wipe that stupid grin off your face" Ryo muttered loud enough for his sake and anyone else who had seen the display of "affection" from Jun.

Meanwhile Fuji wandered around looking for the nearest soda machine,. He wanted to see Ryoma…after all he felt a bit of relief now that he had told Tezuka he wanted to stay here.

" You're always welcomed to come back… I'll be waiting until you quit fooling around…" Tezuka stated before turning towards Atobe.

Fuji frowned slightly. He didn't want to play with Ryoma…he wanted to love Ryoma…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Who are you?" Ryoma asked grabbing the second grape Ponta from the machine.

" Hajimoto,Sasaki… a reporter" The man introduced himself again. Ryoma eyed the black-haired brown-eyed man carefully before turning away.

" I don't do interviews"

"That's not it Echizen-san… I have a proposition that'll make not only you rich but famous again!"

"I don't need money or fame" Ryoma said and tried to sidestep him to leave.

"You don't understand… we need another person to represent Japan in the Asia Open Tournament…wining this small tournament could get the Japanese players into the US Open in Late August" Hajimoto insisted.

" What if I said no?" Ryoma taunted.

"Then you'd be losing a good chance and everyone would know your whereabouts… they're won't be anymore hiding with your son like a normal family" Hajimoto threatened.

"And if I told you I already suffer from publicity?" Ryoma said pointing to many reporters that were rushing over with their cameras.

"I know some things about your lover…that shop he's about to own… the old man he calls boss right now…the money trouble they're will be…"

Ryoma's eyes hardened. " What's wrong with the shop?"

"There's…"

The whole mob or reporters descended upon them and stuck microphones at Ryoma while snapping pictures left and right about him and his son.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I just got the report that Hyoutei beat Rikkaidai…they'll be our opponents" Inui-sensei announced to his students.

"Leave the buchou to me" Ryo announced readily.

" Aa" The other regulars nodded. They knew their buchou had been waiting to humiliate Hyoutei's buchou for a long time now.

" Aren't you pumped up for this?" Jun asked with a smile.

" I am" Ryo grinned and ruffled Jun's hair lovingly.

"Aww" Aikawa said, " Our Kouhai's are so cute!"

"Fukubuchou to you"

"Buchou to you!"

Jun and Ryo's voice rang out at the same time to Aikawa.

"Okay...okay..." Aikawa said with a grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji frowned when he finally found Ryoma.

It seemed every newspaper; reporter and fan wanted something from him. He could see the irritation written in those tired golden eyes. They hadn't been together for a year yet but living with Ryoma for a couple months now gave him a pretty good idea what each look meant even if Ryoma didn't voice it. Striding towards the crowd he pushed his way through… he was going to save Ryoma.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo frowned deeply.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked

"The sky is darkening" Ryo muttered pulling his cap down a little more.

" Looks like a passing drizzle only" Inui said from where he sat next to Kira and Fukumachi.

Like predicted a drizzle started…and didn't stop…instead it increased into a downpour.

"Drizzle huh?" Ryo asked zipping his jacket higher and readjusted his cap.

Everyone started pulling on their own jackets except for Jun.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryo asked Jun. The team was huddled under a small shelter nearby the court they needed to be in…if the rain let up…

"What do you mean?" Jun asked looking at Ryo.

" Jacket!" Ryo pointed out.

"I don't have mine…" Jun admitted.

Ryo stared at him weirdly. It was unlike Jun to forget anything…

"Here!" Ryo said unzipping his jacket and handing it over to Jun.

"Eh?" Jun asked looking at Ryo.

"It's a buchou's job" Ryo grumbled with his gaze adverted.

"But you'll be cold…" Jun pointed out.

"Doesn't matter" Ryo mumbled.

Jun didn't say anything more as he draped the jacket over his shoulders and Ryo's.

"We'll share" Jun said and wrapped an arm around Ryo's waist to draw their heat together.

Ryo glared at Jun…

"Looks cozy over there" Aikawa called out to Jun.

With that one comment, Ryo's glare landed on Aikawa and had him quiet. Inui sighed and watched as Fuji and Ryo ran towards the shelter.

"ANNOUNCEMENT: DUE TO RAIN THE FINALS MATCH WILL BE SCHEDULE TWO DAYS FROM NOW…ANNNOUNCEMENT: DUE TO…"

Ryo let out a disappointed breath and stood to sling his tennis bag over his shoulder. He frowned slightly when he saw his Aniki looking very disturbed now…

'What happened?' Ryo wondered.

"Let's go" Ryoma said roughly to Ryo.

"Aa…wanna ride Jun?" Ryo asked absently.

"If it's okay"

"It's always okay," Fuji said with a smile to Jun… he had a pretty good feeling about these two…"

With that, they said their goodbyes to the rest of the team and ran towards where Fuji's car was parked. Although Ryoma didn't say anything and Fuji was quiet both, Matsuma and Ryo knew something was up.

**A/N: would you guy prefer to call Jun "Jun" Or "Matsuma"? Because for a while now, I have been calling him only "Jun" if Ryo is talking or thinking of him… otherwise he's Matsuma… should I keep doing that?**

………………………………………………………………………………………..

As soon as they got home Ryoma went inside without saying anything and Fuji followed. Ryo and Matsuma trudged after them.

" Want me to call your Sister to come pick you up? Or do you wanna stay the night… I think your spare clothes is still here…"

"I don't want to trouble Himiko today" Matsuma said.

"So it's okay to trouble me?" Ryo asked with a scowl.

"You offered" Matsuma said with a small smile.

"Che!" Ryo said just for good measure. He grabbed his tennis bag and Jun's bag after slipping on his slippers to get ready to head upstairs. Waiting for Jun to slip on his regular slippers that were set-aside for him a/n: Remember Jun's a frequent visitor they both headed up together.

As soon as Ryo got his door open he threw both bags in a corner of the room and sat in his chair.

"What a bad day" Ryo said to Jun.

"Aa… we could've finished Hyoutei today" Matsuma agreed and took off his wet shirt.

"Leave it in a pile, I'll wash it later with mine." Ryo said stretching.

"Aa" Matsuma said wiping himself dry with the towel Ryo just threw at him. Ryo bent to pick up his own towel when he saw a jacket prodding out of Matsuma's bag.

" Oh yeah, I gave my jacket to Jun…" Ryo muttered. He adverted his eyes and saw his jacket over his own tennis bag…

"What the…" Ryo whispered and unzipped Jun's tennis bag in suspicion. True as he thought, Jun's jacket was tucked inside…

" Ne Ryo…"  
"What's this Jun?" Ryo interrupted taking out his jacket.

"My jacket" Jun merely replied

"Why didn't you use yours if you had it?" Ryo asked.

" I wanted to use yours" Jun said with a smile. He didn't even bother lying.

Ryo's eyes narrowed dangerously and gave Jun a good glare, " Pervert"

"Eh? Why?" Jun asked.

"You just wanted to touch me!" Ryo said standing to go take off his shirt.

"And what if I did?" Jun challenged.

"Che!" Ryo merely said and walked out of the room. " I need a shower… wanna use it after me?"

" Aa" Jun replied. Ryo hadn't answered his challenge at all…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" What did they say to you Ryoma?" Fuji asked wrapping an arm around Ryoma slightly,

"Nothing" Ryoma muttered as he leaned against Syuusuke in the tub.

He felt Syuusuke give a long sigh and hold him tighter. Unknowingly he responded by gripping him as well…

"Syuusuke… if anything…"

"Keep talking" Fuji urged

" If anything happens…will you…" Ryoma hesitated and felt Fuji shift. Suddenly Fuji cupped his chin and brought his gaze to meet Fuji's.

" If anything happens, no matter what I'll stand by you…" Fuji said. He waited before Ryoma nodded before he let go of Ryoma and swooped down to kiss him hard.

Slight lime…borderline lemon

Forcing his tongue through Ryoma's slightly open mouth. He pulled Ryoma into his embrace and succeeded very well as Ryoma followed. Neither cared that their excessive moving was making puddles on the floor; they merely wanted to be closer than they were now. Fuji caressed Ryoma's back softly as their mouths refused to part. Something was different today…as if Ryoma was unsure today.

With a slight frown when they pulled from the kiss, Fuji bent his head to brush his lips by Ryoma's hardening nipple.

Ryoma inhaled sharply and put his hands shakily on Fuji's shoulder.

"Syuusuke…"

Fuji didn't answer as he busily circled the erect nipple with his tongue while his hands went towards the real prize…. found!

end…for now…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You can stop teasing me now!" Ryo demanded.

Both Matsuma and he had their baths (separately!) and were now in his room, sitting on his bed talking.

"I don't understand what you're talking about" Matsuma said softly looking at Ryo.

Ryo scowled, " you know exactly what I'm talking about! Ringleader in the attempt to steal my first kiss, Fixing _our _first kiss at the student council meeting, waking up next to you with no clothes on, and now wanting to touch me? I've had enough!"

"What If I told you I liked it? What if I told you I liked you," Matsuma asked.

Ryo gave him a strange look…sadly he speechless…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma moaned aloud as Fuji pushed into him harder and harder.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma moaned out as he gripped the tiled wall as Fuji thrust in harder.

"Mada Mada Ryoma" Fuji whispered against his ear softly. " You have to suffer a while more for not trusting me to stand by you…"

Ryoma didn't reply as he gasped sharply when Fuji had angled just right…he was too bust seeing white now as Fuji thrust him closer to his orgasm.

"Now…" Ryoma whispered, " Now…"

"Not yet" Fuji whispered pulling out all the way he leaned back with a sigh and smiled.

" Come here then…"

Ryoma didn't hesitate as he came over and sat atop Fuji.

"You do it" Fuji coaxed and Ryoma lifted himself before impaling himself on Fuji's penis.

Both groaned out their satisfaction when Ryoma started to move but it'd be Fuji who would get impatient and start meeting Ryoma thrust for thrust until they both came together.

Ryoma leaned against Fuji's chest and listened to his heartbeat slow again as Fuji slid his hand slowly back and forth on Ryoma's back.

"I love you" Fuji whispered as he placed his lips against Ryoma's hair.

"Me too" Ryoma admitted. Slowly he backed away from Fuji and stood.

"We have to get out now or we'll never get out"

Fuji smiled, "You first"

Ryoma climbed out and went to grab his towel as Fuji observed him.

Ah, yes! The view from here was great!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Elsewhere**

" What?" Hajimoto asked. The mysterious lady was calling him again with different news.

"Echizen Ryo isn't Echizen's Ryoma's son…it's really his cousin Meino, Nanako child from a lover"

"But…"

"Use that against him at all cost! We will expose the truth here and why he quit professional tennis… better yet we can find the father of Ryo, then that would really trap him!"

"Meino…. Nanako?" Hajimoto asked softly. He was trapped his own thoughts now… he didn't even hear what the woman was saying now

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_"Your lover isn't going to be owning that shop anytime soon unless I pull a few stings with you…"_

"_Why are you offering me this?"_

"_Doesn't it matter to you if your lover is going to happy or not?"_

"_Syuusuke always matters!"_

"_Then all you have to do is enter the Asian Open 2 days from now and win so you can compete in the US open…"_

"Ryoma…"

" Hmm" Ryoma answered jerking out of his thoughts. He looked at Fuji who was looking at him with worry.

"Are you okay?"

Ryoma nodded and pressed a soft kiss against Fuji's lips.

" I was just thinking Syuusuke"

"About what? You kept frowning?" Fuji asked, probing for more.

"I was just frowning a way to tell you and Ryo that I'm joining the Asia Open they're having at Tokyo stadium a 2 days from now…"

"But two days from now is Kantou Finals… Ryo is going to…"

"Have you by his side until I get there" Ryoma said gripping Fuji's hands tightly.

" But why… I thought you retired…I thought…"

"I can't run away forever from something I love Syuusuke" Ryoma said, " I'm doing this as a favor to…Japan…"

" I see" Fuji said softly and kissed Ryoma forehead softly. "But I want to be with you as well…"

"Saa…" Ryoma said and suddenly Fuji laughed aloud.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"For some reason I've been acting like you too much today and you're acting like me" Fuji said with a smile.

"Maybe" Ryoma said with a grin and held Fuji close. The Asia tournament is going to take at lease a week, I just have two matches then I'll come watch Ryo…"

"If you play fast you'll be able to catch singles 2 and 1"

"If we even need to go that far," Ryoma said with a smile.

" If we do…" Fuji said with his own smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Stop joking around Jun!" Ryo said with a scowl.

" I'm not…" Matsuma said and pushed Ryo down on his bed till they were facing each other with Matsuma on top. Slowly he pressed his lips to Ryo's and Ryo opened without protesting. They're gentle kiss blew out of proportion as soon as Matsuma slipped his tongue into Ryo's mouth to coax his tongue to play along. By the time they broke their kiss for air Ryo's face was red and Matsuma had a sudden gentleness to his face.

Matsuma never showed such gentleness before… his breeding, his position didn't allow that…but for once he was showing it…to Ryo…

" That was a mistake," Ryo confirmed after a few moments. " Let's get some sleep…we're gonna have practice here tomorrow"

"Aa" Matsuma finally answered. He climbed in bed next to Ryo and wrapped an arm around him.

" What are you doing…" Ryo asked.

" What your parents do..." Matsuma declared.

" That's it! No more hanging out with them for you!" Ryo mumbled pushing Matsuma's hand off of him.

"But I do like you Ryo…" Matsuma insisted.

"I…like you too" Ryo admitted to Matsuma.

"You do?" Matsuma asked searching Ryo's blushing face.

"Aa!" Ryo said tossing a pillow at Jun.

Matsuma looked stunned at that then a smile broke out on his face. He kissed Ryo soundly on the lips and was happy just to hold him.

"No telling the others yet though…" Ryo warned.

"Don't want Kitawaru and Aikawa to know huh?"

"That… and the fact that we're in the middle of Kantou"

"Okay" Matsuma said…after all he shouldn't push Ryo to much to receive his love… they're was plenty of time for that later…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the next two days, Ryoma, Fuji and Inui worked them extra hard. Ryoma critique their movements, speed and form more harshly, Inui demanded more stamina and Fuji showed perfected counters that they would never pass if they didn't push themselves to attack wisely.

Although the 8 regulars were always tired after a long day, they always looked forward to the nights where Fuji would lighten up with Ryoma and they'd go cuddle or they'd have dinner happily.

"It's hard hosting all eight regulars and Inui huh?" Fuji asked Ryoma when he collapsed on the bed tired.

"Yeah…" Ryoma sighed and kissed Fuji. " No fun tonight… I'm exhausted…"

" That's because you failed to tell the team you weren't going to be there so you were going to work them to the bone to master their weaknesses" Fuji pointed out caressing Ryoma's dark green hair lightly.

"They'll do fine…"

"Aa…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The regulars stayed far away from their coaches tonight as they huddled in the living room watching TV. They had learned last night how sadistic Fuji could be if disturbed when he and Ryoma were "exercising"

The regulars had curiously wondered what would happen if they disturbed them during their "nocturnal activities" and found out the hard way that Fuji was not forgiving… He had coaxed Ryoma to let him cook the next morning and forced the regulars to eat wasabi mixed with eggs and wasabi marinated chicken.

Needless to say, they had learned their lesson…even Ryo had to eat it due to not watching them… for that they had to do an extra 5 laps because Ryo was angry with them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The next day.**

"Aniki?" Ryo asked, " Why are you dressed to play today as well?"

" I have an announcement to make" Ryoma said to the 8 regulars.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"Today, I have to go to my own Tournament… so only Inui and Fuji will be watching you guys today… but if I hurry I'll make it in time to see Singles 2 or 1" Ryoma said.

"No way! Echizen-san… you're participating in the Asia tournament huh? We saw it on TV yesterday!" Aikawa said.

Ryoma nodded, "So I want all of you to come out as winners, like I'm going to be doing today!" Ryoma said with a cocky grin and confidence.

"Usu!" They all said in enthusiasm.

"Ganbatte" Fuji whispered as Ryoma passed him to the door.

"Aa" Ryoma said and bent to put his shoes on.

"Aniki…" Ryo called out and went to his brother's side. " You'll make it in time for my match right?"

Ryoma smiled softly and pulled Ryo's cap down. It was his form of an endearment.

"I'll try Outouto…" Ryoma said and winked a bit.

Ryo nodded and turned back to his team. " Let's go!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Seigaku…" Atobe said as soon as he saw Ryo leading his regulars towards the court they were going to play in.

"Monkey-prince" Ryo greeted as he walked by. Atobe frowned as he heard bursts of laughter form the Seigaku regulars who had heard their greeting.

"You're going to cry later," Atobe said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Inui-sensei!" The regulars said as they saw him coming towards the court wheeling a TV with an extra long cord attached to the nearest electric plug.

"What?" Inui asked as if this was all normal.

"What do you need a TV for?"

"So all of you can see how a professional plays, Echizen is having a match right now."

"Move!"

To the surprise of Inui and the other Fuji and Ryo had elbowed their way to the front to watch. Hyoutei on the other side gave them the weirdest look ever. They should be warming up not watching TV!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"2-0 Echizen!" The referee called loudly.

Ryoma went back to the baseline to serve. His eyes on the clock as well… the fast he finished, the faster his next match should happen…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Sugoi!" Fukumachi whispered in awe as Ryoma served a Twist serve and followed it up with a Drive C to get the point.

"He's rushing" Inui said

"He said he's be here" Aikawa said, " That's probably why…"

"THE KANTOU FINAL MATCHES ARE BEGINNING, HYOUTEI VS SEIGAKU WILL BE BEGINNING NOW."

Ryo backed away from the screen and looked at his regulars, "All of you warmed up from this morning?"

"Aa!" They all said and looked at each other, "Let's go win it!" They all said at the same time and laughed.

"That's what you call Team Synchro Fuji…Fuji?" Inui asked and saw Fuji engrossed in Ryoma's match. Inui sighed and went to his bench to shake hands with Sakaki-sensei.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n: Okay…Chapter 13 finishes up on the Hyoutei matches… anyone think Ryoma will make it? And just to warn you people… there is going to be some major bonding between Ryo and Ryoma…preparation for Nationals, Jun's dilemma and one more thing but I won't mention it here… you'll just have to wait to find out why all this is happening Till next time! Give me a review to keep me motivated…the next chapter may come sooner if I'm inspired by your reviews -


	17. Confession

A/N: I know I disappeared for a while and now that I've finally! Finished my essay I'm back for a while…. that is until the next one…which is a research paper -

And my writing muse returned!

But throwing that thought away now, I hope you're all looking forward to this chapter!

**Nyankochan-52- **Well of course Hajimoto is important… all of my characters are one way or another - As for Jun and Ryo… that was for you and all the other fan girls…but don't expect Ryo to become any different then he is…I'm not going to OOC him.

**qwerty54- **I'm glad you liked all 16 chapters so far - and I do hope you'll continue to read and love the characters as they go through their dilemmas and try to win Nationals for the first time in 13 years. - As for Ryoma making it… it'll be in this chapter!

**Empress Satori**- Oh yes Fuji can… but then again he did warn them - As for Hajimoto's part in this story…I promise his motive will be revealed! Ryoma and Ryo will begin bonding even more throughout the next few chapters…

**DreamFreak336- **Thanks for the comment :P

**Shadowsteph- **Well that's good that everyone agrees Jun should be used when it's just Ryo and him and Matsuma for all the other times.

**1xmocha- **I hope you update soon! Because I have XD

**Ivan's Kitsune- **Yep Ryo/Jun are steady….er…somewhat… but for this chapter it'll focus more on the matches!

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **Eh? What reasons do you have that I must update by the end of the month? Well whatever those reasons are I updated anyways!

**NdebN- **well this chapter is going to focus more on the matches so those scenes will have to come later.

**Trumpet-Geek- **Well Ryoma and Ryo are not cuddly types so I thought I'd get as close to borderline as I could with making them both seem OOC.

**Cheska-** We'll see what Ryoma does after this chapter ne?

**Selyn- **I didn't rush the last chapter at all… I thought it all out and had it written the way I like it- Well if you do ask me, I'll either make you more confused with my explanation or you'll probably get it -

**ButterflyPeaches86- **That's what everyone is hoping… but I have no idea when this fic is going to end yet so I can't say :P

**Yoshikochan- **Don't worry…this story may turn out better -

**SupernaturalFreak1- **I'm glad you enjoyed it! The second generation is somewhat like them but there will be differences -

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 13: Confession**

"Now! Be awed by a real cheer!" Atobe said despite Tezuka telling him not to get into a kid's fight.

Snapping, his fingers he smiled as the Hyoutei tennis team cheered.

" Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!"

Atobe frowned a bit when Ryo merely ignored the cheers. Although Atobe-junior didn't have a hundred followers, they still didn't cheer loud enough to his liking. This was his chance to beat that brat's brother!

"We'll be starting Doubles 2! Seigaku Fukumachi/ Kitawaru pair versus Hyoutei's Kurosawa/ Jinnai pair."

Ryo watched cautiously as a tall and quiet guy entered the court opposite of them with a lean guy. The leaner one had an intense gaze… even when he shook hands with Kitawaru.

Ryo frowned. Something about them was making him think they had underestimated Hyoutei…

"Not confident?" Matsuma asked.

"Aa" Ryo answered. He felt Jun's hand try to slide into his but shook it off and frowned without looking at him.

"Behave" Ryo commanded and watched as Fukumachi and Kitawaru got ready to receive.

Matsuma merely sighed and turned to look at Fuji who, at the time was captivated by Ryoma's flawless movements. Matsuma went to stand next to Fuji when he saw Ryoma execute his finishing move…

"What was that move…" Matsuma asked.

Fuji smiled, " Tsubame Gaeshi"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kitawaru cursed under his breath. Fukumachi and he were behind a game….

"Game, Hyoutei" The referee called.

"Make that down two games" Kitawaru muttered as he went to the baseline to serve.

It was currently 2-4 right now; in Hyoutei's favor…he had to win this game to keep Hyoutei from getting the upper hand. Looking at Ryo, he saw the frown on Ryo's face and knew they had been doing bad. Better yet, they were using 90 percent of their strength and still couldn't take a proper game without working hard.

Kitawaru served clean and fast but Jinnai returned it easily. Kitawaru searched his options quickly as the ball came flying back. He had learned earlier that Jinnai's intense gaze was more than that; he had the ability to hit any kind of ball using the same form without change.

'Will it be heavy of light?' Kitawaru worried and before he knew it the referee was already calling.

"15-Love"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma ignored the pointed whispers of contestants as they saw how well an ex-professional was performing. He just wanted to finish his next match and get out of here. Downing the rest of his water bottle, he tossed it into the nearby bin and waited for the break to be over.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"6-4 Hyoutei wins!"

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Aikawa called out to Fukumachi and Kitawaru.

"Matsuma and I will get us back up!"

Ryo sighed and stood, " we'll talk about this later" He directed to Fukumachi and Kitawaru, " as for you" he pointed at Aikawa.

"Me?" Aikawa asked pointing to himself.

"Ganbatte, the team is counting on you to get at least one game"

"You mean Matsuma and me" Aikawa corrected.

"I believe in him" Ryo said like it was a common fact, " You're the one that worries me"

"What?" Aikawa gasped.

"Get out there" Ryo said and turned to Matsuma. "Don't lose"

"Usu" Jun said with a smile and walked past Ryo.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma sighed as his opponent clearly look bothered that he had to go against THE Echizen Ryoma…he was mumbling and bouncing the ball for the 20th time now?

"Hey! I don't have all day," Ryoma shouted to his opponent.

Obviously that was enough to awaken the guy since he served right afterwards.

"Finally" Ryoma muttered as he hit the easy serve back.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji turned away from the screen as it went on commercial break and wandered closer to the game against Hyoutei.

"How is it?" Fuji asked Ryo.

"We lost Doubles 2," Ryo said.

"So let's see what your lover can do…" Fuji said to Ryo ruffling his hair through his hat.

Ryo scowled and pushed Fuji's hands away.

"He's not my lover!" Ryo muttered and looked as Hyoutei's to players stepped out.

" Inui…who are those two?" Ryo asked.

Inui flipped open his book and started dictating…anyone can see the resemblance to Inui-senpai…

"2nd year Shizu, Kyohei…He's a baseliner and is known to be the trickster of Hyoutei…unpredictable game play….3rd year Yagami, Kira…he's mostly a net player but I heard he's mastered some incredible techniques."

Ryo frowned.

"Do you think you underestimated them?" Fuji asked

"Aa…" Ryo whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Game 2-0"

Ryoma yawned… these opponents weren't challenging him at all…it was the mere fact that they were taking so long to serve and let him score that was bothering him.

'I have somewhere else to be' Ryoma thought as he waited for the next serve. ………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What are we going to do?" Aikawa asked Matsuma…they were down a game already.

"Don't worry…I've spent enough time observing" Matsuma said and went to the baseline. " You just concentrate Aikawa!"

"…Aa" Aikawa answered reluctantly and went to the front. He was worried, Shizu was serving again and for the last three serves Shizu had been unpredictable at what was to come.

Aikawa kept an eye on the ball and searched his mind for what Sizu could pull off this time.

"Don't panic"

Aikawa looked back to Matsuma who had yelled that out to him. Aikawa nodded and watched as the ball came in contact with the gut of Shizu's serve.

'Twisted!' Aikawa realized when it hit. It was the same form as their buchou's when he was going to do a twist. He prayed Matsuma was ready for it…

Matsuma eyes narrowed. It definitely looked twisted but it wasn't…he's aiming for the corner…he knew a twist and a fake immediately…thanks to the training Echizen-san had given him.

_" It's twisted…I can return that Echizen-san" Matsuma yelled as Ryoma served._

"_You think?" Ryoma asked hitting the ball, " Mada mada…"_

_Matsuma eyes widened when he had bent slightly to catch a twisted serve only to discover if was a forehand serve pinpointed at the corner._

"_Never assume until the serve has been hit…the slightest movement can change the whole course"_

Matsuma smiled and got ready to receive.

'If I'm doing this right…Echizen-san surely hit it this way…' Matsuma concentrated on the ball as if flew closer.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What's he doing?" Kitawaru asked incredulously that Matsuma wasn't bending to catch the twisted serve.

"Trust him" Ryo said with a smile.

The rest of the team merely nodded. They shouldn't question the Tensai…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It's a Flat serve!" Aikawa yelled out to Matsuma…to his surprise it seemed the Tensai was ready…

Matsuma shifted his wrist slightly and hit the ball…

"40-15"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What was that?" Kitawaru asked breathless from the swift movement of the Tensai.

"That would be Tsubame Gaeshi" Fuji answered for the ones who wanted to know.

"Sugoi…when did Matsuma learn that?" Fukumachi said with a smile.

"If I'm right, just now…"Fuji said before walking back to the TV.

"Just…. now…" The members whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Game, Matsuma/Aikawa pair 6-3"

" We underestimated them as well…" Atobe said to his cousin.

"Iie…" Tezuka said watching as Seigaku members, " You merely underestimated their Tensai…"

Tezuka frowned slightly. It seemed Matsuma was becoming a certain Tensai he knew himself…one who had his eyes glued on a TV screen at the moment.

"Keigo…what is Fuji watching?"

"The Asia Open probably…" Atobe said with a shrug.

"The one I refused to participate in?" Tezuka asked.

"Aa" Atobe said, " It's probably because that Brat is playing in there"

"Echizen?"

"Aa"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Good job" Inui said to Aikawa and Matsuma. " You really turned them around Matsuma"

"Aa" Matsuma agreed and accepted his water bottle and towel from Fukumachi.

"What'd you think?" Matsuma asked Ryo after sitting next to him.

"Mada Mada" Ryo mumbled and patted Tokinawa on the shoulder. " Win and put us in the lead"

"Aa" Tokinawa said testing his grip before stepping out.

"Seigaku VS Hyoutei Singles 3 match, Tokinawa VS Hayama"

Tokinawa breathed deeply as he stepped out to meet the brown haired, slim-figured guy.

"Any data on him?" Ryo asked Inui-Junior.

"No, he just joined this last year"

"So it's all up to luck?" Matsuma asked.

"Aa"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sugoi! Echizen has beaten his opponent in less than 15 minutes!"

Ryoma shook hands quickly with his weak opponent and tossed his racquet into his bag. If he hurried he'd be able to catch the singles matches.

"Echizen-san… please comment a bit on your short victories!" reporters said and pushed the microphone towards him.

"I have other places to be" Ryoma merely said.

"Like where?"

"Mind your own business" Ryoma said.

"He's headed to Kitasawaru Park to watch his son in the Kantou tournaments," A woman announced in the back.

Ryoma scowled slightly but ignored them as he grabbed his things and headed out the door.

"Echizen-san!"

He turned to see the guy he beat earlier.

"Here! I heard you like these"

Ryoma reached out to catch a grape Ponta. He smirked, " Sankyuu"

With that he opened the door and headed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji returned to sit next to Ryo with a smile on his face.

"Did Aniki win?" Ryo asked.

"Aa…he should be on his way here" Fuji said, " How's Tokinawa?"

" Not good… we're in trouble…Tokinawa's a baseliner and power player…but Hayama…he's a volley expert…Tokinawa is running around to much and he has the weakest stamina…"

Fuji frowned, " That is bad…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Feel the power of my volley!" Hayama said with a childish smirk. He waited till Tokinawa dashed over in another desperate attempt to not lose another game before he lobbed it behind Tokinawa expertly.

"5-4 Hyoutei!"

"Don't feel to bad, you just couldn't match me," Hayama said with a haughty pose fixing his glasses.

"Damn" Tokinawa cursed softly. Tokinawa stood and felt a slight pain from his ankle.

'twisted?' Tokinawa thought. He glanced at his buchou and bit his lip. He wasn't going to forfeit this match…. not now…he'd continue, for the sake of Seigaku!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

30 Minutes later, the referee called "4-6 Seigaku wins"

No one could believe as Tokinawa with determination written all over his face walked with a grin back to the team only to have Ryo order him to sit and Fuji walking over with an ice spray and pack.

"What's all this for?" Kitawaru asked after glomping Tokinawa in happiness.

"Make sure it won't swell" Ryo commanded Fuji as he felt around to see if it was broken.

"It was careless of you to play 30 minutes with a sprained ankle" Ryo chided " But we're thankful to you Tokinawa…Inui…your turn!"

Inui nodded and stood.

" Don't fail me!" Inui-sensei said with a smile and patted his little cousin on the head.

"How cute!" The newcomer said from where he stood.

He had a baby face…a straight up bishounen (Pretty Boy) with emerald eyes that seemed to bewitch in a distracting way.

"So let's see whose data is better…yours or mine"

"Is he a data person too?" Kitawaru asked Ryo.

"I guess" Ryo said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma scowled…this bus ride was taking longer than he expected it to.

"_Want me to pick you up?" Fuji asked_

"_No, you have to be there for them" Ryoma had said._

"_Positive?"_

"_Aa"_

Ryoma groaned…he should've allowed Fuji to pick him up…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

At Kitasawaru Park there was a deafening uproar after singles 2 ended. Both teams were ties 2 games each…

"Don't worry!" Kitawaru said to Inui when he walked back to the team.

"Sorry guys… I just couldn't concentrate till the last point," Inui said taking his towel and water bottle from Aikawa.

"Not to worry…Buchou will finish this!" Aikawa said and gave Inui a pat on the back. " You held out well during the tiebreaker!"

"Aa!" the others agreed.

Quickly the crowd became still again when Ryo stood and took his racquet. It seemed their buchou was getting serious as he walked out onto the courts.

"Ganbatte Ryo" Fuji said

"Usu" Ryo said and walked out confidently.

"Scared Echizen?"

"Yadda" Ryo said to Atobe-junior as he walked out haughtily.

"This will settle the difference between skill and empty threats Echizen" Atobe said as he flipped his hair and smiled with his chin just at the right angle.

"I hope the mirror doesn't break when you practice those poses," Ryo said with a smile.

"At least I own a mirror to look at," Atobe said with his own superior smile.

"You're right, I don't a mirror, I own mirrors" Ryo stated and set his racquet on the floor. " Which?"

"Rough!" Atobe said, " Because that's what is going to cost you!"

"We'll see" Ryo said and spun his racquet.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma groaned aloud when the bus driver announced that their was traffic jam due to an accident up ahead and it'll clear as soon as possible.

'Could it get any worse?' Ryoma thought. Looking at where they were stuck he considered walking the rest of the way…About 8 blocks till the park…that's not to bad…

Standing Ryoma asked the bus driver to let him off.

"For Stamina!" Ryoma mumbled to himself and got off the bus to start a light jog with his tennis bag strapped to his back.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You'll regret this day Echizen!" Atobe said as he served a flat serve at Ryo.

"Or maybe you will!" Ryo shouted back as he hit it back with precision towards the far corner.

"Let me show you…. the real Rondo To Destruction!" Atobe said pinpointing the smash to the racquet in Ryo's right hand.

"That's the Atobe way!" Atobe said with a smile at his little cousin.

"Keigo…you're becoming to flashy as well" Tezuka muttered.

"I can't help it! It's a natural trait to the Atobe's!" Atobe declared.

Tezuka merely sighed and concentrated on the match again.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The racquet fell out of Ryo's right hand like expected. The Seigaku members gasped but Ryo only smiled as he grasped the falling racquet with his left hand while Atobe smashed it over again in the hopes to score the first point.

"Mada Mada!" Ryo said and bounced the shot over with a drop shot to Atobe's horror.

"0-15, advantage receiver!" the referee called.

"Wahh! Buchou's so cool!" Aikawa said.

"Good Ryo…" Fuji said with a slight smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma frowned when he was around the sixth block and the bus that he was on passed him.

"I should've just waited!" Ryoma muttered to himself as he picked up his pace. He was late and didn't like it one bit!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"3 Games-all" The referee called out when Ryo won the last game. Both Atobe and him were tied at 3 games each…

Each game had been hard on both of them with the rallies but Ryo had managed to hold his service games and a few points' in-between Atobe's serving games. With a glance to Atobe, he knew he was pretty tired from throwing so many Tausenhauser serves at him.

'It's critical I end it soon' Ryo thought as he nodded to his team who was cheering their buchou and got ready to receive when Atobe started to serve again.

'Flat' Ryo decided after seeing his form.

Getting ready to hit a flat serve he was taken aback when it turned out to be a Top-spin!

'I couldn't read it!' Ryo realized.

"15-0"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma sighed as he finally reached the park. He looked around and saw reporters he had just seen at the stadium here running to a court where all the uproar was.

"Must be there" Ryoma decided and walked that way.

"I never thought I'd see such high skills in the junior level! As expected of Echizen's son!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow in question…what was happening?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Game, Hyoutei!"

Ryo breathe deeply. He was in trouble. No matter what he did, he couldn't touch most of Atobe's serves lately…his form was the same for every serve and hit…Ryo had no idea if it'd be heavy or light, he didn't even catch any data during that whole game…he'd be in trouble if he lost another game!

Serving, Ryo hit a twist and watched as Atobe returned it cleanly. Ryo swung for a cross-shot but the weight of the ball made him lob the ball instead.

'Shit!' Ryo cursed and saw Atobe smile…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji frowned. He felt bad he couldn't help Ryo at all. Although earlier he had caught a bit of a change in form, he hadn't been able to pick up the certain form for the heavy or light balls at all! Glancing at Inui, he could tell Inui was just as surprised and was trying to figure out how Hyoutei's buchou had mastered such a technique…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"40-15, Advantage Receiver!"

Ryo cursed lightly. He was down by two points and it was his service game… if he lost this game, Seigaku would lose…

'Concentrate Ryo!' Ryo screamed at himself mentally, 'his form is changing…there's no way his form is the same for every hit!'

As he served he watched as Atobe grinned and returned it with the same form.

'Heavy or light? Which way?' Ryo's mind asked in a rush.

"Mada Mada Ryo! Twist!"

Ryo reacted quickly and caught the twist by hitting a cross shot away from Atobe. Obviously he didn't expect it…

"40-30"

Ryo head whipped around and saw his aniki standing behind Fuji with a smirk on his face.

"Aniki…" Ryo whispered softly before returning the smirk. With renewed energy he concentrated on his match once more. There was a difference and he was going to have to find it!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Ryoma" Fuji greeted after hearing his voice behind him.

"Ryo was losing…" Ryoma said and nodded his greetings at the other regulars.

"Aa" Fuji said with a smile and held Ryoma's hand, " but it looks like he's okay now…"

Ryoma nodded and took off his hat. " He still has a lot more to learn…but he still has _That_"

"Saa…" Fuji said, " Maybe he won't use it"

"He will…with a opponent this strong, he will" Ryoma decided and looked at Fuji.

"Ponta?"

Fuji sighed and stood ruffling his lover's hair, "Okay…great form Ryoma…"

Ryoma merely nodded and didn't bother even turning to see his lover walk away to buy him a Ponta. He was concentrated on Ryo's match.

'Come on Ryo…the difference is small but there…'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo breathed as he served. Using his specialty he served and watched carefully as Atobe shifted a bit and hit.

"Cross-shot!" Ryo shouted and for once had predicted right path since Atobe started using the same form.

"Sugoi! He did it!" Aikawa said glomping Kitawaru who was sitting next to him in happiness.

"Let go!" Kitawaru choked out.

With his form broken, Atobe smiled as Ryo won the game and but them both back tied. They were entering Tiebreaker…

Ryo smiled back at Atobe and got ready to receive as Atobe was to serve first.

"Let me show you what I was saving for nationals!" Atobe announced and suddenly Ryo felt the change of aura

'What is he up to?' Ryo thought

Atobe opened his eyes and smiled touching his forehead, "4 Shots"

Ryo raised a brow in suspicion and hit the shot back easily…what caught him off-guard was the fact that after 4 hits, Atobe won.

"Advantage Receiver!"

Ryo started to serve the next one and felt anger and irritation rise as Atobe announced "16 shots" and Ryo caught his aniki's look.

"Mada mada Ryo" his aniki had mouthed…

"Don't screw with me!" Ryo muttered fiercely. He felt numb yet he was running, He knew this was the 6th hit and he wasn't going to allow 16 hits as Atobe predicted. A flash of his aniki flashed through his mind as the ball flew towards him. Suddenly he swung.

"Deuce!"

"He's used that," Fuji said as he handed Ryoma his Ponta.

"Aa…but can he control it?" Ryoma asked sipping his Ponta happily.

" SOSA…" Inui whispered as he turned the page of his data to write more. Was Ryo opening up as well?

"What move was that?" Kira asked Ryoma, " I've never seen him use that move before"

"That would be Sanada's Fuu Rin Ka Zan, "Rin" right Ryoma?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Aa…I only used it on him once" Ryoma said with a smile.

Fuji smiled soflty. Although Ryoma never voiced it, he could tell that Ryoma was extremely proud of Ryo's development this far…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the opposite side, Atobe wasn't exactly happy and Tezuka wasn't either after catching Fuji smiling at Ryoma like that.

Tezuka frowned as Fuji took Ryoma's hand in his and both moved closer to each other to watch the match. It was something he had never allowed Fuji to do to him in public before… was it because of that? Did Fuji want to showcase their relationship in the open like Ryoma and he was doing now?

Atobe on the other hand, was extremely mad that Atobe-junior seemed to be losing to someone who hadn't even mastered his SOSA yet whereas he had personally trained Kei until he had nearly mastered Saiki Kanbatsu No Kiwami (Pinnacle of Wisdom). To make it worse Ryoma was back and it was distracting Tezuka!

Atobe sighed…Kei had better not lose to Ryo!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"3 Shots" Atobe said angrily as he served it over. He had barely survived the last point!

It seemed Ryo wasn't cocky at all anymore, as he seemed lost in his SOSA.

As predicted on the third shot a point was called, but for Ryo as he executed his Aniki's Cool Drive.

Atobe cursed, as he got ready to receive the next ball. This ball was what was standing between them now…if Ryo got the point then Seigaku would win the Kantou Tournament…but if he could hold on to this point he could survive!

Ryo pulled his hat lower and bounced the ball twice.

"His specialty?" Aikawa asked Matsuma.

"Maybe" Matsuma said and watched Ryo's flawless form

"Slice serve?" Fuji asked Ryoma when he didn't toss the ball up like he usually did.

"Perhaps" Ryoma said and continued to watch.

Hitting a slice serve Atobe could've laughed. This was the one of the easiest serves to catch for Atobe.

"You'll pay for that mistake Echizen!" Atobe said with a laugh and got ready to receive it.

He hit it back easily and was surprised when Ryo hit it straight back at him

"Too easy!" Atobe yelled.

"Mada Mada" Ryo yelled as the ball disappeared quickly before Atobe eyes and reappeared only to skid along to ground like a cool drive would.

"Game, Seigaku!"

"Buchou!!!" The regulars screamed as they went to greet Ryo warmly. " You DID IT!!!"

"You doubted me?" Ryo said with a small smile.

" I didn't" Matsuma said with a smile as he removed Ryo's cap and placed his towel on Ryo's head instead.

"The wonders of SOSA" Inui said to Ryoma as they watched the regulars glomp Ryo in victory.

"Yadda, Inui-senpai…Ryo wasn't in SOSA when he served…"

"He wasn't?"

Ryoma shook his head. The crowd split and Ryo came up to Ryoma.

"Aniki…"

Ruffling his head softly Ryoma smiled a gentle smile at Ryo. " You did well Ryo…"

"Kawaii!!!" Shiba screamed from where the other reporters stood. It was rare that anyone would ever see such a touching scene between two cocky men.

"Ryo… What was that move?" Aikawa asked.

" I don't know…it just came to me to do it at that moment." Ryo admitted.

"Let's call it Disappearing Drive" Fuji said with a smile.

"Che!" Ryoma scoffed pulling his hat down.

"Aa…" Ryo said. " Because I thought of my loving parents when I did it" Ryo added with a smirk towards Ryoma.

"5 Laps Ryo" Ryoma said and Ryo scowled.

Everyone was happily congratulating or sitting for the award ceremony when Ryoma caught Hajimoto in the back of the reporters.

He made his way there without Fuji knowing and confronted him.

"What do you want this time?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"I just wanted to settle business with you Echizen-san…the deal on your boyfriend's shop has been taken cared of without his knowledge like you said."

"Domo" Ryoma said absently.

"Ryo's not your child is he?"

Ryoma turned back to face Hajimoto. " So? Everyone with a brain knows that"

"He's not your brother either…he's your cousin's child-"

"Why are you digging into my business" Ryoma interrupted angrily.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I fell on hard times with my boss and a lady offered me a lot of money if I could get you to participate in the Asia Open…it's for my wife and daughter mostly…"

Ryoma sighed, and then nodded in understanding. " I understand… I'll wind this cup but I won't go to the US Open…"

"I won't force you" Hajimoto said with a bow to Ryoma. " You've helped me more than enough already with your generosity and help…"

"What generosity?" Ryoma asked.

"For taking care of Ryo…I'm Ryo's father…"

Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Ryo's father…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Yay! New chapter finally!!!! My writing muse returned happily from vacation and I was able to spit this out in no time!

Review please before my muse decides to leave again!


	18. The Best Father

A/N: I can tell the cliffhanger was really killing a lot of you -

Sorry for that! To make up for it… watch for Ryo/Ryoma bonding in this chapter!

But besides that point, I've gotten multiple requests to see more of the other Seigaku regulars instead of just Ryo and Jun so I've decided the next Side Story will focus on Kira first then in-between this story the others will get there side-stories as well.

**knighted lioness- **About Ryo's father… it'll be explained in this chapter s don't worry…his family as well -

**Shadowsteph- **Ryo's father will be explained!

**NdebN- **That's true what Ryoma says but like every story, there's more to it!

**Empress Satori**- Glad you anticipated that…there's a reason why he was revealed o early on -

**Ivan's Kitsune- **Glad you saw something coming then -…it won't be all bad!

**Nyankochan-52- **I'm glad you anticipated this as well - so yes, let's leave the moves to Jun and Ryo will hopefully follow - Perhaps Hyoutei and Seigaku will meet up again during nationals…the results may be different though…. I'm pretty sure you want to see Ryoma's reaction so I'll end my reply here -

**XoHakugei- **then be happy I updated -

**Trumpet-Geek- **I expected everyone to be confused and try to re-track past events XD

Don't worry, it'll be explained in this chapter so you don't have to rack your brain anymore - As for Tezuka and Atobe…they will be quite frequently re-appearing…many people tell me I have to hit a sentimental chapter and I think this will be the one for reflection and stuff…

**NBKitty- **thanks for reviewing as usual -

**Cheska-** I'm very glad my muse came back as well - I was getting worried because I never spent so much time in a chapter explaining tennis matches (probably the reason my muse got bored and ran off) but I'm pretty sure I'll tie my muse down for the next few chapters since National won't be underway for a bit!

**Insanechildfanfic- **That's exactly the right conclusion to make as of now -

**RuByMoOn17-**The twists are the best things isn't it?

**Selyn- **Actually I thought this update was the latest I ever took  but oh well…it still turned out XD

Hajimoto will become a more solid character in this story! After all, he IS Ryo's father and will be making a lot more appearances. Tezuka is in "reflection" mode right now as well and none of them are to sure of where they stand right now…but that's they fun I have If they were to suddenly decide then the story would lose it's fun at dancing around and just end -

As for poor Keigo…expect to hear more from his side!

**ButterflyPeaches86- **If Ryo will go with Hajimoto…. only the future will decide!

**LadyHiwatari1412- **I'm sorry it was a boring time - But I promise I'm here to stay for a while more until my muse decides it needs another break (prays that's not anytime soon)

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 14: The Best Father**

_Recap_

"I won't force you" Hajimoto said with a bow to Ryoma. " You've helped me more than enough already with your generosity and help…"

"What generosity?" Ryoma asked.

"For taking care of Ryo…I'm Ryo's father…"

Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Ryo's father…"

* * *

"You're what!" Ryoma asked again with an incredulous look.

"I am Ryo's father," Hajimoto said slowly for Ryoma's sake.

Out of nowhere Ryoma punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

" I don't know what kind of sick humor you have blackmailing my lover than claiming to be Ryo's father but I've had enough! Next thing I know you'll be my grandpa!"

Hajimoto sat up slowly grimacing at the pain in his right cheek. The kid was a tennis player, but he had one hell of a punch!

"Why would I lie about this Echizen-san?"

"I don't know," Ryoma admitted as he watched the man get up. As far as he was concerned, there was no trace of Ryo looking like him…Ryo had his mother's hair, the Echizen sharp eyes, there wasn't a thing that could resemble this guy!

Sure he had black hair as well but Nanako had been dark-haired as well!

" I can assure you this is no lie, I knew Nanako…she was my student at the women's college she attended here in Tokyo."

Hajimoto could see Ryoma was still skeptical of this as Ryoma eyed him suspiciously. He racked his brain trying to find something that would be solid evidence, something that would prove he knew Nanako personally.

"We were dating for a while…she was always talking about your family to me…"

Ryoma frowned. He surely didn't looked convince.

"I use to send her home a lot…we would be married now if I didn't mess up," Hajimoto said desperately.

"Hajimoto-san?" Shiba said approaching them both.

" Saori…" Hajimoto greeted her, " How Inoue?"

"He's retired now," Shiba said with a small smile, " Are you two okay? My little prince…looks very intense right now…"

"We're fine," Hajimoto, concluded, " If you see Inoue, could you tell him I'm sorry?"

Shiba nodded, " He's past that now."

Hajimoto nodded.

" Shiba-san… who is Hajimoto-san to you?" Ryoma asked.

" Hajimoto? He used to be a reporter here in Tokyo…didn't you know him since Nanako used to date him?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow slightly, " I see…Nanako never really mentioned what she did"

Shiba nodded, " well I have to go snap some pictures of our new Samurai Junior!"

With that she turned and disappeared into the sea of photographers and reporters trying to snap pictures of Seigaku.

"As you can see, I wasn't lying," Hajimoto pointed out.

Ryoma nodded then swung at him again, putting him on the ground once more.

"Rapist, abandoner, bastard!" Ryoma said angrily at Hajimoto.

"What?" Hajimoto said weakly and had the good grace to stay put. He was pretty sure Ryoma would swing again if he stood. " I don't understand why you're saying that when she left me!"

"Nanako isn't like that!" Ryoma said angrily narrowing his eyes.

"She isn't like that…but I gave her a damn good reason too…" Hajimoto said softly.

"Yeah, you rapist!" Ryoma said angrily.

"I didn't rape her!" Hajimoto said angrily back, " What kind or rapist would admit to such an act?"

"There's always a first!" Ryoma stated.

"Well IF I didn't I would never say so-"

"Unless you feel guilty," Ryoma said cutting him off.

"Echizen-san… I wouldn't like about something so serious…Look!" Hajimoto stood and reached into his pocket where he withdrew a picture of Nanako and him happily embracing.

Ryoma didn't look convinced at all…this could all be a well thought out plan. After all he WAS a reporter.

"I'm very serious" Hajimoto said looking at Ryoma straight in the eye. " I'm sure Nanako has something that I gave her or something…you don't have to accept it now…just please check! I know it's a bit late but I'd like to know my son as well"

Ryoma didn't answer. He merely turned and walked away from Hajimoto.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where did you go?" Fuji asked when Ryoma ended up back at his side again.

"No where really" Ryoma mumbled.

Fuji frowned. Ryoma wasn't acting as he usually did; instead he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Fuji and not enjoying the victory of Seigaku.

"We need to talk?" Fuji asked Ryoma. He fully expected Ryoma to scowl and say his usual "Yadda"; instead Ryoma sighed and hugged him.

"We do…" Ryoma said softly against him.

Fuji returned the hug and leaned against him as well. " What's wrong?"

" I'll tell you later" Ryoma said and straightened, " we should be happy right now…"

Fuji nodded and slipped his hands into Ryoma's.

Fuji adverted his gaze to the regulars as they received their medals and stepped down to be mobbed by reporters. A smile touched Fuji's lips as he saw Ryo jerk his hands away from Matsuma's touch.

" Ne, Ryoma…"

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Tsubame Gaeshi…"

"What about it?"

"Flawless…when you performed it…and Matsuma as well…"

Ryoma lifted a brow and looked at Fuji. " Matsuma? When did he learn it?"

" He learned it from watching you perform it…he really is a Tensai…" Fuji said with a smile towards Matsuma.

"You are as well," Ryoma said with a slight smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later_

"You said he's what?"

"He claims to be Ryo's father…" Ryoma repeated softly.

"Is there proof?" Fuji asked.

"He does seem to know her…but I had better go through some things she left for Ryo huh?" Ryoma asked Fuji.

Fuji nodded and pulled Ryoma into his arms. He knew how Ryoma was feeling…if what this Hajimoto guy was saying is true that meant he could lose Ryo…no, THEY could lose Ryo.

No matter how short of a time they had been together, Fuji already felt as if they were a part of him as much as Yumiko and Yuuta were. Leaning against Ryoma, they each had their own thoughts and kept silent. They were both content to be in each other's arms right now and just know that the other was there.

Suddenly Ryoma stood and faced Fuji. " I'm going to look through Nanako's stuff."

Fuji nodded and looked at the clock. Slowly he stood as well and grabbed his keys. " I better go pick up Ryo"

Ryoma nodded and each parted ways with a chaste kiss.

"Ittekimasu (I'm Leaving)" Fuji said as he slid on his shoes.

"Itterasshai (Come Back Soon)" Ryoma replied and headed upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji locked the gate and headed to his car. He turned back and looked at the house for a second as he wondered if Ryoma would be okay.

Shaking his head, he unlocked the car door and climbed in. He had to be strong for Ryoma now…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What did I tell you?" Ryo asked irritated.

"Tell me what?" Matsuma asked.

"I'm not ready for you to be all over me," Ryo said with a scowl.

"Oh, that…" Matsuma said with a sigh, " I'm sorry…sometimes I can't resist."

" Che!" Ryo mumbled.

"You're just so cute when you get shy." Matsuma said with a smile.

"Stupid, don't tell me things like that," Ryo said pulling his hat down as he pressed his lips against the palm of his hands when he stared out the window.

"Simply cute" Matsuma murmured and slipped his hand underneath Ryo's chin to raise his head up towards him

" What-" Ryo started only to find Jun's lips pressed against him and opening softly. Ryo moved his head back a little but relented after a moment.

'Just for a little bit…' Ryo told himself.

Slowly his hand caressed Jun's hair back as their kiss deepened. Ryo felt like he was drowning…

KNOCK KNOCK

Jolted awake Ryo pushed Matsuma off swiftly and stood to answer the door.

"Ryo-kun…Fuji-san's here to get you" Himiko said with a smile.

"Eh? Outouto…what are you doing on the ground?" Himiko asked seeing her brother lay there.

"I'm just recovering" Jun said with a sigh.

"Uso (Liar)… I've never seen anyone recover from lying on the ground!" Himiko chided and went around Ryo as Ryo gathered his stuff.

"See ya," Ryo said without looking back.

"Matte (Wait) Ryo!" Jun said pulling himself up. " Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Yadda!" Ryo yelled and went downstairs to see Fuji.

"Ready?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Usu" Ryo said and went towards the door where his shoes were.

"Kiss Jun goodbye?" Fuji asked loud enough for only the two of them.

"Shh!" Ryo said to Fuji and left with a red face.

Fuji chuckled lightly and followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma picked up the light blue diary and stared at its cover. His mother had said Nanako left it for Ryo and to keep it safe for Ryo…

"Is this where the answers are Nanako?" Ryoma muttered. He sat on his and Fuji's bed as he took a deep breath and opened the cover. It was a typical diary any girl would keep…it wasn't long until she did say she was dating someone… and not long after that a passage caught his eyes.

_I'm pregnant with his child! I love him so much but I refuse to be his mistress! I'm not one to steal others lovers!_

Ryoma frowned. This definitely wasn't the happy, cheerful Nanako HE knew! Skimming past a few other entries his eyes once more caught a paragraph.

_I didn't tell him that I was pregnant, what's the point when he's married anyways! Although Auntie had told me to tell Ryoma and Uncle that I was raped to spare the drama, I never thought Uncle would insist we move away…no matter, this child is mine and I'll raise it on my own!_

Ryoma frowned. This whole time he had thought Nanako was raped and it turns out she had lied to protect her lover from Oyaji.

"Baka Nanako" Ryoma muttered as he flipped through a few more pages to see if it mentioned Ryo's father. Sure it sounded like it could be Hajimoto now that Nanako had mentioned he was married, but the possibilities were still there.

_I've chosen a name for my son! I'm going to name him Ryo after my cute cousin Ryoma. If I do die…I want him to be a part of Auntie Rinko, Uncle Nanjiroh, and Ryoma's life forever._

_Ryo's father is Hajimoto Sasaki, a reporter for a magazine in Tokyo. He was my sensei in Photography at the college I was attending. I'm not writing this to prosecute him nor demand anything from him, but in the event that anything should happen to Ryo or Ryo would like to know his father, this is the truth._

"Hajimoto…" Ryoma said aloud, " It's Hajimoto…he wasn't lying…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Tadaima" Fuji and Ryo said as they entered the house.

"Okaeri…" Ryoma replied as he came downstairs, " Did you eat Ryo?"

"Not yet" Ryo admitted and set his things down.

" I'll go make something really quick" Fuji said and looked at Ryoma. Obviously Ryoma's face was a dead-giveaway that he wanted to talk to Ryo.

"Take as long as you need" Fuji whispered to Ryoma as he passed.

"Thanks Syuusuke" Ryoma whispered and pressed a kiss on Fuji's cheek before facing Ryo again.

"Come Ryo" Ryoma said as he led the way to the living room.

Ryo followed suspiciously. Ryoma was never one to talk so now that it seemed they were going to have a talk Ryo was edgy.

"Ryo…about everything that's happening…" Ryoma started.

"You mean the Asia Open you joined without me knowing?" Ryo asked sitting next to Ryoma.

"That too" Ryoma decided.

"Why did you join? I thought you weren't going back…I thought you were never going to leave me again…" Ryo asked softly.

Ryoma sighed and pulled Ryo's hat over his face.

"I'm not going to leave you, I was just doing someone a favor…I'm not going to the US Open"

"Shitteru (I know)" Ryo said with a scowl.

A/N: Just as a reminder…Ryo and Ryoma likes to use "Bad" Japanese words that aren't supposed to be used so don't use these words if you're trying to be nice -

"If you knew then why did you bring up me leaving you?" Ryoma asked with a small smirk.

"Mo iiyo! (Forget it!)" Ryo said with a scowl and turned away.

"Ryo… today was one of your best performances" Ryoma said with a small smile after a while.

"Domo (Thanks)…" Ryo answered uncomfortably. It was rare to get a compliment from his Aniki…

"You really did your best as buchou, and as a tennis player…but, mada mada" Ryoma finished.

"Mou! (Geez)" Ryo said with a frown.

Ryoma smiled and flipped Ryo's hat off to ruffle his hair like Ryoma used to do to him in elementary school.

"Baka Da! (What you did was stupid)" Ryoma said with a soft smile.

Ryo merely frowned. Although he wasn't too happy about his Aniki ruffling his hair, he was happy to just get attention.

"Oi (hey) " Ryoma started, " Ryo…do you think I was a good dad to you these past 3 year since my mother died?"

Ryo stared at his Aniki. Was his Aniki THAT worried about him?

Ryo sighed and picked up his hat, placing it back on his head.

"Well…you were lazy after your mother died, I had to cook for both of us. You left me a lot of times to go to your tennis matches and practices; you neglected me most of the time you were home because you wanted to sleep."

Ryoma flinched at how bad he had been. 'Was I that bad?' Ryoma thought.

"Let's not forget how your mood turns bad if you run out of Ponta so I was always having to restock your Ponta anytime you needed it, I did the cleaning, the washing…but that was only when you were still a professional…" Ryo said.

" Before that…was living with just me and my parents okay?"

Ryo looked at Ryoma really weird before he sighed. " Well Auntie Rinko was always over fussing on me and Uncle Nanjiroh and you just teased me and worked me hard at tennis… that's all I could really remember."

Ryoma sighed. Had he really been that horrible of a father and brother?

"But… you were the best father I could get Aniki…I wouldn't have traded you for anyone" Ryo said with a small smile.

Ryoma returned his smile and for the first time since Ryo was a little boy Ryoma leaned over and took of his cap to kiss his forehead.

"Thanks Ryo…"

Ryo smiled. No…he wouldn't trade his Aniki for anyone…

From the doorway Fuji smiled softly as he watched the two bonded in their own way. For the first time since he met Ryoma again he was very thankful Tezuka had broken it off with him. If Tezuka hadn't, he wouldn't have realized what he could have with Ryoma and Ryo.

"Arigatou Kunimitsu…" Fuji whispered as he went back towards the kitchen. It seemed the two needed a bit more time.

* * *

A/N: Cute huh? I had to rack my brains trying to figure out how two cocky people could express themselves to each other - anyways review and I believe the next chapter will be a side story. The last Ryoma/Fuji side story for a while since I've decided to bond with the other regulars as well for a while! So please anticipate that!

Love you all

CHU!


	19. Side Story:Baby?

A/N: YAY! It's that time again! The time to enjoy a side story… this is the last Ryoma/Fuji one for a while… until I finish going in-depth with each Seigaku Member 0

Enjoy and review!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The Risks We Take**

**Rated: T**

**Side Story: Baby?**

" _It's a boy! Congratulations Echizen-san…you've given birth to a baby boy!"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm so happy" Fuji said with a smile._

"_It can't be!"_

"It can't be!" Ryoma gasped sitting up in bed. He glanced around the room to make sure it was his own before he lay back down next to Syuusuke.

"Just a dream…" Ryoma murmured.

"Saa…"

Ryoma cracked an eye open to see why Syuusuke voiced seemed so babyish. His eyes opened to see a baby with dark green hair staring at him with CLOSED EYES!

"Saa…" It said again with a sadistic smile?

Ryoma eyes widened in fear. "Yume?!? (Dream)" Ryoma shouted before fainting.

At the same time Fuji opened his eyes to see why Ryoma was yelling so early in the morning. Feeling a tiny hand on his face he turned his sleepy eyes to see what it was…

"Saa…"

Fuji's eyes snapped open in wonder as he looked at the kid. It had Dark green hair like Ryoma and were those his eyes and phrase the baby had?

"What a cutie!" Fuji immediately decided sitting up holding the baby. Although he knew it was impossible to have a child with Ryoma, could it be this child was a blessing for them?  
"Hungry?" he asked the child as he stood with the child.

"Saa…" The child said again and Fuji chuckled. "Mommy's in shock right now… we'll have to wait till later for mommy."

"Saa…" The child gurgled in happiness.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma didn't get up till a bit later when he discovered Fuji holding the child as it drank from its bottle.

"Whose baby is that?" Ryoma demanded.

" I thought you'd know since it was on top of you this morning," Fuji said with a smile. " It's adorable…can we keep it?"

"Yadda" Ryoma said immediately. It was enough that he had to have such an absurd dream, for the baby to come true was too much!

" Oh come on… just look at this angel…" Fuji said holding the child who was falling asleep up to Ryoma who refused to touch it.

"Come on…do you think I'm such a bad parent?" Fuji asked Ryoma with a slight frown.

" It's not that…. its just…it can't belong to us…it's not possible!" Ryoma said through a blush.

"Well I guess it is now" Fuji said with a smile and handed the child to Ryoma. Ryoma cautiously looked at it and finally when the child cuddled closer to Ryoma's warmth he couldn't resist the smile that lit the baby's sleepy face.

"He has your smile" Ryoma said.

"Aa" Fuji smiled and wrapped an arm around Ryoma as they watched the baby sleep.

"Can we keep it?" Fuji asked Ryoma again.

"I guess so" Ryoma whispered back and leaned against Fuji. Perhaps he could get used to this…

"Awww…. Thank you Syuusuke!"

Both Ryoma and Fuji stood and stared at Yumiko as she crossed the threshold and took the child.

" You guys were the best babysitters for Sai!"

"Sai?" They both said dumbly.

"Aa…I couldn't watch him this morning for his parents and when I came over to drop him off for a few hours only Ryo was awake so I volunteered you three to take care of Sai."

"Ryo?" Ryoma questioned

"What?" Ryo answered as he came from the back door with Jun.

"Then how'd it get on top of Syuusuke and me?" Ryoma asked in wonder.

"I put him there" Ryo said with a grin. " Matsuma and I didn't feel like babysitting"

Ryoma's brow twitched in irritation. It was practically Ryo's fault he had a nightmare and found a kid on top of him!

"40 Laps!"

"What?" Ryo mouth fell open

"NOW!"

"Usu…"

"You didn't have to be so mad" Fuji stated

Ryoma wasn't listening as he headed back to the room to catch the sleep that Ryo chased away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: A cute lil story just to sidetrack everyone

LOL

Review anyways and I'll release another side story before the main story…the next Side story will be longer and it'll be about Kira, Shiro -


	20. Side Story: My Ways

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the short side story from before…I promise after this side story it'll back track to the original story for a while.

As for now, Please enjoy a day, Story with Kira Shiro!

Also! I'm going on Hiatus for a while or so because I have another MAJOR paper due

- But I promise lots of releases when I get back because argumentive papers are so boring I'll most likely end up writing fanfics in-between the paper XD

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**My Ways**

_A Day With Kira Shiro_

_Kira Household _

_Saturday Morning_

"Outouto! Time to get up,"

Kira rolled over and placed the pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle the teasing voice.

"Up!"

Kira eyes snapped open as the blankets flipped upward and a warm body landed on him.

"Awww…you have a nice body Shiro…"

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at older sister who had her arms wrapped around his neck, amused amber eyes, and a skimpy nightgown that barely covered what they were supposed to.

" Leave me alone before I mention I _who_ stayed over last night," Kira mumbled and pushed his sister off of him.

"Tsk Tsk!" His sister said as she stood from the floor where he shoved her. Placing her hand on her hips she bent over till her lips was a breath away from his ear.

"Threatening me when you were doing a BIG NO-NO last week…"

Kira scowled and tossed his legs over the side of the bed in defeat. He may have been the king of Blackmailers but his sister always seemed to be a step ahead.

"That's better Outouto…"

"Just get out Aya-Nee-san" Kira mumbled.

"Hai…you're chest looks better than my boyfriends…"

"Don't compare me to your toys," Kira said standing to stretch.

Aya laughed and trailed a finger down her brother's chest teasingly. " If you weren't my brother, you'd be on top of my list"

"You wouldn't be" Kira stated and walked to his dresser for his t-shirt. "Get out so I can change," Kira commanded.

" You can just dress in front of me," Aya teased, " After all you wear nothing to sleep but your boxers"

Kira raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his sister and pulled the T-shirt over his head. "Out Nee-san,"

Aya pouted and took her time going to the door. " My outouto's just not cute anymore!" Aya complained before stepping out of his room and into the hall.

Kira smiled and proceeded to go to the bathroom to take care of his hygiene.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kira pushed a hand through his hair and left his room with his briefcase in hand. As usual his uniform was ironed and neat, his hair messily styled and his amber eyes fully alert.

"Ohayo Okaa-san, Otou-san" Kira greeted formally as he took his seat next to his sister who had also dressed during the time he was taking care of his morning business. Now dressed decently in her high school uniform, she was drinking her tea quietly.

"Ohayo Shiro" His Parents greeted back.

In the Kira household, the family never saw each other except for the mornings.

His father was an important executive for the current richest and biggest corporation, Matsuma Corp. He had to constantly work and be with Matsuma-san to discuss plans and business so he rarely was home. Thus, he had great plans for Shiro to grow and become even better than him.

His mother was a secretary for the same company. She was constantly by Matsuma-san's wife and dealing with new charities or such things, which kept her at work for more than 10 hours a day.

"How's school?" His father asked a usual from behind the daily papers.

"Fine" Kira replied as usual and ate the food his mother set out before him.

The family ate in silence as usual unless someone had something to say to break the silence…usually their mother.

"Aya, will you please remember to go shopping tonight?" Their mother asked.

"Of course," Aya said and stood after glancing at the clock. " I have student council duty so I have to leave early today…what about you Shiro?"

" I have Tennis," Kira said and gulped down the rest of his food. " Thanks for the meal mother,"

" Have a good day dear," His mother said with a smile.

"Ittekimasu" Aya and Shiro said as they went out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Why do you always wear your reading glasses to school?" Aya asked.

"I feel like it" Kira replied.

"Mou Shiro, girls prefer guys without nerdy glasses," Aya said with a slight frown.

"Who says I'm trying to attract attention?"

"Well a few months ago you always had girls all over you and didn't even wear your glasses…" Aya reminisced.

"Kira!"

Kira turned at the sound of that voice and nodded his greeting at Aikawa and Tokinawa. They usually met up around here since they lived in the same direction.

"Ja Onee-san,"

"Bye Bye Shiro," Aya said with a smile and went her own way.

"Ready to hit some balls?" Aikawa asked enthusiastically.

"Hai," Kira said and continued walking.

"You're never talkative in the morning" Aikawa complained and turned to Tokinawa to talk about how hot Kira's sister was.

"I don't think you should be saying that in front of Kira," Tokinawa said.

"Doesn't matter," Kira said to Tokinawa. The two kept talking and Kira put his own thoughts in every once in a while.

It was a usually morning after all…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"That's it!" Ryoma called out and everyone collapsed in fatigue...Kira even sat. They were under a heavy schedule to build their endurance and stamina. He watched carefully as well and saw his buchou pulling his cap over his face and turn away from the Tensai. Although both the Buchou and Matsuma hadn't voiced that they were together; a trained eye for blackmail like Kira's could see they were. The little gestures were clearly one that was dating or flirting. Kira smiled a bit and turned his gaze to Echizen-san…they're temporary Buchou ever since Ryo became Buchou. He had no complaint about Echizen-san actually; he was rather fascinated by the man. The cocky and straightforward ways of their coach was an entertainment to Kira!

" Kira-san…will you please accept this?"

Kira turned and smiled nicely at the girl who obviously had her friend come with her to hand the bento to him. " Of course, thank you."

"Its no problem," The girls managed to stutter out despite her reddening face. Her friend and her rushed away and Aikawa put him in a headlock.

"Lucky you! A free bento as usual!" Aikawa said with a smile. " Then again you need them since you don't bring bentos to school and you wear those glasses."

Kira sighed. He knew Aikawa was jealous as usual about the girls so Kira turned to him and said the usual thing to Aikawa that would get him to shut-up about his good-luck.

"At least I'm closer to getting a girlfriend than you Aikawa" Kira stated and stood to follow the rest of the people filing to change and go to class.

Aikawa was speechless as usual in the back.

"Oi…Aikawa, get going!" Ryoma called out snapping him out of his trance.

"Kira!" Aikawa came charging forward.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kira!"

" Yes?" Kira asked turning back to the math teacher.

"I asked you for your answer on number 15"

"X134, would you like me to show you how it's done as well?" Kira asked. He was quite irritated that the teacher had brought him out of his thoughts so abruptly. It was almost lunch and he needed to stretch.

"No" The teacher said with a frown. Kira had one of the highest grades in Seigaku but he had the tendency to be very quiet or daydreaming…

"Kira's so cool" A girl whispered to her friend and Kira managed to give them a smile. He heard their sighs but turned his attention back to staring outside. In this class, either the boys thought he was cool or hated his guts; the girls were all over him despite the fact that he would never speak to them on his own accord nor look at them.

"Cool, Calm, smart" was all he ever heard from the girls nowadays.

Kira suppressed a sigh as he impatiently looked at his watch again… he had things to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kira had never felt more relieved to have a lunch break. Immediately standing, he decided he'd walk around for a bit for the second part of today. For some reason, he had been feeling restless lately.

"There you are Kira!"

Kira sighed but turned around with a smile, " Masasaki, I was wondering why you weren't trailing me like the little dog you are."

The boy scowled and pushed his glasses up.

"I see you're still pretending to wear glasses to be more like me!" Masasaki shot out.

Kira merely smiled brightly for the sake of the girls passing by and looked at Masasaki.

"These are prescription."

"For reading!" Masasaki pointed out.

" I'm sorry Masasaki" Kira said with a sigh, " It seems you've caught me…"

Masasaki smiled. Never had he caught Kira off-guard…

"I just wanted to give you an advantage over girls since you don't seem to have anyone…I thought the glasses would sway them your way" Kira said with a straight face.

Masasaki mouth dropped open in humiliation. He hated how Kira always had the upper hand!

"Kira-kun!" The girls who had heard stopped in the hall. " We like you either way… the glasses only make you look smarter…"

"Thank you girls" Kira said with a small smile.

"Ne, Kira-kun… won't you let us see just for a bit behind the glasses again?"

Kira smiled. He kept his eyes directed on Masasaki expression as he slowly took off his glasses in a manner that he had practiced, knowing he looked good taking it off.

The girls squealed in delight and Kira placed the glasses back on. He wanted to tell Masasaki that this was perhaps the hundredth time he had knocked him out of competition but didn't. Turning away he walked away towards a part of the building he knew not many people went.

"Stop!"

Kira turned towards the secluded alcove by the garden in suspicion. Although the voice was faint his well-tuned ears heard it and recognized it.

Walking a bit that way he craned his neck to see whom it was. Kira smiled, he wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw the Tensai trying to get under the Buchou's clothes. Of course it seemed Ryo was thinking of stopping since he pushed Matsuma off.

"Someone will see" Ryo scowled.

'Like me' Kira thought mentally as he walked away. He would have to remember this scene when he needed something from either one of these two.

Wandering further down he smiled when he saw Fukumachi. It seemed Fukumachi was his new girl of the week. Sometimes Kira failed to know why girls still go to him when they know most don't last more than a week. Fukumachi was a handsome devil that was a definite player…yet that didn't stop girls from getting in line to be with him.

"Fukumachi," Kira greeted.

" Ah… Kira… meet Sato Mina, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you" Kira greeted formally with a smile. 'Although you'll be gone by next Saturday…' Kira added mentally.

Excusing himself he kept walking until he saw a huge crowd up ahead. Kira frowned; it was rare for him not to know if something was up…

"What's happening?" He asked a girl near him.

Kira almost shoved her aside in frustration, as she had to overcome her inability to talk to him to stuttering out an answer.

"Kitawaru beat up Seiko's ex for some reason…Seiko's in tears though…"

" I see" Kira said, " Could you do me a favor and keep the rumors down…the tennis team can't afford to lose Kitawaru"

"Ha -… Hai!" She agreed readily.

Kira sighed. Thinking back now, didn't Kitawaru really like Seiko-chan? There must've been a good reason to beat him up then…

Kira sighed, he'd have to pull some strings before the teachers heard and suspended Kitawaru. He walked down a certain hall and entered a certain room.

"Ano…Morizamu-san…" Kira said as he opened the door.

(A/n: If any of you remember she's the president of the Ryo fan club from the first side story)

" Kira-san…" She greeted.

" Listen, it seems Kitawaru got into a bit of a mess and Ryo was hoping we could find people who would throw gossip off his tracks" Kira said lying professionally through his teeth.

"He requested my help?" Morizamu said incredulously.

" Yes… we understand if you can't though…" Kira said slowly and smiled when she stood.

"I can't refuse Ryo-kun!" Morizamu stated." The cub and I will put a stop to this nonsense!"

"Thank you" Kira said and took his leave. It was useful to know the chairman's daughter…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You owe me." Kira stated simply when he found Kitawaru.

"You pulled me out huh?"

Kira nodded.

"Thanks…" Kitawaru mumbled.

"So what great reason was this?" Kira asked leaning against the wall.

"That bastard used her and dumped her…" Kitawaru said angrily.

"I see" Kira said and adverted his eyes when he saw a approaching person. He recognized the pretty face immediately.

" I'll leave you and Seiko to talk then" Kira said and straighten to go. He nodded his greeting to Seiko-chan and left without a backward glance. Turning the corner he stood there for a few moments to hear a bit.

"Thank you… I almost got you in real big trouble…"

" It's nothing Moritaka-chan…"

"Call me Seiko…"

"Sei-… Seiko"

Kira smiled and glanced at his watch. He'd have to hurry back to class.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_After School_

" 20 laps!" Ryo shouted.

Everyone groaned and ran. They had been doing nothing but talking about the incident involving Kitawaru that was covered quite quickly.

Kira smiled when he noted Kitawaru was seemingly happy though.

'Must've worked well' Kira decided.

"Ah… buchou" Kira said going up to Ryo.

" What? Get started on your laps!"

"I just wanted to tell you that it was because of Morizamu that Kitawaru was forgiven so you must personally thank her…besides that though, I'm a bit tired…can't I do 15 laps instead?"

"Do you want 40?" Ryo asked with a scowl.

"Do you want to know what I saw today in the far garden alcove?" Kira countered with a raised brow.

Ryo scowled before turning away an muttering that 15 was fine…

"Matsuma! You get 30!" Ryo yelled and went to sit at the bench to watch all of them.

"Wow! Yours was raised 10 laps just from a talk with Kira!" Aikawa said to Matsuma.

"Scary…" Tokinawa said.

They got the hint that the Tensai wanted to be left alone after seeing the look in his eyes.

Slowly everyone drifted away from him and Kira caught up.

"Blackmailing isn't going to get you a girlfriend Kira," Matsuma said as they jogged side by side.

" I have my ways to obtain what I want," Kira said with a smile.

"What'd you mention to him?" Matsuma demanded.

"Things he'd rather not have everyone know," Kira merely said.

"You're definitely never getting a girlfriend with that attitude" Matsuma muttered.

" I don't need a girlfriend," Kira yelled to Matsuma as he sped up, " I already have one!"

"Eh?" Everyone echoed. This was the first time they ever heard of Kira having a girlfriend!

"Since when?" Aikawa asked.

"None of your business," Kira merely said as he passed all of them who were dumb-founded that any girl would be able to last with all his blackmailing.

"Hurry up or you all get 30!" Ryo yelled.

"Why aren't you running as well?"

Everyone turned to see Echizen-san staring at Ryo.

"You get 40, go!"

Ryo scowled before he went jogging as well.

Kira smiled, it seemed Matsuma was slowing down to jog next to his lover.

'Just another note to add to the list' Kira decided.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_End of Practice_

"Ryoma-san!"

Everyone turned and was greeted with Himiko hugging Ryoma tightly.

" I wish that was me…" Kira heard the other members muttering

"What are you doing here Himiko-Nee-san?" Matsuma asked.

"To pick you up silly!" Himiko said before hugging Matsuma tightly then Ryo.

" I'm going to Ryo's house today! You made this stop for no reason…" Matsuma informed her.

Himiko pouted. " Fine! I'll just walk home by myself them Jun!"

Matsuma sighed and turned to Kira.

" Kira-senpai… do you mind taking Himiko with you home since we live the same way?"

"Hai," Kira agreed without hesitation. It wasn't going to hinder him and besides his parents would be proud he was walking their boss daughter home.

" Sorry for troubling you," Matsuma said and Kira shook his head.

"It's fine!" Kira stated and looked as Himiko. "Let me go change then we can go"

Himiko nodded before turning to play with Matsuma and Ryo again.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Let's stop by my house" Kira said to Himiko and she nodded. Kira unlocked the door and set his stuff aide before turning and drawing Himiko into his embrace.

"Can I take my glasses off now?" Kira asked.

"Hai" Himiko said with a small smile and took off his glasses for him. "Do girls stay away from what's mine now?"

"Not at all" Kira said brushing her hair back softly.

" Say… do you think Jun suspects that we're…together?" Himiko asked as Kira led her to the sofa.

" I don't think so… he's quite bust these days," Kira said with a soft smile to Himiko.

"What about the others?" Himiko asked as Kira leaned down to kiss her.

"If they do… I have my ways…" Kira muttered before claiming her lips once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Ta Da!

And that's Kira Shiro for all of you! Please review your thoughts on our blackmailer and get ready for another release of Somewhere In-between coming up shortly!


	21. The Unexpected Turns Of Life

A/N: Tadaima!!!! XD

I'm back everyone and (Guilty) I was writing fanfics in-between my boring essay XP

Anyways…

Even if their have only been 2 side stories in-between this chapter and the last it feels like it's been forever!

As for the side stories! I assure all of you who may favor the rest of the regulars, each will have their own side-story in-between the regular story sometime in the future so no fear…

As for how long this stoy will drag out…I'm going to be very honest and say I don't know but it'll probably be ending after Nationals…

Get ready for a BANG of a start for this chapter!

**Selyn- **LOL Like Fuji mentions, the kids have certainly evolved in thinking. Kira had been a character I left shrouded in mystery for a while and I had a sudden urge to show with his story, the true nature of his personality. I hope you enjoyed it and the little twist at the end was just to show that no one truly would understand Kira's ways of going about. Himiko is a 1st year in High School so she's only a year older. That pairing was something I had been thinking about for a while since Himiko is his friends' sister and his parents' boss daughter…eek…

**Little Silver Kitten**_**- **_It's always a good way to see the other Regulars as well since many people have complained that they favor their own Regular besides Ryo and Matsuma so I think this will open more people to the others XD

**Nyankochan-52- **I hope you look forward to Inui and Matsuma's side-story sometime next week then

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **I hope you'll end up liking each of the for their uniquness or whatever you may come to find lovable in them…even Kitawaru who's a playboy according to Kira :P

**knighted lioness- **It was never my intention to make them all gay XD they'll like who they like! As for other pairings… I'll leave that up to the future!

**Cheska-** I assure you that my intention is to get on with the story… the side-stores are just to introduce a little more than needed sometimes ROFL It's basic entertainment for me to play with my OC's…as for Side stories… you'll notice I stick them in every two chapters I write or so XP

**Empress Satori**- It makes you wonder why Kira isn't Buchou huh? LOL That's his form of fun so let's let him have his way in this XD

**Cin- **Thanks, it always makes me happy when people like my OC's rather than hate them XP it's a big boost for me if I can incorporate my OC's in without killing the mood of anyone!

**Trumpet-Geek- **Well, as Kira has NOW demonstrated, he does have his ways!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 15: The Unexpected Turns Of Life**

_Recap_

"But… you were the best father I could get Aniki…I wouldn't have traded you for anyone" Ryo said with a small smile.

Ryoma returned his smile and for the first time since Ryo was a little boy Ryoma leaned over and took of his cap to kiss his forehead.

"Thanks Ryo…"

Ryo smiled. No…he wouldn't trade his Aniki for anyone…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" He's amazing!" Tokinawa said in awe as they watched Ryoma serve super fast and smash it back afterwards to score.

"You should all learn from Echizen-san" Inui-sensei lectured.

"USU!" they all echoed.

It had been a week since they won Kantou and this was one of their training days to study professional tennis from Echizen-san. They had about a week and half left before Nationals and everyone knew they had to improve or they'd never make it past the first two rounds.

"Game, Set and Match Echizen…6-4" The referee called.

The crowd went wild. Ryoma had been winning for three days straight now without actually trying.

"Saa…" Fuji muttered when he saw Ryoma shake hands with the person and tell the guy he did well against him.

"You think he lost those four games on purpose to huh?" Ryo asked Fuji.

"Aa" Fuji agreed. It seemed Ryoma wanted to see the fighting spirit of his opponent today.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma saw the team waiting patiently by the exit and felt a slight smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Sugoi Echizen-san!" Aikawa commented when he neared them.

"Domo," Ryoma merely replied before pulling Ryo's cap down in his 'endearing' way and accepting a Ponta from Fuji.

"I'd like to learn your finishing move," Fukumachi said excitedly.

"I believe I'm more capable of it," Aikawa announced.

"Mada Mada," Ryo stated to the both of them while Matsuma finished by telling them if they were truly worthy of learning it, they would only need to watch and learn.

" Come on," Fuji prompted the group and everyone started out. It'd be at least and hour or so for Ryoma's opponent to be decided in the next match.

Ryoma smiled lightly at Fuji when Fuji slipped his hands into Ryoma's and started to drag him away.

"Echizen…"

Ryoma turned and his expression turned serious when it landed on who called him.

"Hajimoto," Ryoma greeted coolly.

" Ryoma?" Fuji looked in question at Ryoma. Fuji didn't like how Ryoma's expression was looking right now.

" I'll catch up," Ryoma said with a small smile to Fuji.

"Iie…I'll stay here as well." Fuji insisted. " You guys go on ahead." Fuji said to the others.

"We'll be right there Ryo," Ryoma assured when he saw Ryo turn back in worry. Ryo masked the worry with a slight frown and turned away with a loud "Che!"

Ryoma hid a smile. Although Ryo hated to admit it, he was somewhat insecure at times…

Glancing at Fuji, Ryoma gripped his hand a bit before they followed Hajimoto to the side.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"I just wanted to know if there's any way I can prove that I knew Nanako…"

"There's no need," Ryoma said, " I've already confirmed it through Nanako's diary."

"Then you know that I'm…"

"Shitteru (I know)" Ryoma acknowledged, " but Ryo doesn't yet."

"So you don't want him to know?" Hajimoto asked.

"I will tell him… but not anytime soon." Ryoma stated.

"Why?" Hajimoto asked.

"Because Nationals is coming up," Fuji interrupted, " We'd rather he was unburdened with this…after all who are you to come claim him now after so long?"

"I didn't know…" Hajimoto protested.

"It seems strange that you wouldn't look for Nanako if you loved her so much." Fuji said with a slight frown.

"I couldn't…my wife…" Hajimoto tried to explain.

"How much money do you want to extract out of my Ryoma?" Fuji asked with a frown.

"I don't want money…I want my son!" Hajimoto protested.

"I'd rather give you my whole fortune than hand over Ryo," Ryoma said angrily.

"Then how would you live?" Hajimoto asked surprised that Ryoma would do that.

"We'd make it," Fuji stated holding on to Ryoma.

"I'd rather my son not be raised by…"

"By what?" Ryoma asked. "By two guys?"

Hajimoto was quiet for a while but he spoke again after a moment. " I'd like him to know soon…"

"After Nationals," Fuji stated.

Ryoma felt a bit relieved that Fuji was backing him up. He tightened his hand in Fuji's and saw Fuji's eyes clearly open and challenging Hajimoto.

"Till then…" Hajimoto said knowing he had lost, " But I would really like to know he's doing well…"

"He's perfectly fine." Ryoma said and watched as Hajimoto left.

"You okay?" Fuji asked wrapping his arms around Ryoma.

"Aa…" Ryoma said but the worry never left his eyes.

"What are you worrying about?" Fuji asked as they walked towards the front where the others were waiting.

"Losing him…" Ryoma admitted.

"We won't lose him." Fuji said softly against Ryoma's forehead. " We wont."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Atobe sighed as Tezuka was once more searching the crowd for Fuji.

"Kuni…are you paying attention to me?" Atobe demanded.

"Aa," Tezuka said absently as his eyes searched.

"You love him huh?" Atobe asked softly.

"Why would you say that?" Tezuka asked.

"Because you haven't quit searching for him…and you never pay attention to me…"

"Sorry" Tezuka said with no emotion to Atobe.

"I always knew this was a mistake," Atobe said with a frown.

"So we should break up?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes," Atobe said haughtily. Although he was trying not to show emotion, the pain was killing him. " I guess I have a duty to get Fuji for you as well… you'll get your chance with Fuji…"

Tezuka finally focused his attention on Atobe for the first time that day. " Thanks…"

Atobe brushed it off, " Ore-sama was just killing time with you anyways…"

Tezuka didn't look hurt…as a matter of fact; Atobe felt he was hurting himself only…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That Night

"You're not going to lose next week are you?" Ryo asked his aniki.

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked Ryo with a slight smirk.

Ryo returned the smirk and turned back to play with Karupin.

"After your tournament, are we still going to grab some sushi for Inui's birthday?"

"Aa…" Ryoma said

"Kawaii" Fuji said softly against Ryoma's head when he came from the kitchen to check up on the two of them.

"Che!" Ryoma said softly.

"Come on Karupin!" Ryo said aloud and stood to go upstairs. " Let's go get my tennis racquet!"

Karupin followed loyally and Fuji smiled at the chance this gave him.

"What's that you're eating?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh?" Fuji mumbled and saw the apple in his hand. " Fuji Apple."

"It's your apple?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

Fuji smiled, " Something like that…"

"I want a bite!" Ryoma insisted and Fuji gave it to him.

"Aniki…" Ryo said coming downstairs. " Let's practice for a bit."

"Aa," Ryo said in-between chewing the apple.

"What are you eating?" Ryo asked.

"Fuji," Ryoma replied.

"Fuji?" Ryo asked with a confused expression.

"Yep…He's eating my seed" Fuji said with a spreading smile.

Ryoma glared at Fuji as Ryo coughed and turned away.

"What?" Fuji said innocently back at Ryoma's glare.

Ryoma didn't say anything but hand the apple back and stand to follow Ryo.

"Saa…" Fuji mumbled as he took a bit from the apple. It was okay since he was getting his in-direct kiss from Ryoma through the apple now…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next Week

"Game, Set, and Match Echizen, 6-0" The referee said. The stadium was absolutely quiet as they watched Ryoma in awe. It was the finals of the Asia Open and for Ryoma to beat his opponent in such a short time and flawlessly was breathtaking.

"DAISUKI DESU!!!! (a/n: Literally means 'I Really Like You')" Himiko yelled out.

"AISHITERU ECHIZEN-SAN!!! (a/n: Literally means 'I Love you' to the extreme)" Other girls followed.

The laughter and applause followed the outburst of Himiko.

"You're an embarrassment!" Matsuma said to Himiko.

Ryo merely smiled and noted that Kira had a deep frown on his face.

"Not satisfied with the match Kira-senpai?" Ryo asked.

" It's not that…" Kira said replacing the frown with his impassive face again.

"Just mulling over some moves?" Aikawa asked excitedly, " Man, I want to learn his cool drive!"

"You'll have to master Drive C first!" Kitawaru said with a grin.

As if you've managed to learn that," Kira state from the back.

"Ne Okaa-san…" Ryo started and trailed off as he noticed Fuji was definitely not happy about the fan girls that were screaming their love for Ryoma.

"Scary…" Aikawa muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

'He blushed!'

That was the only thought running through Fuji's mind. Someone other them himself had made Ryoma blush and pull his cap down! THAT was unforgivable!

He couldn't figure out if he should be angrier with the girls who continued their screams of love for him, Himiko being the ringleader, or Ryoma giving away his blush so easily.

Fuji smile deepened…Ryoma and he needed to talk.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma blushed after he saw Syuusuke smile towards him. Hiding his blush and smile he had pulled his cap down and ignored the girls telling him they loved him. Shaking his opponent's hand, he then turned and nodded to the announcer as he announced Ryoma winning the tournament.

"…and so Japan…here is our representative for the US Open!!!"

" Eh?" Ryoma said, " Hold on…"

No one held on as the cheers went up and congratulations were passed around. Ryoma sighed and took the microphone from the announcer.

"Eto…I'm not participating in the US Open." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"But…"

"My son is participating in Nationals here and I will be here for his tournament," Ryoma stated, " Sorry to disappoint everyone."

"It's okay!"

Everyone turned to face a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a business suit that seemed tailored to be short yet stylish. Her black hair was in an upswept coiffure and confident gray eyes stared at the judges and Ryoma.

"Mother?" Jun and Himiko said at the same time.

"For that special purpose, we've decided to push Nationals back so we can enjoy you're performance to it's fullest before we both watch our sons win" She said with a smile. Handing her microphone to Kira mother, she advanced to shake Ryoma's hand warmly.

(A/n: Remember Kira's mom is Jun and Himikos' moms' secretary)

" Since Matsuma-san has stated this then you should go Echizen-san." The announcer said with his own smile.

"I…" Ryoma's eyes connected with Fuji's. " I'd be honored to represent Japan for the last time in the US Open."

Throughout the whole crowd, Ryoma only watched Fuji.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Tonight," Fuji whispered to Ryoma softly.

"What about tonight?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

Fuji didn't say more as he ushered Ryo and the rest of the team to Kawamura's sushi shop.

Ryoma merely sighed and kept walking. For the first time in a long time, he felt he fit somewhere and was needed.

"Come on!" Aikawa said enthusiastically. " We'll have fun after all it's your birthday soon Inui!"

"I'm actually 4 days away from my real birthday which was on July 31st at 5 in the morning in-"

"That's enough detail!" Kitawaru said hauling Inui into the shop before he gave details to the last second of how he was born.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You want to bring your bastard into my house?" Risa said angrily. "What about our little Hina?"

" Risa…darling… you know we're short of money-"

"You said you'd fix that!" Risa said with a pout.

"I will! Look, if I take my bastard in then we can get a lot of money!" Hajimoto said with a smile.

"A lot? How? Is your bastard from a rich family?" Risa asked.

"His Cousin is a very famous tennis player." Hajimoto confided.

"Really?" Risa asked.

Hajimoto nodded. " As long as we have him, his cousin will send money…"

Risa smiled. " For Hina… I guess we can."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma smiled as he watched each member depart. Matsuma and Himiko had left earlier with Kira, Aikawa and Tokinawa had walked home together. Inui-senpai had just left with the birthday boy and Kitawaru.

"Oi…Fukumachi… you want a ride?" Ryo asked.

" Iie, I live close to here." Fukumachi said and grabbed his bag. " See you at practice tomorrow buchou!"

Ryo nodded and turned to look at Ryoma.

"Can I go with you?" Ryo asked.

Ryoma raised a brow. " Go where?"

"Back to New York," Ryo said, " I kind of miss…watching your match with your dad…"

Ryoma smiled and pulled Ryo's hat down over his eyes. "Sure…actually, Fuji and Inui, we all had a talk and decided we'd take all of you on a two week vacation there to see me play."

"Hontou?" Ryo said excitedly.

Ryoma suppressed a laugh as he nodded. It was rare that Ryo would change his expression into such a happy one.

"Ready to go you two?" Fuji asked stepping out of the shop.

"Aa" They both said and Ryoma couldn't help but smirk and ruffle Ryo's hair through his cap.

Ryo scowled.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fukumachi smiled as he walked away. Today was one of those days that he was extremely happy he had decided to join Tennis in his first year. The bonding of a team he thought there would never be in his first year was finally coming true.

"Stop!"

Fukumachi glanced up and saw two guys up ahead on the stairs bully a girl.

"Come on!"

"She said stop!" Fukumachi said with a frown. He recognized the uniform as Gyokurin's.

"Oi… who are you to stop us?" They demanded. Fukumachi frowned and came up the steps to stand next to the girl.

"Leave her alone!" Fukumachi demanded.

"Super hero wannabe's like you make me sick!" One of the guys said and shoved Fukumachi a bit.

"Pretty girl!" The other jeered and held her left wrist tightly.

"Quit it!" She screamed slapping him hard with her right hand.

"Bitch!" he swore and shoved her hard. Unlike Fukumachi, she didn't regain her balance but fell backwards with a scream.

Fukumachi dived for her…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Review and I promise to update again soon…. So does anyone want me to release Somewhere In-between ch 3 today as well… or should I wait till tomorrow since I released this chapter already?

9


	22. How Much Can You Take?

A/n: Well I had a lot of fun causing hints and chaos last chapter some of those problems will be up in the next few chapters XP Love you all and review!

**Demon Lord Sesshomaru- **Hajimoto will only be shown for a bit here…this isn't going to be discussed really in this chapter 

**NdebN- **I'm sure everyone hates him about…NOW! As for the sidestories… I try to stick them in every 2 chapter and I do recap's afterwards so people don't get too lost 

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **Fuji was very jealous… that's something they still need to 'talk' about in this chapter. The custody of Ryo will come back up later.

**Nyankochan-52- **The girls will be revealed in this chapter 

And I'm sure there are lots of people against Hajimoto taking Ryo as well 

**Cheska-** Yep, you don't survive that everyday  but let's see how bad it'll be! As for Atobe and Tezuka… now that Atobe has given way to Tezuka to pursue…there just needs to be a time and place now XP

**Selyn- **I know you're going to hate it when the story comes to a close, but it's bound to  I'm gonna miss my cast, but it's inevitable. But the good news is, the pace for the story will slow and pick up depending on the situation so you don't have to fret over me rushing the story just to end it. XD From here, a lot will be happening so get ready for a couple chapters of serious talk and such!

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 16: How Much Can You Take?**

_Recap_

"Quit it!" She screamed slapping him hard with her right hand.

"Bitch!" he swore and shoved her hard. Unlike Fukumachi, she didn't regain her balance but fell backwards with a scream.

Fukumachi dived for her…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

There was no way to avoid the fact that they were going to fall… Fukumachi felt his knee hit hard on the step and tried to regain balance from there but balancing her weight and his was too much. He twisted the girl on top of him and grimaced as he felt the next impact on his shoulder as they continued to tumble down the rest of the stairs.

"Are you okay?"

Fukumachi heard the girl calling him out of a hazy state as he tried to focus his eyes on the two guys standing on the top of the stairs.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the guys said and both ran.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked again after she had climbed off of him.

"Yeah…" Fukumachi muttered and shifted his right hand to the side to help him sit up. A pain shot through his whole arm and his face distorted in pain as he collapsed back on the ground.

"I'll call the ambulance…" The girl said and dialed rapidly as her other hand held Fukumachi's left hand tightly.

Fukumachi swore softly…this wasn't happening…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Aniki… you'll be okay right?" Kenta asked.

"Baka! Koichi-Ni-san is gonna be okay!" Kei said to his twin with a frown.

"I'm okay!" Fukumachi said with a smile to his two little brothers. They were 5 and half and had just finished crying after seeing their aniki at the hospital.

"It was my fault!" The girl said bowing to his parents in apology, " he tried to save me and…"

"It's okay," Mrs. Fukumachi, said with a small smile, " He did the right thing standing up for you…"

"I feel so bad…please let me pay for some of the bills," the girl explained.

"It's okay!" Fukumachi said loudly from where he was propped up on the hospital bed.

" I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet." The girl said and stepped forward. " I'm Morisato, Misa," the brown-eyed, black-haired girl said with a bow.

"No problem," Fukumachi said with a smile. She was pretty…and besides, he just dumped this week's girlfriend yesterday…why couldn't he indulge in the girl he helped?

"Sumimasen (Excuse me)" The doctor said coming in.

"Doctor… is there anything seriously wrong?" Mrs. Fukumachi asked immediately.

"Nothing too dangerous…your son had a dislocated shoulder but we fixed that…"

Fukumachi's mother smiled and hugged her husband in thankfulness.

"…Although…I'm afraid the impact to his knee was very severe…he needs to rehabilitate his knee once he's well enough to even stand on it."

"How long will it take?" Fukumachi asked frightened now.

"At most 2-5 months to be back to the shape you were in before." The doctor confirmed. " I also suggest lifting nothing heavy as you shoulder also needs time to heal…"

"But I have Tennis nationals in a month's time!" Fukumachi said.

"I'm afraid you're in no condition to play tennis," the doctor said with sympathy.

"But!" Fukumachi pushed himself up a little and gasped at the pain in shoulder at that movement.

"Koichi!" his mother chided.

"Aniki!" his little brothers muttered.

"Gomen… but could you guys leave me alone for a minute?" Fukumachi asked after the pain subsided a bit.

"Koichi…" His mother began but his father pulled her away with a shake of his head.

As everyone left Fukumachi sighed and looked at the dresser next to him. Leaning a bit to the side he picked up his cell phone awkwardly with his left hand and flipped it open. Searching his numbers he came to a stop at one and pressed call.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma turned back to the living room just as Ryo and Fuji was heading upstairs for the night.

"Just leave it," Fuji said as the phone rang.

"I'll be right up," Ryoma said and picked up the phone.  
"Moshi Moshi?" Ryoma asked.

"Echizen-san?"

"Fukumachi?" Ryoma asked and both Fuji and Ryo looked at him as well.

" Is Buchou there?"

"He is…" Ryoma said with a frown, "Is there something you need?"

"Can you tell buchou that… I can't…I can't participate in Nationals?"

"Why?" Ryoma asked bluntly. Something was wrong…

"I got into an accident-"

" Where are you?" Ryoma demanded to know. By now both Ryo and Fuji had came back down and was trying to hear what was wrong with Fukumachi.

"I'm at the hospital…"

"Which?" Ryoma asked.

"The one near the school, but-"

"We'll be right there." Ryoma decided and hung up without saying goodbye. He grabbed his jacket and looked at both Ryo and Fuji.

"What happened?" Ryo demanded.

"Fukumachi had an accident, Syuusuke, can you take us to the hospital?" Ryoma asked as he slipped on his shoes.

"Aa," Fuji replied and hastened to find his own things.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It's my fault!" The girl apologized.

"It's okay" Fuji said for the tenth time to the apologetic girl.

"You concentrate on getting better as well…we need you next year." Ryo said to Fukumachi.

"Aa…You really didn't have to make a stop to see me buchou…"

"It's okay." Ryo said, " I had nothing better to do as well."

"But I'm troubling you…" Fukumachi said with a frown.

"We'll get a replacement for you for Nationals." Ryo stated before standing. " You quit worrying and we better get going Aniki!"

"Aa…Get better Fukumachi." Ryoma said and headed out the door with Ryo and Fuji.

"This is all my fault…"

"If you're really sorry then be my girlfriend." Fukumachi said teasingly.

"Okay!" Misa said with a bow.

Fukumachi looked a bit shocked that any girl would agree to become anyone's girlfriend under these conditions. He sighed and asked that she go home for the night like a good girlfriend, which she complied after fussing over him.

Fukumachi was slightly irritated; this was why he switched girlfriends so much!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Misa was a bit happy yet shaky at accepting to be Fukumachi's girlfriend. She was a first year at Seigaku as well and she knew of Fukumachi's reputation. Still, she owed him for what he did for her!

"Yosh! Although I will probably be dumped, I should give my best to repaying him!" Misa said and waited for her brother to pick her up.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"He had an accident?" Aikawa asked in surprise.

Ryo nodded and looked at all the members of the tennis club. " It's because of this that I need someone competent enough to replace Fukumachi at Nationals…"

"We'll have a tournament between all of you non-regulars to determine who will take over Fukumachi's spot."

"But we have enough players…" Tokinawa pointed out.

"We need a reserve player no matter what." Ryo stressed, " We don't know what could happen out there and I'm not taking any chances."

"Ryo's right!" Ryoma said with a smile, "We should never underestimate anything!"

Everyone nodded.

"I give free reign for anyone to sign up for that last spot if you're confident!" Ryo said and handed the clipboard to Inui-sensei.

Many hesitated, but as the talk went through the crowd, a few came to sign up in hopes of winning that spot.

"Ano…buchou…"

Ryo turned to see a 1st year and looked at him.

"I…I'm not trying out or anything but…I know someone who is good at tennis…"

Ryo lifted a brow. " One of your classmates or senpais in the tennis club?"

"No…he's my friend but he isn't in the club…"

Ryo sighed. " Why isn't he?"

"He told me he quit tennis…"

"Bring him in and have him join." Ryo said simply.

"I tried that multiple times but he won't…I think he's the best for this position though!" the boy said with a bow.

Ryo sighed once more and looked at the boy. " Bring him here, we'll start the tournament immediately!"

"Ha-Hai!" The boy said and went running off.

Ryo went over to where Inui-sensei was signing people up and was disappointed to see only seven people's name on there.

"This is it?" Ryo asked.

The members didn't answer.

"How am I suppose to choose potential players for next year when four of our 3rd years leave?"

Again, silence greeted him.

"Fine." Ryo said and grabbed the clipboard.

"With the total of eight people, we'll start with the first two pairs." Ryo announced. " We'll decide who advances with one game…whoever scores the most point in one game advances!"

"What if both are at a stalemate?" Aikawa asked.

"Tie breaker will settle it." Ryo stated and went to sit on the bench. "Matsuma will referee for Shinatsu and Tachibiko while Inui-sensei will referee for Sonetsu and Kou."

Everyone sighed and went to watch the matches in Court A.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo had never felt so disappointed at the three matches that had taken place so far before. The winners were winning through lucky shots and no real potential while the 8th player had yet to show!

"Buchou…this is Moritaka, Soujirou!" The first year introduced his companion who seemed not interested at all.

"Moritaka eh? Get in there with Shisamatsu and show us what you got."

"And if I don't want to?"

Ryo looked at the brown haired, amber-eyed boy in suspicion. "Then why are you here?"

"Because Sho dragged me here." He stated, " tennis is boring and a waste of time!"

Ryo lifted a brow. " Insult tennis after I judge your skills Moritaka…"

The boy scowled but grabbed his friends' racquet and stepped into the court.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"40-0 Game Moritaka!" Matsuma called.

Everyone was amazed this kid even knew how to swing at the tennis ball, everyone except Ryo and Ryoma.

"He has potential," Ryoma stated to Ryo.

"Aa…" Ryo replied and went up to him.

"You're experienced." Ryo said bluntly.

"So?" Moritaka asked with a bored expression.

"What made you quit?" Ryo asked.

"I wanted to," Moritaka said getting defensive, " it wasn't going to help me in the future or my family…"

"I think it can." Ryoma said interrupting.

"You…you just won the Asia cup!" Moritaka said in amazement.

"So the passion's still there eh?" Ryo said with a smirk.

"I…"

"The passion's definitely still there." Ryoma confirmed. " If you watched the Asia cup, then you're still into it."

"I can't… my family can't afford it…" Moritaka finally admitted after a long pause.

"Let's make a deal." Ryo said. "If you can defeat everyone and get at least a point across me in the final then I'll be responsible for the extra stuff."

"I couldn't take your money like that!" Moritaka stated stubbornly.

"Then what would all my money from playing since I was 14 go?" Ryoma asked teasingly. " The future is up to young players such as yourself…"

"But…"

"Even if you don't continue," Ryo said, " I won't hold it against you…but for Nationals…will you at least try it out?"

"…Aa!" Moritaka said with a small smile.

Ryo and Ryoma shared a smile as the next round began with the four finalists.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Practice had never been more interesting to many. By the end of practice, it was a sure sign that Moritaka was to be Fukumachi's replacement. He may not have been just a net player like Fukumachi but his all-rounding style gave Ryo more chances to try him out against other pairings.

"So I guess we should tell them?" Inui asked Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded.

"If we can have everyone's attention!" Inui-sensei said and waited for everyone to settle and align once more. " We'd like to tell everyone that with Echizen-san's victory, he's going to be going to New York and participate in the US Open. With him though, I've decided that the Seigaku regulars will accompany him and get a feel for the tournament."

Amazement and awe passed through the whole group at that.

"With the support of Matsuma's family, we'll be flying in a private plane." Ryoma added.

"Sugoi!" Aikawa said excitedly, " Who's all coming?"

"It's impossible for me to go," Inui-sensei said regrettably. "But Echizen-san and Fuji-san had volunteered to watch all of you."

"What about Moritaka?" Tokinawa asked.

"He's now part of the regulars!" Ryoma announced, " we'd like it if he joined us…"

Ryo turned to face Moritaka. "Want to know where this path can take you?" Ryo asked haughtily.

"I…I want to go but…"

"I will talk to your parents if need be." Ryoma said with a slight smirk. " I've also arranged for Fukumachi to join us."

A cheer went through the crowd for Ryoma.

"They love you…"

Ryoma turned and smiled. " Syuusuke…"

"Ready to go home?" Syuusuke asked.

Ryoma nodded and looked at Ryo who hastened everyone to change and go home.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hajimoto sat with his wife as they thought of a way they could gain custody of Ryo.

"Troubled?"

Both looked up and saw a women standing in front of them in their front yard.

"Who are-"

"I'm the one who gave you the opportunity to see your son…"

" You're the lady that offered me that money?"

"Aa…" She said and handed him the amount she owed him. She watched as his wife greedily took the check and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Do you want your son?" She asked amused.

"I do…" Hajimoto said, " But it'll be hard since we are poor and his cousin is so rich."

"Use it to your advantage then." The woman said with a smile. "Use the media, the power, anything you can…do you doubt I'd help you?'

"What would you get out of this?" Hajimoto asked.

"Nothing much but it's amusing to do this." She stated. " So let me use my influence and get you two compatible lawyers…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Syuusuke…lately I've been doing a lot of thinking about everything…" Ryoma admitted as they both lay in bed together.

"About what exactly?" Fuji asked prompting himself up with hand to look at Ryoma.

"Everything that has happened up till this moment…I feel as if I'll hurt Ryo…"

"Why?" Fuji asked with a frown. This was unlike Ryoma to be unconfident.

"I'm not sure when and how I should mention that his father is alive…he's never asked so I never had to ponder this…"

"When it comes to that time," Fuji said pulling Ryoma into his arms, " we'll face it together."

Ryoma sighed and pressed his lips against Syuusuke jaw lightly. " I don't think I like this soft side of me…"

"I do," Fuji said holding him tighter against him. "It makes me want to protect you!"

Ryoma scowled even if he was happy Fuji was here for him. Sometimes he wondered if they had rushed headfirst into this relationship with emotions only.

"You'll know Seishounen…you'll know when that person comes along...because they'll never leave you without leaving you insane…"

Ryoma closed in eyes. 'Oyaji…despite being such a Baka, you were right.'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Matsuma Residence._

Jun lay sprawled on his sofa in his room reading a book. He was alone tonight since Himiko was out with friends and his parents were still at work as usual. He was slightly disappointed that Ryo had refused to come over or let him stay over.

Jun smirked at the thought of Ryo. He loved how Ryo's eyes darkened into a deeper gold after a kiss. Slipping his reading glasses back on, he looked at his book once more and tried to concentrate on the story.

"Master Jun… a guest is downstairs awaiting you." the maid said through the door.

"Okay." Jun said and stood only stopping by his full-length mirror to fix his appearance. Not bothering to remove his glasses, he went downstairs.

"Who is it?" Jun asked and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw whom it was.

"Jun-kun!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Can't sleep?" Ryoma asked Ryo. He had come downstairs after Fuji slept to enjoy a silent night but found Ryo staring off by the tennis court.

"Not really… just a bit worried."

"About what?" Ryoma asked sitting next to Ryo.

"Everything…I feel as if something is wrong…" Ryo started but stopped. " Never mind! I sound like a girl complaining!"

"You do!" Ryoma agreed readily without covering his smile.

"Mo iiyo! (Forget it)" Ryo muttered and shoved his cap lower before Ryoma could.

Ryoma hesitated for the briefest moment before he put an arm around Ryo. "Ryo…no matter what happens. You know I'll be there for you…"

"Shitteru (I know)" Ryo muttered. He wasn't used to these new affections Ryoma was using lately.

"When we go back to New York, do you want to go see you're old friends?" Ryoma asked changing the subject.

"Aa…but more than anything Aniki… I miss 'them'." Ryo said with a small smile towards the sky.

"I do too…" Ryoma admitted after a moment. His parents…his mother had been too protective about his clothes and food but it was done out of love. His father had constantly teased him and beat him in tennis but it was for his own growth that his father had been tough.

"Aniki…don't leave me…ever…okay?"

Ryoma looked at Ryo who was hidden in the shadows.

" I can't promise to never leave you Ryo… one day I'm going to have to go too…"

"But until then, we'll be together right?" Ryo asked hesitantly.

Knowing how hard it was for Ryo to express that Ryoma reached over and pushed Ryo's cap down over his eyes.

"Zutto (always)" Ryoma said with a small smile and stood. " Come on, we have a long day tomorrow…"

"Usu" Ryo said and stood to follow his aniki. Ever since he was small he had been chasing his aniki…always stepping through his footprints in the hopes that one day he'd touch his Aniki's back in victory.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Practice_

"Who's that?" Aikawa asked with a smile to Matsuma. "Buchou will be heartbroken when he sees you like that!"

"Kutabare! (a/n: literally means 'go to hell')" Matsuma said and turned away.

"Touché!" Kitawaru said walking over. Aikawa nodded in agreement.

"This doesn't look good" Kira said with a frown.

"Who is she?" Aikawa asked Kira.

"His fiancée." Kira stated.

"How wonder he's Inui's partner…they seem to know everything." Kitawaru stated.

"Kitawaru-kun!"

Kitawaru turned around and smiled. "Seiko!"

"Kitawaru-kun, I heard my brother joined the tennis club...er…unofficially!"

"Brother? Who?" Kitawaru asked.

"Soujirou!" Seiko said.

"SOUJIROU?" Aikawa said in shock.

"Yes, Moritaka, Soujirou is the older brother of Moritaka Seiko." Kira said for the sake of Aiakawa.

"Sugoi! (Amazing)" Aikawa said.

"Hey guys!"

The regulars turned and saw Fukumachi walking over with a girl and a knee brace.

"Fukumachi! You okay man?" Kitawaru asked.

"Who's that?" Aikawa asked more interested in the person walking him than his well being.

"My girlfriend who caused me all this." Fukumachi teased lightly. " This is Morisato Misa, 1st year."

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Misa desu!" Misa said with a small bow.

(a/n: Misa basically says, " Nice to meet you, I'm called Misa." Hajimemashite is only used when meeting people for the first time)

"Yoroshiku." Kira, Aikawa and Kitawaru said.

"Align!" Ryoma called out to everyone and everyone rushed to their places.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Meanwhile_

"Who are you?"

Ryo turned to face a girl a bit shorter than him but that didn't stop her from standing superiorly against him.

"I'm the buchou." Ryo said and looked into her dark eyes. " You-"

"A regular commoner?" the girl interrupted giving a slight disgusted look at Ryo. " I'm Hino Kimiko."

Ryo suppressed a sigh. What a fitting name!

(A/n: Kimiko basically means 'Empress' whereas the –ko means 'child')

"What are you doing here?" Ryo demanded.

"I'm sorry Ryo…" Matsuma said pulling her away.

"I assume you know her?" Ryoma said impatiently.

" Of course he knows his Fiancée!" Kimiko announced readily for anyone within earshot. She wanted to make sure everyone knew who owned Matsuma Jun.

Ryo eyes merely flashed and narrowed a bit.

"I'm sorry Ryo" Matsuma apologized again.

" It's Buchou," Ryo reminded him coldly. "Next time your fiancée decides to drop by, keep her next to your fan club!"

Without another word Ryo turned away to join Ryoma in front of the members.

"How rude of that commoner to correct my Jun!" Kimiko said with a frown.

"Will you please just leave?" Matsuma asked a bit irritated himself now. Ever since last night, she had been doing everything non-stop to get him to join Hyoutei Gakuen next year instead of studying here like he planned to.

"That's it, I'm talking to our parents to have you transferred to Hyoutei." Kimiko said. " At least they'll respect you over there."

"You can't do that!" Aikawa said incredulously that this puny girl was going to take their Tensai to the enemy.

"I can!" Kimiko declared. " Your buchou wouldn't care!"

"Buchou!" Kitawaru said facing Ryo.

"Do as you wish." Ryo said to Matsuma and turned back to his conversation with Inui-sensei.

Aikawa and Kitawaru's mouth fell open.

'WHAT'S HAPPENING!' was the only though running in their heads.

* * *

A/N: The drama never ends!

LOL

Please look forward to the next chapter! And review!


	23. Side Story: the Weight Of One Name

A/N: Guess what time it is! It's time for another Side Story and now I present to all of you the wonderful life of our famous Matsuma Jun!

Enjoy you're day with him!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**NdebN- **All the drama unfolds soon. After all what kind of story would it be without drama? LOLZ

**Shadowsteph- **The fun has just begun once more! get ready for another plunge!

**Empress Satori**- Yup! It's a tiny world in PoT XD We'll get back to Hajimoto and Risa somewhere during the time when they go to New York. There's a bit more Ryo/Ryoma moments because I believe it's time they started to open just a bit. Especially Ryoma since there's a chance he might lose Ryo. As for Matsuma and Ryo...he's on dangerous grounds now since Ryo and he hasn't made a real commitment yet XP

**Nyankochan-52- **Yep :( Poor Fukumachi... I had to have a drawing to see who would be hit with the misfortune of losing their spot in Nationals...sadly Fukumachi was the one who got picked...but i compensated and gave him a girl to play with for a while...after all, his girlfriends never last more than a week!

**1FujiEijiLover- **I'm sorry to hear that... :( but besides that, these pair are going to have to be strong in the next few chapters if they want to be with each other... so they're will e intense decisions and scene coming up!

**Trumpet-Geek- **Well, as much as we all hate drama (especially if it concern us) it's what keeps the world moving XP

**Little Silver Kitten_- _**Well it's not uncommon when they're from a rich family to be arranged. XP then again Jun's reaction will indeed be intense , since it was HE who initiated the relationship and not Ryo.

**Cheska-** I assure you once more, that these things are going to test them to the extreme and the lady will be revealed later...not for a few chapters maybe. Nonetheless this is a trying time for Ryoma especially since he has a lot of stress and problems running around him.As for the prissy girl... she'll be in the story from here on out but not in every scene! As for Matsuma's parents...you'll grasp what they are like in this side story.

**RubyMoon17- **I can safely tell you that the world of PoT is small but not that small. She is nowhere in relation to Atobe! if she was, God save her when Ryo and Ryoma find out XD

**XoHakugei- **Well, you know those rich people, she's been 'deprived' of normal people LOL

* * *

**The Weight Of One Name**

_A Day With Matsuma Jun_

_Matsuma Household _

_Thursday Morning  
_

Matsuma reached out and struck his alarm clock 2 seconds after it rang. With a quick stretch he got up with a smile and headed to the bathroom. Waking up early was never a problem with him, as a matter of fact; he looked forward to the next day all the time…because it meant he'd be able to see Ryo!

Coming out of the bathroom 15 minutes later he was greeted by his personal butler.

"I've got your school uniform young master." He announced.

"Thanks Okoichi," Jun said and grabbed his suit as he headed to his mirror to dress accordingly.

"Should I ready your ride to go straight to school of to the Echizen's like you have been doing recently?"

"To the Echizen's, Jun confirmed as slipped his black jacket over his white shirt.

"I'll inform the driver then young master…your parents are also downstairs today."

"I see," Matsuma said with a nod and bushed his hair back carelessly before grabbing his suitcase and tennis bag to head downstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matsuma leaned his stuff next to Himiko's stuff and proceeded to the dining room. Greeting his sister who was fixing her uniform in the living room he continued on his way.

"Jun… help onee-chan!" Himiko cried out.

"With what?" Jun asked turning to face his sister. He sighed as he saw her hair was caught on the Hyoutei jacket. Untangling her hair from the jacket, he stepped back only to catch his sister as she threw herself on him in glee.

"Thanks Jun!" his sister said and went running to the dining room.

Jun entered the dining room where the maids were setting the table. He went around to his mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Ohayo Okaa-san," Jun greeted.

"Ohayo," She returned with a smile.

Matsuma Asuka was a beautiful lady. The upper class had shunned her behind her back when she married their father because she was 'outrageous' according to the matrons of the upper crust. His mother had always worn what she wanted and did as she pleased without the slightest thought; she was a formidable woman. With those gray eyes that drew people in. It was expected of an ex-top model that wore what she wanted, whether it was a simple dress from the local mall or an exquisite gown from Paris. When Matsuma Asuka wore it, it became a part of her beauty.

" Ohayo Otou-san." Jun greeted his father with a nod and went to sit in his seat across from his father.

"Aa…" He merely said with his own nod.

Matsuma Jer was one of the most intimidating Matsuma's the lived. He was blunt, straightforward and formidable. His black suit that was custom tailored to cling to his figure along with his unreadable expression was a fearful sight for opposing business mans. His unreadable piercing black eyes were what usually outdid his opponents. His hair fell messily as Jun's did but like Jun, it looked good on him.

"How are your studies at Seigaku?" Matsuma's father asked as usual when they ate together.

"The usual…"

"The number one position?" Matsuma asked.

"Still belongs to Echizen Ryo." Matsuma answered only after he finished swallowing his food.

"The Atobe's are still offering a chance for you to attend Hyoutei Gakuen Jun." His father said.

"I refuse," Matsuma answered bluntly. He quickly finished the rest of his food and got ready to leave.

"Ittekimasu" Jun stated and stood after his parents nodded.

"Have a good day at school." His mother said with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matsuma smiled when he exited his car and saw Ryo coming out of the house with his Aniki and Fuji-san.

"Ohayo," Jun greeted accordingly to the elder two.

"Ohayo Jun, want a ride to school?" Fuji asked right away. Fuji knew everyday he would come, and Matsuma knew Fuji knew why he came…Ryo.

" Why don't you ever just go straight to school?" Ryo muttered just loud enough for Matsuma's sake.

Matsuma merely smiled and pat Ryo on the back in greeting.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matsuma watched Ryo carefully as girls greeted them left and right. Ryo was one of the first friends he made besides Kira. Ryo was the one who helped him get regular friends then just himself and Kira. Before Ryo came halfway through the school year last year. He'd only talked to Kira and no one else in the club, but Ryo had forced him to open up.

-Flashback-

_" Matsuma-kun… you dropped to second! The new kid is number one!"_

_Matsuma glanced at the paper he never needed to glance at. Like everyone said, his name was I second whereas the new kid had his name on top._

"_Mada mada dane!"_

_Matsuma turned and saw the new kid lounging around while some girls tried to suck up to him._

"_What do you mean Echizen-kun? You're number one!" A girl giggled._

"_I didn't try my hardest… I could've aced it all." Ryo said with a slight frown._

_Matsuma on the other hand was quite surprised. He had heard that the new kid was from America… people from over there didn't study as hard as they did here! Better yet, his background had allowed him access to some of the best tutors and yet he was second?_

'_Must find his secret!' Matsuma decided._

_For the next few days, Matsuma tried to figure out what this kid did in school. It seemed that he lounged around all day, slept through English classes and math, and did nothing much…yet he was first?_

_It was on one particular day when Ryo had scored 2 percent higher than him on the science test that he approached Ryo. They might as well be friends since his father said being friends with people better than you will guide you the right way…_

"_Echizen right?" Matsuma asked. _

_Ryo had scowled and looked at him, " what is it?"_

"_Let's be friends." Matsuma said confidently._

"_Why/" Ryo had asked. For the first time in Matsuma's life, he who never asked to be anyone's friend was asked why?_

"_Well, why not?" Matsuma countered._

_Ryo had merely smiled at his reply and sat up. " You're a member in the tennis club right?"_

"_Hai" Matsuma agreed._

"_The tennis season has ended since you guys lost Kantou right?"_

"…_You mean my senpai's lost Kantou… I'm not a regular…"Matsuma answered._

"_Tell you what, if you can give me a good match in tennis, you can be Fukubuchou next year when I'm buchou," Ryo said confidently. Those determined, golden eyes had sparked the interest of Matsuma Jun since then!_

-End of flashback-

Tennis was what started their relationship; gradually Ryo forced him to open to his teammates and treated him no different than the next person. That's what captivated Matsuma the most about Ryo. Despite knowing his rich background, Ryo hadn't treated him like a priceless doll, Ryo had seen him for who he was, not whom his parents and position was…

"Oi! Jun!"

Matsuma snapped out of his thoughts to see an irritated, yet cute Ryo.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Usu," Matsuma replied and started to catch up. His father has approved Ryo being a friend who he could visit and spend time with because.

His Aniki was a well known tennis player

He was rich enough from his Aniki to fit close enough for the upper crust

Ryo was smart and held the number one position.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

During English that day, Matsuma paid extra attention to the story being read… not because it was interesting, but because Ryo was reading the first part today. Matsuma had never admitted it, but he loved hearing Ryo cocky, mature voice speak in English. He spoke without a noticeable accent in English and excelled in Japanese.

Matsuma suppressed a smile when Ryo said "Student Ryo sensei, Mada mada!" when the teacher said, " Thank you, Ryo student" in English.

'Kawaii' Matsuma decided with a smile.

"Something make you happy Matsuma-kun?" the teacher said in Japanese.

"Teacher, it's English, we're not suppose to speak Japanese." Matsuma stated in perfect English. The whole room busted out laughing once more…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yadda," Ryo muttered

It was lunchtime, Matsuma's favorite part of the day to spend time with Ryo…because this was the only time at school where they could do what he wanted to do…

"Yadda Jun!" Ryo said pushing Matsuma off of him.

"Just one more," Matsuma said. He smiled at Ryo knowing fully well Ryo couldn't refuse that smile.

"…Okay…but …just one!"

"Hai…" Matsuma agreed and pushed Ryo on the bottom once more. Capturing Ryo's lips once more he evaded cleverly with his tongue and drew the passion out of Ryo. While they kissed deeply and Ryo was clinging to his back, he slipped his hand once more into Ryo's uniform and caressed his chest lightly. He wanted to be acknowledged by Ryo so badly…

In the back of Matsuma's mind though, he knew they could never be as his Aniki and Fuji-senpai was…because he was a Matsuma…A Matsuma that had a fiancée to continue to Matsuma line. Although he never discussed this with Ryo, he wanted to forget he had one… better yet; he never wanted Ryo to know…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_After School Tennis Practice_

Matsuma was frustrated. Ryo had ignored him completely since lunchtime and was, even now, fooling around with everyone but him.

"You're through!" Kitawaru said smashing a hit over the hit. He had noted Matsuma's distraction and was thoroughly happy that with this last smash the game would be his thanks to the Tensai slipping up with the last two shots.

Matsuma's gaze hardened at Kitawaru cockiness. In anger, he shot the smash back with the perfected 'Higuma Otoshi' he had learned from Fuji-san.

"Game, set, and fucking match!" Matsuma said before Aikawa who was refereeing their game could.

Walking off, Matsuma was determined to get some attention.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

And attention was definitely what he got when he cornered his buchou by Court C.

"Ryo, you're ad voiding me." Matsuma stated. He immediately saw Ryo turn red and pull his cap down as he voiced his denial.

"You don't want to see me?" Matsuma asked.

" Not now!" Ryo scowled and turned to leave.

Matsuma sighed in frustration. He wanted to seriously kiss Ryo NOW!

"I'm frustrated!" Matsuma complained to Ryo before he disappeared. " I want to K-"

Ryo shut his mouth with his hand.

"Uresai!" Ryo said.

Matsuma let out another sigh when he saw the dangerous look Ryo was giving him with those golden eyes. Suddenly he felt Ryo's lips make quick contact with his. Turning to face Ryo in surprise he saw Ryo walking away quickly with his hat pulled extra low in the front. " Happy?" Ryo shouted.

Matsuma smiled. Yes…. Ryo had his moments all right!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later_

" Jun-kun!"

Matsuma felt his sister land on him full force form the back.

"Himiko-nee-chan…" Jun muttered in irritation.

"Let's go home Matsuma!" Himiko sung out.

"I'm not going home till later today!" Matsuma said angrily.

Himiko pouted, " Mou! Jun-kun is being so mean!"

"Kira-senpai…could I trouble you?" Matsuma asked with a frown to Himiko.

"I'll make sure she gets home." Kira said as usual.

"Arigatou." Matsuma said with a slight bow to Kira.

(A/n: Aww… these two are so sly in getting to go home together)

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Night kids… don't play too late!" Fuji said with a smile directed at Matsuma.

"We won't, I hope you don't as well." Matsuma said mirroring Fuji's smile back at him.

Fuji merely chuckled and pushed Ryoma upstairs while Matsuma looked back at Ryo who was shutting the TV off.

" Are you headed up to?" Matsuma asked.

" Nah…I just wanted to relax…" Ryo said.

Matsuma smiled a bit. He glanced upstairs and thought how nice it'd be to be unburdened by the last name of Matsuma.

" Say Ryo…in the future… what are you going to do?" Matsuma asked. It was subject he had avoided talking to Ryo about…ever since he knew for sure that he liked Ryo.

Ryo had eyed Matsuma suspiciously.

DING DONG

Ryo stood and looked at Matsuma. " Your ride is here."

Matsuma merely sat there and looked at him.

With a sigh Ryo sat next to Matsuma and looked at him. " I'm going professional Jun, I'm going to accomplish what my Aniki had to give up because of me and Auntie Rinko."

Matsuma didn't answer…he merely stood and grabbed his stuff as he headed to the door. Ryo followed and each grabbed their shoes silently and walked out to the gate. Ryo opened the gate and Matsuma stepped out slowly.

"I see…" Matsuma finally said and turned to face the car as the butler opened the door for him.

"Ne Ryo…in the future… do you still see us…together?" Matsuma asked turning back for a minute.

Ryo didn't answer. Instead he poked Matsuma on the forehead lightly and smiled.

"I don't know…but it's something that we can decide later…"

Matsuma seemed shocked at his display of affection but gradually the shock faded to a smile.

"Yes… we can decide later…"

* * *

A/N: That ends Matsuma tale… I believe the next update will be a short story with Inui then we'll go back to what's happening with our cute couples in the main story line! Till next time! Review (please!) and love lots! 


	24. Side Story: Extra Data

A/n: Okay! Like I promised, Here is Inui's story! His is a bit short but I'm sure everyone wants to get back to the original plot!

Anyone interested in seeing fan art of some of the regulars?

(I love seeing my characters brought to life through people's imagination!)

LOL

I love seeing everyone's vision of them XP

* * *

**Little Silver Kitten**_**- **_It's another view to the relationship. So no matter how I portray Ryo in the other chapters, from Matsuma's PoV he's definitely like this!

**NdebN- **You're right! No one else likes the fact that he has one, but the truth is, he does! Yes, he was quite a complicated character to shape, but that doesn't stop me from!

**Nyankochan-52- **Secrets have a way of coming out so perhaps everyone will know soon… but that's if they can survive Kira XD

**Cheska-** Yes! I purposely made it hard to hate his parents because although they are rich, I believe some parents are merely this way…the future of the relationship. Jun and Ryo need to decide Nods

**XoHakugei- **I thought it was essential for everyone to know why he latched onto Ryo. XD I do agree that Flashbacks will help to know their character more… but sometimes I'll just show rather than flashback to it!

**Empress Satori**- Kira wouldn't be a good blackmailer if he got caught early on right? XD As for those two, they can only decide later… which better next chapter right?

**Xelena- **Thanks for the encouragement! The beginning was designed that way so Ryoma would have a way to come in XP

* * *

**Extra Data **

_A 'Day' With Inui Shiro_

_Inui Household _

_Saturday Morning_

" Shiro?"

Inui's other walks into his room and sighs as she does every morning. Her son was on his computer muttering and typing away.

"Stop that coding you're doing and get ready for school!" she chided as she did every morning.

"I'm almost done analyzing Kira's data mother!" Inui said as his fingers rapidly clicked the keys on the keyboard.

"Now!"

Inui sighed and rubbed his eyes momentarily. He had wanted to finish so he could show his uncle how well his data taking ability was!

Checking the clock, Inui decided he could fit in the last part if he typed 3.1 faster than his usual pace.

'Yosh!' Inui decided and started typing out the last part.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inui didn't need to know his mother was very angry with him when he finally got downstairs to eat with everything. Her expression was telling enough. He quickly grabbed his toast and started spreading jelly on there when his sister walked in from the living room.

"Ohayo Shiro!" Yume greeted.

"Ohayo' Inui replied without looking up. He saw Yume reach out to try to ruffle his black hair as usual from the corner of his eye and retaliated by brushing her hand away.

"Aww…" Yume said with a smile.

"Your reaction time was 15 slower than yesterday." Inui informed her.

"Shiro! You stop paying so much attention to data like that uncle of yours!" his mother chided as she came in from the kitchen with Yura, Yume's daughter.

"Uncle Inui!!!" Yura said happily swinging her arms around Inui's waist in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to Yura!"

"Silly Uncle!" Yura exclaimed with a laugh, " I saw you just yesterday!"

Inui smiled at his little niece and lifted her clucked her chin lightly with his pointer finger. " I know."

Yura smiled and distracted herself when her grandmother set her breakfast out.

"Shiro? Do you want a ride?" Yume asked as she did every morning.

"Hai…I was hoping to show my data to Uncle Inui!" Inui said folding his toast and dashed to get his stuff.

"Have a good day!" his mother yelled out.

"Hai!" Inui said in-between chewing his food.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inui sat near the back as he observed Matsuma's movements. It seemed Matsuma was distracted today. The source of the problem was definitely his doubles partner at the moment. Inui smirked as he saw how Matsuma's gaze was focused on the buchou's movements instead of the ball they were rallying against Tokinawa and Fukumachi.

"Matsuma!" Ryo yelled when he seemed dazed and the ball flew straight at him.

Matsuma responded immediately and scored the point.

"Good!" Ryo said and both clasped their hands momentarily in victory. Only to a trained eye, would they see Matsuma linger and Ryo pull away fast.

The response time on Matsuma got better afterwards…Inui made a not to have Ryo get on Matsuma's case more so he'd perform better.

"Inui…It seems Tokinawa and Fukumachi aren't doing to well…"

Inui turned to see Echizen-san standing next to him.

"Hai…they seem to be struggling against Ryo the most… then again, Ryo refuses to rely on Matsuma and tries to do all the work-"

"A bit like me huh?" Ryoma said with a smile.

"Aa…No sense of doubles…"

Ryoma frowned, " Something your uncle told you?"

Inui nodded, " By the way Echizen-san…where is my uncle?"

Ryoma glanced back at Inui briefly. " He's in his office talking to some old teammates that just came back from France."

"You mean Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru?"

"Aa…" Ryoma said absently before stepping away to take Tokinawa's racquet and place.

"Give me your best shot!" Ryoma said with a smile to Ryo.

Ryo gave their trademark smirk back. " Mada Mada!"

" Kira…will you note some things about this match for me… I have to talk to my uncle!" Inui said to Kira who was sitting next to him.

"Aa…" Kira acknowledge. He seemed interested in the match right now…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inui opened the door to his Uncle's office quietly in case he disturbed an important talk. He had been surprised when he found only Momoshiro sleeping in the teacher's lounge and now his uncle's office was empty…

"Where could they be?" Inui thought with a frown.

"Shh…"

Inui turned back to the office and saw a slight shadow to the closet in his Uncle's office. Craning his head to the side he peered to see what was happening and his eyes widened in shock at the sight. He saw his kissing Kaidoh-san deeply as they both fumbled with their pants…

He had no idea his uncle….liked…GUYS!

Backing away with a blush. He shut the door quietly again and snuck pass the sleeping Momoshiro. In the hall, he took a detour to the bathroom and washed his face.

He spent so many years idolizing his Uncle…only to find he was like this…

'Do I swing that way as well?' Inui thought in pure shock…

For the rest of the day, Inui couldn't look at any of the regulars in fear that he'd like them in that way…better yet, he learned something more important…You never know how much data you can get from one person!

* * *

A/N: Well…Inui should learn how to knock as well XD

I told you it'd be short…but that's all the fun for this since I promise not to stray to far from the main storyline!!!


	25. The Strength Of Your Soul

A/N: For some reason it feels as if I haven't written in a long time! Maybe because I haven't (sweat drop)

LOLZ

So first off, let me welcome everyone back to the main storyline…I'm sure you're all dying to know what's going to happen to Jun/Ryo pair so Read and Review!!!

* * *

**Little Silver Kitten**_**- **_Well the whole point of the side stories was to entertain and introduce the regulars better to everyone XD

**Selyn- **LOL sorry for the long wait but after finishing school my writing muse refused to inspire me so I went on a little vacation to clear this all up! But think about the good thing! Thanks for the solid support! A review now and then to push me actually gets me writing and thinking! This chapter is long XP As for them all being Gay… I don't think so XD

Maybe only Ryo and Matsuma but as you can tell from the others so far, Aikawa is interested in girls, Fukumachi goes through girls like tissue, Kira and Kitawaru both have a girl, Inui is disturbed by being in that kind of relationship although he knows of Ryo and Jun's. Moritaka and Tokinawa…unknown for now

**Nyankochan-52- **Yeah, I'm pretty sure Inui-junior is scarred for life XD But he was bound to find out sooner or later XP

**Cheska-** It's okay… that scene constantly haunted me as well XD

**Empress Satori**- Sorry this chapter took so long… but I found my writing muse escaped, I was lost on where to really go and I needed a break… but at least I'm back right? XD

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **I'm sure he'll get over this trauma and move on XD there's other traumas to deal with this chapter so that one will just have to wait XD

**XoHakugei- **Well I hope your glad we're back on track now! And we will be for this and next chapter! XD

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **It's great to have new readers join the group because it's more fun for me to create the story and get feedback from everyone! That's why Fanfic writers live for reviews XD As for the twits and plots… it's something I like to play around with in all my stories if you've read other ones…I like to make the readers go one way while it's really headed in another direction…It's no fun if I stick to only one problem because my other characters won't stand out and won't have a purpose  So I like to incorporate multiple problems and twists to connect everyone XD I'm an evil author!

A sequel to this story? I'm not sure if I may or not…because the sequel would have to focus on another couple besides my thrill pair…I don't know if I should write on a couple years later…but we'll see… by then I'd probably be filled with different ideas though XP

**Playgirl Eugene**- Ah trust me! Atobe is NOT weak in this story… he's a bit relenting to Tezuka because he loves him but there will be no weakness besides that! He'll re-appear soon to show everyone nothing will hold Ore-sama down! It seems everyone hates Tezuka in this story XP probably because he's so indecisive until he knows he's losing out. But what can you do about a stoic guy like him who shows so little expression XP

**LadyHiwatari1412- **Yes you were reviewer 300 XP

I can see I've come a long way since I first started this fanfic XP

I'm glad to see a lot of people sticking through this story although it's still on-going XD As for the side stories… I'm glad you enjoy them…I've never done side stories in any of my stories before and this was actually experimental XD I'm glad it was so successful in opening the door to hidden scenes that wasn't in the main story…as for the other regulars…I'd love everyone to see their personalities and character besides a regular who plays a game for Seigaku or one who speaks three sentences in a scene. Hopefully the stories will open the gap to see how they actually are XD I'm glad you've favored Matsuma… he was one of my favorite regulars to work with because he becomes so unpredictable XD I'm sure you'll enjoy the last few chapters because he DEFINITELY is prominent towards the end with Ryo!

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 16: The Strength of Your Soul**

_Recap_

"You can't do that!" Aikawa said incredulously that this puny girl was going to take their Tensai to the enemy.

"I can!" Kimiko declared. " Your buchou wouldn't care!"

"Buchou!" Kitawaru said facing Ryo.

"Do as you wish." Ryo said to Matsuma and turned back to his conversation with Inui-sensei.

Aikawa and Kitawaru's mouth fell open.

'WHAT'S HAPPENING!' was the only though running in their heads.

* * *

"Buchou!" Aikawa voiced once more in protest only to see Ryo continue his talk with Inui-sensei and ignore him completely.

"Do your laps!" Ryoma's voice bit through their confusion. The regulars didn't dare disobey but they took their sweet time getting to their laps…

"30" Ryoma finally bit out to have them move it.

"Ryo…you do 35," Ryoma said and only received a curt nod before he finished his talk with Inui-sensei.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" You okay Matsuma?" Aikawa asked after they finished their first lap. He didn't need a vocal confirmation since Matsuma's glare was telling enough…it seemed there was definitely tension!

Aikawa fell back a little to run with Kitawaru and Moritaka instead.

"How is he?" Kitawaru asked.

"If glares could kill…" Aikawa said and left it at that. The rest didn't seem to be to enthusiastic about talking either.

Moritaka on the other hand was quite awed at the group's problem…he didn't seem to think this new development would hinder any of them. After all it merely meant the Buchou and Fukubuchou wouldn't be getting along for a while…

"Shouldn't we just let it be?" Moritaka asked Kira when he caught up.

"This situation could get out of hand," Kira stated with a frown. " We should help them solve it soon… or else nothing will be the same again!"

(A/n: Anyone else thinks that Kira's more worried about his situation with Himiko? XD he obviously won't be walking Himiko home alone if Jun isn't going to Ryo's house)

Moritaka raised a brow in surprise…he'd never knew the relationship between the Fukubuchou and the Buchou had to be tight…when he used to play tennis; it never was that hard before!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo purposely kept a good distance yet knew he had five extra laps…steadily he passed through the group but kept his pace set for passing all of them. In his mind, he wasn't sure if he was madder or hurt that Matsuma had hid this from him…

"_But I do like you Ryo…" Matsuma insisted._

'Liar!' Ryo thought angrily…he should've known Jun was only fooling around with him… especially since he had a _fiancée _this whole time!

'You're a fool Ryo!' Ryo chided himself and forced himself to pass Matsuma and take the lead.

'Good riddance!' Ryo decided, 'Now I don't have to worry about him all over me! Going home with me! Molesting me!'

Ryo adverted his eyes when he passed by Matsuma and kept his gaze leveled at the rest of the scenery in front of him. Pushing a bit of strength into his legs, he sprinted past Matsuma only to feel caught on his left arm. He didn't look back; instead he jerked his arm away only to feel himself and Matsuma moving away from the track to behind a building.

"Ryo…I have to explain…" Matsuma said trying to ignore the fact that Ryo was glaring at him angrily.

"It's enough that you've shown me." Ryo bit out and tried to go around him.

"Wait…" Matsuma said reaching out to grasp Ryo's shoulder once more again.

"For what? I forgot you were rich and had a fiancée…I overlooked that once but I won't make that mistake again Matsuma."

Matsuma flinched when Ryo named him Matsuma once again…It hurt that Ryo was cutting him out but he knew Ryo was hurt more than him right now…his blunt words and angry eyes clearly showed the hurt he was trying to bury.

"I love you Ryo…that's not going to change."

"Love?" Ryo said bitterly, " last time I checked, having a fiancée on the side wasn't love!"

"I was going to tell you!" Matsuma argued.

"When? When I go professional and you drop it on me with a 'by the way'?" Ryo mocked. "Or when I'm 90 years old and dying on my deathbed?"

"Damn it Ryo… I just didn't want to have to tell you this way…we're barely into our relationship! We've only been going out since Kantou!"

"You're right! Thank god it's only been 2 or so week… I shouldn't get attached right!" Ryo said bitterly and went towards the track again.

"We're not through!" Matsuma said jogging up to Ryo again.

"Jun! If you're finished running come sit by me!" Kimiko cried out.

"Go to her!" Ryo said and went running. "Thanks to you, I'm behind on a lap and a half!"

"Kuso…" Matsuma cursed and ran to catch up…sadly Ryo made sure he was always ahead.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You think that will help them?" Aikawa asked Kira when they both disappeared.

"Hopefully." Kira said with a sigh. 'It had better help!' Kira added from behind them.

Kitawaru glanced back to where the Fukubuchou and the Buchou disappeared off.

"Kitawaru!" Moritaka called out.

It was too late as Kitawaru ran straight into the pole.

"You okay?" All the regulars stopped to check Kitawaru's head.

"You better be okay!" Aikawa said, " We can't lose another regular!"

Ryoma sighed as he saw Ryo and Jun disappear then the mishap with Kitawaru just now.

"Give it up! They are distracted!" Inui said pushing his glasses up.

" I guess…" Ryoma muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later_

"How are they doing?"

Ryoma turned around to feel slender hands wrap around him possessively.

"Not so good…"

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked looking at the practice matches. " Even Ryo looks distracted…"

"He's what's wrong." Ryoma said with a frown. " Jun and he just got into a fight."

Fuji frowned slightly. " Over what?"

"See that girl over there." Ryoma asked Fuji. He waited until Fuji nodded before he continued. " Jun's fiancée."

"Ouch!" Fuji said with a smile. "That one would definitely get Ryo over the cliff."

Ryoma nodded, "I think it's best we deal with them right now."

Fuji rested his head onto Ryoma's shoulder and sighed. " I guess we can deal with them now, but in the long run I believe they can figure it out themselves with the strength of their soul."

Ryoma smirked at the cheesiness of Fuji's words but turned to give him a quick kiss anyways. " Come on… let's get them to relieve a bit of stress before they explode."

Fuji nodded and asked Inui for a spare racquet.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What's the matter with all of you?" Ryo said for the fifth time as they missed another of his sharp serves. "Shape up for Nationals!"  
"I don't think he or Matsuma realizes they are playing very serious and harshly to the point of explosion." Inui said writing their data down.

"No kidding…his smash almost dislocated my wrist!" Aikawa complained.

"Here comes Echizen-san and Fuji-san…they look pretty serious too!" Kitawaru said wearily.

The regulars watched as both passed them and headed to their respective prey.

"Show me what you got Ryo." Ryoma tempted as he went around and replaced Kira.

Ryo smirked. " There will be no mercy on you either aniki!"

"Don't need it." Ryoma said with his own smirk and looked at Ryo with challenge written eyes.

"Come at me!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the other side, Fuji was fighting just as hard with Matsuma. Fuji felt a tinge of thrill as he saw the limit Matsuma and his anger was pushing him. Fuji hit the ball back with a smooth path pinpointed for the centerline. Matsuma caught the path and returned it with sheer anger.

'Mada mada' Fuji thought as he returned it easily back.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Afterwards_

"Practice is over!" Kimiko complained. " Can we go yet?" she asked tugging on Jun's shirt one more.

"Uresai! (Shut-up)" Matsuma bit out angrily before stalking off. He had more than enough of his _Fiancée _at the moment. She'd done nothing but complain the whole day and the whole practice! Besides that point, he wanted to talk to Ryo again. He admitted he was wrong for hiding the fact that he had Kimiko…but he had to make Ryo understand. He didn't want to be 'Matsuma' again…he wanted to be Jun…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Think they'll be okay?" Fuji asked watching Matsuma leave his angry fiancée and head towards Ryo who was talking to Kira.

"Yeah…I think I wore him down." Ryoma said with a smile.

"Yeah…you did a pretty good job…Inui was impressed he stayed in SOSA for the full hour the set with you took.

"Didn't you have fun pushing Jun into SOSA mode as well?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"He barely stayed in that mode," Fuji teased, "It was barely 10 minutes before he lost control of it…but his split step he learned from Ryo is getting very good…you'll have to watch out soon!"

"Che!" Ryoma said and reached up to pull his cap down only to find it missing.

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji chuckled and placed his cap back on his head. " I saw you seal Ryo's Disappearing Drive he created."

Ryoma nodded. " It's still mada mada… he needs to perfect it."

Fuji didn't answer as he watch Ryoma stare at Ryo from afar. The worry was in his eyes but Ryoma was, as usual, too proud to tell Ryo.

'Kawaii' Fuji decided and pulled out his digital camera to snap a quick picture before Ryoma noticed.

"Syuusuke! I'm not blind!" Ryoma said irritated at his lover.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ryo!" Matsuma said when he reached where Kira and Ryo were talking. Ryo completely ignored him and continued conversing with Kira but Kira knew better when he saw Matsuma's glare and decided he was in the way. Breaking the conversation off shortly afterwards Kira turned and wandered away.

Ryo, on the other hand didn't look like he was going to stick around either since Kira left and he was following.

" Matte!" Matsuma said and pulled him into the shadows of a few nearby trees and secluded area.

"What is it now?" Ryo asked exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Matsuma said looking at the ground. " I was scared…scared it'd give you a reason to leave me…because we'll never be like your aniki and Fuji-san…"

Ryo stared at the top of Matsuma's head for a long moment as he saw Matsuma's clenched hand. The way it shook told Ryo that it was hard for Matsuma to admit this.

Ryo didn't think anymore but reacted instead. Ryo sighed and drew Matsuma roughly into his embrace to comfort him.

"It's okay Jun…"

Matsuma looked up at Ryo with watery eyes. The tears threatened to spill but Ryo wiped them before they fell.

"You girl!" Ryo accused lightly as Matsuma threw himself back into Ryo's warm arms.

"I don't care…" Matsuma muttered into Ryo's chest. " I'll be anything for you…"

Ryo smiled lightly as his hand dug into Matsuma's black hair to stroke lovingly.

" I'm so scared you'll leave me behind when you go pro…" Matsuma said softly and felt Ryo jerk him away so their eyes met.

"Baka!" Ryo said poking him hard on the forehead. " It's not like it's forever! So you're saying you won't wait?"

Matsuma eyes widened and he shook his head. "Iie… you know I would…"

Ryo scowling face broke into a smile. "Then why are you worried?"

Jun was stunned for a while but slowly; a smile touched his own lips…he had nothing to fear…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Elsewhere_

"Hajimoto-san?" A woman said pushing up her glasses. " I have everything ready!"

"When can I get my son then?" Hajimoto asked wearily.

"Patience… the lawyers are working with the courts…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Moritaka Household_

"I'd like to ask your permission to have your son attend the US Open with his tennis team." Ryoma said politely to Moritaka's mother and father.

"Thank you for offering but we decline… our son has quit Tennis." The father spoke firmly.

Ryoma frowned a bit. "He has talent to become a professional, why won't you two support him?"

"It won't get him anywhere." His father said harshly looking towards Moritaka who sat quietly. " He shall go to school and become a decent salary man who can support his future family and us."

" He isn't cut out for that." Ryoma argued. " He deserves a chance to take his dream higher!"

"He needs to grow up!" His father insisted. " I'm unable to work now and his mother is sickly so he needs to be responsible for his sister and his sake!"

"As a professional Tennis player he can make double the amount." Ryoma said firmly back to the stubborn old man.

"How would you know!" He said back

"I know because I WAS one!" Ryoma said.

"Then how much did you make?" the old man asked stubbornly.

"Enough to never have to work again." Ryoma shot back. He had the strongest urge to say 'mada mada' to this Oyaji right now, but he knew better than to use his bad language to convince Moritaka's parents.

"How much would he make immediately then?" Moritaka's father questioned.

"Depending on good he is and how many tournaments he participates in." Ryoma said.

"I don't think he needs it-"

"And I think you should support your son in what he wants to do." Ryoma cut in with a bit of cockiness.

The old man turned away and looked at Moritaka.

"Soujirou… what are you going to say? What about your duty to this family?

"I'd like to try father!" Moritaka said. " I enjoy playing tennis…"

Moritaka's father jaw tightened in defiance and stubbornness but his wife put her hand on top of her "Do as you wish!" His father finally said after a long time.

"Thank you for allowing him to." Ryoma said with a slight bow of respect towards Moritaka's father. "You both don't have to worry about expenses, I will take care of everything."

Moritaka's father didn't reply as he got up to leave without acknowledging Ryoma any further but his mother smiled.

"Thank you…I've always wanted Soujirou to be happy but it seems that we've met our own problems…"

"Don't worry…I just want the best for Soujirou and if I have to help out˜ then I will." Ryoma promised before getting up to go.

As Moritaka walked him to the door, Ryoma turned around and ruffled the boy's head.

"Prove to your old man that you can make it!"

"Aa" Soujirou said with a smile, " Thank you Echizen-san…"

"Don't worry about it, just get ready to go with us…perhaps I'll even give you a match!"

"Hontou? (Really)" Soujirou asked looking excitedly up.

Ryoma nodded before slipping on his shoes to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" How'd it go with his parents?" Fuji asked.

"His father let him go… although it'll take some solid proof to have his father believing he can make it through this path!" Ryoma said with a sigh.

Fuji smiled and pressed his lips against Ryoma's forehead gently.

"I knew you could do it."

"Like hell I could," Ryoma scowled. " You had no idea how much I wanted to tell his father "mada mada" Syuusuke!"

Fuji chuckled and held Ryoma close. " I think it got an idea how hard it was to act mature and not cocky."

"Che!" Ryoma muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Weeks Later_

_New York City, New York_

" Sugoi!!!" The group of students said in awe at the giant skyscrapers and people walking around.

"It's like another Tokyo!" Aikawa said looking around the streets.

"Ike!" Ryo said irritated at the group. He was feeling embarrassed as many Americans were staring at them as a group of tourists.

Ryoma smiled as he walked in the back with Fuji.

"So you lived here for a time?" Fuji asked.

"Somewhat… we have a big town house here and a house in California." Ryoma said. " The family came here most of the time when I participated in the US Open or was training specially."

Fuji nodded and noted the people staring at them.

"Don't mind it." Ryoma said.

Fuji leaned over and pressed a kiss on Ryoma's lips before taking his hand in his with a smile. " Whoever said anything about minding?"

Ryoma frowned as he pulled his cap lower in embarrassment at Fuji's display of affection. Taking his attention away from that he watched Ryo as Ryo led the way towards their town house. It seemed Ryo gaze was glued on the school with students leaving though. Directing his gaze towards where Ryo stared off to he suddenly realized this was where Ryo would've attended Middle school.

Ryo smiled as he saw the school he would've attended if Auntie Rinko didn't get so sick. He stopped and didn't realize that all the others had stopped as well. Watching a few kids exit the school he checked his watch to find that it was time for school to end here…

"What school is this?" Matsuma asked.

"Brearley Private Middle School" Ryo said. " This is where I would've gone if my aniki was still a professional." Ryo stated staring at the kids walking by.

"Oh!" They all said and watched as students were coming out into cars waiting for them or walking with a group of friends home.

"RYO?!"

Everyone turned and saw a few guys and girls come up to Ryo.

"It IS you!" They exclaimed and took turns hugging him.

"It's good to see all of you." Ryo said in perfect English back to them.

"Why are you back? I thought you moved overseas!" A girl asked.

"US Open…my brother is participating as a representative from Japan." Ryo said with a smile. " How have you all been?"

"What is Ryo saying?" Fukumachi asked Matsuma who was next to him.

"If you pain attention in English class maybe you would've picked up the fact that he greeted them and they are asking questions." Inui said from behind them.

"Is it?" Fukumachi asked Matsuma who nodded.

"These are my friends as well!" Ryo said indicating Matsuma and them.

"This is Shun Aikawa, Naota Tokinawa, Koichi Fukumachi, Jun Matsuma, Shiro Kira, Soujirou Moritaka, Sano Inui, Syuusuke Fuji and, of course, my brother, Ryoma." Ryo announced.

"Pleased to meet you all!" The 2 boys and 3 girls said.

Everyone awkwardly shook hands with him or her as Ryo explained that the tennis team he was captain for was observing his brother.

"Well, have fun!" Ryo's friends said as they waved goodbye. Ryo waved back and stood there for a while before he turned to face all of them.

"Why did Buchou introduce out name before our last name?" Fukumachi asked innocently.

"Because that's the way it's done here." Matsuma stated simply. " Just like they would refer to Echizen-san here as Mr. Echizen instead."

"Oh…So Fuji-san would have to refer Echizen-san as that as well?"

"No," Matsuma said with a sigh. " He'd refer to Echizen-san as Ryoma."

"Whose Ryoma?" Everyone asked.

Ryo let out a loud Che, Fuji chuckled, Ryoma scowled and Inui-junior flipped out his data book to write the fact that no one knew who Ryoma was down.

Matsuma on the other hand felt like he was teaching a class of clueless people right now.

"That's Echizen-san's name." Matsuma finally said.

"Oh!" the other s chorused and nodded in understanding.

"How do you know this?" Aikawa asked Matsuma suspiciously.

"Because I hear Fuji-san call him that." Matsuma pointed out.

"Then what's Fuji-san's name?" Aikawa asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Matsuma asked with a sigh.

"Yes!" Fukumachi and Aikawa said at the same time.

"Syuusuke…" Matsuma muttered.

Aikawa grinned and turned to Kitawaru to say, " He'd fit in with the family…"

Matsuma flushed.

"I'll lead." Ryoma said breaking Matsuma's awkwardness and took the lead with Fuji.

"Think he was happy to see his old friends?" Fuji asked.

"Aa" Ryoma said and led the rest of them down the street and around the block before turning towards the townhouse he now owned.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Well this is where we used to live." Ryoma announced to everyone as the entered one by one.

"So… can this house actually hold all 11 of us?" Aikawa asked.

"It should." Ryoma said. "The townhouse has 5 bedrooms, 3 baths and a living room."

"There's three bedroom and 2 bathrooms upstairs the other bathroom and two bedrooms are down here." Ryo added.

"Awesome that's two to a bedroom and one extra…"

"Well you kids are going to have to figure out who gets to have 3 to a bed because Ryoma and I are together _alone._" Fuji announced.

"I'll share!" Tokinawa offered nicely.

"Good, you can have Kitawaru and Aikawa then." Kira said and walked away with Inui to grab themselves a room.

"You can room with me." Fukumachi said to Moritaka who nodded and helped Fukumachi to one of the bedrooms downstairs. Although Fukumachi had gotten rid of his crutches he still needed a knee brace and cast for his healing shoulder.

"Everyone else upstairs!" Fuji said. " Ryoma and I claim the other bedroom down here…Tokinawa, Aikawa and Kitawaru gets the master bedroom upstairs since there's three of them!" Fuji said loudly to the regulars heading upstairs.

"Hai!" they echoed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_That Night…_

Everyone was watching TV and comparing the living style and channels to the ones at home that night. Ryoma and Ryo were outside instead.

"I can't believe Uncle Nanjiroh and Aunt Rinko are actually gone…" Ryo muttered to Ryoma.

"Well… no one lives forever." Ryoma said bluntly pulling off his cap. New York was a cold state but he was used to this…

"True… but they didn't live that long either." Ryo said.

"Ryo…you're going emo on me" Ryoma said with a smirk pulling Ryo's cap down.

"I'm not!" Ryo protested.

"You were!" Ryoma said with a grin and poked Ryo in the cheek.

"Aniki!!" Ryo shouted in irritation. With a wide swoop of his arm he was able to grab Ryoma's cap and pull it over Ryoma's eyes.

"Brat!" Ryoma said teasingly as he backed away only to attack Ryo once more when he had adjusted his own cap.

"Yadda!" Ryo said scooting away to avoid his aniki's attacks while turning his cap so his aniki couldn't pull at it.

"Mada Mada!" Ryoma said coming closer.

"ANIKI!" Ryo shouted in half irritation and amusement.

From the doorway two shadows stood watching the two Echizen's play.

"Cute huh?" Fuji asked Matsuma.

"Aa… I envy you… you get to see this everyday…" Matsuma said watching Ryo closely.

"You should." Fuji said with a smile not bothering to deny it. " But Matsuma… I hope you learned your lesson with keeping secrets…"

Matsuma cringed at the memory of Ryo's cruel reject when he had found out. "Aa…"

"That means… you'll have to tell your parents as well…" Fuji reminded him.

"Shitteru (I Know)"

Fuji smiled. " Ryo's bad words are catching on… you'd better not use such words in the presence of your parents. It's not good for one of your class right?"

"Aa" Matsuma agreed. " Although his words are catching…"

"They are… I've caught my own bad share." Fuji admitted.

A silence passed them as they watched their own lovers laugh and smile freely.

"I wished he'd let go so easily around me…" Matsuma muttered watching Ryo laugh as his brother tackled him.

"It's rarely that we see them like this huh?" Fuji added.

"Aa…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_2 days later_

_US Open 1st day_

Ryoma never had a greater urge to disappear than at this moment when reporters had caught sight of him getting good front row seats for Fuji and the regulars.

He threw one last look at Fuji who smiled before he weaved through the crowd of reporters to go stand with the rest of the participants.

Ryo had insisted this morning that the regulars wear there school uniform to keep them from getting lost so the were all decked out in white shirts and black slacks.

Fuji turned to make sure they were all seated and observed the amazement in all their eyes. Ryo, who was very use to watching Ryoma, was perfectly calm waiting for the first match. Matsuma was staring at Ryo, Inui had pulled out a notebook to take data, and Kira was talking to Aikawa. Moritaka, Tokinawa and Fukumachi were chatting about their own topic and Kitawaru was observing the crowd.

"Kitawaru-kin?" Fuji said jolting him out of his stupor.

"What?" Kitawaru asked.

"Want to go with me to buy some snacks and drinks?" Fuji asked with a smile.

To Kitawaru though, it was a smile that told him he was going whether he wanted to or not.

"Okay." Kitawaru agreed and stood.

"We'll be back kids…do any of you want something special?"

"Fanta." Ryo said.

"Fanta?" Everyone asked looking at Ryo in surprise.

"Aa" Ryo said as if that was the most normal thing to him.

"It must be what they call his Ponta over here." Kitawaru said.

"Oh!" the group echoed before giving Fuji their own orders.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mr. Echizen…after your retirement, almost a year ago, what made you resurface here?" Reporters asked.

"Nothing much…just doing Japan a last favor." Ryoma announced and turned away before any more questions could be caught from him.

When his first match was called, Fuji realized how many people Ryoma actually had as fans here in the stadium. There were signs held up for him and shouts of his name but Fuji smiled when Ryoma ignored all of that and looked at Fuji instead. He nodded quickly at Fuji and smirked at Ryo before stepping into the court to shake his opponents hand.

"Ganbatte Echizen-san!" Aikawa shouted.

Ryoma merely adjusted his cap in acknowledgement.

"Which?" Ryoma asked.

"Smooth…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

By the end of the day everyone was in frenzy at Ryoma's flawless plays. He had won flawlessly winning 6-0 in the first match and 6-2 in the 2nd.

"Sugoi!" Aikawa exclaimed in excitement when Ryoma rejoined them.

"Mada mada su" Ryo said with a grin.

Ryoma merely grinned back before reached for Fuji's hand and held it tightly.

"Mr. Echizen! Who are these people? A fan club of yours?" reporters asked swarming the group.

"This is a group of tennis players from Japan who is observing me." Ryoma said.

"They followed you this far?" Another reporter asked.

"My brother is their Captain." Ryoma stated before pushing Ryo through an opening.

"Can you comment on how well you're doing first?" a reporter asked following the escaping group.

"No more questions!" Ryoma stated and pushed everyone along more quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You're like a celebrity here!" Fuji whispered and Ryoma scowled.

"It's annoying!" Ryoma finally muttered.

Fuji chuckled and picked up a racquet. " Since the kids are here, why don't we go to a local tennis club and practice?"

Ryoma nodded, "Sure…I have to practice for tomorrow's match."

"After tomorrow's match you'll be in Semi-finals right?"

Ryoma nodded and downed the rest of his water. "Let's go…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Japan_

"Did you finish the plans?" Atobe asked.

"I did." The woman smiled. " I've mailed the letter to Echizen-san as you suggested and Hajimoto is ready to get his son as soon as he comes back from the U.S."

"That's good Sylvie" Atobe said to his private secretary and looked out the window. " After all, Ore-sama did say he'll do something for Tezuka." Atobe added haughtily. It wasn't until Sylvie left the room that Atobe sighed and felt disappointed that Tezuka couldn't think about him that way.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_At the Local Tennis Courts_

Everyone stopped to watch in various states of shock as the Seigaku regulars practice heavily with Ryoma and Fuji's supervision. Fuji was currently trying to teach Matsuma how to perfect his counters while Ryoma was teaching Kitawaru and Aikawa a service dash that will help them. The others were perfecting their own techniques with Ryoma's advice and Ryo's supervision.

After a couple of hours Ryoma talked about what he was trying to do for them before Nationals.

"I want you all to be strong on your own and not rely on anyone else. Because our only doubles pair that is good together is Kira and Inui, we rely heavily on this pair to win a doubles match." Ryoma stated. "But Nationals is different…that's where they analyze our lineups and try to match theirs with ours…we've got to be smarter, we have to try different pairings and different play styles. So I hope all of you will be able to adapt to at least one person and be ready, if necessary to play in Nationals together!"

They all nodded in understanding.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Back at the townhouse_

Ryoma smiled a bit as the regulars complained about being worked so hard on vacation. They happily ate takeout that Fuji and Ryo had ordered while allowing Ryoma to rest a bit for his match tomorrow. Ryoma walked passed a table and saw some mail. He flipped through the mail until he reached one that came from Japan recently.

"Hm?" Ryoma muttered. Opening the envelope he skimmed the contents and frowned.

_Echizen Ryoma, _

_We are writing this letter to you to inform you that Hajimoto Sasaki would like full custody of his son because he feels he is better suited to raise Echizen Ryo. On behalf of Hajimoto, Sanotoku Law Firm has gained rights to allow Hajimoto to keep Echizen Ryo upon arrival back to Japan with him until further notice._

Ryoma crumpled the letter with a curse. He skimmed the paper behind it and felt like killing Hajimoto.

He was giving him two choices. To give up Ryo and pay a monthly sum to keep Ryo and Hajimoto from starving or break up with Fuji and raise Ryo 'right'.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Ryoma muttered tossing both papers into the trash. He ran his hand threw his hair in frustration. He had no idea what he could do now… they were making him choose over two he loved very dearly. Slowly he looked up and suppressed the tears that pricked his eyes as he glanced into the kitchen where Ryo was drinking Fanta and Fuji was listening to Aikawa happily.

"_Aniki…don't leave me…ever…okay?"_

_Ryoma looked at Ryo who was hidden in the shadows. _

" _I can't promise to never leave you Ryo… one day I'm going to have to go too…"_

"_But until then, we'll be together right?" Ryo asked hesitantly._

Knowing how hard it was for Ryo to express that Ryoma reached over and pushed Ryo's cap down over his eyes.

"_Zutto (always)" Ryoma said with a small smile and stood_.

"Zutto…" Ryoma muttered in memory. "I promised didn't I Ryo…" Ryoma muttered sadly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The Next Day_

Ryoma wasn't in the mood to joke or talk. He was miserable with the sickening dread that filled him…better yet he was angry, lost and everything else…he had no idea what he was going to do with the problem that now weighed his mind to the fact that he was extremely tired.

" Aniki, you okay?" Ryo asked.

"Fine" Ryoma bit out and closed his eyes momentarily. He hadn't stopped snapping at anyone since this morning! His temper was shorter than ever today and he was very distant…he had so much to think about.

"Ryoma… you're obviously…" Fuji started.

"Don't!" Ryoma snapped. " I'm perfectly fine so leave me alone before I really snap!"

"You already did." Fuji said with a frown.

"Leave me alone Syuusuke!" Ryoma muttered trying to restrain himself.

"Ryoma…" Fuji reached out only to have Ryoma fling his hand away.

"Leave me alone! Just quit bothering me, when I want to see you I will!" Ryoma yelled and walked to join the other participants leaving the group and Fuji confused.

"I don't think he got enough sleep." Kira said

"Maybe…" Ryo said softly and led the way to their seats. "Just concentrate on learning something today though."

"Aa…" They all echoed.

The match with Ryoma was over so fast; it didn't even last 15 minutes. He had beaten his opponent ruthlessly without any playing around. His expression was emotionless as he throttled his opponent thoroughly until the referee had called the set to him. As Ryoma walked off the courts he looked lost to his surrounding. Fuji frowned…what was wrong with him?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later_

"Ryoma we have to talk about this… everyone is worried that-"

"You shouldn't be." Ryoma cut Fuji's sentence short.

"Ryoma, I think-"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Ryoma said with a scowl and got up to walk away.

"You need to clear your head!" Fuji said whipping Ryoma around to face him.

"I don't need to clear anything but your annoying voice at the moment!" Ryoma growled out.

"You do!" Fuji insisted with just as much stubbornness as Ryoma was displaying.

"Let's break up!" Ryoma said bluntly, "That's what I want…let's break up!"

Fuji was quiet as Ryoma pulled away.

"You're confused." Fuji said softly.

"I know exactly what I just requested Fuji-senpai…I'd like to go my own way…I'm through playing with you." Ryoma said harshly never looking at him.

"You're just being rash right now-"

"I'm perfectly sane!" Ryoma yelled. " Just go home…just leave me alone… it's your presence that's killing me! Now that you aren't crying over Tezuka anymore I have no more need to use you as entertainment!"

"You don't mean that!" Fuji said raising his own voice.

"I do!" Ryoma challenged in a deadly voice.

Fuji felt the words cut him deeply. He hated this Ryoma…he hated it so much, he knew this couldn't be Ryoma… it just couldn't be…

"Fine…"Fuji said. " I'll go home… and I'll wait there for you to come home…"

"Don't bother!" Ryoma said angrily.

Fuji didn't answer. He merely went back inside and packed as he called the airline for the next flight to Tokyo.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma couldn't stop the tears that ran down his face as he cursed himself for hurting Syuusuke so much. The words he spoke had hurt him twice as much to say…everything he said felt like he was killing himself instead…

He looked at the clock and tried to compose himself enough to go home. He'd been out here long enough wallowing in self-pity.

'I'm sorry…I have to sacrifice you…'Ryoma thought sadly as he stared at the picture of Syuusuke he carried in his wallet. Tracing his lover's face he wiped the splash of his tear away when it landed on the covering and face of Syuusuke.

"This is for the better…"Ryoma whispered as he clung his wallet close and bowed his head in despair once more. Syuusuke deserved someone who could protect him…

He wasn't happy at all…he was miserable beyond belief…all because of that greedy bastard who dared to call Ryo his son after 13 years…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_2 Days later._

The regulars were a bit happy that Ryoma was acting the same again…the loneliness though…was definitely there. Fuji had returned to Japan yesterday morning and during the time that he was still here, neither he nor Ryoma spoke once to each other. Everyone had enough sense not to ask what it was about either. They suspected something was wrong when Fuji had told them with a smile that he was going back due to business…everyone knew he cleared 2 weeks to be here with Ryoma…everyone knew he didn't have any urgent business at all. That meant there was something wrong between the two of them

Ryo watched his aniki wearily. It was bothering him that his aniki and Fuji were like this.

"I guess…we'll just have to wait it out?" Matsuma asked from behind him.

"Aa…" Ryo said. Although his brother was putting a lot more stress on the team during practices, he felt it was at this tension that the team would do their best. Ryo looked at his regulars with a slight smile. Although they had complained for the whole week, they had improved a lot over the span of this week thanks to his Aniki and the tension.

"What are you smiling about?" Matsuma asked looking at Ryo.

"Nandemonai…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo frowned…. even as the crowd cheered when Echizen Ryoma won the US Open. One look at his aniki and he could tell there was no joy in winning this tournament… only the emptiness that reflected out of his aniki's golden eyes.

"Something wrong?" Matsuma asked Ryo.

"Aa…with Aniki…" Ryo whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kampai! Omedetou Echizen-san!" The regulars shouted in happiness…they had a day to tour tomorrow and then they'd leave the following morning back to Japan. Everyone was happy when Ryoma announced no tennis until the got back home.

"Aniki… where's the joy in winning?" Ryo teased lightly trying to get his brother's spirit up.

" To dominate is the best!" Ryoma said with a smirk before turning away.

Ryo suppressed his frown as he concentrated on his Fanta instead. That was by far, the fakest smirk he'd seen on his aniki's face since the day Fuji went back.

"Dissapointed?" Matsuma whispered.

"Aa-" Ryo flushed when he felt Matsuma capture his lips so off guard like that.

"Baka! What if they saw?" Ryo looked at the other regulars who were busy recollecting other things to even notice.

"They didn't…besides, you weren't looking too good yourself." Matsuma said with a grin.

"Pervert…" Ryo muttered.

Despite that though, Ryo still held onto Matsuma hand underneath the table.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Tokyo, Japan_

Ryo watched his brother in silence. Nationals was only a few days away for them and Ryoma had stressed that to all the regulars before they all spilt at the airport to go home with their respective family. It wasn't that his aniki wasn't polite as he talked to all the regulars family about the trip and took their congratulations with bows and quick smiles…it was the fact that now that they were going home in the taxi that his brother stared out the window in sadness and emptiness.

Ryo fidgeted in his seat once more as he bit down the urge to ask his aniki if he was all right… He was almost glad when they reached the house and unbuckled his seatbelt. They'd been sitting way too long on the plane and ride home. Ryo just wanted to play tennis to work his muscles, take a shower and go to sleep. Looking up, Ryo frowned at the dark clouds covering the sky. It was going to rain.

SPLAT!

Ryo blinked rapidly as the drop of rain blurred his vision momentarily.

'Make that now!' Ryo thought sadly as he went to drag his luggage out while his aniki paid the driver.

"Omedetou Echizen-san…" The cad driver said with a smile and Ryoma nodded.

Ryoma exited the cab and frowned at the weather…he wanted to hit a couple balls with Ryo before settling in for the night but since the storm had started already they'd better not. He wanted Ryo at his best for Nationals and a cold wasn't what he needed. Grabbing the rest of their luggage he closed the trunk and followed Ryo through the gate and home…

He swallowed a lump of pain and tried not to think about Syuusuke.

'You made your decision Ryoma! Stick to it!' Ryoma chided himself as he unlocked the front door and stepped in to find Syuusuke's and someone else's shoe next to Ryo and his slippers. Ryoma frowned slightly and heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Ryoma glanced at Ryo who was setting his bags down before he glanced up the stairs to see Tezuka coming downstairs with Syuusuke half undressed behind him.

No one said anything as both Tezuka and Fuji froze while Ryoma's eyes never left theirs.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said breaking the silence first when he saw Ryoma's emotionless face as he set his bags down next to Ryo's.

Ryoma didn't say anything as he turned and walked back out of the house and into the pouring rain with only what he was wearing.

Ryo looked up to see the man with glasses descend all the way and Fuji rush down with anguish apparent all over his face as he slid on his shoes and went running after Ryoma past both Ryo and the man.

Ryo didn't say anything as he slid into his slippers and watched the man slide his own pair of shoes on quietly.

"Oi…" Ryo finally said when the man turned to leave out of the open door. "Did you two actually do what I thought or not?"

The man only stood there for a second as if contemplating whether to answer or not before leaving.

Ryo sighed and shut the door. Something was going on and he had no idea what!

* * *

A/N: Okay… that ends this chapter and look forward to the next chapter… I'm not going to lie to anyone, this story is coming to a close and I'm going to miss them a lot but…stories do end! XP

Please review even though I made everyone wait so long XD


	26. The Hardest Thing

A/N: I'm so happy I can start writing again! I'm extremely happy there was a warm welcome back with a lot of reviews! Those are my best insight at my audience so it really does help to take a few minutes to review! And sorry for my multiple disappearances! It's summer and I have a life outside writing XD

Anyways… I'm sure everyone is anxious to know the outcome of the many challenges up ahead and Nationals as well. Read + Review!

It's a short chapter but after this will me 2 side stories about the left over regulars then LONG chapters that will exceed 10 pages! So enjoy your last short chapter!

* * *

**NdebN- **Well you know me… there must always be a lot that happens XD especially since we're nearing the end of all the problems, everything is coming out now! I'm sure everyone is hoping for the best as well…although the end of the chapter didn't sound too promising huh?

**1xmocha- **Yes they broke up and Tezuka's back in the scene. Would he pass up a chance like this? I think not!

**Cheska-** Atobe has his reasons for helping to open a way back to Fuji and we can all say he knew how to use his 'magnificent' power. The question is will Ryoma oppose it? Even if it means swallowing a bit of his huge ego and pride? XD

Yes, Ryo and Matsuma reconciled as children do. They've worked out a bit of their differences. Even through that though, Matsuma still has a long way to go to rid himself of a fiancée. As for the last scene I left it wide open to see where all the readers' imagination can go. LOL

**Winter's Light- **I'm pretty sure a new reviewer because I haven't responded to you before :) but anyway…I hope you do sit tight and enjoy the rest of the roller coaster that Ryoma is desperately trying to stop. Only now… it may have hit a huge fall XP

**Shadowsteph- **Well you know that's usually the feeling we all get. The happiness of a close and the sadness of an end…

**Selyn- **just from your thoughts I can see you fully trust Syuusuke not to do anything bad XD I don't know about the rest of them but it sounds like you have your mind set. As for a good ending… maybe :)

**Music Equals Love- **You don't have to worry so much about another side story yet. That comes after this chapter though to finish up on the regulars :) other than the four side stories that are left; it's only a countdown towards the end!

**RuByMoOn17-**Life is cruel and Ryoma's getting the full blow right now :(

**Bluefiretensai- **I'm pretty sure everyone else feels about the same as well XD

**Mada Mada Dane . . hehe- ** Gee… I never knew so people liked the thrill pair XD But anyways I've updated and the drama never ends as I say!

**AuroraRose- ** Nothing is ever fair if you can get away with it. Although Atobe has a lot of power, let's see what Ryoma can do:)

**Empress Satori**- I believe we'll all miss this story when it ends but there has to be one! As for the mixed feeling with all the action; I meant to unload all that XD

Mostly because it was fun to take them for a deeper ride when everything seemed to be going right. As for what really happened… read on!

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **A sequel to this story? I'm not sure if I may or not…because the sequel would have to focus on another couple besides my thrill pair…I don't know if I should write on a couple years later…but we'll see… by then I'd probably be filled with different ideas though XP

**Potter's Wifey-** Why Tezuka was there will be explained!

**Seer Vixion- ** It did seem a bit cruel to take everything he loved away huh… but let's see how he can fight back!

**bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- **But blackmail always works XD Well I guess we can blame Nanako as well for making such a bad decision at that time but oh well… she's dead and custody of Ryo is being debated.

**nimbus22- ** You have no idea how wonderfully it flowed for me as well XD in fact, they fit in so well, I sometimes forget I created Ryo's generation all together XD

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 18: The Hardest Thing**

_Recap_

"Oi…" Ryo finally said when the man turned to leave out of the open door. "Did you two actually do what I thought or not?"

The man only stood there for a second as if contemplating whether to answer or not before leaving.

Ryo sighed and shut the door. Something was going on and he had no idea what!

* * *

Fuji ran through the starting storm towards the figure he saw in front of him. He sped up after he distinguished the figure to be Ryoma. Reaching out, he managed to grasp Ryoma's arm and whip him around in the freezing rain.

"Ryoma…what you saw back there-"

"Is none of my business!" Ryoma bit out. "You don't need to explain Fuji-sempai… it's not like we're together anymore."

"Ryoma… don't do this to me… it was a mistake… we went out drinking and he just brought me back!" Fuji explained wildly searching Ryoma's eyes. He could tell Ryoma did care by the fury that lit his golden eyes to his stubborn attitude.

"That's nice… if you excuse me, I think I'm done with my walk and need my sleep." Ryoma announced walking away from Fuji.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said but stopped. It was obvious whatever had happened between them wasn't going to get better…what exactly had happened?

For the first time in Fuji's life, he prayed that Ryoma and he would be okay… that they wouldn't break up…that Ryoma wouldn't walk like Tezuka tried to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he walked back home. He felt as if his heart had stopped and he had died. Pushing Syuusuke away was like killing himself anyways…he was still pained that after he had hurt Syuusuke on purpose in New York, Syuusuke had come back to wait for him anyways.

'How do I break him from me? How do I break me from him?' Ryoma thought and let his tears flow down. It mixed with the pounding rain and Ryoma was thankful. It was a disgrace to cry like this…he had no right to cry… he had brought it upon himself after all. Ryoma felt horrible as he searched his mind for another way to push Syuusuke away once and for all. He tried to ignore the footsteps that followed quietly behind him…

'For Ryo…' Ryoma reminded himself once more and walked into his house…not their house…his…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo frowned as he stared at his cell phone that was ringing. The number was clearly Jun's but the trouble at home was burdening him even more than a call from his lover. His aniki and Fuji had slept apart for the first time since Fuji had moved in. he was certain since he saw his aniki go into the guest room and shut the door after mumbling a good night. He knew that when they came home it had looked very wrong but he knew his aniki better than that… there was something else… something else he was missing…because when he caught his aniki looking at Syuusuke a few hours ago, he knew his aniki was hurting… his golden eyes betrayed him when he stared like that. Ryo was also disturbed that he saw his aniki crying…his aniki NEVER cried…not even when his parents died. He had stared at the graves but a tear never fell…his sadness kept within…but to see his aniki cowering by the temple in the back a few hours ago crying silently as he looked towards the sky bothered Ryo.

Purposely ignoring the ring of his phone again, he watched the cell light up with Matsuma's number and picture once more… he hoped to God that he wouldn't turn out like his aniki…he didn't want to fall for love like that…but was he…with Matsuma?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where were you last night?" Matsuma asked.

"Sleeping." Ryo stated bluntly as usual.

"Then why were you sleeping in class if you went to bed by ten?" Matsuma asked with a frown.

Ryo didn't answer as he watched Fuji search the tennis courts for his aniki…his aniki who wasn't here…

Ryo sighed and turned away leaving a frowning Matsuma behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fuji made his final decision that week. It was a week before finals…a week where Ryoma avoided him like the plague, a week where he knew that they were through.

After being denied for so long, he was sure Ryoma would eventually come back as he usually did when they had stupid fights…but he didn't. He disappeared more and more until one night he showed up at home with Ryuzaki Sakuno…holding HER hand and KISSING her gently. Ryoma calmly announced to Ryo that Sakuno was now his girlfriend and Fuji hadn't been able to say a thing…even as Ryo turned sympathetic eyes towards him.

After Ryoma had sent her home and back, Fuji announced that he was moving out.

"Until you're okay again Ryoma…I should go."

"Please do." Ryoma said bluntly without a backward glance as he headed up the stairs with Karupin. "We should both move on Syuusuke…besides I'm sure Tezuka wouldn't mind you returning to him."

Fuji swallowed a lump that formed at his throat and took the insult.

"I don't understand what's happened Ryoma-"

"Nothing has." Ryoma cut in, " I just decided to stop playing around with you and start to settle." Ryoma told the lie with a straight face and wanted to slap himself as he saw the brief pain cross Syuusuke face. Had he promised not to allow that face to pass Syuusuke's face once more?

'Go…go so they can't hurt you…so I can't hurt you…' Ryoma urged mentally. He watched as Syuusuke picked up his bags and went out the front door. His heart was breaking but his expression was frozen…

Ryo frowned. He felt his own "love life" suffering with his aniki. He hadn't had any decent time with Matsuma for a week now…it had been a long miserable week since they came back from New York. After this latest development with Ryuzaki Sakuno though…he doubted there was going to be a Fuji and his aniki…

He watched as Fuji came in to grab his last bag and turned to leave slowly. The door clicked shut and he studied his brother's face for any sign of life… none.

His aniki had completely shut everyone out for a week now…he wasn't even in the mood to give practice matches like he usually did for Ryo.

'Aniki…what's wrong….' Ryo thought with a frown and slightly lifted his brow when he saw his aniki gripping Karupin very hard…He must've not notice Karupin painful meows so Karupin gave him something to worry about. Ryo saw three long scratches appear on his aniki's hand and cringed. He knew Karupin's scratches hurt…yet his aniki merely dropped his beloved cat and headed the rest of the way upstairs in a trance.

Ryo felt a vibration next to him and saw that Matsuma was yet again calling him. He shut off the phone without another thought and decided to go investigate his aniki. He had enough of this and was about to grill his aniki for some straight answers!

Heading upstairs as well he didn't slow until he heard his aniki on the phone.

"Thanks Sakuno… your cooperation really helped today…"

Ryo raised a brow slightly. What was his aniki doing?

"You don't have to do it anymore…you played your part well and that's all I needed… thank you…"

Ryo frowned deeply…it was unlike his aniki to do things such as this! He decided to go in and confront his brother when the doorbell rang. He hesitated before heading downstairs to open the gate. He hoped it was Fuji so he could explain what he just heard…but when the gate opened it revealed a much older man than Fuji.

"Can I help you?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo…it's so good to see you…" The older man said. It was then that he saw 2 other men with this guy dressed in business suits.

"Who are you?" Ryo questioned bluntly.

"I'm your father Ryo…I've come to get you…didn't your aniki tell you?" The guy said with a smile.

Ryo eyes widened. "I don't have a father." He stated bluntly.

The man looked a bit shocked and sad at that moment but he smiled nicely again. " I take it he didn't tell you that I have custody of you either…you're going to live with me now Ryo."

Ryo shut the gate in the guy's face and locked it. He frowned in thought…why was this happening…why was this whole chain of events happening to him?

"Ryo…what are you doing out there?" Ryoma asked from the doorway of the house.

Ryoma heard the pounding on the other side of the gate and lifted a brow slightly. " Who is it?"

"I have a father." Ryo asked bluntly. That stopped Ryoma from coming forward anymore than he had. His expression didn't give anything away as he walked pass Ryo to open the gate.

"Hajimoto… what the hell are you doing here?" Ryoma asked angrily.

"I've come to get my son." The guy said with a small smile.

"We had an agreement! I settle down and you won't take him!" Ryoma said angrily.

"I don't remember having that said or written." Hajimoto said. " The courts have given him to me."

"Aniki, what's happening?" Ryo demanded above the ruckus.

Hajimoto was the one who bent and smiled at Ryo. "I'm your father and you're aniki here knew it for a long time now."

Ryo turned to face Ryoma but Ryoma's glare and gaze was on Hajimoto.

"Is that true aniki?" Ryo asked loudly. Ryo saw his brother shift his gaze onto his face.

"It's true…" Ryoma said looking at Ryo directly before setting his hands on Ryo's shoulders. " Ryo… I didn't want this to burden your mind before Nationals…I wanted to tell you this after that but-"

Ryo nodded interrupting his aniki's speech. " Wakarimashta (I understand)"

Ryoma looked at Ryo fully and for the first time in a week Ryo saw the worry and tired golden eyes of his aniki staring back.

"I'll get you back Ryo… whatever I have to…I won't break our promise okay?" Ryoma said softly to Ryo.

Ryo gave a weak smirk and nodded. His aniki was carrying a burden so that he wouldn't have to worry… he'd wait…just like he used to when his aniki had a tournament or late practices.

"I trust you aniki…" Ryo said softly back and Ryoma nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hajimoto felt a tiny bit guilty as he watched his son pack and receive a small ruffle on the hair from Echizen. He soon convinced himself that he was doing this for the better anyways. He couldn't find it in himself to believe that Echizen would go as far as to dump his lover over a child that wasn't even his real brother! He'd been surprised that Echizen had done that so he had to act fast and gain custody…knowing how rich Echizen was, he could hire some good attorneys as well.

"Thank god I got the Atobe's covering my ass as well…" Hajimoto muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma watched with a grim expression as the car pulled away. He had lost both of the people he loved most today…and he couldn't do anything.

Ryoma looked down when he felt Karupin brush his leg.

"Karupin…I've lost so much…. I might as well swallow my pride now as well…"

Karupin merely meowed and snuggled in her owner's arms. As if understanding her master's pain she purred gently and tried to distract Ryoma's attention from what pained him…to her disappointment, her master didn't recover.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I hope Echizen didn't misunderstand" Tezuka said after a while to Fuji as they sat in a booth at a local diner.

"We broke up." Fuji muttered as he stared at his tea.

Silence filled that table once more before Fuji sighed and stood. " I'm going to go…I have to unpack at home."

Fuji dropped a tip for the waitress and got up to go when he felt Tezuka grab his hand roughly.

"Syuusuke…I'm still here for you" Tezuka said gruffly.

Fuji merely stared at him…what was Tezuka trying to say?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma was relieved when Ryo arrived to school and practice as usual the next day. He immediately looked Ryo over quickly before setting his gaze back on Ryo's amused eyes staring back at him.

"Done mommy?" Ryo teased lightly.

Ryoma merely smirked and pulled Ryo's cap down. " How was it?"

"Not bad…He has a wife and little girl in a cramped house. I shared the room with Hina… his daughter who's 2 months older than me."

Ryoma nodded. " Did they have okay food?"

Ryo nodded.

"We're you happy there?" Ryoma asked softly.

"Yadda" Ryo said immediately. "As far as I'm concerned, you're my father only aniki!"

Ryoma smiled weakly and ushered him to the locker room to change.

"Is something wrong with Ryo?"

Ryoma turned to face a frowning Matsuma.

"Matsuma…" Ryoma muttered.

"He hasn't been calling me at all lately and I was wondering-"

Ryoma set a hand on Matsuma's shoulder seriously and looked at the young boy.

"Matsuma…this is for Ryo's sake…"

Matsuma lifted a brow but nodded. At least he'd be getting some answers now!

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter but there's still more to come! Review please and see you next time! 


	27. Acceptance

A/N: Hello people! All old and new who are just now discovering my fanfic! I'm pleased with you reviewers for your dedication to review after a chapter! It gives me things to consider and happy that all my time writing wasn't wasted :)

Sadly we are on the countdown towards the end so I hope you'll all brace yourself for the next few chapters as the story draws to a close.

As for the common question if there will be any tennis in the next few chapters the answer is YES! Nationals has to do with tennis but I will try to cut the matches to a minimum for all you people who are here for thrill pair!

Plus another quick question from me XD

(This will determine if people actually read the Author's Note)

Some people feel very unfulfilled by** Waiting For You **and feel that Fuji should have a reason for doing all that he did or a sequel continuing off from the party. Now my **question** to all of you is

**Do you want to see the story told from Fuji POV?**

_**OR**_

**Do you want to see the sequel?**

Don't forget to review because it'll make me happy!

* * *

**Lonely Rain- **I can't promise anything for a while but things may seem to brighten for some characters in this chapter.

**1FujiEijiLVR-** Thanks for the review and constant support!

**DreamFreak336- **I'm updating now and please read on to find out what happens to Ryo and Ryoma.

**Ysah-chan- **I'm glad you're waiting for the next chapters! I hope you enjoy because the end is near!

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **Maybe a few years later? I'll thin about it… If I come up with a good one I might do it on a vote of people XD

**Shadowsteph- **Hajimoto's probably not thinking of that at all right now. All he sees is money right now.

**Blackspica- **I'm glad you like the story and sympathize with them.

**Cheska-** It will get better…maybe later… as for now everyone may just go emo LOL

**RuByMoOn17-**Life is cruel …this is just one of the many down's they are suffering!

**A Brighter Dawn- **I'm very happy to have a new reviewer who loves all the characters as well. I was a bit afraid when writing so many OC's in here because people usually don't like to read stories with multiple OC's. Thankfully the story is a success and I hope you stick around till the end to see the outcome of the Thrill Pair.

**Winter's Light- **Sure everyone seems like a bad guy in their own sense right now… but when did life ever run smoothly with no interference. Just hope one of them snaps open XD

**Empress Satori**- All in good time will everyone realize what they are enduring. It's all a risk they are gambling on and it all depends where lady luck runs them XD anyways…read on and find out more!

**XoHakugei- **I haven't abandoned any of my fics just to reassure you… I just took a lengthy vacation away from writing but I'm back! As for how long this story will be, It's down to last 4-6 chapters…yes sadly it ending that quick.

**Asdf- ** I'm pretty sure people will definitely destroy me if this ended like 'Waiting For You' I can't promise you the paring in the end but I can tell you it won't be like ' Waiting For You'.

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 19: Acceptance**

_Recap_

Ryoma set a hand on Matsuma's shoulder seriously and looked at the young boy.

"Matsuma…this is for Ryo's sake…"

Matsuma lifted a brow but nodded. At least he'd be getting some answers now!

* * *

_Local diner_

"What are you saying Tezuka?" Fuji asked wearily.

"Come back to me Syuusuke…take a trip with me to France to visit Momoshiro and Kaidoh." Tezuka said bluntly.

"I can't decide such things right now." Fuji said with a frown.

"Then was it that you could get involved with Echizen right after our fight?" Tezuka asked staring at Fuji intently.

"I…I don't know…" Fuji admitted. " It just felt right!"

"So this trip doesn't feel right? Being with me suddenly doesn't feel right?" Tezuka asked.

"No it's doesn't." Fuji stated.

"What's wrong Fuji?" Tezuka finally asked after silence passed them both.

"Nothing…I just don't understand the change of attitude in Ryoma…I love him Tezuka…I love him a lot…" Fuji admitted. " I didn't know when or how it happened but it did; before I knew it he was occupying my every thought."

Tezuka sighed. " Syuusuke…are you saying our relationship wasn't like that? That you didn't think of me, that you didn't love me?"

"The love between you and me is a different kind of love Tezuka." Fuji said after thinking it out. " That kind of feeling isn't what I'm feel towards Ryoma…"

"Then which was love and which isn't?" Tezuka asked.

"I…I don't know yet…" Fuji said softly.

"Syuusuke… in a day I'm leaving to France to see them…give me your answer by then… I'm not demanding you to forget him, I just want us to be together…will you give me an answer soon?"

Fuji sighed and stared at his hands. "Okay…I'll go…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Inui-sensei…"

Inui turned around to see Kira heading towards him.

"What is it?" Inui asked with a frown as he noted the distress on Kira's face. " Do you not like my vegetable pudding?"

"It's not that… it's just that Nationals is next Monday and we have a problem."

"Problem?" Inui asked lifting a brow. " What kind of problem?"

"It's Ryo…" Kira started.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where's Kira?" Ryo asked thoroughly annoyed that a regular was missing from the laps his aniki had assigned.

"I saw him talking to Inui-sensei." Tokinawa said glancing at Ryo. "It looked important."

Ryo merely nodded and continued to jog next to Matsuma who was strangely quiet.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryo asked.

"Nandemonai (It's nothing)" Matsuma said quickly. " I was just thinking about nationals and-"

"Don't let anything else distract you from that… we need you to focus…" Ryo merely ordered and jogged ahead since he had two extra laps to complete.

Matsuma stared at his back and sighed. He was going to help…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You overheard that Ryo is being taken from Ryoma?" Inui asked again to clarify. Kira nodded, "Yes I did, Echizen-san and Matsuma was talking about it when I came out of the clubroom earlier…"

"Tell me exactly what was said." Inui said with a slight frown.

"Well…"

_Recollection of earlier_

"_Matsuma…this is for Ryo's sake…"_

"_What is it Echizen-san?" Matsuma asked as he followed Ryoma behind a few trees._

"_I didn't think I'd ever have to swallow my pride and do this but I need your help."_

"_My help?"_

" _Your family's help is more like it…I'll pay any price, I'll do anything…"_

"_Echizen-san…tell me what's going on and then we'll think of that later!" Matsuma ordered._

"_During Kantou I found out that Ryo's father was alive and now he wants custody of Ryo because Ryo is his son." Ryoma stated bluntly._

"_He's trying to take Ryo away from you?"_

"_Aa…its destroying Ryo's concentration and I… I feel horrible right now…I can't do anything…"_

"_Echizen-san…you need my father's help basically to back you up in the court battle right?"_

"_I do" Ryoma stated bitterly. " I've never had to swallow my own pride and beg for an outsider's help but if I lose Ryo as well then-"_

"_Let's not think of that…I'll talk to my father and find out who is backing Hajimoto up…for now let's both not think of this anymore and focus on Nationals as the others are doing."_

_Ryoma nodded and placed a hand on Matsuma. " Thank you Matsuma…it means a lot to me.."_

"_I think it'll mean a lot to us both knowing how precious Ryo is to both of us…"_

_End of recollection_

"They said all that?" Inui asked with a frown as Kira nodded.

"I think this could cause a major problem on Echizen-san, Matsuma and Ryo." Kira stated logically.

"True…in this time I believe loved one should stand together…I wonder where Fuji stands in this…"

"They broke up Sensei." Kira stated bluntly causing Inui to frown at that thought and the fact that Kira knew things he didn't know.

"Why?" Inui asked.

"I don't know exactly either," Kira admitted. " But I believe it may have started when we went to New York…Fuji-san left a few days earlier than we did and Echizen-san hasn't been the same since then."

Inui frown deepened. " I see… well get back to practice… I think I have some people to call."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inui walked into his office with a deep frown. He wasn't sure why this was all happening when Nationals was just next week!

" Inui-sensei?"

Inui glanced up and saw the math teacher head stick into his personal office.

"What is it?" Inui asked a bit tired.

"There's a phone call for you on line 3."

"Thanks" Inui said and picked up the phone pressing into line 3. "This is Inui…"

"Hello Inui-sensei, this is Shinzamori Moriya representative of the Junior Tennis National Division."

"Ah…is there a problem?" Inui asked

"There is a slight problem with where Nationals will be held at the moment since the dome is being used for a convention next week…therefore the committee and division has decided to move Nationals back another week."

"I see… thanks for the information." Inui said and hung up shortly afterward. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead. It seemed there was a God if they had an extra week to clean up this problem.

"Inui!"

Inui whipped around at that childish voice and saw Kikumaru bounce in energetically with a worried looking Oishi after him.

"Inui! Kiku's back Nya! Where's o-chibi and Junior?" Kikumaru asked plastering himself to the window searching for short, cap-wearing individuals.

"They should be in the middle of practice Kikumaru…Oishi…just the person I may need to talk to…" Inui said focusing on Oishi now.

"What is it?"

"It concerns our cap-wearing, sadistic, dearly beloveds," Inui said facing both of them fully now.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It wasn't until later when Oishi, Kikumaru and Inui came down to see the end of practice. Strangely to everyone, Kikumaru had glomped both Ryoma and Ryo in one go and started crying about how sad he felt while Oishi tried to calm Kikumaru down.

"Kikumaru-senpai… what's wrong with you?" Ryoma asked trying to loosen Kikumaru's grasp on him and Ryo.

"O-chibi…Kiku's gonna make it all better! Oishi too!" Kikumaru continued to say.

"EIJI!" Oishi finally yelled making Kikumaru let go of both and face Oishi with a quivering lip. " Oishi…." Kikumaru protested.

" Later…" Oishi said and turned to face Ryoma who ordered everyone to go change for class.

'Echizen…" Oishi said softly.

Ryoma turned to face him. " Oishi-senpai…are you here to see Nationals?"

"Aa…but Echizen…I'm worried about Fuji and you…I heard you two aren't together anymore…" Oishi edged in.

Ryoma merely paused for a few second before facing his senpai with an emotionless face. " I felt he deserved better Oishi-senpai…can we leave it at that?"

Oishi opened his mouth but no words came out when he saw that blank expression on Ryoma's face. Instead he allowed Ryoma to pass him and walk away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_3 days later_

_Thursday_

"Inui…I've tried for two days now yet I haven't been able to reach Fuji at all." Oishi said with a frown as he observed the Seigaku tennis team with Inui from his office window.

"Kaidoh called me this morning, Fuji's in France with Tezuka…it seemed they got back together…" Inui said without a trace of emotion.

"What?" Oishi exclaimed. " Did you explain anything… does Kaidoh or Momoshiro suspect anything about this hasty breakup between Echizen and Fuji?"

" Kaidoh's not the kind to care and I doubt Momoshiro even knows." Inui predicted.

"I should inform him then." Oishi said in his motherly tone. " For Fuji to run like this isn't like him at all."

"For Fuji not to be sadistic and having his own way is abnormal Oishi…not running." Inui said monotonously as he took notes on certain members' skills. " For being in the middle of a court battle, Ryo's doing exceptionally well."

Oishi didn't answer as he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Momoshiro's cell. If no one was going to inform them then he would…especially since he couldn't get pass Ryoma's defenses to even find the reason of this sudden break-up between two people he thought were compatible in the long run.

Oishi stared worriedly at Ryoma who was playing a game with Kikumaru. He masked his pain well but once in a while a flash of pain would appear…

"Oishi-senpai!"

Oishi turned his attention back to the cheerful voice on the other side of the line.

"Momoshiro are you with anyone right now?"

"I was with Fuji-senpai and Mamushi but not anymore…why?"

"Momoshiro…" Oishi started as he went to sit at Inui desk. " Do you know that Echizen and Fuji broke up?"

"Really? I thought Tezuka-senpai was just playing with me when he said that Fuji-senpai and he was dating again!" Momoshiro said surprised.

"It's true…but what troubles me is why they broke up and why Fuji started going out with Tezuka again…"

"Should I ask?" Momoshiro asked

"Please ask Fuji…I tried to Echizen but he's made it clear he wasn't going to say anything…I think it may be about Ryo."

"Echizen junior? What does this have to do with him?"

"There's a court battle going on right now between Echizen and Ryo's biological father…I just want to know why Fuji won't stand with someone he claimed to love…"

"Oishi-senpai…" Momoshiro said before Oishi could worry more. " let me handle Fuji-senpai… if I can arrange for us to fly back for nationals we'll come."

"Please do… Nationals is 2 weeks away since they canceled…the drawing for national happens in a couple of days, Echizen and Inui needs out support."

"Aa…I'll tell mamushi and inform Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai of our plan to meet up."

"Thank you Momoshiro."

"Aa senpai…"

Oishi hung up with a heavy heart…whatever happened now would be up to Momoshiro.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_France_

_ later that day_

Fuji sighed as Tezuka took hold of his hand as they took a quick tour of the neighborhood Momoshiro and Kaidoh were currently living in. In the last day and a half, he felt quite dead and sad. He smiled enough for everyone's sake but a part of him was hurting from the recent breakup…not even Tezuka could soften the blow he took a few days back.

"Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji turned and pasted a smile on his lips. " Momoshiro…"

"Can I talk to you?" Momoshiro asked bluntly. Fuji nodded and looked at Tezuka who excused himself. Turning back to Momoshiro he noted the worry in his eyes and frowned.

"What is it?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji-senpai…why'd you and Echizen break up?" Momoshiro asked after a moment of silence passed.

"I'm not quite to sure either…we just got into a stupid fight then…he never turned back…"

"Fuji-senpai…did he mean it when he pushed you away?" Momoshiro asked.

"Why ask such a question?" Fuji asked.

"Because I know Echizen… he's an independent guy. After Oishi-senpai called…I think it's because Ryo's biological father is fighting for custody and Echizen's stressed."

"He knew what he was doing Momoshiro…" Fuji said trying to mask the hurt as the scenes replayed slowly through his mind. "He wanted me to go back to Tezuka…he didn't want me."

"Fuji senpai…"

"I can't concern myself with him or Ryo anymore Momoshiro…I'm with Tezuka now…"

Momoshiro grabbed Fuji roughly and shook him. " If you don't find out the real reason then you'll live with regret at never knowing Fuji-senpai… you'll never know what he or you did wrong…can you live with that? Can you live knowing things could've been worked out?"

"I…"

"If you ask me Fuji-senpai, it sounds as if Echizen was just stressed and struggling to be a pillar where Ryo and you could rely on…one who is capable of everything…I think he's letting you have the easy way out…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Friday Night _

" Otou-san…"

Matsuma Jer glanced up to see his son standing at his study door late that night. He ushered his son inside to sit across from him and studied the determined look his son wore.

"What is it?" He asked with a slight frown; usually Jun was asleep by now every night.

"I want to borrow your power to help a friend." Jun said to his father without taking his eyes off his father's dark intimidating eyes. He knew that this was the best night to catch his father who was a busy man. He had waited four days because he knew he couldn't call his father, he needed to talk to him face to face.

"My power…or influence Jun?" His father asked a bit amused now. His son had inherited a stubborn trait from him and that was to do all they could before asking for help. Now, it seemed Jun was at the end of his rope if he was asking.

"Both," Jun confirmed, " I need to borrow the best lawyers and investigators using your name."

Jer looked at his son's determination and sincerity and closed his eyes momentarily. " Exactly what did this friend do to end up in courts Jun?"

"Nothing…Ryo merely is the victim in a game for money otou-san." Jun said disgusted at the thought of Ryo's biological father's twisted way to wheedle money.

"Echizen?" Jer asked. Although he knew his son was fond of his friend he had no idea Jun would go as far as to use the Matsuma's elite lawyers.

"Hai…" Jun nodded.

"Jun…you should never ask to borrow my power of influence when you are my son and heir." Jer said with a smirk playing at his lips. "This power and influence will always extend to you and if the Echizen's need help they shall always receive it if you wish."

"Otou-san…" Jun said a bit touched at his father's words.

"Jun…if what is happening is going to affect you and your performance against the Atobe's in the up-coming nationals then I wish you would solve it soon…I'm sure you agree anata? (A/n: this means honey- the endearment between husband and wife) "

"Always…"

Jun turned slightly to watch his mother waltz in. He couldn't help but smile as she walked forward as if gliding with grace and poise.

"Jun…you're still up?" Asuka said with a touch of worry.

"Just to settle this Okaa-san." Jun promised. He watched as she rounded the table and bent slightly to kiss her husband full on the lips before straightening and placing her hand on his shoulder to face her son.

"Why don't you fill your father and I in on the details so we can help you." Asuka said with a warm smile.

"Echizen-san may lose Ryo because his biological father is being money-greedy and wants Ryo only to hold a connection to Echizen-san whose rich." Jun said with disapproval apparent in his voice. "Now they are going to go to court to battle for custody and Echizen-san asked me if it was possible to lend him a hand."

Asuka nodded and looked at her husband whose dark formidable eyes had soften for his wife. She glanced back at her son with a smile and sat on her husband's lap. Jun was a bit surprised when she did that because now it seemed he was consulting his mother and not his father.

"I'm sure your father will put in a word with our lawyers about this case and once we find out what this man's defense and lawyers are, we will be able to determine how much force we need to exert."

"Aa…" Jun agreed. He'd never quite seen his mother take charge so suddenly with such precision and force. He was actually quite impress with his mother right now.

"So go get some sleep, daddy and mommy have this all under control." Asuka said with a smile as she readjusted herself in Jer's lap and smiled lovingly at him.

"Okaa-san…I also want to talk about another thing…" Jun said softly.

"What would that be? Is this problem towards your father or me?" Asuka asked sitting on the arm of her husband's chair so he wouldn't be left out.

"Both of you actually…"Jun said as he raised his eyes to meet both his parent's eyes. Taking a breath he opened his mouth and spoke what he truly felt, " I want to break the engagement between Hino Kimiko and me."

Jun watched his father raise a brow and his mother's smile disappear.

"What's wrong Jun?" Asuka asked.

"I don't like her…"

"I see…" Asuka said and turned to look at her husband. " Most marriages aren't you know…well at least of the upper crust…"

"Yours and father's were frowned on." Jun pointed out.

"True…but Jun dear," Asuka started, " Why now all of a sudden…unless you like someone…"

Jun didn't answer right away and noted his mother's grin.

" Who is it Jun?" Asuka asked, " be truthful with your parents…"

"I like Ryo Okaa-san." Jun stated in one breath. He felt release of this burden yet the expression on his father's face was telling him he was a failure to the family while his mother's held shock and surprise.

He quickly stared back at his fidgeting hands and got a bit uncomfortable at the silence between his parents and himself.

"Why…why do you think this Jun?" Asuka finally asked after holding her husbands hand.

"Well…"Jun started as he looked at his hands. "Its just-"

"Look at your father and me Jun." His mother's soft, yet stern voice reached him. "We raised a leader not a coward."

Jun looked up to meet his mother's gray eyes and his father's unreadable ones.

"I think this because it's what I feel…I don't know when or how but I feel in love with him and he's who I want to be with…I'm sorry if this mean failing both of you but you've always taught me to live my life following my heart and head and this is the path my heart wants to walk."

Another silence passed as he looked at his father's unreadable expression to his mother's thinking expression. He wanted to look away but his mother's words made him look on with stubbornness.

Finally when Jun felt like all hope for their agreement was lost his mother smiled.

" Fine Jun." Asuka said with a smile. " I'll break the engagement…I support my son in his decision to live his life."

Jun eyes widened as his father stood and came to ruffle his hair.

"If this is what you want…give it your best!" Jer said to his son.

Jun smiled in relief…his parents accepted him…and his feelings…not only that! His father had ruffled his hair in his father's term of an endearment and his mother announced her full support of Ryo and him.

"Arigatou Okaa-san…Otou-san!" Jun said standing to give a thankful bow to both of the people he loved dearly.

"There is a catch though Jun…" Asuka said as she rounded the table to enter her husband's arms. "You're father needs an heir to run Matsuma Corp… an heir that will reproduce…"

"What are you saying okaa-san?" Jun asked a bit confused now.

"There are things that you must give up in order to have the other… just as I traded my passion for modeling to be with your father Jun… to be with the one you love you have to relinquish the title of heir and give it to your brother." Asuka said seriously.

"Brother? I don't have a-" Jun stopped as his parents smiled.

"He's not here yet… but when he is…he'll be your father's heir." Asuka said running her lower abdomen a bit. Jun watched his father's hand carefully cover his wife and he smiled.

"I will…for Ryo."

"You're whole fortune?" Asuka asked with a hint of a smile.

"Aa" Jun said with a smile. "Because he's worth it Okaa-san."

Asuka laughed and hugged her son close. "This will never mean your father and I will love you less, this is just for the better of Matsuma Corp. your inheritance will be smaller but with your dedication, it seems like you won't be caring!"

" Anything from Otou-san or you is a blessing from me…as soon as you both approved that was my happiness." Jun said against his mother's shoulder.

Asuka nodded and pulled back. " Now go to sleep, you have a early morning tomorrow!"

Jun nodded and bowed respectfully at both his parents before he stopped at the door.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes dear?" Asuka asked.

"What made you approve?"

Asuka smiled. " Because I was sure this child I carried was a son Jun…if it wasn't I wouldn't have approved."

Jun smiled at his mother's truthfulness. " Then I suppose I have Otou-san and you to thank again for creating a baby brother for me."

Asuka nodded and watched as her husband walked Jun out of his study.

"Arigatou Otou-san." Jun said as the door to his father and a slight smile graced Jer's lips for a few seconds.

"Live with no regrets Jun."

"Aa…"

* * *

A/n: thus concludes this chapter XD

Everyone shall now celebrate for RyoXJun and worry for RyomaXSyuuske!

Nationals begin next chapter so get ready for a longer chapter than this 10 page one XP

Review and I will love you forever! Just one sentence is good for me… I just need inspiration and love to continue on!


	28. Live With No Regrets

A/N: I have to say I'm thrilled by responses on the newest chapter! XD so you will all be rewarded with this chapter.

I know I've said many times that the end is approaching and never specified when but I will now…there is EXACTLY 2 chapters left. Between here and the 2 chapters will solve the rest of the dilemmas and cover Nationals. One thing you may look forward to this chapter is Atobe/Ryoma scene :)

**(WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS LITTLE PARAGRAPH IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE LATEST PoT CHAPTERS!!!)**JUST A RANT : Did anyone else read the later PoT chapter! OMFG! I never wanted to throttle Konomi-sensei more than I did before! First we got Sanada with his amazing yell and now a dumb Ryoma :(

Since many didn't answer my question last time, I'll have to repost it in this chapter!

Some people feel very unfulfilled by Waiting For You and feel that Fuji should have a reason for doing all that he did or a sequel continuing off from the party. Now my question to all of you is

Do you want to see the story told from Fuji POV?

**OR**

Do you want to see the sequel?

**OR**

Should I do a sequel with flashback of Fuji's view as crystalyuy suggested?

Don't forget to review because it'll make me happy!

* * *

**RC-** Well I hope you follow this to the end as well…after all, the end is only 2 chapters away

**Blackspica- **Thanks for the luck and don't you worry overly much about the Thrill Pair… time will open all eyes XP

**Lonely Rain- **I've updated and hope you will read on to see more of the Thrill Pair at work!

**1FujiEijiLVR-** Thanks for the review and constant support!

Seer Vixion- I'm glad you like the fact that Jun/Ryo got their wish…as for the Thrill Pair…they need a bit more time? 

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **I will consider it since the reader's in-sight is the best in-sight I have. :) As for the Hajimoto VS Echizen case, it'll be a scene when Jun's parents find out who the plaintiff is XD.

**Shadowsteph- **Yes everyone is getting involved. It's bad for the team if you're captain is in LaLa land, the vice-captain is frustrated and the coach is taking all the stress. I'm glad you love all the twists and turns to the story…I have fun doing that….unless you all want to see a typical story where the plot is transparent and the trouble is a jealous Mary sue…XD

**Cheska-** Yep! One trouble solved a few more to go!

**Fullofmisery- **The next few chapters aren't going to get any better for Ryo now that Jun has nothing holding him back XD

**RuByMoOn17-**Yes, problem solved and both are happy…well at least Jun will be extremely happy XD

**Asian Tinkerbell- **I can't say much on Fuji after all he feels betrayed at the moment and Ryoma's feeling extremely negative at the moment.

**XoHakugei- **I know, a lot of people commented on how supportive I made them of Jun's decision. I figured a relenting family is rarely showcased so I decided his parents would be. But as his mother says, it was only because an heir would be born soon.

**Empress Satori**- Thankfully they are very supportive parents despite how Jun portrays them at first. :) His family had formidable attributes huh? XD Anyways! Fuji hopefully will see that indeed Ryoma gave him the easy way out! Until then bare with the lost lamb :) Ryoma on the other hand, will hopefully relax in the next week or so a bit and ease his tension. Then again Oishi bringing it up isn't going to help him either XP Poor Ryoma already had to swallow his pride as ask for help…what more can happen?

**Marauders Jr- **Well got to love his parent now too! Hopefully Fuji will figure it out and go back to where he belongs XD

**Selyn- **Thank you for that one word! XD all I can say is the Tensai can't be good at everything…especially when it comes to his own love story XD The sequel to 'Waiting For You' is being considered after a couple people also said they'd like to see a sequel instead with more problems…I'll see what I can do to these couples though ( evil thoughts!)

**Crystalyuy- **Your point is being considered and I must say thank you for reading the A/N as well XD (People! It's there for a reason!) It will now be used as a 3rd option to see which is more popular now!

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 20: Live With No Regrets**

_Fast Recap_

"I can't concern myself with him or Ryo anymore Momoshiro…I'm with Tezuka now…"

Momoshiro grabbed Fuji roughly and shook him. " If you don't find out the real reason then you'll live with regret at never knowing Fuji-senpai… you'll never know what he or you did wrong…can you live with that? Can you live knowing things could've been worked out?"

"I…"

"If you ask me Fuji-senpai, it sounds as if Echizen was just stressed and struggling to be a pillar where Ryo and you could rely on…one who is capable of everything…I think he's letting you have the easy way out…"

…………………………..

"Arigatou Otou-san." Jun said as the door to his father and a slight smile graced Jer's lips for a few seconds.

"Live with no regrets Jun."

"Aa…"

* * *

"Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Momoshiro. " What?"

"Is it too much to ask that you think about it?" Momoshiro asked with a sigh. " That baka Echizen is always going in headfirst so I don't think you two are okay yet…"

"Maybe…" Fuji merely mumbled.

"I don't know but Fuji-senpai…Kaidoh and I are flying to Tokyo in a week's time. Nationals is coming up and Inui wants out support…if Tezuka-senpai and you want, you can come back as well since the team will be gathering…"

"Nationals huh…" Fuji said a bit distantly.

"Is that it?" Tezuka asked walking over.

"Hai Tezuka-senpai…" Momoshiro said.

"My original trip was to come see you two, if you two are flying back then we might as well go back and enjoy Nationals with everyone." Tezuka said without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"I'll have Kaidoh reserve 4 seats for the day after then." Momoshiro said with a nod before he gave Fuji one last look. Hopefully Fuji would think about what he said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Sunday_

"Echizen-san…"

Ryoma turned to see Matsuma heading his way. Today they were going to the drawing for Nationals and this time; it'd only be Matsuma, Ryo and himself.

" Matsuma…" Ryoma greeted as usual.

"Ryo's not here yet?" Matsuma asked with a slight frown. They had planned to meet up in front of the building at 8 am sharp…it was already 8 and the other schools were already going in.

"Hajimoto said he'd drop Ryo by…" Ryoma said bluntly.

"I see…about the additional help, my parents are putting their full support behind you."

Ryoma nodded a bit in thankfulness. " Arigatou…Matsuma…"

"Iie…you know I would do anything to help." Matsuma said softly.

"Aa…and that's why I had to thank you…I'll make sure to thank your parents when I see them."

Matsuma nodded, "They are currently trying to figure out who is helping Hajimoto in the court battle so they know which approach to take but that shouldn't take more than a couple of days at the most…we still have a week before finals."

Ryoma nodded. " I hope that'll be enough time… I don't want any distraction for Ryo or you."

"Aa." Matsuma agreed readily.

"Gomen…"

Both turned to see Ryo breathing a bit hard from running.

"I though Hajimoto was dropping you off?" Ryoma demanded.

"He was… but his car broke down a ways back so I had to run the rest of the way…" Ryo said and frowned a bit as a look or irritation and anger passed his aniki's face.

"I'll give you money later in case he doesn't have any money after fixing his car." Ryoma said before pushing them both in. " Come on, it won't due for this year's champion's to be too late!"

"Usu!" Ryo said and led Matsuma inside and towards the front.

"Seigaku…" a few schools whispered while others eyed Ryo in challenge.

"Finally decided to show?" Kei asked from where he sat with his own Fukubuchou.

"It's my grand entrance." Ryo said with an ego-filled smile to match any of Atobe's.

"Che!" Kei said before shifting his glance to Matsuma. " Jun… there's still spots open at Hyoutei for you!"

"No thanks Kei." Matsuma merely said as he followed Ryo to a seat.

"You'll regret it!"

Matsuma merely ignored it as he contained his happiness. He couldn't wait to tell Ryo about his parents' decision.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You're about to be squashed!" Kei said to Ryo with a grin. The drawing had been determined and it seemed like it was in for a big one on both sides of the chart.

On one side was Seigaku with last year's champion Shitenhouji, only one would advance to semi-finals. On the other side, were Higa, Rikkaidai and Hyoutei…all three who were the top 4 last year.

"I could say the same for you." Ryo said with a smirk.

"Aren't you confident for someone whose leading a school who hasn't been to Nationals in years!" Kei sneered.

"I'll show you where you went wrong Atobe." Ryo said with a smile, " When I show you how to beat Shitenhouiji!"

Kei frowned. It was true Hyoutei was the best 8 last year and lost out to Shitenhouji but NO ONE! Not even Ryo should be making fun of them!

"Ike (Let's go)" Ryo stated to Matsuma and headed out.

"I still say you come to Hyoutei Jun!" Atobe-junior stated.

"So he can be your dog? I don't think so." Ryo stated back.

"Better mine then yours!" Kei said smugly. "After all we were raised together!"

Ryo didn't say anything as he continued walking out, he only pause long enough to grab Matsuma's hand in his and pull possessively. No one else said anything as they watched the buchou of Seigaku drag his Fukubuchou out of the room, Matsuma on the other hand was trying to hide a pleased smile at Ryo's possessiveness and tightened his grip on Ryo's hand to show his happiness instead.

When they got outside Ryo noted his brother's gaze that was directed to their hands and immediately let go.

"Why were you holding my hand?" Ryo demanded as he pulled his cap down over his reddening face.

"But you were holding mine!" Jun said with a small smirk. It seemed his Ryo was still a bit shy…

"Anyways aniki… I want to stay with Jun and you for a bit more…" Ryo whined.

Ryoma merely smiled and pulled Ryo's cap lower, "Aa…why don't we go hit some balls for practice?"

"Aa!" They both agreed readily. Ryoma smiled warmly at Ryo and walked ahead of the two. It seemed they needed a bit of time with each other…and besides that point Ryoma felt the need to be alone with his thoughts for a bit…Oishi had mentioned that Fuji and Tezuka had gone to France to see Kaidoh and Momo-senpai. That meant Fuji had done exactly what Ryoma had said to do…he'd gone back to Tezuka.

'Baka!' Ryoma chided at himself as a pain throbbed his chest and tears bit at the corner of his eyes. 'You brought this upon yourself!'

He glanced backwards where the two following him were quietly talking. All he needed was Ryo…everything had been taking from him…he'd be damn if Ryo was as well! He'd lost Nanako, His Oyaji, his mother, his professional career, and the love his life…

'Is that not enough?' Ryoma asked himself silently. Sometimes even Echizen Ryoma needed a break from being a concrete pillar supporting everyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jun was happy just being beside Ryo as they walked. The slight irritation and embarrassment wasn't leaving Ryo's face but it was those tiny things that made Jun love him all the more…

"Ne Ryo…"

"Hm?"

"About Kimiko-"

"I don't want to know!" Ryo said bluntly cutting him off.

"My parent's broke the engagement…" Jun pushed on anyways looking at Ryo fully.

"Jun…they'll just get you engaged to someone else-"

"Yadda!" Jun said cutting Ryo off this time, " I talked to them about us already…"

Ryo's eyes widened before a frown graced his lips. "Jun…"

"It's okay Ryo…" Jun said with a small smile, " They accept us…it's okay with them…"

Ryo searched Jun's eyes to see if this was actually true…what he found was sincerity and the worst he could do at the moment was poke Jun on the forehead and deepen his frown.

"Baka! That's nothing to be overly happy about!" Ryo chided softly.

Jun merely smile knowing his boyfriend was just uncomfortable at the moment. All he needed was the softening of those golden eyes for him and the worry that was apparent in his frown.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sunday, The night before Nationals Fukumachi Residence 

"Aniki's not playing tomorrow?" Kei and Kenta asked their older brother with watery eyes.

(A/N: I'm sure everyone remembers these two adorable twins from chapter 16 where they both appeared in the scene where Kitawaru was in the hospital.)

"No I'm not!" Koichi said as he reached to ruffle the twins brown hair in a loving way.

" It's because of your owie isn't it?" Kenta said with a frown touching his aniki's knee softly.

"Aa Kenta… but we'll still go…want to go cheer for my school?"

Both nodded furiously. " Misa gunna be there?"

Koichi smiled a bit at the mention of his girlfriend and nodded, " Aa…"

Koichi was a bit surprised at himself for being able to stick to a girl for almost a month now…He was Seigaku's King of Players, the proud king who had girlfriends whose expiration date was a week at most.

"Koichi-nii-san!" Kei said waving to get his attention.

"What is it?" Koichi asked looking at the little 5 and a half-year-old boy.

"When I grow up I'm gunna be just like you!" Kei said with a cute grin to his brother.

Koichi smiled. "Aa…"

He watched as his brothers wandered out of the room and away. He looked at his knee for a second. He knew he should be thankful he can even walk with a brace in a month's time but he felt a wave of regret…he wasn't going to get to play in Nationals…and even afterwards he'd have to rehabilitate his knee so the earliest he'd be able to return was preliminaries.

"Ganbatte!" Koichi whispered lightly for his sake and Seigaku's…with all his heart he hoped the 3rd years would get to see Nationals and he'd be able to recover fasted with all the pampering his girl and mother was giving him.

"YOSH!" Koichi said to his room as he set the clock early. Even if he wasn't going to play he'd be there supporting his teammates every step of the way!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Kitawaru residence_

"Go to sleep!" Kitawaru Kai yelled at his 4 younger brothers.

"Hai!" came 4 voices in a perfect echo.

Kai sighed as he picked up the clutter.

"Oyasumi Kai… my brother's here for me." Seiko said from the door.

"Aa… thanks for cooking tonight for me…I appreciate it…" Kai said hugging Seiko close.

"No problem… I'm sure your aunt will be happy as well…"

Kai nodded and opened the door to let Seiko out to Soujirou.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Soujirou asked.

"Aa… hope you are as well Moritaka…after all you're the noob!"

"Che!" Soujirou merely said and nodded. " Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi" Kai said to both and shut the door. Locking it quietly, he glanced towards his brother's bedroom and sighed a bit.

It was a hard life for all of them. His mother had died after having the youngest of his four younger brothers and his dad had abandoned them when he realized there was no way he could raise 5 boys by himself. It was thanks to his mother's sister that they even had a place to call home. She had given up her freedom to work 2 jobs to help raise all five of them…together the 6 of them conserved, scrimped and saved everything to survive.

"Okaa-san…wish me luck?" Kai said softly to a picture of his mother on the mantle by the fireplace. He picture as usual smiled back and Kai could do nothing but turn out the lights and head to bed as well. Tomorrow…he'd do his best!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Inui residence_

"Yura and I will come see you tomorrow Shiro." Yuna promised as she carried her sleepuing daughter towards the front door.

"Aa… Oyasumi Onee-san!" Shiro said as tapped his foot impatiently to let his older sister out. He was itching to go back to his computer where he could work his data to the team's advantage…he was thrilled at the strong plays he could suggest to Echizen-san tomorrow already.

Shutting and locking the door behind his sister, he yelled a good night to his mother in the kitchen and practically flew to his bedroom towards the computer.

"Hmmm…Kira and I…."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Tokinawa Residence_

"Your father and I are looking forward to tomorrow opening ceremony… we'll be there for that and then head to work Naota."

"Arigatou Okaa-san." Naota said with a smile and turned with Aikawa to go to his bedroom. That night Aikawa was sleeping over since Aikawa had no wish to go home to be pampered by his mother and 2 sisters.

Shutting the door Naota turned to look at Aikawa. " Say Shun…why don't you like the constant attention of 3 girls?"

Aikawa crawled into the futon laid out for him before he sighed. " It's hell Tokinawa…haven't you ever wondered why I can't get a girlfriend?"

Naota shrugged as he crawled into his bed. " No…why can't you? You're pretty popular!"

"They are the problem…every time I bring a girl home they scare her away!"

"Scare? How?" Naota asked amused by Shun's story now.

"They scare the girl into thinking I'm looking for a wife at my age! They stress the things I like to eat, the duties she will need to do as my wife and such things…I hate that!"

"It's cute…" Naota admitted with a smirk to the ceiling darkened now that he turned out the lights.

"No it isn't! No matter how mad I get though… I just love my mom and my 2 sisters to much! I guess it's because with my father dead and me as the only male in the family…they spoil me a bit too much!"

Naota nodded in the dark. " That's probably it!"

"I wished they'd stop sometimes though…"

"Perhaps in time…" Naota suggested.

"Nah… never will happen….anyways Tokinawa-kun…how come you can't get a girlfriend? You're a pretty nice guy!"

"Am I nice?"

"You are! One of the nicest men in know!" Shun exclaimed.

"Sure? Let me tell you a story…" Naota said after a long pause of silence.

(A/N: everything in italic is now a flashback!)

_I once went to a private school for elementary…it was there I met my first love Mia. She was beautiful and lovely in every way possible. I had my first talk with her when we were paired as project partners; she was brilliant and told me she liked me a lot. When I finally gathered the courage to tell her how I felt, I found out she was dating the most popular guy in the school at the time. In a jealous attempt to separate them I purposely told his fan club about them dating. It was only in a matter of months that they both caved in no matter how strongly they felt for once another…afterwards I claimed her as my own and we started dating. Although we dated for nearly three months, every time I looked at her, I saw no love reflected…all I saw was her eyes on him and her heart that was with him._

_Before I moved here I set a meeting with both of them at my house. Before I left I set her hand back in his and told her that I truly loved her with all my heart, but if she didn't return any of that then it means nothing…_

"So you see Shun…I'm not nice at all…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Kira Residence_

Kira sighed as he shut the door to his room. Once more his parents weren't home and his sister would not be back till late. Crawling in his bed he pulled the covers all the way up and shut his eyes. Seigaku wasn't playing tomorrow but he wanted to observe what they were up against…after all Echizen-san did say that the parings they could be in were all random… he was an accomplished doubles player… but if he got the chance to be singles…he'd have to be ready.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Moritaka Residence_

Soujirou cuddle closer in his bundle of blankets. Once again his father had refused to even consider going to see him…although it hurt that his father wasn't fully supporting him, it helped a bit that his mother had encouraged him and Seiko would be going tomorrow to see them.

'Tomorrow I'll do my best to see Nationals with my own eyes…and if I never get there again, I'll have no regrets!'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Matsuma Residence_

Jun hung up the phone and collapsed on his bed in happiness. He had just gotten off the phone with Ryo…HIS boyfriend…who yelled at him to get some sleep. But he couldn't help it…his parents had promised to be at the opening ceremony before returning to their work and Himiko would be there the whole day!

Yes…he was definitely happy and definitely wasn't going to fail Ryo or his parents!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Hajimoto Residence_

Ryo hung up his cell and crawled into his futon. Although he hadn't mentioned it to Jun…he dearly missed his bed and his aniki…this wasn't where he wanted to be but he knew better than to make his aniki and Jun worry. As buchou he had to be the pillar of support that showed no weakness in a time of need.

"Oyasumi Aniki…be okay…."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Monday Morning_

_Nationals_

The opening ceremony ended beautifully as each member of Seigaku was happy to see at least one member of their family in the crowd smiling in happiness at them, even Fukumachi was there supporting them.

As first matched started and the regulars eventually wandered back to where Ryoma and Ryo stood to go scout out their opponents, Inui walked over with everyone.

"Minna…" Ryoma said to everyone as he smirked and avoided looking at Fuji all together. Instead, he focused on Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai who were trying to glomp him in happiness.  
"It's been a while since we've all got together right Tezuka?" Oishi asked in happiness.

"Aa" Tezuka said as he reached over to take Fuji's hand in his. " Especially since Fuji and I are together again."

"Really?" Kawamura said in surprise, " Last time it was Echizen and Fuji wasn't it?"

"Something like that!" Oishi said quickly trying to change the subject. He glanced worriedly at Ryoma but Ryoma continued insulting Momo on his backhand swings.

" Why don't we go look at you're opponents tomorrow…" Inui said interrupting everyone.

"Aa… it'd be either Kabuto from the Nara region or Takashiro Gakuin from the Fuka region." Inui-junior finished off before going to stand next to Kira again. After seeing the relationship his uncle was in with that other guy, he didn't want to catch another sight like that again.

"Ike!" Ryo said and led the way.

"Ryo…wrong way!" Ryoma yelled out cockily and took the right way leading the rest of them.

" Che!" Ryo said with a frown and pulled his cap to cover his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo noted the tension between his aniki and Fuji immediately. As soon as the group had approached them after the ceremony, Fuji and his aniki had avoided eye contact, talking or anything that'd involve them doing something together. Ryo observed as the man who claimed to be Fuji's boyfriend held tightly onto his hands yet Fuji's gaze was directly centered at his aniki's back. With a sigh, Ryo sped up to walk with his brother. Upon reaching him he noted the distant look in his aniki's eyes as he led the rest. A scant trace of sadness and pain tinted his golden eyes when he wasn't guarding his emotions well…

Ryo bit back a question as he focused back on the path they were taking. He knew it was the recent breakup and problems involving him that was destroying his aniki. Ryo bit his bottom lip in guilt. Ever since he was born, he'd done nothing but hinder his aniki…it was because Ryo wanted to see his aniki play tennis that Uncle Nanjiroh had died in that car accident, it was because of him that his aniki had to quit professional tennis and move them to Japan…now it was him again breaking up his aniki's relationship and life with custody issues.

Ryo felt a hand on his head through his hat and looked up to see his aniki with a small smirk on his lips. Ryo returned it and felt a bit of relief touch him. As long as his aniki was here, he'd work his hardest as well…for Seigaku and his brother, he'd go all out and win this for all of them!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The match between Kabuto and Takashiro Gakuen didn't interest any of them. It was amazing that these two groups even got this far with the little skills they had.

"Let's see how Yamabuki's doing instead then!" Inui said looking up from his blank page of notes. He had prepared it for the match only to see that it was of no use to write anything.

" Aa… They're up against Kashimakita today aren't they?" Tokinawa asked dusting his jersey.

"Aa…" Ryoma answered and once more led the way with Inui towards Yamabuki.

"Echizen…"

Ryoma turned around to see Momoshiro trying to keep up with him.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Hey…about Fuji-senpai and you…"

"There's nothing to talk about if it's that." Ryoma stated bluntly and kept his pace.

"Echizen! I think there's a lot to talk about though!" Momoshiro said a bit irritated at Ryoma attitude now. He could see why Oishi-senpai could do nothing but worry now…

"Momo-senpai…I shouldn't have interfered in their lives…that's it…I should be focused on Nationals and Ryo right now, not worrying over a mistake I made."

Momoshiro opened his mouth to yell at Ryoma but no words came out. He merely fell back to walk with Kikumaru and Oishi-senpai in defeat.

"He got you too huh?" Oishi asked.

"O-chibi is so stubborn nya!" Kikumaru said with a frown.

Momoshiro merely nodded and followed quietly as he thought of an alternate way to talk of this…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yamabuki wins!" The referee said loudly as they got there. It seemed they were only in time to see everyone cheering.

"Seigaku!" Banji greeted with his usual smile.

"Omedetou (Congratulations)" Inui said and shook hands briefly with Banji.

"Aa…they're hearts are stronger now since you last seen them…we will do well and hopefully see you there as well?" Banji asked.

"We will be there." Ryoma said confidently and stepped forwards to shake hands with Banji as well. " Ganbatte…you're next match is with Shitenhouji isn't it?"

"Sugoi…last year's champions?" Aikawa asked.

Matsuma nodded, " Aa… whoever wins will advance and eventually meet with us."

"That's IF you get that far." Banji said with a wide smile.

"We WILL get that far." Ryo assured with a smirk.

"I can see where the similarity lies…" Banji said to Ryoma, " That attitude will be trouble…"

"That attitude is what will lead Seigaku to victory." Ryoma assured Banji. Now he remembered why he disliked this smiling old man…he insulted everyone with a smile on his face and THAT was what ticked Ryoma off.

" Good luck as well on your match tomorrow as well." Banji said before walking back to his team.

"Arigatou!" Ryoma called after him, " Don't stress to much or else a few more wrinkles will appear!"

Ryo bit a smile back as he heard the regulars try to contain their own laughter. He caught a trace of a smile appear on Fuji's lips before it dissolved. It seemed Fuji missed his aniki as well…whether they admit it or not.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Later_

"Have a good night okay?" Ryoma said to Ryo as Hajimoto walked over with his wife and daughter to pick up Ryo.

"Aa…you as well." Ryo said as he went through the daily ritual of his aniki ruffling his hair one last time then digging into his pocket for his wallet.

"Wonderful day isn't it Echizen-san?" Hajimoto said with a smile.

Ryoma didn't answer as he reached into his wallet and pulled a couple hundred yens out to hand to Hajimoto.

Hajimoto took the money gratefully and put a hand on Ryo. "Come along Ryo…"

Ryo merely looked at Ryoma until Ryoma gently poked his forehead in his endearing way and nod for Ryo to go.

Ryo turned away and followed his 'father' away.

"Why is Ryoma giving that man money?" Fuji demanded of Kikumaru who stood next to him.

"Because that man is poor and if Ryoma doesn't then Ryo will definitely starve at that man's house!" Kikumaru said with a deep frown. " It's the same routine each time he picks up O-chibi junior!"

Fuji frowned as well…what kind of settlement was that?

"Anyways Fujiko when did O-chibi become Ryoma to you again?" Kikumaru asked pointedly.

"I…"

"Nevermind…he's hurting enough as it is anyways…he doesn't say how stressed he is with the recent court battle for Ryo but I can tell…the pillar is breaking when you see him like that…" Kikumaru said softly.

Fuji stared at Ryoma who stood watching Ryo and Hajimoto's family disappear into the parking lot. He stood with a proud back but Fuji somehow knew he was probably dying inside.

"Ike Syuusuke…"

Fuji turned to see Tezuka leaving and reluctantly followed. He wanted to hug Ryoma for some reason right now…and tell him…it'd be okay…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The next day_

_Nationals_

"Seigaku! Fight-O!" The regulars said strongly. Today they were in high spirits…they're family was here for their first match, their friends and even their rivals who wanted to see Ryo in action.

"Okay…here's the line-up!" Inui said to the members as they gathered. "Singles 3, Moritaka…don't lose, this is your debut! Doubles 2, Tokinawa/Aikawa pair, Singles 2 Matsuma, Doubles 1 Inui/Kira pair, and Singles 1 Kitawaru…. questions?"

"Where's me?" Ryo asked with a slight frown.

"Reserve" Inui said with a smile.

"Why?"

"There's no reason to use you in this match Ryo."

Ryo turned away without a word and pulled his cap down in anger. Ryoma merely pulled it down even further

"Do your best Moritaka!" Ryoma said before sitting down to observe. Fuji sat almost beside him but he did his best to ignore that fact. He kept his eyes leveled at the match that was about to start instead.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The entire crowd watching the match was silent. Most were in awe at the flawless plays that Seigaku had just displayed. They'd won all 5 matches with flying colors and not one game passed 20 minutes. Slowly one applause went up and the rest followed…no one expected Seigaku to be like this…to win Kantou and make it this far was by far amazing to everyone watching.

"You all did well…." Ryoma said with a smile.

"Aa!" They all said as they celebrated their first victory in Nationals.

"But…mada mada!" Ryoma finished.

"Mou! (geez)" They echoed.

"Anyone up for Yamabuki's match? It should still be on since ours ended quite soon."

"Aa!" They all agreed and started packing. To see Shitenhouji in action was something they all look forward to.

"Seigaku!"

They all turned around to see Midoriyama walking their way.

"We heard you won…" The coach said to Ryoma.

"Aa…we did…and your team?" Ryoma asked.

"Just about to begin ours… if we win we'll face off with Seigaku once more."

"Then I'll wait till then to congratulate you on being able to see us again." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Echizen…I don't make the same mistakes twice… I'm pretty sure it's as I predicted this time again…after all Midoriyama is a team who _always _makes it to Nationals."

"Of course you should always make it to Nationals; It'd be a shame if retired professionals like you can't even bring their team to nationals…. besides, I don't make the same line-up twice as well…" Ryoma said with his own challenging smirk before he waved the team to head on. " We have a match to catch so excuse us."

"It's be a shame to place your bets on Seigaku, Samurai Junior!"

" Samurai junior would be my son…as for where my loyalty lays, it's no concern of yours…then again you may fear that someone as young as me will bring victory on a school who hasn't seen victory in years."

Ryoma expected the silence, as Midoriyama couldn't reply to his challenge. As he was leaving to catch up with the others, he noted that Matsuma was also behind the rest as he walked with his parents. Ryoma suppressed a frown…whatever they were saying to Matsuma didn't look like good news.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What happened?" Ryoma asked when he got to the court and it seemed the matches were over already.

"They lost…" Inui said as he wrote a couple things down.

"Who?"

"Yamabuki…so fast." Ryo said studying Shitenhouji. " We caught the last part of singles 2 and it looked brutal…"

Ryoma frowned…he had wanted to see last year's champions in action…

'Would it be like anything we faced back in the day?' Ryoma thought silently.

"What are we waiting for now?" Tokinawa asked.

"For the announcement of the best 8." Inui said, "After that we have a match with either Midoriyama or Okakura."

Everyone nodded and started to relax.

"Relaxing already?"

Ryo turned to see Atobe Kei making his way towards them with Hyoutei in tow.

"Monkey-king junior…" Ryoma greeted, "Where's the monkey king himself today?"

"My cousin will be here later!" Kei said offended by the terms Ryoma used. " I dislike the way you call us Echizen!"

"Yet you answer when I call you that?" Ryoma smirked in amusement.

Kei frowned but turned his attention back to Ryo. " I command you to lead your team to semi-finals where I can thoroughly beat you myself!"

Ryo merely stared at him as if he had lost his mind. " The only way I'm going to see you again is if you beat either Rikkaidai or Higa, Monkey-junior!"

Kei merely smiled. "Whatever…I'll see you there!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma glanced over the regulars to make sure they were all here. They were about to announce the Best 8…although Ryoma already knew Seigaku was one of them…he needed to know who else made it.

For a second Fuji came into a view and with that came a searing pain through his chest. Ryoma looked at his hands instead and concentrated on the lines on his hands. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder arm and he looked up to see a grim-faced Matsuma.

"What is it?"

"About the lawsuit-" Matsuma started but was cut short when the announcer announced the Best 8.

"…Higa (Okinawa region) best 4 of last year…Rikkadai (Kanagawa region) best 4 of last year…Maikozaka (Kyoto region) a big surprise for one who didn't wind their first round last year…"

"Tell me after this." Ryoma said to Matsuma before he concentrated on hearing the rest of the Best 8.

"…Hyoutei (Tokyo region) best 8 of last year…Ikari (Yamanashi region) runner-up to last years championship…Shitenhouji (Osaka region) our champions of last year…Midoriyama (Saitama region) best 12 of last year…"

"It seems we are against them tomorrow then…" Ryoma muttered to Matsuma who nodded.

"…and Seigaku (Tokyo region) a new appearance in Nationals after a long time-"

"Echizen-san…" Matsuma said turning back as he ignored the announcer congratulating these top 8 that would advance.

"Go ahead…" Ryoma said focusing on Matsuma now as he ignored the other regulars who were happily celebrating this small victory with Inui-senpai and the rest.

"It's just that my parents have finally figured out Hajimoto-san's defense team…"

"Go on…" Ryoma said with a slight frown at the mention of Hajimoto.

"It seems the defense on favor of Hajimoto is Sanotoku law firm, which is heavily supported by the Atobe's-"

"Chibisuke!"

Ryoma didn't have time to recover before the culprit himself showed up with Hyoutei.

"Echizen-san…"

Ryoma didn't listen to Matsuma anymore as he stalked up to the smirking idiot. Hate was too kind of a word to express the hatred that filled Ryoma's aura when he locked his eyes on Atobe's smirking face. Upon reaching him, Ryoma drew upon all the self-control he had and took his cap off.

"Why monkey-king…why would you support a scheming thief who wants Ryo?" Ryoma said as calmly as he could even if the fiery blaze ignited his golden eyes.

Atobe merely smiled back. "Because he is Ryo's real father isn't he?"

Behind them were many people shocked…shocked to hear that Atobe was backing Hajimoto up…that he was behind the bulk of anguish that never left Ryoma.

" Atobe!" Oishi whispered in his own anger…even he couldn't predict that Atobe would do such a thing to Ryoma…

"I don't care about that! He can't even support himself, how will he support MY Ryo?" Ryoma demanded.

"With your money of course!" Atobe said with a smile.

With that Ryoma snapped and the gasps of surprise filled the air right after because no one expected Ryoma to draw back his fist and shove it straight into Atobe's cheek hard. The hit knocked Atobe back a couple of steps in surprise and as Ryoma advanced forward to do more damage Kaidoh and Inui, who stood closest to Ryoma held him back.

"Echizen! Stop!" Oishi cried out as he advanced forward. He could tell Inui and Kaidoh were having a hard time holding Ryoma back. He noted that even Ryo rushed forward…

"Let me go!" Ryoma said as he shoved both of his senpai's off and face Ryo. Grabbing the racquet and ball from Ryo's hands he turned and served a Drive A straight at Atobe's face from a close distance. Atobe collapsed to the floor as both his cheeks now were starting to bruise and swell from Ryoma's hits.

"I'll sue you!" Atobe announced before Kei had his servants help Atobe up and out to the hospital.

"Bring it on!" Ryoma said angrily to Atobe who was retreating now with his servants.

" Echizen!" Oishi said in horror at how fierce Ryoma acted… "He'll destroy you!"

For the first time that day, Ryoma faced all of Seigaku and his friends with anguished filled eyes. The golden eyes of the pillar were collapsing with anguish and hurt as it stared at all of them.

" I have no regrets if I die now…" Ryoma merely announced to them and walked off in his own direction. No one could say anything as they watched him walk off…no one dared followed…they knew he needed time…

"Aniki…" Ryo muttered. Towards the back though, Fuji had never seen Ryoma so mad nor so broken… "Ryoma…what's wrong…" Fuji whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Thus it ends this long-ish chapter!

For those who wanted to see Ryoma snap, there you are…as for the next chapter, I'm pretty sure we'll get through semi-finals, and we'll refocus on the issue of our Thrill pair again… the more reviews I get, the faster I'm inspired to write the next chapter so throw a review in after this! It'll be much appreciated since we are approaching the end!


	29. No Regrets

A/N: Once more I am extremely happy with the number of reviews and feedback I got! So if I'm happy, that could only mean a new chapter is out! I've decided to go ahead and finish this story soon so the other two stories are on hiatus until this one is done :)

Besides that point, It's the second to last chapter so get ready for a closing to most things…as for Ryoma snapping again…I don't know…he's not one to lose his cool after all XD This chapter was very long but I managed to cut matches down a bit and condense it a bit…despite all that though it was still almost 20 pages…Anyways, on with the story!

Don't forget to review because it'll make me happy!

* * *

**asdf-** Well I'm sure everyone is hoping for Thrill Pair as well…

**KioTo-chan**- I'm sure Ryoma will cool down a bit in this chapter…after all he's got to be strong for Ryo and the team.

**RC-** Well I might actually do that so maybe look forward to that :)

**Lonely Rain- **Thrill Pair will definitely be in this chapter so look forward to it.

**1FujiEijiLVR-** Soon maybe… soon he may regain a few things he lost :)

**Slate Grey**- I know that's how he sounds right now but he's just trying to figure out a couple things in his life right now. Fuji will come around and see things the way everyone is trying to lay it out in front of him :) Don't you worry about the make-up scene too XD Seer Vixion- It's a bit harsh but Ryoma had to live through hell as well so it all equals out in the end XD I'm sure it took a lot of self restraint for Ryoma not to run after Atobe and scar his face.

**Sweet Obsidian Rain- **I'm glad you took notice of Inui-junior's scarred mind…I'm sure he's paranoid now XD As for the Ryoma/Atobe part, it took a while before I figured out what Ryoma would do if he found out but I thought it worked out pretty well. You can rest assured on Ryo/Jun though :) It seems like they'll be okay XD.

**Shadowsteph- **I'm sure everyone's feeling Ryoma's "joy" at punching Atobe in his millionaire face XD as for 'Waiting For You' I'll figure out if a sequel can come to be or maybe the story told from Fuji's view might change how people ended up feeling about him XD I don't know yet, but whatever it turns out to be, it won't be any less than the original!

**RuByMoOn17-**We'll hear more on Atobe and his royally damaged face…Ryoma over snapped but all is fair in love and war XD

**Asian Tinkerbell- **The angst and drama never leave when I write XD something's always happening in my stories…someone suggested I try something where everything was a bit expected without too much drama but I don't know if I can XD

**XoHakugei- **I know, it's hard to see a emo Ryoma but then again, it's not everyday you lose everything you hold dear… It's nearing the end of the story as well and I wanted to show a bit more on the other regulars as well… although they appeared in and out of the story I thought I'd add a little on how everything was turning out in their family.

**Empress Satori**- Sadly life isn't all about happiness :( but each boy will survive…it's their situations that often bring out their strength in character after all. I'm sure Atobe is regretting the stance he took right now. It's a good thing Ryoma didn't snap enough to give him a broken nose or anything. Hajimoto had a bit of a conscience …but some people will do anything to live an easier life.

**Animefav- **You can count on me to make a dramatic part for reunion XD

**Selyn- **Yes, poor Kira…home alone with no feelings to tell XP It was my original plan to show a bit more on each of there views but I decided to cut everything short or risk writing over 15 pages XD As for Atobe…he's destroying happiness of others and that obviously makes him happier XP

**BlueFreesia- **I'm glad that it was fascinating… although the burnt meal doesn't sound to appetizing XD anyways, I'm sure you'll want to be here for every second of this chapter!

**Ria Sakazaki- **I only mildly play with him….er…all right! Guilty to its fullest! XD

**Cheska-** I believe Atobe already suffered his humiliation and 'scars' XD It's for sure that we won't be seeing his royal self anywhere but hiding in his mansion for a few days…at least until the bruises disappear. XD

**Crassreine- **I'm glad you approve of the OC's :) their purpose is to blend into the story so much that they'll seem like part of the story!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 21: No Regrets**

_Recap_

"I have no regrets if I die now…" Ryoma merely announced to them and walked off in his own direction. No one could say anything as they watched him walk off…no one dared followed…they knew he needed time…

* * *

"Ready?" Ryoma asked the regulars who all nodded.

The regulars noted the determination pass their coach tired eyes and decided they weren't going to fail him…especially not against Midoriyama!

"Ready Echizen?" Midoriyama's coach called out with a grin.

Ryoma smiled and did a thumb's up towards him. "Ganbatte! You're going to need it!"

"I wonder…" the guy said with a smile back.

Keeping a smirk on his face for Midoriyama's sake, he turned back to the team with a scowl of annoyance.

"Destroy those flies so we can advance to semi-finals!" Ryoma merely ordered.

"Usu!" The team said imitating their Buchou before he could say it.

"Che!" Ryo said with a scowl at all of them and went to claim his spot on the bench.

Inui on the other hand shook his head sadly. Most of the coaches nowadays don't even glance at him, the real coach. They did all their talking with Ryoma who was only helping out. Inui sat on the coach's bench and opened his mouth to call Tokinawa out for singles 3 when he heard a voice behind him say loudly.

"Get out there Tokinawa!" Ryoma said before settling down next to Ryo. He ignored the stare Inui gave him and didn't bother looking at Kikumaru who was waving him to sit next to him and Oishi.

"Echizen-san…" Moritaka started as he sat next to Ryo to talk to Ryoma. "I wanted to-"

"Moritaka!" Aikawa said a bit uncomfortably from behind him.

"Oh… am I blocking your view?" Moritaka asked looking towards Aikawa.

"Umm…. it's not that… it's just that you should sit next to me." Aikawa said jerking his head to the side a bit. Moritaka had no idea until he turned a bit and saw that Matsuma didn't look to happy standing there waiting for him to move.

"I'm sorry Matsuma… I didn't know you always had to sit next to Echizen…" Moritaka said moving.

"Well now you know." Matsuma stated with a "smile" that made Moritaka want to watch his back than smile back.

"What's up with him?' Moritaka asked Aikawa when he settled next to him.

"I can't believe you don't know that they're dating!" Aikawa said

"What!" Moritaka's eyes widened considerably. "They are?" he whispered to Aikawa.

Everyone stared at Moritaka in awe. "How could you have not noticed?"

"Well it wasn't obvious like Echizen-san and Fuji-san!" Moritaka said a bit loudly.

Ryoma hearing the whole conversation had decided not to punish them as long as they shut up soon. That was, until they mention Fuji and his relationship…the impact was a heavy one on Ryoma's heart…so heavy he turned with a frown on his face and decided to punish them.

"Go do 10 laps" Ryoma bit out roughly to Aikawa and Moritaka.

"But…" Kitawaru interrupted.

"You may join them too" Ryoma stated, "Anyone else?" He stared at the others who focused their attention back on the game that was about to begin and ignore the scene.

"Echizen-san…why do we-" Moritaka started but was cut short by Ryoma's harsh voice.

"Instead of studying the game, you were needlessly gossiping like girls, if I wanted to hear gossip I could go pull a couple of girls here to hang around me!"

Moritaka started to protest again but Aikawa pulled at him to go do the assigned laps.

"Don't needlessly anger him." Aikawa said as they started to run. "He's already in a bad position…especially now that Fuji-san is with Tezuka-san."

Moritaka sighed and nodded. It seemed inside the Seigaku Tennis Team, there were secrets he didn't know about at all…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma's gaze didn't stray from Tokinawa's match again. The score was currently 3-2 in favor of Tokinawa but something told Ryoma, this wasn't the end at all.

"30-15!"

Ryoma merely raised a brow slightly. It seemed Midoriyama was finally making a move now but Tokinawa looked ready as well. During the time when Ryoma observed them to the point where he personally trained the regulars, he knew Tokinawa was one of the regulars that broke under pressure. But something…something today told Ryoma he wasn't going to break…it seemed he was very focused on his opponent…in more ways then one.

"I'm going to start attacking now Tokinawa-kun!" the boy smiled as he smashed it over the net.

"Please do Matsuura-kun!" Tokinawa said barely volleying it back over.

"I suppose it'll go out." The brown haired boy said with a smile towards Tokinawa.

"40-15, Advantage receiver!"

"Not when you train with Echizen-san!" Tokinawa said before turning to walk back to the receiving line.

"Naota…"

" We'll talk later Kyoshiro…for now, this match is for my team!" Tokinawa said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Eh? Does Tokinawa-senpai know him?" Fukumachi asked no one in particular.

"From how they address each other there's a 97.6 that they do know each other." Inui-junior chimed in.

"So ka? (Really?)" Matsuma said before noticing the apparent frown on both Echizen's face as they watch the match intently.

"Something wrong?" Matsuma asked Ryo.

"Familiarity can only mean one of two things." Ryo started. "Old rivals or old friend."

"So…"

"Both bring trouble when you look at it." Ryoma said bluntly.

"You're afraid he's going to loose his cool huh?" Kira asked from behind them.

"More like emotionally and mentally he'll be affected." Ryoma and Ryo said at the same time.

"They really think alike…" Oishi said with a bit of pride.

"Eh… Oishi is becoming mother-like again!" Momoshiro said with a chuckle.

"No I'm not!" Oishi said as his face turned red. "I'm just a bit…."

"Protective?" Kikumaru added gently teasing his lover as well.

"I…" Oishi didn't say anymore as he ordered the group to pay attention to the matches.

"Eh…these are kids matched though…" Momoshiro said loudly with a voice laced with boredom.

"If you do not wish to be here you don't have to be." Ryoma said bluntly to Momoshiro.

"What did you say Echizen?" Momoshiro said with a frown. "Mou! That Echizen will never understand that I'm his senpai!"

"Maybe he'd acknowledge you as one if you were more mature baka!" Kaidoh said irritated at Momoshiro's childish behavior.

"What Mamushi?" Momoshiro said raising his voice louder.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma said very sharply. "I believe if you want to be a professional tennis player, watching these matches will improve your knowledge."

"Learning from kids?"

"Do you want to learn from me?" Ryoma challenged.

The others were speechless from this challenge. It was rare to see Ryoma snap so fast and react like this. Some wanted to see Ryoma in action, others believed, for Momoshiro's sake, he should be quiet.

"Echizen-san has a short fuse today ne?" Kitawaru said as he came to sit down.

"Finish your ten?" Fukumachi asked.

Kitawaru nodded as Aikawa and Moritaka joined the group as well.

"How's Tokinawa doing?"

"So far…well…buchou and Echizen-san are tense." Fukumachi said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I won't let you win again Naota!" Kyoshiro said as lobbed the ball over.

"As I remembered you won Kyoshiro…I gave her to you didn't I?" Tokinawa said as he sliced the ball over the net.

" I'll never forgive you for even having her for a while!" Kyoshiro said angrily as he hit it back full force.

Tokinawa suddenly felt a bit sorry for Kyoshiro…his pride was still broken after all that time but more than that, Tokinawa finally saw what Echizen-san had continually told him about. Looking at Kyoshiro now, he could see what anger and impatience could do to a person in the middle of a game. Not only was Kyoshiro being reckless but also he was hitting full force.

"Stop swinging recklessly Tokinawa…" 

"I finally understand what Echizen-san was seeing…I need to relax and pinpoint my shots…" Tokinawa muttered to himself. After a few deep breaths he noticed until now he had been a bit tense.

'I need to find an opening….there!' Tokinawa thought at he swung with precision.

"Game, set, match Seigaku! 6 games to 2!" The referee called out through the cheers and awe.

Tokinawa went forward to shake Kyoshiro's hand and for the first time since he spotted Kyoshiro in this line-up Tokinawa smiled.

"I hope Mia is happy…" Tokinawa said as he grasped his former friend and rival's hand.

"She's _very _happy!" Kyoshiro shot back before he stalked off.

"Tokinawa!"

Tokinawa turned to see his parents happily smiling at him with pride and his team who wad grinning with happiness.

"Omedetou…" Ryo said

"Echizen-san… Arigatou…. I finally realized my mistake!" Tokinawa said to Ryoma who stood nearby.

"I'm glad." Ryoma merely said.

Although he had merely said that, Fuji noted how Ryoma's eyes softened and the warmth replaced the iciness that was apparent every since the day they broke up in New York. An ache settled in Fuji's chest as he realized he wanted Ryoma to look at him like that again…he wanted that gaze on his face once more!

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji glanced up to meet Tezuka worried frown. " Are you okay?"

"Aa…" Fuji merely replied as his gaze strayed back to Ryoma.

"Yosh!" Ryoma said interrupting the happiness. " Doubles 2 is starting! Kitawaru, you and Moritaka get out there and show them why Seigaku made it this far!"

"Usu!" They both said as they grabbed their racquets to go meet their opponents.

"Ganbatte Aniki!"

Kitawaru turned slightly to smile at the 4 brown-haired boys cheering for him and felt a bit bad that Moritaka had no one to cheer him on …except

"Ganbatte!!!!" Seiko yelled to both her aniki and her boyfriend.

Both smiled and looked at each other. Despite the absence of their parents, there were people who loved them here for them.

"Ike!" their friends said from behind and they both felt a bit lighthearted now.

This match was not for duty…it was for the people who stood by them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"4 games all!"

Ryoma sighed softly. The match was dragging and Midoriyama was pushing hard. Ryoma knew all four of them went through intense training for this match because both he and Midoriyama's coach were professionals…they worked their tactic into the students they taught…and in the end, the real battle was between the coaches and their tactics.

A rush of thrill raced through Ryoma's spine when Moritaka raked a cross shot and was able to score. He hadn't had such a thrill since he quit professional tennis. The impatience on Midoriyama's coach's face was priceless as their doubles slipped another point to Kitawaru.

"Sweating?" Ryoma muttered at them in victory.

"Aniki… your ego is too big." Ryo said with a slight smirk.

"Baka!" Ryoma said glomping Ryo while never taking his eyes off the match. " As I remembered you were doing your own victory smirks as well."

"Baka da! (What you did was stupid) " Ryo said with a smile and pulled his brother's cap down hard before taking his cap off and placing it on Jun's head so Ryoma couldn't do the same.

"Ryo…" Ryoma said dangerously as his hand darted out towards Ryo.

"Aniki!" Ryo said before dodging the hand and fell to the floor from the bench. "Itai! (Ouch!)"

Ryoma merely looked down and smiled, "Zama Miro… (Serves you right)"

Ryo merely pouted as he accepted Jun's help in standing. The slight tremor of the touch ran through Ryo as he quickly let go of Jun's hand before something else happened.

"Want your hat back?" Jun asked with a smile, knowing full well that Ryo was feeling a bit shy now.

"Aa…" Ryo said refusing to make eye contact with Jun. The slight brush of his hand against Jun was already affecting enough between the two of them…who knew what eye contact would do.

Ryo looked up to catch Fuji staring at Ryoma's head and he frowned slightly. The look confirmed his suspicion that Fuji was still very much in love with his aniki.

"Jun…"

Jun smiled. Usually Ryo only said his name in that certain way if he wanted something.

"What?" Jun asked.

"Help me pull something off later…" Ryo said keeping an eye on Fuji.

"Anything…for a price…" Jun whispered.

"Matsuma!" Ryo said roughly with a scowl.

"Fine…but just one kiss…" Jun said with a small smile.

Ryo merely frowned and nodded. His brother and Fuji had better thank him for giving up himself for a chance to make them see they belong together.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" It's okay…" Ryoma and Ryo said at the same time to Aikawa as he came back completely out of breath. They had won singles 3 and doubles 2 so Aikawa losing single 2 wasn't a big deal.

"Get out there Inui, Matsuma!" Ryo said

"Aa…" They both said and stood. Ryoma had warned them they had better be somewhat compatible with everyone since he wanted to try many combinations for singles and doubles.

"Don't fail me…" Ryo whispered to Jun as he held Jun's hand tightly for a few seconds.

"Aa…" Jun said with a smile.

"What did you tell him?" Ryoma asked with a knowing smile.

"Betsuni! (Nothing)" Ryo said pulling his hat down before sitting in his spot.

Ryoma merely smiled and sat next to Ryo to enjoy the match.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"That was by far one of your best games Matsuma…." Ryoma said with a knowing smile. Encouragement from the one you love could do wonders…

"Arigatou…" Jun said as he turned to receive hugs from his parents who had stepped forward.

"You did well." Asuka said placing a chaste kiss on her son's forehead.

"Aa…" Jun said and felt his father's hand ruffle his hair slightly in approval.

"Are you two going to stop by-"

"The Atobe's? We are right after this…you're father has a meeting and he insists I go home to rest a bit." Asuka said wrapping an arm around her husband who returned a possessive hug around his wife.

"Aa…' Jun said and noted that Ryoma was advancing. "Okaa-san, Otou-san…this is Echizen Ryoma…my coach."

"Hajimemashite." Ryoma said with a slight tilt of his head in greeting. " I just wanted to thank the both of you in more ways then one."

"Iie…" Jer said, "We are glad to be able to help."

Ryoma nodded. "It still needed to be said though…"

"As long as you take care of our son as well, we'll be happy to oblige." Asuka said with a small smile.

"Matsuma-san…I'll take care of Jun just like I care for Ryo…" Ryoma said.

Jer nodded with approval. "Then we'll take our leave to finish some business…"

"Aa…" Ryoma said and watched Jer lead his wife away. He didn't need to ask to know that their marriage was a love match. It was apparent when he saw Matsuma's father's eye soften for his wife to his possessive arm around her.

'I envy that so…' Ryoma thought with a tiny smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryo saw the look in his brother's eyes as he watched Jun's parents walked away. It seemed his brother really missed having a love like that.

"I'll fix it soon!" Ryo swore softly.

"Did I fail you?"

A shiver ran through Ryo's spine as Jun's breath touched the tip of his earlobe.

"Iie…" Ryo said as he turned to face Jun. "Gather the others, we have to thank Midoriyama for the match.

"Aa…" Jun said knowing fully well that R**y**o would have to reward him later.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"My only regret was that your son didn't play"

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said with a smirk.

Unknown on the sideline, Inui wondered why everyone thought Ryoma was the coach and always shook his hand and talked to him.

'Charisma or cockiness?' Inui wondered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Atobe mansion_

"My parents didn't tell me we were expecting you." Atobe said a bit embarrassed by his bruised face.

"It's no problem, we wanted to see you." Jer said

"Me?"

"Aa…about a certain case you and your parents decided to support Atobe-san." Jer said accepting the tea from the maid and turned to make sure his wife was comfortable.

"A case you say?"

"It had to do with Echizen and Hajimoto I believe…"

"Does the case concern you Matsuma-san?" Atobe asked a bit tense now.

"It does highly concern us since we are Echizen's defense." Asuka added with a small smile. "Atobe-san… I suggest you pull your support because I can assure you the Matsuma's elite lawyers will not lose…even if we have to dig up the whole case and reformat every detail…"

Atobe swallowed. If everyone thought Matsuma Jer was a scary man, it was Matsuma Asuka that Atobe feared. Behind her beauty and innocence was a deadly woman…whether through words or actions. Everyone who knew her knew she had her husband's support through anything.

"If you excuse us now Atobe-san…" Jer said standing to help his wife up. " I have a meeting that I can't put off. We thought we'd stop by to mention we were helping Echizen to counter-sue for custody."

"Other than that, I would just like you to think about it Atobe-san…" Asuka finished and followed her husband out of the house.

Atobe clenched his fist in anger. It was definite that if he didn't pull out now, he'd lose more than he already lost.

"Get me my cell phone!" Atobe shouted at the nearest maid. Atobe Keigo was definitely NOT in a good mood.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Back at Nationals_

"The best four are as followed." The announcer said, "Higa (Okinawa region), Hyoutei (Tokyo Region), Shitenhouji (Osaka Region) and Seigaku (Tokyo region). All four of these teams will advance to semifinals in 2 days! Congratulations!"

Fuji hand stopped as he almost pressed the button for Ponta instead of water. Pushing the water button, he forced his hand away from the grape Ponta. He had told Tezuka he was going to get something to drink so he could have some breathing room away from Tezuka and Ryoma.

Fuji was about to head back when he heard 2 familiar voices behind the vending machine.

"…I feel really bad Jun…Aniki gave up Fuji-senpai for me."

"Ryo…"

"I overheard him when Fuji-senpai left that day. He called Ryuzaki-san and thanked her for pretending to be his girlfriend…aniki purposely pushed Fuji-senpai away so Atobe and Hajimoto couldn't hurt Fuji-senpai…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Aa…he didn't want them to use Fuji-senpai against him…now he's miserable-"

Fuji dropped his water bottle as he processed all the information he was receiving. For a Tensai, he felt like he did not understand anything at all… searching the stands, he looked for Ryoma. Running towards the crowd he whipped Kikumaru around to face him roughly.

"Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked a bit scared at the force Fuji had used.

"Where's Ryoma?"

Kikumaru blinked a couple of times before Momoshiro pushed Kikumaru aside and answered Fuji's question.

"He headed home on foot, said he needed to do some thinking…"

"Thanks…tell Tezuka…"

"I'll tell him." Momoshiro said and ushered for Fuji to go. "Do the right thing Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji didn't hear as he went to his car. He'd go see Ryoma…'HIS' Ryoma…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Did we do it?" Ryo asked peeking from behind the vending machine.

"Aa…he went running off." Matsuma said putting his arms around Ryo.

"Oi! Not here!" Ryo said pushing out.

"Mou! You owe me for not failing you and this charade!" Jun said with a pout.

"I'm staying the night aren't I?" Ryo said slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder. "Let's head to your house…"

"Aa…" Jun said with a smile. For sure tonight, he wasn't going to let Ryo escape his grasp!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma felt drained as he continued on his silent walk home. He could've taken the bus or asked for a ride but he wanted to be alone…to think things through…but mostly he wanted to see something Oishi mentioned. Despite his slowness today though, he wanted to get home soon as well. Today Hajimoto had allowed Ryo to stay with Matsuma. He had selfishly walked off after the announcement of the Best Four to cool himself and see the photography shop.

"It was quite sudden but I heard the man who owned the store immediately signed over all the paperwork to Fuji as soon as he got back from New York" Oishi said with a smile. "It seems he's opening a bigger one here in Tokyo soon and doesn't care about this small one anymore!"

Ryoma stopped completely when he saw the store. Slowly he walked towards to window of the shop and couldn't decide if he should smile or scowl…or maybe even cry.

In the center of a few pictures Fuji had taken, a picture of him was there. Ryoma was sure it was a picture Fuji had taken without permission like usual. He was sleeping on a counter, using his arm as a headrest.

Placing his hand gently on the glass, Ryoma smiled slightly. " Be happy Syuusuke…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma pulled out his house keys. His walk had taken longer than he expected and he was sure Karupin would ne agitated from being fed late.

"Mada mada." Ryoma chided himself as he looked up to see Fuji sitting on the doorstep with downcast eyes.

Ryoma felt his heart slow to a painful stop and stood there unsure of what to do next. His mind told him it was his house and he could do what he wants ignoring the person at the door if he wanted to but his heart told him to run…to avoid this encounter because being alone with him was dangerous.

Minding his heart and its painful ache, Ryoma turned to leave.

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma froze. The voice he longed to hear was so close yet his heart ached so much from hearing it call his name.

"Matte (wait) Ryoma…"

Ryoma closed his eyes tightly and drew upon all his strength to turn and face him.

"What did you forget Fuji-senpai?"

"I…Ryoma…I want to know the truth…why did you push me away?"

"You shouldn't be here." Ryoma countered instead.

"I know that! But I want to know!"

"It's wrong Fuji-senpai… what would Tezuka-senpai think?" Ryoma asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I don't care right now…answer my question Ryoma!" Fuji said looking straight into Ryoma's eyes.

"You want to know the truth? I already told you!" Ryoma said with the best smirk he could muster. Ignoring the great pangs of guilt and pain he was putting himself through, he explained. "I just wanted to fool around with you for a while; after all it was fun seeing if I could get between Tezuka-senpai and you."

It was one of the hardest lies that Ryoma had to spill out as he looked straight into Fuji's eyes harshly. He saw the sadness enter Fuji's eyes and he restrained himself to not pull Fuji into his arms. He knew they weren't meant to be, he knew if he did this, he'd only hurt Fuji.

"Did you ever love me Ryoma?" Fuji asked after a long silence between them.

Ryoma suppressed the tears and anguish that he felt building up in his throat. Swallowing hard to get rid of the emotions, he gave his most cocky look and said, " Never…I never did."

With that, Ryoma turned to unlock the gate to go inside. He couldn't stand to hurt himself and Syuusuke anymore, he had to put distance in-between them. One day, he'd see that being cruel now would lead Syuusuke down a happier path then being with him and suffering through these court battles.

As much as it hurt to let Syuusuke go, he had to let go…from here on out.

'I can't love you the way you should be loved Syuusuke…' Ryoma thought sadly as tears entered his eyes and he turned back to close the gates only to find Syuusuke opening the gate wider to wrap his arms around him.

"Why are you hurting yourself Ryoma…why are you acting so tough when you need me?" Fuji asked softly burying his head into Ryoma soft hair. Ryoma had no idea what to do. He was feeling confused and shocked…he had tried his best to push the one he loved away, yet here Syuusuke was holding him as he'd always done and loving him unconditionally.

"Ryoma…" Fuji muttered softly before pressing his lips against Ryoma's forehead softly. "Don't leave me like this…"

Ryoma shut his eyes tightly and ignored the trail of tears that trailed his face; he looked at Fuji with anguished filled eyes of regret and pain.

"Please Syuu-… Fuji-senpai… you're better off without me…" Ryoma said brokenly. He no longer could act like he didn't care or didn't love Syuusuke. He was destroying himself inside out and this confrontation was only making it worse…

Fuji merely smiled as pulled Ryoma closer and when he was as close as he could get, Fuji still held him tighter as if they could become one. "Baka…I never had a single regret about meeting you Ryoma. I want to be with Ryo and you…I love YOU."

The pillar had fallen. That was the only way Fuji could explain the way Ryoma cling to him in desperation. But it had not fallen to the ground; it had fallen to be supported by the person he was trying to protect.

"Aishiteru…" Ryoma muttered after a while.

Fuji merely held him tighter as he closed the gates softly. " I think I've always known that Ryoma."

"Did you?" Ryoma asked unlocking the front door.

"Aa…" Fuji said as he stepped inside the house and looked around. The house looked exactly the same as the day he left. Turning his gaze back to Ryoma, he never felt so relieved to see his lover's golden eyes looking at him with love and warmth.

"Okaeri… (Welcome back)" Ryoma said softly with a small smile.

Fuji shut the front door and slid out of his shoes before embracing Ryoma tightly. "Tadaima (I'm home)"

For the first time in a long time, both felt at ease…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Outside of the Echizen Residence_

"Baka!" Ryo muttered as Jun and he easily entered the house since they didn't lock the gate.

"Let's see if they went in to talk." Jun said as he snuck to the side of the house where it had a window to the living room.

"See them?" Ryo asked.

"I…" Jun suddenly got quiet so Ryo looked in as well.

One thing was for sure…they were together…but talking was out of the question as Ryo saw his aniki and Fuji-senpai on the couch kissing deeply and pulling at the other's clothes.

"We better go!" Ryo decided pulling his cap down to hide his embarrassment at catching such a scene.

"Why? They're just getting…"

"I'm going home!" Ryo announced and to his satisfaction Jun followed a bit unhappily.

"Perv…" Ryo muttered.

"I just wanted to see if I could learn some moves to please you." Jun admitted and grinned when he saw Ryo's scowling, but red face.

"You're worse than a pervert!" Ryo said heading to where Jun had his driver park the car.

"What's worst than a pervert?" Jun asked following him to the car.

"A Matsuma." Ryo stated as he climbed into the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_2 Days Later at Semi-finals_

Ryo unknowingly grabbed and squeezed Jun's hand in happiness when he saw his aniki with a smile on his face and a hand in Fuji's as they approached the group.

"Happy Ryo?" Jun asked gripping his hand back in loving support.

Ryo suddenly realized they were also holding hands and jerked his hand away. "Aa…"

Jun merely smiled back as Ryo scowled looking around to see if anyone had seen them holding hands.

"Baka! Why did you hold my hand?" Ryo muttered.

"I? It was you who held my hand tightly Ryo…I merely squeezed back to show you I understood your happiness." Jun said teasingly.

Ryo merely frowned at him and walked off towards his brother.

"Aniki!" Ryo said demanding attention from his brother.

"Hmm?" Ryoma asked glancing down at Ryo.

"You owe me." Ryo merely said before walking off.

"For what?" Ryoma called after.

"You know!" Ryo said without turning back as he grabbed a spare racquet from his tennis bag and ball.

"Ponta Ryo?" Ryoma said even if he didn't understand what he owed.

"Yadda! What I did and sacrificed was a lot more than Ponta!" Ryo said with a small pout.

Really confused now, Ryoma lifted a brow and looked at Fuji who shrugged back with a confused look as well. "We'll talk about that later Ryo!"

"Aa!"

"Don't you mean when you figure out what you owe him?" Fuji asked teasingly as he wrapped an arm around Ryoma.

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a sigh before covering Fuji's hand with his own.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm hurt you could refer to our passionate night as a sacrifice!" Jun said with a teasing frown as they both practiced hitting the ball against the wall.

"Uresai (shut up)… you missed your spot." Ryo muttered back as he continued hitting the tennis ball.

"Ne Ryo…I wonder if we're playing today? After all, it is semi-finals." Matsuma said trying to concentrate on the ball.

"You're always playing," Ryo complained with a scowl. "It's me who Aniki and Inui-sensei always restricts!"

"Do you want to play?" Jun asked turning to face Ryo.

"Of course." Ryo said as he caught his own tennis ball and looked at Jun. "Ike…It's almost time."

Jun merely nodded and followed after he bent to pick up his own ball. The line-up hadn't been discussed yet, but if Ryo wasn't playing he'd say something…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Syuusuke…"

Fuji turned to see Tezuka with his usual disproving frown and for the first time in a while Fuji truly smiled. "Tezuka…"

"What are you doing?" Tezuka demanded.

"I'm doing what I should've done and realized a while ago Tezuka…forgive me…"

"Syuusuke-"

"Tezuka" Fuji cut in as he stared off to where Ryoma was gathering the regulars around for the announcement of the line-up. "I never realized how much I was suppressing myself until I met Ryoma again…every since I've been with him, I feel like I'm ME."

A pause settled between before Tezuka turned Fuji roughly to face him.

"So you weren't yourself when you were with me?"

"Iie…I wasn't." Fuji admitted. " I didn't realize it until Ryoma opened my eyes…I'm sorry Tezuka…I can't come back."

"We did things together as well, we played tennis!"

"It was when you felt like it Tezuka, not when I felt like it." Fuji said with a regretful smile, " Besides that we never did anything much but read, have sex and stay apart."

"So you're saying you do more with him?"

Fuji smiled softly, "Aa…we do much more…he's considerate of what I want to do as well…"

"So you're saying I force you to play tennis." Tezuka demanded.

"Not really…it's just implied when you ask to go." Fuji said softly.

"And he doesn't force you to even if he's a professional?" Tezuka asked.

"Iie…I never feel pressured to play or not with Ryoma." Fuji said immediately.

Tezuka merely sighed. " Syuusuke…I'll never understand why…"

"It's okay…as long as you forgive me for being so indecisive." Fuji said after a while.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Everyone ready?" Ryoma asked with a small smile as everyone nodded bravely.

"Think we can do it Echizen-san?" Kitawaru asked.

"Baka! If I didn't believe you could I wouldn't train any of you!" Ryoma said with a smirk. "Have faith in your abilities and remember, although they were last year's champions they are all mada mada compared to our hard work!"

"Usu!" They all said and waited silently for the line-up.

"Because this is semi-finals we are going to start strong." Inui-sensei said as he walked over. " Shitenhouji's matches that I have recorded in the past and against Midoriyama have revealed that they finish as soon as possible."

"Then that means…" Inui-junior started

" Matsuma will go in as singles 3" Inui-sensei finished.

"Matsuma?" Everyone said.

"Yes…is he not strong?" Inui-sensei asked with a raised brow.

"Iie…when you said strong we thought you meant buchou…" Moritaka said looking towards Ryo.

"I see…" Inui-sensei with a small smile as he opened his notebook to write down his "data".

"Does that mean Buchou is our insurance in singles 1 again?" Kira asked bored.

"Iie," Ryoma said ruffling Ryo's hair softly. " Ryo will be singles 2 for insurance…if they want to throw their strongest first then it's only right we try to win the first 3 matches as well."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Doubles 2 Inui/Kira pair, Doubles 1 Aikawa/Kitawaru pair and Singles 1 Moritaka." Inui-sensei finished up.

"Ike!" Ryoma said ruffling all their hair with a smirk.

"Aa!" They echoed and followed Ryo over to the net to greet Shitenhouji.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Think he'll win?" Fuji asked sliding an arm around Ryoma's waist from behind.

Ryoma leaned back a little and sighed. " I don't know…Matsuma's good but they are good as well…we'll just have to watch."

Fuji nodded into Ryoma's hair that he propped his head on and focused his attention back into the upcoming game.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It's no good." Ryo said to his brother.

Ryoma only nodded back. Although Matsuma was Seigaku's Tensai, even Matsuma wouldn't be able to figure out this irregular play style.

"He's going to lose?" Fuji asked with a frown.

"Aa…" Ryoma and Ryo echoed at the same time.

Although the game was only 6-5 right now, with the amount of concentration and stamina needed, Matsuma wasn't going to last.

"Daijoubu Jun! Just give it your best!" Ryo called out.

Everyone, including Ryoma turned to stare at Ryo. It was rare for Ryo to say, let along yell that out. Despite that though, after Ryo's encouragement Matsuma seemed to relax more and just play like he would normally play.

"Will he lose anyways?" Kira asked Ryo.

Ryo merely nodded. Although it might be a hard loss as a first match Ryo knew this was Shitenhouji…

'Next time Jun…' Ryo thought as he watched Jun continue to hold his ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Gomen…" Matsuma said as he sat next to Ryo in a slump.

"Iie… you did well…right Aniki?" Ryo said handing Jun his towel.

"Aa…I believe this match showed you that you're still mada mada." Ryoma said with a small smile.

Matsuma merely nodded and looked to where his parents were sitting. His mother merely smiled with no trace of disappointment and his father merely nodded his approval of him giving his all.

"Leave the first win to Inui and me, Matsuma…" Kira said standing.

"Aa…" Matsuma said with a nod.

"Go, fight, and win!" Ryoma said to the two as they headed to the court.

"Aa," Both said as they walked out confidently.

"That's a lot of pride for a team who just lost a match!" Shitenhouji's team yelled out.

"We came here to win." Inui said with a smile, " So we're confident."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Confident still?" Shitenhouji Coach asked looking at Ryoma. Inui and Kira were behind a game…3-4.

"Aa" Ryoma said with a smile. He nodded at Inui-senpai who was still frowning from the fact that he was being completely overlooked as the coach and Inui reluctantly nodded back. Inui signaled to Kira and Kira nodded back in understanding.

"Inui…we're attacking." Kira announced and got ready to return the slice coming towards him.

"Aa!" Inui said, " To the right a bit Kira."

Shifting to the right, Kira hit it back to their opponent's side only to find it sailing back.

'Oh well… it wouldn't be fun if last year's champions were weak.' Kira decided as he ran up to hit the ball only to run to the side while Inui hit it softly back with a drop shot.

"15-40"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"About time…" Kitawaru muttered watching the pair. It seemed Echizen-san had asked them to conserve their strength till they absolutely needed to use it.

"Are we confident about this match?" Aikawa asked.

"Aa…" Came multiple echoes from the regulars.

"I have no doubt about it…." Himiko said walking over to sit next to her brother. " Kira's pride is on the line…"

"His pride?" Everyone asked.

"Aa…I asked him to win his match for me…if he didn't then…"

"Then?" Aikawa and Kitawaru asked at the same time.

"Betsuni (Nothing)" Himiko said turning to her brother. " Otoutou…you never told me you and Ryo-kun was like _that!_"

Ryo choked a bit on the Ponta he had just started drinking as Matsuma gave his sister a hard stare.

"Okay okay…I'll ask later! No need to give me dad's disapproving look!" Himiko said looking back at the match.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kira frowned a bit as they tied games at 4-4. Not so much that they were tied but the fact that Himiko was giving him "that" smile. Letting a breath out he turned to Inui who was getting ready to serve…for the sake of the team they needed to win the next two games.

"Ready Kira?" Inui asked tossing the ball up.

"Aa…" Kira said watching the expressions of their opponents carefully.

"Ike!" Inui said softly as he served a fast flat serve towards Shitenhouji. With approval Kira and he could move and play freely now.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"4games to 6, Seigaku Inui/Kira pair!" The referee called out.

" You two did well." Ryoma said as they walked pass to the pats and cheer of their teammates.

"Ready Ryo?" Ryoma asked without turning around.

"Usu…" Ryo said standing with his racquet in hand. The uproar of cheers and boo came to a halt when Ryo stepped out. No one had expected the buchou to be playing singles 2.

Ryo merely ignored the silence and went out to greet his opponent.

" 60 max Aniki?" Ryo asked as he stood at the net.

"Aa…" Ryoma said relaxing back into Fuji's arms.

"Nice to meet you…I'm honored I get to play the buchou!" The short brown-haired boy said.

"You are?" Ryo asked bored.

" The Fukubuchou, 2nd best in Shitenhouji." He said proudly.

"Too bad your buchou lost in doubles 2." Ryo merely stated before setting his racquet down. " Which?"

"Smooth…" The kid said after deciding not to take his insult of their buchou to heart.

'You'll eat your words when I defeat you!' The kid thought happily as it he watched the racquet fall smooth side up.

"Serve!" He said with pride. He'd start out strong and not underestimate this buchou! After all, rumor had it he barely played this year because he was too good.

Ryo didn't answer. All he did was walk to where he needed to be and got ready to receive.

'You'll be sorry!' The boy thought as he started to bounce the ball in anticipation. The excitement of getting to face off with Seigaku's buchou was bubbling inside of him…

"Oi! Could you hurry?" Ryo asked with a frown.

Tossing the ball at his own pace, the boy smiled at the mess he'd give Seigaku's buchou soon…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"1 game love…Shitenhouji!"

Aikawa groaned. "Even buchou lost the first game…"

"It wasn't his service game either…" Kitawaru pointed out.

"Don't worry…." Matsuma said with a smile. "Ryo is only toying with the poor fool…"

"Is he Echizen-san?" Moritaka asked with a small frown.

"Aa…" Ryoma said irritated now at the slow pace. " Ryo!"

Ryo didn't turn around at all. " Wakarimashta! (I understand)" Ryo merely yelled back as he bounced the ball.

Ryo looked at the boy and smiled. " Sorry, but I can't play with you anymore!"

Throwing the ball up he could hear people mumbling about him doing his famous Twisted serve. As usual, Ryo rather have the audience wait and executed a slice serve instead. He smile as he scored a no-touch ace…it seemed the boy was expecting his twisted serve as well.

'Mada mada… I never knew my serve got so popular…" Ryo thought with a smirk. Again he bounced the ball…maybe this time he'd show them a good Twisted serve.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Game, Set, Match…Seigaku, Echizen Ryo 6 games to 1" The referee called out.

"Their buchou was really just playing around with out 2nd best huh?" Shitenhouji members asked one another.

"I think so…" Another answered.

"Ryo…" Ryoma said when he walked over.

"I know…" Ryo said with a small grin. " But it was fun to play."

"Buchou… you're taking this very easy…" Aikawa said grabbing his racquet.

"You should as well and win this so we can go check out the monkey's!" Ryo said

"Do your best!" Ryoma yelled after Aikawa ands Kitawaru.

"Aa…" They both echoed and stepped onto the courts.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Meanwhile_

_Atobe Mansion_

"What do you mean?" 

" I told you, Ore-sama can no longer support you because a bigger fish got involved… the lawyers will still support you if you go through with it but Ore-sama is out!" Atobe said with a small frown.

"But without you, Echizen won't give up!" 

" That's something you can deal with them Hajimoto-san." Atobe shut off the phone abruptly.

He felt a tinge of anger as he thought of how Ryoma could worm his way into the Matsuma's…

"Sylvie?" Atobe said suddenly.

"What is it Atobe-sama?"

"What's the connection between Echizen and the Matsuma's?"

"I believe it's because Echizen Ryo and Matsuma Jun are close and attend Seigaku together."

"Jun….The Matsuma's only son right?" Atobe asked after a moment.

"Aa…"

"So that's how it is…." Atobe muttered…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_NationalsHyoutei_

"That was so uncool Hayama!" Jinnai yelled out as Hayama came back to the bench losing 2-6 to Higa-chu.

"Uresai (shut up) Jinnai…let's see you do better since you're next." Hayama said.

So far Hyoutei had won singles 3 and lost doubles 2 and singles 2.

"Watch…" Jinnai said with a smile and ushered his partner, Kurosawa with him.

"Let's show them Yano!" Jinnai said to Kurosawa.

"Aa…We have to win this so buchou will have a chance to play."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Nationals Seigaku_

(A/N: Sorry for cutting everything a bit short but I'm nearing 20 pages )

Ryoma turned his head and stared at Moritaka as he stood.

"It's up to you…"

Moritaka nodded bravely. Doubles 1 had lost 6-4 and it was up to him, Singles 1 to see if they would advance. He felt a burden settle on his shoulder and as he walke dout to the courts, he felt slightly disappointed that no one was watching him in the stands besides his friends.

"Aniki!"

Moritaka turned a bit to smile at his sister but what rendered him speechless was the fact that his mother and father sat with Seiko. His mother waved a bit but his father merely looked at him. The burden that had settle earlier started to feel lighter as a wave of confidence and pride started inside Moritaka. He wasn't going to fail Seigaku and he wouldn't fail to show his father that Tennis would get him somewhere.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hajimoto arrived just as roars of awe went into the air as the final 2 were decided. It seemed that Seigaku and Hyoutei would be going head to head 2 days from now. Both from the Tokyo region and filled with rivalry, everyone wanted to see the outcome. Atobe Kei of course had confidence that he'd be standing here as one of the final 2 and Echizen Ryo gave no inch of fear either as he ignored Atobe Kei's sarcastic remarks.

Hajimoto fidgeted a bit as he saw Ryoma standing next to Fuji happily… a wave of guilt filled him but he breathed deeply as Ryo approached him.

" I'm going to be with my aniki tonight." Ryo merely informed him.

"Ryo…" Hajimoto started ad bet slightly to look at his son. "You know… whatever happens in court, you ca always stay with me and we can get to know each other better so I can be a better father..."

He didn't continue as he watched Ryo shake his head and back away slightly. " I never saw you as my father and I never will. My dad, brother, friend… whatever will always be Echizen Ryoma…I'm an Echizen, not a Hajimoto." Ryo stated clearly and walked back to rejoin the big group of people congratulating the Seigaku regulars.

Hajimoto felt a bit jealous as he watched Ryoma interact happily with his lover to throwing insults at rivaling schools coaches. It seemed he didn't have a single worry in life while He, Hajimoto Sei, was struggling every step of the way!

'Rich people!' Hajimoto thought with a frown.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_That night._

"Ryo?"

Ryo turned to see Ryoma standing at the doorway to his old room.

" Is there something wrong?" Ryoma asked.

"Iie…It's just nice to be home with you and Fuji-san." Ryo said sitting on his bed.

"We missed you too." Fuji said pooping his head in.

"I can tell…" Ryo said sarcastically as he looked at all the cactus on his desk to Karupin's toys. It seemed his room was beginning to belong to Karupin and Cactuses only.

"Gomen… Karupin missed you a bit." Ryoma said looking at the various toys Karupin enjoyed scattered by Karupin's bed.

Ryo stared out his window to the backyard where the tennis courts were.

"Aniki… will you help me advance as far as you?" Ryo asked.

"Aa…" Ryoma said pulling Ryo's hat off to ruffle his hair. " Tomorrow though…get to bed!"

Ryo started to pout then decided to scowl instead. " Stop doing that to my hair!"

Ryoma merely smiled, " Mada Mada Ryo… you're already behind since I opened Teni Muchou Ni Kiwami (Pinnacle of perfection) when I was a 1st year."

"Guess I'm not a Prince of tennis then." Ryo said.

"You are… in your own way." Fuji said. " You're advancing just right Ryo…after all, in two days you'll settle the score with Atobe right?"

Ryo nodded with a smirk. "When I beat him, I'll make him eat all the insults he ever threw."

Fuji smiled sadistically as well. " Or we could-"

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma frowned disapproving of whatever the Tensai was going to say.

Fuji merely smiled regretfully at Ryo and ruffled the boy's hair as well. " Oyasumi Ryo."

Ryo fixed his hair once more with a scowl and nodded. Although he hated them ruffling his hair, somewhere in the back of his mind he was very thankful that they loved him enough to do that. As they started to leave, Ryo suddenly thought of something and he opened his mouth to speak it.

"Oi… keep it down tonight Aniki… I want a good night's rest!"

Ryoma frowned at Ryo but Fuji merely turned around with a scary smile. " We'll make sure you hear everything Ryo…but…you're suppose to ignore that aren't you?"

"…Aa…" Ryo merely agreed and was glad Fuji had taken that answer and left with his aniki in toll. Teasing Fuji-san was something he had to be careful with!

Crawling into bed he pulled out his cell and stared at it. He sighed as he wondered if he should call Jun or not…

'Iie!' Ryo chided himself 'Don't seem to desperate!'

Pulling the covers up Ryo heard the familiar thumps from his brother's room and smiled. Closing his eyes he felt content to remain like this…

* * *

A/N: That's it people! For this chapter at least! I hope you'll all review and stay tuned for the last chapter, which will be coming soon. The last chapter will close all the loose ends and cover Finals! Talking about my story ending, Konomi-sensei has also announced that he's ending the series as well! Well stick around for the closing of this story and OMG! My bad habit already has me thinking up new stories! But no worries! Chapters for Somewhere In-between and Wet With Tears will be released before I undertake another story! Enough babbling for me now! Just review the story with your thoughts and I'll luff you all! 


	30. Settling The Score

A/N: As sad as Konomi-sensei and I are, it's inevitable that the end is here. That is, the end of Prince of Tennis and my fanfic.

It was fun while it lasted so I hope you'll remember it even if it is done now. After all, these characters may pop up one day again XD

As for now though, I'm dedicating time to finishing up my other two stories and planning another short one.

I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter.

Oh yes, Review as well for me! Come on, it's the last chapter…last input…whatever just review! It doesn't take that long to press the button to submit a short sentence or two. Log in as well to leave a reply and I'll get back to all of you with my thank you's!

* * *

**Forbidden Stars- **You will see a bit of Tezuka and Atobe in here…what happens between them though…Read on and find out. As for Syuusuke and Ryoma, they are here to stay till the end of the story!

**BlueFreesia- **As always, thank you for the compliments :)

Ryo's room reminded me more of a storage room for all the extra stuff lying around actually XD I know how sad it is that this fic has ended, but that also now leaves time for me to finish up on my other two stories. Hopefully you'll join me for future fics if you aren't already reading one of the other two I have going on.

KioTo-chan- Hopefully everything is coming to a close since this is a last chapter XP as for Atobe, isn't he always up to something? XD 

**Empress Satori**- Sadly Jump needs the space for something new and Konomi has till issue 52 to finish on finals at Nationals. It shouldn't be too hard since he's already on singles 2. For a series that ran for three years or so with 40 manga books and so forth, it seems kind of funny that only a few months has passed in the story. XD As for Atobe, he may be cocky and someone to jump in headfirst but he knows when to back off :)

There will be closure to him though…it's retribution for letting Ryoma abuse him with a punch and Drive A. X)

I'm positively glad that you like Matsuma's parents. I was sick of so many fanfics where the parents oppose the character's decisions so I created practical, yet flexible parents. As for Jun blackmailing Ryo…well…that just shows how much power the Fukubuchou has over the buchou! XD

**Mimikitty- **LOL

Then I guess I have to really thank you for giving this story a go even if the pairing wasn't much to your liking. I do hope you'll stick around for the end of this story though because I do love feedback from all kinds of people and perspectives. I'll try not to overly corrupt you in my Thrill Pair glory though XD

**Selyn- **I never seem to know how many pages I span as well XD Until I'm done, usually I write blindly to satisfy my limit and not page number or length-wise. I guess I have a bad habit of replying way to long as well XD or just random rambling that I seem to be doing now. Well, do get ready to say goodbye to all the characters XD ( Somehow this reminds me of Tenumiyu where they all said they're goodbyes )

I must say I only watched that for 3 people and those were Shirota Yuu, Kanata Hongo and 3

All right! Enough fangirling! Go and read!

**RuByMoOn17-**Thanks! Asuka's character to me just had to be unique! I had an image of a busy, but loving mother but she had to be formidable as well. Not a character you see often anywhere but I wanted to play with borderline mary-sue's. She turned out pretty well despite not showing up to often but practical enough for me to be satisfied that she wasn't perfect.

**Ayaka- **I'm thankful to here from you! I'll try to split everyone time in this chapter. Don't worry! You'll get to see lots of the OC's! I promise to give them more time in the spotlight since this is the last chapter and they may never resurface again. : )

Just for you I'll add a little on Kenta and Kei, a bit on Kira and Himiko and I'm sure everyone wants to see a bit more on Jun and Ryo. I'll also miss my OC's but in the end they are only OC's and I can't really bring them back unless I write another story that involves them again!

**Lil Side note to others: **Thank you to those that e-mailed me as well! You're ALL welcome to e-mail me or review to bug me for updates and such stuff..or even just to give me feedback! You all get the same loving from me! XD

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

**Chapter 22: Settling the score**

_Recap_

Pulling the covers up Ryo heard the familiar thumps from his brother's room and smiled. Closing his eyes he felt content to remain like this…

* * *

Not one member of the Seigaku regulars was disappointed when they looked into the crowd of people watching. All there loved ones were present and wishing them the best of luck this morning.

"Why can't you and Fuji-senpai merely wish me luck like that?" Ryo asked Ryoma as he watched Tokinawa's parents wish him luck and give him a tight hug.

"Because we much rather ruffle your soft hair!" Fuji said flipping Ryo's hat off to demonstrate.

"Yamete! (Stop)" Ryo said through a scowl as Ryoma's hand found its way into his hair as well.

"Baka!" Ryoma said with a slight grin. "Its just love from us…"

Ryo turned away to fix his cap back on him mumbling about sadistic moms and baka dads.

Ryoma gaze fixated on the loving scenes around him and he turned back to see Fuji studying him.

"What?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"Nandemonai… you just seemed so content…" Fuji said with a smile and drew Ryoma into an embrace.

Ryoma loosely wrapped his arm around him for a quick hug before pushing away. " Later…" Ryoma muttered and lifted a brow slightly when Tokinawa approached with his parents.

"Echizen-san… these are my parents!" Tokinawa said with a smile. Ryoma greeted them accordingly and noted that Tokinawa's dad was an American. The accent and western features gave that away. Fuji, on the other hand watched Ryoma struggle to be polite as Tokinawa's mother tore into his reasons for leaving professional tennis and how Tokinawa's dad used to play tennis in America as well.

"I was nothing compared to you though." Tokinawa dad said with a little laugh.

Ryoma merely nodded and answered all their questions about Tokinawa as if he was the real coach.

" We hope he doesn't trouble you too much!" His mother said with a smile.

"Not at all, he is a hard working player." Ryoma said politely back.

After they left to go sit Ryoma was formally introduced to Inui-junior's sister Yume and her daughter Yura, Fukumachi's little brothers Kenta and Ken, and Kitawaru's four rowdy brothers and his aunt.

"Such lovely families huh?" Fuji stated with a smile.

Ryoma didn't say anything as he nodded his greeting to Moritaka's father and mother who surprisingly showed up. His next surprise would be Kikumaru and Oishi showed up with Sanada and Yukimura in tow.

Kikumaru had immediately latched both Ryo and Ryoma each under one arm and went on to glomp both of them in one go.

"O-chibi! Today Oishi and me saw a turtle just like you at the pet shop!"

"Eiji!" Oishi warned.

"Turtle?" Ryoma questioned. He'd been compared to samurais and superior animals but a turtle?

Ryoma glared at Ryo as he tried to cover his amusement in a cough.

"Aa… It had your samurai eye!" Kikumaru said trying to show him by pushing his eyes up to look more like Ryoma's. "Like this…."

Ryo busted out with laughter after seeing Kikumaru's expression.

"Ryo!" Ryoma said dangerously.

Ryo immediately bit his lips but the grin was very apparent on his face.

" Then we saw a fish that looked like O-chibi junior!" Kikumaru said excitedly. " It had the frown and everything!"

Ryoma started laughing just to make it even with Ryo. Ryo of course, didn't like that too much and frowned.

"There!" Kikumaru said. " It had that frown! The one he just did!"

Much to everyone's surprised Syuusuke and Ryoma laughed and rubbed Ryo lovingly on the head.

"Then it must be our Ryo…" Fuji said, " Do you want a fish Ryo?"

"Zettainai! (Never)" Ryo said crossly.

"It'd look like you…" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Only if we get the turtle that looks like you." Ryo said smugly back.

Ryoma ignored Ryo and turned back to the other two that accompanied Kikumaru and Oishi. " I wasn't expecting you two." Ryoma said.

"Surprising?" Yukimura said with a soft smile. He stepped up to touch Ryoma slightly on the cheek in greeting, sadly the caress ended a bit soon when Fuji stepped in-between.

"Quite," Fuji answered a bit bluntly with a strained smile. He didn't like how familiar Yukimura was acting with HIS Ryoma right there.

"Touché…" Yukimura said with a smile towards Fuji.

"A bit." Fuji admitted freely with his own smile.

It seemed both of their smiles towards each other was scaring the rest away as everyone inched back. Their aura-filled smiles was making even Sanada and Ryoma want to inch back a bit…

"It seems Echizen's habit are engrained in you as well." Sanada commented on Fuji's possessive behavior as he searched the Hyoutei stands. " Atobe?"

"He might not come." Oishi said with a sigh remembering the blows Atobe suffered.

"Why not?" Sanada asked with a raised brow. " That's his "baby" cousin out there as he says."

"O-chibi thrashed him." Kikumaru said excitedly. " One minute he was being cocky to O-chibi and they next he was on the ground!"

"Eiji!" Oishi reprimand immediately.

Kikumaru merely smiled innoncently back at Oishi since he saw no harm in telling the truth.

"I didn't think you were the type." Sanada stated to Ryoma after a while of just looking at Ryoma in disbelief.

"Che!" Ryoma muttered and shrugged. " I didn't think you were one to care."

"Echizen!"

"What?" Ryo and Ryoma answered simultaneously.

They both turned to see Momoshiro waving at them from where he stood near Inui. Momoshiro eventually grinned at the trait they both had as he walked over with Kaidoh, Kawamura and Tezuka.

"Everyone's here!" Kikumaru said happily glomping Momoshiro.

"Me Too!" Himiko said happily wrapping an arm around Ryo and Ryoma lovingly before she placed a kiss on Ryoma's cheek.

"Himiko-chan!" Asuka said with disapproval as Jer and she walked over.

"Okaa-san, it's a daily thing." Jun said joining the group as well ignoring his sister's behavior.

"Echizen-san." Asuka greeted with a smile.

"Matsuma-san." Ryoma greeted back ad nodded at both Asuka and Jer.

"We have good news for you." Jer said to Ryoma with a slight smirk playing at his lips. " Hajimoto dropped the lawsuit so it seems Ryo will definitely be staying with you now."

"I thank you for your strong influence." Ryoma said bowing to Jer.

"It's nothing." Asuka said looking from Ryoma to her husband proudly. "Even the most fierce opponent would fear my husband."

Asuka smiled at her husband and he merely soften his features for his wife briefly.

"Or do they fear the wife?" Fuji asked with a knowing smile of who could be scarier.

"Depends on the situation…" Asuka said with a smile to Fuji as well. She suddenly turned back to Ryoma and smiled once more, " That reminds me, have you met Shiro's parents? They are wonderful employees for us..."

"I've yet to." Ryoma admitted and was a bit surprised that Asuka turned to beckon them over.

"This is Kira Taka and his wife Kira Mina." Asuka introduced.

"Hajimemashite." Ryoma greeted properly.

"It's also nice to meet you" Kira's parents greeted back.

With a bit of small talk going on, no one truly focused on one thing until Asuka noted that Jun was standing by himself next to her and his father. Glancing around a bit she finally found whom she was searching for.

"Ryo! I almost didn't notice you there hiding behind your aniki!" Asuka said ushering him over.

"Ohayo Matsuma-san…" Ryo greeted stepping forward to greet Jun's parents a bit nervously.

A silence descended on the group until suddenly Matsuma Asuka's musical laughter filled the scene as she noted his nervousness. Turning slightly, she looked at her husband with amusement before drawing Ryo into a motherly hug.

"Ryo…Jer and I will not treat you any differently than usual. Isn't it you who has to be burdened by our son's feelings now?" Asuka said with amused eyes.

"…Aa…" Ryo said and glanced at Jer who held an amused look in his dark eyes as well. Ryo suddenly scowled at that look since it was so similar to Ryoma's look. He soon realized his mistake when Jer lifted an amused brow at the scowl he just received.

"I…ah…" Ryo started

"It's okay…" Jer said with a smirk. " We want you to be comfortable with us since you are part of the family basically now."

"Your look was just so similar to my aniki's…." Ryo muttered.

Ryoma laughed from behind Ryo, which caused Ryo to turn around a glare at him.

Ryo was about to say something more but Jun stepped in to hold Ryo's hand briefly.

"Okaa-san!" Himiko said in shock when she walked over from where she had been talking to Aya.

(A/N: Remember Aya is Kira's older sister who is the same age as Himiko and attends Hyoutei as well.)

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"Otou-san and you have already approved Jun and Ryo's relationship?" Himiko asked with wide eyes watching Jun hold Ryo's hand publicly.

"Yes we have." Asuka said with a smile.

Himiko mouth dropped open as she looked at Jun's smug face.

"Mou! Then approve my relationship as well!" Himiko demanded standing in front of her parents.

"Yours?" Asuka said raising a brow before looking at her husband to see if he had any clue about this relationship as well. " Since when were you in a relationship?" Asuka finished after noting that her husband was as lost as she was.

"Longer than Jun!" Himiko said with a pout. " Plus we're a better couple than Jun and Ryo!"

"Who is he?" Jer demanded. If Himiko's relationship was longer than Jun's then that meant his sweet little girl was not as innocent as he thought her to be!

Himiko walked boldly past Jun and Ryo and reached behind them to pull out…Kira?

"Shirou and I have been together for almost six months now!" Himiko announced to the shock of everyone and their parents.

"Eh!!!" Aikawa said glancing over. " Kira's dating Himiko?!"

"No way!" Kitawaru said " All those times they went home alone together! Kira you…"

He stooped his rant as Kira's eyes narrowed on him to quit saying 'Alone'. It seemed he already did damage as the parents eyes widened about going home alone. It seemed Kira had a bit of a frown in his look as he told Himiko that she shouldn't have announced it like that.

A long silence filled the air before Jer spoke. " We'll talk about this at home."

"Your father's right." Asuka immediately agreed. " I trust you'll be there as well Mina?"

"Of course my husband and I will be there." Kira's mother said looking at her son before bowing to Asuka and Jer.

"Daijoubu (It's all right) Shirou!" Jun said with a smile. " My mom and dad has approved of you. Although…you'll have to explain about those walk home trips"

Kira merely nodded. " I suppose I'll have to tell them why I HAD to walk her home."

Matsuma frowned a bit but didn't say anything else as Ryoma stepped forward.

"Keep concentrated for Seigaku's sake." Ryoma ordered Kira with a smile. "Himiko and your problem can come after your match."

"Aa…" Kira said and looked at his parents.

"We aren't very disappointed in you." Mina said to her son. " We're just in shock and I'm not too sure how Matsuma-san feels about this…"

"Wakarimashta (I understand)" Kira said with a slight bow to his parents before they turned to leave with the Matsuma's to their seats.

"Ryo you looked scared shitless." Fuji teased to lighten the mood.

"Uresai! (Shut Up) Okaa-san…" Ryo muttered shoving his hat further down. He didn't need anyone to make fun of him anymore! His expression changed slightly as he looked at Asuka and Jer talking to Himiko and Jun.

" You look a bit lonely though…do we not make good parents for you?" Fuji asked after trailing his gaze to the happy family.

Ryo merely sighed. " I just suddenly missed Aunt Rinko and Uncle Nanjiroh…"

Suddenly Ryo felt his hat pulled roughly down to cover his eyes. Flipping it up he turned to glare at Ryoma who had a smirk on his face.

"Baka…Syuusuke and I are here for you!" Ryoma eyes softened a bit more as he bent to poke Ryo forehead softly with his pointer finger. " Besides, aren't they always in here…" Ryoma poked Ryo's chest lightly.

"Aa…I suppose they are." Ryo said with a small smile.

Ryoma pulled Ryo into a rough hug. " Did you want to do all these cheesy things?"

Ryo pulled back with a teasing smirk. "Iie, I think I prefer Fuji-san and your poking and ruffling."

"Good! Because this will rarely happen again." Ryoma said with a smirk.

Ryo nodded and looked at both his aniki and Fuji-san. Although it was a bit lonely, he knew his aniki was right. They were a family now…

"Mou Ryo…I think it's about time you call me Syuusuke as well." Fuji said with a spreading smile.

A chill ran at the thought of refusing but slowly the word spilled out anyways. " Yadda."

Fuji lifted a brow slightly. " Why not?"

"Because that's what Aniki calls you." Ryo said with a faint blush rising on his cheeks. His aniki used that name a lot…whether it was privately or when he was riled at the smiling Tensai in the mornings.

Fuji caught the slight blush and he smiled, the look was obvious that Ryo heard his name being used more than once in the privacy of Ryoma and his bedroom.

"You could call me Syuusuke anyways." Fuji said with a knowing smile.

" Can I not?" Ryo asked after a while. He'd rather not flatly refuse the Tensai…

"Fine…" Fuji said with a slight frown.

"I'll call you Okaa-san instead." Ryo said with a smirk.

"Deal!" Fuji said with a smile as well.

"Yadda!"

They both turned to see Ryoma's disapproving glare. " No Otou-san /Okaa-san use Ryo!"

"Doushite (why) aniki?" Ryo asked with a cute pout he only resorted to use when he wanted his way.

"Because it's not right!" Ryoma said ignoring the pout.

"So you don't claim Okaa-san?" Ryo asked.

"Don't call Syuusuke that and this isn't about claiming and not claiming." Ryoma stated.

"It's fine." Fuji interrupted.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma started.  
"You don't love me enough to claim me?" Fuji asked with a frown although his eyes were opening dangerously.

"That's not it!" Ryoma said.

"Then what is it?" Fuji asked.

"We'll talk about this at home." Ryoma said and ushered everyone to go gather by Inui.

"Do you love me?" Fuji asked seriously.

" I do…" Ryoma muttered.

"What?" Fuji asked although he clearly heard the mutter.

"I said I do!" Ryoma raised his voice up a notch.

"Say it clearly!" Fuji demanded.

"Aishiteru…" Ryoma said through his gritted teeth. He did not like the attention Tezuka and the others were giving them right now.

"Uso (Liar)" Fuji pouted

"Suki to ittandakara mou iiyo! (I said I love you, so that's that!) " Ryoma said loudly before he turned to Ryo.

" Now gather that courage and let's go talk about the line-up?"

"Aa!" Ryo said and followed Ryoma to where the regulars were gathered around Inui-sensei.

Fuji followed of course, thoroughly satisfied with Ryoma's confession. He could tell Kikumaru wanted to say something but he smiled at all of them daring them to comment. Not one said anything as they went to where the Seigaku regulars were huddling. Fuji smiled, he was extremely happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Atobe glanced across the court to the lively Seigaku and frowned. Not only was he in a bad mood. His black eye was still noticeable within close radius. But to hear Echizen Ryoma spilling his "love" was what turned his stomach slightly.

"Itoko…(Cousin)"

Atobe turned to see Kei standing next to him.

"Kei…" Atobe greeted lightly.

"I don't understand why you wanted to see this personally…" Kei said with a frown. " I told you I could take care of this!"

"I want to see the brat's little boy fall personally!" Atobe said with a half-smile present on his lips. " For what he did to me, shall be repaid by you!"

Kei nodded.

Personally, he didn't hold anything against Echizen Ryo…he was more concerned about having Matsuma Jun become his lap dog. Walking towards his team he focused on showing Jun exactly the power Hyoutei had!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay… it's our first time being here after a long, long time!" Inui-sensei started. " Win or lose I'm proud of all of you to even push us to finals!"

"But!" Ryoma cut in. " We're here to win! To try our best and show them that we are the best!"

The regulars nodded.

"The line-up will go as follow…" Inui said as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Singles 3- Moritaka; Doubles 2- Kira/Inui; Singles 2- Matsuma; Doubles 1- Echizen/Aikawa; and finally Singles 1- Kitawaru"

"Eh? Buchou and me Aikawa asked.

Inui nodded. " I'm pretty sure they'll have their buchou lined at singles one so we want to end it quick since the only ones who has a chance of survival against Hyoutei's buchou would be Matsuma, Kira or Echizen." Inui said.

"So why not Matsuma?" Moritaka asked.

"Because Echizen-san and I were pretty sure they had their Fukubuchou in singles 2 as well."

'Then why not Kira?" Moritaka asked again.

"Kira/Inui pair is our best doubles." Aikawa explained to Moritaka. " There's no way we can replace Kira."

Moritaka merely nodded. " I have no experience against them."

" That doesn't matter." Ryoma said bluntly. " I have no experience in half the opponents I've met in my lifetime but that doesn't mean I give up!"

Everyone nodded. They were truly happy to have made it this far and were very thankful they had a professional taking his time to coach them for free.

"I think Behalf of everyone I should thank you Echizen-san…Inui-sensei!" Matsuma said with a slight smile.

"Why?" Inui asked.

"Because you brought Ryo and Echizen-san to us…. and Echizen-san for believing us and taking time to coach us for free. Your experience is one of the biggest factors in helping us this far."

Ryoma merely smirked. " Che! It's also your own hard work! Remember that I may help with correcting your forms and telling you all your weakness but it's you who improves by the decisions you make."

Fuji chuckled lowly as he listened. It's been a while since he heard Ryoma give praise so easily. Had time changed them a bit?

"Jibun wo shinyiru! (Believe in Yourself)" Ryoma said and pushed them out into the court where Hyoutei was lining up at.

"Usu…" They said as they walked out. It was now or never!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Eh… I wasn't expecting you." Kinoshita said with a cute pout. His baby face looked cute but his emerald eyes definitely held more than the 'cute'. "Although I wanted to match my data up with your teammate I believe I studied your data enough at Nationals to pinpoint some weaknesses."

"Is that so?" Moritaka asked as he set his racquet top on the court floor. " Which?"

"Smooth." Kinoshita said

Kinoshita spun the racquet and watch as it fell…smooth.  
"Serve" Kinoshita stated as he pulled out a tennis ball and started towards his side of the court.

'His attitude is too cocky!' Moritaka thought as he went to the back of his court as well.

"Hyoutei, Kinoshita service play versus Seigaku's Moritaka."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What's your prediction?" Fuji asked Ryoma slipping an arm around Ryoma slyly.

"Don't have one yet." Ryoma said pushing Fuji's arm away from him without looking away from the match.

"Well how good do you think the opponent is since you didn't get to see them at Kantou." Fuji asked.

"I see that he's toying with Moritaka right now…and from the way his eyes move and his statement from earlier, I'd say he went against Inui-junior last time and is a data player." Ryoma said pushing Fuji hands off of him and entwined his fingers through Fuji's so he'd keep still.

"You never cease to amaze me Ryoma…" Fuji muttered in his ear. " Too bad your perception on love isn't the same…"

"Why do you say that?" Ryoma asked with a frown although his eyes were glued on the match.

"Because you have no idea what I want right now…" Fuji said with a small smile.

"Che! The only thing I sense from you is wanting me to bend to your will so we can go somewhere and have a little fun." Ryoma stated.

"Saa…maybe you do understand me a bit…" Fuji said with a spreading smile.

"I think a little too well!" Ryoma said readjusting his hat with his free hand.

"You think?" Fuji asked glancing at the game. " He's doing pretty well…"

"True, but his concentration has broken… it'll go downhill from here." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"Why do you say that? He still has 5 games to gather his thoughts." Fuji said with a teasing smile.

"Not the way he's going now… it'll be a miracle of he can win another game…"

"30-0, advantage receiver!"

"Are you positive about Moritaka?" Fuji asked with a small smile. " He's doing pretty well ne?"

"Iie…the opponent is still playing with him…if he wins this match as well he definitely won't win the next one." Ryoma said with a sigh. " The opponent, as Inui would say, has gathered the necessary data."

Fuji pulled Ryoma close with a light laugh. " My Oujisama (Prince) is truly a Tensai!"

"Che…" Ryoma muttered before turning back to the game. He hadn't been with Moritaka long enough to help him overcome the distractions and games opponents will play.

"Mada mada… I'll definitely have to teach him a bit before he graduates soon." Ryoma said with a sigh. Relaxing against Syuusuke's side he kept his gaze centered towards Hyoutei's data collector.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Moritaka knew he was in trouble. Already his 2 game lead had fallen to 2-3 and with the lead he felt himself being more and more distracted with everything around him and his opponents slightest move.

"15-30" Moritaka glanced back to see the ball bouncing away. Gritting his teeth, he was feeling pressured at the moment…what would Echizen-san do?

Getting ready to receive again he concentrated on the ball…yes, that's what Echizen-san would probably do, concentrate on his opponent and the ball. Studying his opponents' eye, he noted that his opponent was staring at him with a smirk. Disturbed, Moritaka shifted slightly.

"15-40!"

Moritaka let out a frustrated breath…why couldn't he concentrate?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mada mada…" Ryo said softly under his breath.

"He lost it huh?" Matsuma asked turning to look at Ryo.

"Aa…he can't figure out what he's doing wrong…" Ryo said pulling his cap to readjust it.

"What's he doing wrong?" Matsuma asked.

"He's focusing to much on his opponent's look that he's forgotten about the ball that's coming towards him…when he does remember he's missing the direction from the way the opponent moves." Ryo said as if it was the easiest thing to see.

Matsuma smiled. "You're more like your aniki then you admit."

"I'm nothing like him!" Ryo scoffed. "I'm more perceptive and I have no need to support the world like he does."

"More perceptive huh?" Matsuma asked with a small smile. He glanced momentarily towards where Ryoma sat and wondered what he would've said hearing Ryo being cheeky now.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"2 games to 6, game Hyoutei Gakuen!" The referee said 30 minutes later.

Fuji was mildly impressed that Ryoma had known it was a failure from game 1.

"Gomen…" Moritaka said as he walked towards his team.

"Iie… it makes it all the better for us to show them we'll win!" Kira said with a slight smirk, " Leave this to Inui and me."

"Gomen buchou…" Moritaka said with a slight bow to Ryo.

"Mada mada." Ryo merely said. " You lost concentration."

"That you did." Ryoma said from where he sat. " Before you graduate, I need to show you some of your weak points."

"A…Aa!" Moritaka said with a bow.

Everyone was a bit surprised that Ryoma would volunteer his time like that. They were use to him saying Mada mada and leaving it at that with a little explanation of what he did wrong.

"You've come to care for them ne Ryoma?" Fuji asked with a usual smile.

"Sure…" Ryoma only said and ushered Kira and Inui over to him.

"What is it?" They both asked stepping forward.

"Shouldn't you come get advice from me?" Inui-sensei asked with a slight frown.

" Later Ojiki (uncle)" Inui-junior said as he turned back towards Ryoma.

" I understand from what your uncle says is that these two are Hyoutei's best doubles pair as well…because of that, I want you both to keep a low profile and pay attention to their movements and style."

"Aa…" They both said with a nod.

"What I don't want you to do is overanalyze them Inui. I'm pretty sure that's what they expect you to do and keep a low profile as well. As for you Kira… I'm not to worried but I don't want what happened earlier to affect you mentally."

They both nodded and waited, Ryoma seemed like he wanted to say something else.

"Later…during the break in-between…I want you two back here so I can tell you MY analysis. It's something I should've done with Moritaka…" Ryoma said. " Now go and remember to keep everything low."

"Usu!" Kira and Inui said before each grabbing their own racquets and headed out to the court.

"Eh?" Jinnai said twirling his racquet and looking at them with his intense gaze. " I didn't think you two would be a good pair…"

"Ren…" Kurosawa said and Jinnai merely nodded. " Okay…I won't say more."

"It's best you don't…" Kira said setting his racquet down. " You should never underestimate your opponent….which?"

"Rough!" Jinnai said with a slow smile. His gaze rested on Kira mostly…when Seigaku and Hyoutei had met at Kantou, Kira didn't play so he was an unknown element…the other one, on the other hand was a data person like Kinoshita.

"Rough…" Inui muttered when it landed.

"We'll receive." Jinnai said as if it was nothing. " I want to see what you two can do…"

Although Jinnai said that his gaze was resting on Kira…the calm, mature look was bugging him.

" Ne Yano…" Jinnai said to Kurosawa. " The amber-eyed, dark green hair boy is interesting ne?"

"If you say so." Kurosawa merely said as he walked towards the baseline.

"I say so!" Jinnai said with a smile. "At least this match will be a bit exciting!"

Jinnai felt a smile tug onto his face when Kira got ready to serve.

"Oi!" Jinnai said pointing the racquet towards Kira. " You better not disappoint me!"

Kira merely looked at him and smiled a bit. " Well then…"

"Oh…" Inui merely said as he readjusted his stance.

Jinnai merely raised a brow. " Get ready Yano…looks like he's going in seriously…"

"Aa…" Kurosawa replied.

Jinnai smiled as he observed Kira's form. "Slice huh…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"15-Love"

A silence filled both sides of the court as they watched the ball bounce away.

Jinnai let out a short laugh. "Twisted?!"

"Sugoi!" Aikawa said loudly. " I didn't think anyone could execute a twisted serve like that unless it was buchou or Echizen-san."

"If you didn't know then you're mada mada!" Ryo said from the bleacher below where Aikawa sat.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Atobe frowned.

"What's wrong Itoko?" Kei asked.

"We're in trouble…that's what!" Atobe said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Kei asked.

" I'm saying you shouldn't underestimate that pair! They're Seigaku's best doubles and although I hate to admit it, Echizen is their coach!" Atobe said disappointedly.

"Jinnai and Kurosawa are our best pair as well." Kei argued.

"They may be but for all I know 'They' could be toying with them right now." Atobe added with a frown as he watched the match progress.

" I'll mention that to them…" Kei finally said and turned his attention back to the match. His cousin was seemingly in a bad mood. Then again if he was punched and hit with a tennis ball 3 days ago, he wouldn't be too happy either…

Atobe was furious though…he had thoroughly wanted to see Hyoutei thrash Seigaku today…he wanted to see that brat (I think we all know who this pertains too XD) suffer at least one loss. He seemed so smug on the other side now. Not only could he keep his _precious _son, he also got to keep his lover!

"Atobe…"

"What!" Atobe said angrily only to turn and see him…

"Tezuka…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I've come to the conclusion that they aren't that great buchou!" Jinnai said to Kei. "That quiet guy id a worthy challenge but when me and Yano go all out in the last two games, they're history!"

"Be careful!" Kei warned. " My Itoko says they might be just toying with you two."

"We're at 4 Games all… what can they pull in the next two games? We'll win this one then Fukubuchou can finish up!" Jinnai said confidently.

" Just stay on guard!" Kei snapped. " That data kid hasn't stared spouting his data stuff yet and the other guy seems like he isn't even warmed up yet."

"We'll push them hard then…right Yano?"

"Don't worry to much buchou." Kurosawa merely said as he stood. " We'll stay on guard!"

Kei merely nodded as he watched the expression on Echizen-san face. He couldn't tell what that man was thinking at all. When he had punched his cousin those eyes looked murderous… today they seemed irritated and alert…

"Just who are you really? Where is your limit?" Kei muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" It seems both of them have a lot of confidence and I know it's hard for both of you to keep your concentration so high but it's necessary. Their skills are just as good as yours and it's the last 2 games that'll decide the victor." Ryoma stated.

"So we can go all out now?" Inui asked.

"Not yet…they may be expecting it but since you both were at 60 percent at best for the last few games, stay that way for a bit and slowly increase."

"So gradually increase until the last game?" Kira asked.

"Right." Ryoma said. " That way they don't detect the difference do soon…but before that, Inui…I want you to play some data tennis to confuse them for a bit…don't reveal their opening overly much but just enough to get them to concentrate on you so Kira cane gradually increase some pressure."

"Usu!" Inui said and looked at Kira as their opponents had already enetered the courts again.

"Ready?" Inui asked.

"Aa… let's win this one!" Kira said with a slight smile.

"Ganbatte Shirou!" Himiko called out.

"Onee-san!" Jun chided. " He has to concentrate!"

"Che!" Himiko said, " Mada Mada!"

Ryoma and Ryo didn't comment on Himiko's attempt to sound like them but the scowl was clear that they didn't like it.

"Let's do this!" Kira said and watched as the big-mouthed one started to serve.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Too easy…" Jinnai thought as he lobbed it over to their side of the court. The data kid had started using his data tennis but even then they were still 30-40.

"Yano!" Jinnai called as Inui hit it towards Kurosawa.

"Got it!" He called as he shot a short cross to try to end it.

"5 games to 6, Seigaku!" The referee suddenly called.

"What?" Jinnai asked only to see the ball roll to hit his feet. " When…"

He looked up to see Kira's emotionless eyes staring back at him.

"He hit a drop from there…he's pretty good Ren" Kurosawa said.

"Maybe… but I won't fall for it again." Jinnai said as he watched Inui start to serve. " We'll win this game and bring it to tiebreaker!"

"Usu." Kurosawa said going back towards his position.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"They're currently at 80 percent now?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Almost 80." Ryoma said. " By the middle of this game, they should both be at 90 if not more."

"Are you sure this is the way to attack?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma nodded. " It's now or never…if we enter tie-breaker, our chances of winning is lower than if we were to take this next game."

Fuji merely smiled. He just noticed how much Ryoma had matured since they were in junior high together. Back then Ryoma had been an attack specialist…attacking whenever he could and restlessly until he found an opening…now…he was thinking logically as well.

'Sugoi Ryoma…I never realized how far you went till now…the years in professional tennis paid off…'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kira saw Ryoma's expression when Inui scored a shot and brought the score to 30-15. Kira let out a breath and looked at Inui.

"Let it loose Inui!" Kira shouted and concentrated on the ball he was about to serve. Bouncing it a couple of times he tossed it up and sliced it super fast…although it was fast he knew that cocky guy would be able to return it.

"Better luck next time!" Jinnai said hitting it back.

Kira sent it flinging back towards the other guy and he hit a cross-shot towards Inui.

"Weakness towards the right…100 percent!" Inui stated as he hit it and scored.

"40-15, advantage server!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" They're in trouble!" Kei said with a frown.

"So much for tiebreaker…" Kinoshita said with a laugh.

Kei merely turned to face Yagami.

"Get ready to go out there."

"Don't fail us as well Fukubuchou!" Kinoshita said with a smile.

"You're getting a bit to cocky for my liking." Yagami said walking away to warm up a bit.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What did you want?" Atobe asked not looking at Tezuka once.

"How's you injury?" Tezuka finally said after a long pause.

"Genki desu (I'm fine)" Atobe said gruffly.

During the conversation not once did they look at each other as their gaze was centered on the match.

"That's good." Tezuka said.

"What is it Tezuka?" Atobe asked finally turning to look at him.

"…Let's try again Keigo…" Tezuka finally said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"6 games to 4! Game, set, match Seigaku!"

Cheers went up as Kira and Inui was greeted with hugs and pounds from their teammates.

"As expected of our best doubles pair." Ryo merely said as he touched Kira's and Inui's shoulder lightly.

"Good analysis Kira." Ryoma said from where he sat next to Fuji. " The timing was perfect."

Kira nodded and turned to Matsuma.

"Don't lose Jun…" Kira said with a smile.

"I won't…" Jun said with a smile of his own smile.

"Don't lose Jun!" Ryo echoed cockily from behind both of them.

"Of course not…Ryo…"

"Buchou!" Ryo corrected with a slight frown. " Show Hyoutei's Fukubuchou a thing or two!"

"Aa…I'll show him the difference in our skill and reward." Jun said with a smile before walking towards Ryoma who was beckoning him. He smiled as he heard Ryo's loud 'Che!' when he mulled over Matsuma's reward.

"Be careful and observe calmly." Ryoma merely said, " I trust your judgment for the rest…just be cautious because he's a net player."

Matsuma nodded and started to head out. He caught his father's smirk and mother's proud smile from the corner of his eye as he stepped out to greet his opponent.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I understand you're the Fukubuchou as well…" Matsuma said with a smile.

"I am…with my win I'll prove to buchou that you're nothing to wait for!" Yagami basically spat at him.

Matsuma merely smirked. " I didn't know you thought so highly of your buchou!"

"Buchou is the best!" Yagamai said with complete loyalty. With a sharp turn of his racquet he asked what Matsuma wanted.

"Smooth…." Matsuma said.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" You didn't give him any advice really." Fuji mussed out.

"Why should I? He's a Tensai right?" Ryoma asked with a grin.

"True…"

"Then he'll figure it out." Ryoma said leaning back into Fuji's embrace. " Now be quiet and hold me."

Fuji chuckled lightly as brushed his lips softly across Ryoma's cheek.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma hissed as he pulled his cap down and turned back to the game where Matsuma was receiving first.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matsuma was highly impressed by the serve his opponent threw at him. He hit it back and expected the rally as he began to measure his opponents' power.

'I'll keep my potential at 30 percent at most' Matsuma decided as he hit easy shots back to his opponent…it seemed his opponent was already restless once the shots started getting sharper and heavier.

"Mada Mada…" Matsuma muttered as he hit a drop shot and scored the first point.

"Love-15"

Matsuma felt unsatisfied as Yagami merely smiled at him. Something was not right.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You want to be together? Why?" Atobe asked. Although he was asking a million questions his heart was beating happily at the thought of being with Tezuka…

"You don't want to be?" Tezuka asked.

"I never said that." Atobe said. " I asked why would you think to do this now?"

"Because…I think I'm starting to understand attachment and love…" Tezuka said after mulling over Atobe's question a while.

"Oh…" Atobe said.

Silence passed them again before Tezuka stood. " I'll let you think about it…."

Atobe grabbed his arm to sit him down quickly again. "You already know my answer…"

Tezuka raised a brow slightly, "I do?"

"Just stay…" Atobe ordered as he placed his hand in Tezuka's.

Tezuka nodded and turned his attention back to the game… it seemed the game was already in favor of Hyoutei.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"3 games to 4, Hyoutei!"

" Aren't you worried Ryoma?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Iie." Ryoma said with his own smile. " If I'm right, Matsuma's only pushing the guy enough to tire him out a bit…. already Matsuma has the upper hand."

"You think so highly of him." Fuji mussed.

"Can I not think highly of Tensai's?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"You can always think highly of me." Fuji said with a quick smile. "Although stop giving me that look."

"Nande? (Why)" Ryoma asked smugly.

"Or else I might attack you anata (honey)" Fuji said with his own sadistic smile.

"Yadda." Ryoma said before turning towards Ryo.

"How do you feel about this match Ryo?"

"It's ours!" Ryo said with a smirk.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It wasn't long before they entered tiebreaker… one breathless from fighting and the other just getting to their best potential.

" My Fukubuchou won't fail me!" Kei called out disdainfully to Ryo.

"Mada Mada! Mou Osoi! (It's too late)" Ryo said with a smile. " Jun would never fail me…"

To prove that point specifically, Matsuma ended the tiebreaker with one service ace and the last point with a return ace.

"6 games to 7 Seigaku!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" You did well!" Ryoma said to Matsuma.

Jun nodded and looked at Ryo who merely smiled at him.

"Ne buchou…how was it?" Jun asked sitting next to Ryo.

"Not bad…." Ryo said with a smile and settled back as he ushered Aikawa out.

"Aniki… what do you think about this line-up? Do you think Hyoutei has a chance?" Ryo called out as he readied his own racquet.

"Ikenai (Hopeless)" Ryoma said, " We got this one!"

"Don't fail us Aikawa!" Kitawaru and the rest said.

"Eh? Why only me? What about buchou?" Aikawa asked with a pout.

"We trust him." Everyone chorused.

"Shimatta…(Damn it)" Aikawa muttered as he followed Ryo out to the court.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Eh? What is this?" Hayama asked his partner Shizu.

"We weren't expecting their buchou at all…" Shizu said. " No matter… it'll definitely be fun since this will be our only chance to test his strength."

"Buchou's probably mad…" Hayama said with a grin. "He thought for sure they'd stick their buchou in for singles 1"

"Mada mada!" Ryo said with a grin. " My aniki rarely makes the same line-up."

Hayama merely smirked and set his racquet down. "Which?"

"Rough!" Ryo said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Hayama asked. "Running away?"

"It's going toe rough and "I" and going to serve." Ryo stated as he walked to the serving line. Sure enough a split second later the racquet dropped on rough and Ryo was already ready to serve.

"Sugoi Buchou!" Aikawa said as he got in position to. " How'd you know?"

Ryo merely smiled. " Because I'm good!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Ryo's gotten good ne?"

"Aa" Ryoma smiled, " At guessing."

Fuji laughed. " Saa….or perhaps he's just about at the door of perfection?"

"Mada mada!" Ryoma muttered to Fuji.

"Eh… isn't that my disappearing serve?" Fuji asked as Ryo scored a service ace.

"It was." Ryoma said with a smile. " But I believe the twisted serve is next."

"He makes his parents proud huh?" Fuji asked drawing Ryoma into a tighter embrace.

"Aa…" Ryoma whispered and kept his eyes on Ryo's perfected movements.

'He moves like a professional…. with holes in his play'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We've lost…' Atobe said to Tezuka as he stood.

" You won't watch till the end?" Tezuka asked.

"There's no point…that Brat is a good player and coach."

Tezuka smiled. " Aa…even I can't beat him when he's serious now…"

" Ike…let's go out for a cup of tea."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ne Genichirou…isn't that Tezuka leaving with Atobe?" Yukimura asked.

"Aa…" Sanada.

"It seems things worked out a bit huh?"

"It did…" Sanada said.

"Like us?"

"Aa…"

"They'll be happy eventually?"

"Aa."

"Ryoma's cute ne?"

"Aa…Huh?" Sanada asked jerking his attention onto Yukimura's smiling face.

"Just checking…" Yukimura said eyeing Fuji's possessive arm around the prodigy.

"Two tensai's make a whole…"

"…Sure…" Sanada finally said and gripped Yukimura's hand.

"Seiichi…pay attention to the match."

"But we already know whose going to win." Yukimura said with a widening smile.

"6 games to 2…Game, Set and Match to Seigaku! This year's champions!!!!"

"Mada Mada Dane!" Ryo said as he walked into his team's hugs and cheers.

"Omedetou." Ryoma said to all of them as they cheered once more.

"Ne Ryoma…it's because of you that they managed to win Nationals…just like when you first came to us…" Fuji said pulling Ryoma close.

"Iie… it's merely all of us…" Ryoma said pulling Fuji down for a kiss. Fuji was a bit shocked since it was unlike Ryoma to start something in public, however he recovered pretty quickly as he deepened the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Ryoma looked around him at the surrounding people around him.

Everyone was with their own families and celebrating a bit separately now. Glancing a bit to his left he saw Ryo standing by himself. Slowly Ryo advance and Ryoma smiled as he opened one of his arms and drew Ryo in.

"I'm proud of you…" Ryoma said.

"We both are." Fuji said ruffling Ryo's hair. " You led your team to victory."

Ryo nodded and took the endearments willing for once.

"Ne Ryo… wanna have a match when we get home?" Ryoma asked.

Ryo smirked but shook his head. " Yadda… I'm still a bit mada mada…soon though… I'll win!"

Ryoma smiled and ruffled his head harder. " Good… you know yourself now!"

Fuji laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well let's all be glad for one thing!" Momoshiro said as everyone started to split up in the parking lot. " They can never have a Tensai or cocky prodigy to continue their line!"

Yukimura laughed, " I don't know about that Momoshiro-kun…I think they have that covered."

Everyone looked at Ryo and Matsuma with knowing eyes causing Ryo to step away fro Matsuma in embarrassment.

" No need to hide it O-chibi junior!" Kikumaru said happily. " Nya!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elsewhere 

Hajimoto opened the mail expecting bills to pay… it seemed he'd have to pull overtime again…

Suddenly an envelope fell out of the bills for him. Sliding it open on his way inside he was surprised to see a check written out for him from Ryoma. Along with it came a short blunt note.

" I looked at your financial standing with the Matsuma's and you are mada mada! I paid off your gambling debts and unpaid bills or debts. In return for all that and this amount, you'll stay away from Ryo and us."

Hajimoto swallowed painfully. Although he wouldn't get to see his son again at least now he can have a fresh start!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night 

_Echizen Residence_

"Ryo?"

Ryo looked up from the picture of his parents he was looking at. Although he had known his father for only a while and not even his mother, he was very thankful for the both of them for creating him.

" Looking at your parents?" Ryoma asked sitting on Ryo's bed.

"Aa…" Ryo said putting it away.

"Ryo… I may not be the best father but I can promise you I will try…" Ryoma said ruffling Ryo's hair softly.

" Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Ryo asked with a smirk.

Ryoma returned the smirk, "Aa… what do you say Syuusuke?

"Why not?" Fuji said walking in to sit on the other side of Ryoma.

"Mada Mada Dane!" Ryo and Ryoma both said.

Fuji bent to kiss Ryoma and ruffle Ryo's hair. " You think?"

"Aa…" both Echizen's said.

* * *

A/N: Tada!!!! The end of the tale has come! Although I might do a few months follow-up chapter just to show how everyone turned out…what do you all think?

**Review!!!!**

Of course I want to thank all you reviewers whether you've been with me since the beginning or somewhere in-between I love you all! All of you have been the support system and motivation to write and finish this fic. Hopefully all of you will pick up another one of my stories if you haven't already and give me your input there as well!

So from the bottom of my heart

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu

Thank you very much

3 MoonExpressions


	31. Thanks For The Memories

A/N: I swear this is the last LAST chapter! Anyways, do add your final thoughts, memories, whatever you feel like as a review for me :)

I'll see, hopefully all of you, in my other stories!

I saw the line-up for the 4th line-up of Tenipuri. They're all looking young and fresh… wonder if they can sing? Nonetheless, I miss the 3rd cast and Kanata made the cutest Ryoma in my eyes XD don't you all agree? (you don't have to XD)

* * *

**Lonely Rain**- Thanks for the luck in future stories! I'm also thankful you took the time to read this story though…although it's 30 some chapters XP KioTo-ChaN- I'm glad you stuck around to the end as well. As for writing, I'll always be doing that XD

**Selyn- **LOL I also couldn't help but write this chapter as a closing for all the OC's created and the original characters.

**itachisgurl93- **I'm surprised you caught that joke! XD it was a little something so I wouldn't bore you all to death about the tennis matches!

**Sweet Obsidian Rain**- I'm sure Asuka and Jer are now thinking 'What are those kids doing why we're out making money!' now XD It doesn't look too bad for Ryo and Jun though. Although, Kira absolutely didn't want to have to admit their relationship to his parents and Himiko's in that state. XD

Because this story is about Ryoma and Syuusuke they will have a part in the epilogue as well!

**fan girl 666- ** I'm sure Ryoma and Ryo both wanted to kill Kikumaru at that time. XD

**Empress Satori- **It was a win that Seigaku needed after being abused for years XD Hajimoto got what he wanted, the boys hard work under Ryoma paid off, and Atobe did get what he wanted even if he had to suffer a direct hit from Ryoma. Hyoutei will be featured in the epilogue as well so no need to wonder about how they are doing :)

* * *

**The Risks We Take**

**Epilogue: Thanks For The Memories**

_Spring 3__rd__ years Last day_

"Ganbatte Buchou on this year's batch!" Aikawa said with a grin.

"Mada mada" Ryo merely replied as he watched the 3rd years enjoy their last day.

The months had slip by so fast since the end of Nationals and now it was already time for them to go. Although it was hard for Ryo to admit, he was a bit stressed at losing so many regulars. He'd have to replace Aikawa, Kira, Inui, Moritaka, and Tokinawa. Even worse was the fact that Fukumachi was still in rehabilitation for his knee and the 2nd years were showing no sign of real potential.

" We should look out for some 1st years huh?" Matsuma asked as they looked over the rest of the 2nd years who were practicing.

"Aa…" Ryo mumbled.

"That's no way to be when we're 3rd years now!" Matsuma teased.

"My fear is those 2nd years and the in-coming 1st years." Ryo said with a sigh. He hoped that when the club sign-up came about, he'd have at least one, if not two players who were adequate.

"Echizen Ryo right?"

Ryo turned to face a brown-haired, dark-eyed boy. Studying the look he suppressed a frown since he couldn't remember if he ever met this person.

"What do you want?" Ryo asked bluntly.

"I'm Hongo Chiaki, 3rd year student this year." He greeted with a slight bow.

"So?" Ryo asked completely unfazed by anything other than what this boy wanted from him.

"I'd like to play tennis with you-"

"Challengers aren't welcome here yet." Ryo said with dismissal clearly stated in his voice.

"I transferred here." The boy said challengingly.

"Sugoi!" Tokinawa said wandering over. " You transferred to Seishun just to be yelled at by Buchou?"

"But I'm not the only one!" The boy protested.

"You aren't?" Aikawa asked re-joining the group.

"He's not." Inui confirmed as he walked over.

"Then how many?" Tokinawa asked.

"There's approximately 10 people who transferred here, 6 who are 2nd years this year and 4 who are 3rd years." Inui concluded. " Then the rumor of Seishun working miracles here went around and there's approximately 45 1st years who are here for the tennis program."

"Amazing huh?" Kira said walking over as well.

"It is…" Aikawa said with a grin. "How wonder Buchou wasn't so worried… he has many to choose from!"

"Yes…Echizen has many to choose from." Kira agreed.

"It's buchou Kira!" Aikawa corrected with a smile.

"It's Echizen Aikawa…we are no longer in the tennis club since we graduated earlier today." Kira said smoothly.

Tokinawa laughed. " I guess Kira is right…so do we all know we're we are headed?"

"Next door right?" Moritaka said walking over from where he had been talking to Inui-sensei.

"Yep!" They all chorused.

"Seishun High…." Matsuma murmured looking across the brick wall to the building beside the middle school.

"We'll be there if you miss us." Aikawa said glomping Matsuma and Ryo. Ryo managed to skillfully dodge it and move away.

"Eh? Buchou!" Aikawa said a bit disappointed that he escaped.

"I won't fall for something like that!" Ryo announced reminiscing the times he suffered from Kikumaru-san.

"O-chibi!"

Ryo felt himself jerked into a glomp as he felt the air leave him…permanently.

"Let him go."

"Aww…O-chibi why…O-chibi junior so kawaii nya!" Kikumaru said with a pout as he let go.

"Echizen-san…" The group muttered as Ryoma walked over with Fuji, Oishi and Kikumaru.

Ryoma nodded his greeting and waited till Ryo recovered before pulling his cap down.

"Aniki…"Ryo muttered angrily.

"Mada mada…" Ryoma said back and turned away to look at students practicing and students watching. " How's this year's batch?"

"Mada mada." Ryo said standing next to Ryoma. "My hope is the fifty some kids Inui calculated entered the school."

Ryoma merely nodded.

"You can't guarantee any will be good though." Fuji said wrapping his arms around Ryoma who accommodated it unconsciously.

"Shitteru (I know)" Ryo said with a frown.

"Ne Echizen-san…" Kira said coming forward.

"Hm?" Ryoma asked looking at Kira.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I came here once in a while to have you correct my form and strokes?"

Ryoma merely blinked before a smirk crossed his face. " Aa…"

Kira nodded before he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Aikawa and the others who demanded the same although they weren't part of the team anymore.

"Popular ne?" Fuji whispered into Ryoma's ear as he half-listened to what they were all babbling about and half-listening to what Fuji had just said.

"Mada mada…" Ryoma murmured back to him before jumping back into there millions of questions.

Fuji merely smiled and adverted his gaze to look at the students. Suddenly he saw a black car stop and Himiko came bounding out followed by the Matsuma's.

Instead of warning Ryoma he merely reached over and guided Ryoma's head to turn slightly to the right where they were coming from.

Ryoma picking up on the cue stepped through the students to acknowledge the Matsuma's.

"Konnichi wa." Ryoma said formally to both Jer and Asuka before catching Himiko as she flung herself on him in happiness.

Asuka merely smiled as she cuddled the child she carried in her arms closer.

"Is that Shinji?" Ryoma asked stepping closer.

"Aa…he's a bit fussy…" Asuka said looking at her youngest son in adornment.

"She spoils him a bit much." Jer said with a half-smile.

Asuka merely laughed, " Do I?"

During that period of time, Jun and Fuji had also advanced to stand next to Ryoma who was looking at Shinji in wonder.

"Is there a reason you stopped by today Okaa-san, Otou-san?" Jun asked.

"Himiko." Jer said absently

Jun merely nodded as he watched his sister slip an arm through Kira.

"Supervising her?" Jun asked.

"Iie." His father merely said with a sigh, "Transferring her from Hyoutei to Seishun."

"Eh?" Jun asked.

Jer merely nodded and jerked his head towards Asuka.

"I saw that anata." Asuka said although she was focused on Shinji.

Jun merely grinned at his father before he went to stand beside Ryo.

"Echizen-san… you're really involved in Ryo's school activities ne?" Asuka asked.

"Somewhat." Ryoma admitted.

"That is a parent's job as well." Fuji added

"It is…sometimes I regret being so busy I can't even attend things my children are a part of." Asuka said. " Perhaps I'll learn from Himiko and Jun and raise Shinji better…"

"You're a great mother." Fuji countered. " Not many understand their kids like you."

Asuka smiled briefly before passing Shinji to Jer.

Meanwhile the regulars gathered around their buchou to say goodbye.

"We'll see you there soon right Buchou?" Aikawa asked.

"Mada mada…" Ryo merely said with a smirk. "What do you think?"

"Don't doubt it." Jun said with his own smirk.

Everyone laughed as each recalled precious memories from their years together.

"Remember how we met Ryo?" Jun said after a while.

"Aa…you haven't changed much since then." Ryo said with a half smirk apparent on his lips.

"You think?" Jun asked with a slightly raised brow.

"I know it." Ryo said facing him. " You're still a little brat that follows me around when I score better than you."

Jun smiled lopsidedly. "Is that bad?"

"It's cute!" Himiko said re-joining the group with Kira. " Like a dog!"

Jun smile vanished as he glared at Himiko. His gaze slowly fixated itself upon Ryo who was finding it hard to hide his amusement.

Suddenly Jun's face softens and he smiled at Ryo. " Well I guess a dog can be compatible with a fish ne Ryo?"

The amusement vanished from Ryo's face as he heard his aniki's laughter and Jun superior look.

"I can see why Atobe wants you next to him now… you both crack stupid jokes." Ryo announced turning away from Jun to look at Kira.

" Ne Kira-senpai! With you gone it might be easier for me now ne?" Ryo said with a small smile.

"Don't worry Ryo-kun" Kira said with a smile. " I can always still send my 'regards' to you."

Ryo frowned a bit. "Yadda."

Tokinawa laughed. " Buchou…I can't believe accomplished so much already…"

"Mada mada…" Ryoma said. " There's many more people out there…you were Seigaku's strongest pair along with Inui, but that may not be true in High school."

Kira nodded.

"But I'll help out with what I can…" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Who is the buchou for the high school team anyways?" Jun asked.

"Don't know…" Aikawa said with a sigh. "This past season they lost at Kantou but the buchou was a 3rd year and graduated as well…"

"The buchou was my aniki!"

Everyone turned back to see the boy who had challenged Ryo so openly.

"Your Hongo Chiaki?" Kira asked trying to recall his introduction from earlier.

"Aa… the buchou who graduated was Hongo Kunihiko."

"I see…" Ryo said.

"Omoshiro (interesting)" Fuji murmured

Ryoma merely nodded. " What's your purpose for transferring here then?"

"I want to know my weakness…" Hongo said bravely to Ryoma.

Ryoma merely looked at him in amusement. " I'll teach you it…. if you make it."

Chiaki merely smiled. " Watch me!"

Ryo sighed. " This year may prove to be interesting."

Everyone nodded.

"Yosh!" Jun said with a smile. " Until we're a team again, let's all do our best!'

"Aa!" They regulars said.

"Done watching over our children?" Fuji asked.

"Whoever said they were ours?" Ryoma asked with a small scowl.

Fuji chuckled slightly. " This is why our life is interesting, you always defy my every word…"

"And you always make me pay…" Ryoma said through a frown.

Fuji's eyes opened slightly. "I love it when you ask for it."

"I'm not asking." Ryoma said through a scowl. " I'm demanding!"

Fuji smiled. " Saa… then we better go home and see if you get top again huh?"

Ryoma frowned openly. "Every time I get top you always make me ride!"

"Would you prefer bottom then?" Fuji asked with a spreading smile.

Ryoma opened his mouth to retort but closed it again. It seemed Fuji won once more.

"Saa-" Fuji started to say.

"I like bottom…" Ryoma admitted before running off.

Fuji was stunned silent for a few seconds as he watched Ryoma walk away pulling his cap down. His eyes opened as a smile spread across his face….

'Fine Ryoma…you win this time…'

* * *

..

_A Year Later_

_At Tennis Court_

Aikawa smiled as Tokinawa came up to him.

"Guess what?" Tokinawa said

"What?" Aikawa asked

"Buchou is in trouble." Tokinawa said with a small smile.

"It's to be expected of course." Kira said with a smirk.

"We all knew right?" Inui said joining the group with Moritaka.

"Eh? Is this all we got? Mada mada!"

The group turned around to face a smirking Ryo carrying his tennis bag followed by Matsuma, Kitawaru and Fukumachi.

"Ryo…" They greeted.

"Yadda…Buchou." Ryo corrected with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: LOL

It's an open end but you never know, I may pick my characters up one day again…maybe not. Review and lots of love towards everyone who has read through the entire story!


End file.
